The Great Alliance
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After the great war the divided Westeros the union of House Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, Tully, and Lannister brought down the Targaryen dynasty which stood for nearly 300 hundred years. But now a new King has been chosen and a new dynasty will emerge. And as the years continue only time will tell how this Alliance will fare.
1. Last Days of War

**The Great Alliance**

 **Eddard**

The Throne room was buzzing as men from the North, Vale, Riverlands, Stromlands and Westerlands crowded inside. All clamoring to have a look at the new King as he assended the Throne. With his warhammer locked in his grip Robert took one heavy step forward onto the stairs leading to the Iron Throne. He stood tall and proud ignoring the pain from his previous wounds.

He then turned on his heel and sat down, sitting in the Iron Throne that had once belonged to the Targaryens but now it belonged to the Baratheons. Robert's own grandmother had been a Targaryen and it was that bit of Dragon Blood that gave him the right to sit the Iron Throne.

The War was over in his mind. King Aerys Targaryen the Second of his name was dead. Killed by the hand of one of his own Kingsguard Ser Jaime Lannister. The Vile Prince Rhaegar was dead as well, by Robert's own hand at the Battle of the Trident.

Looking down he saw his loyal supporters. Lord Hoster Tully Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, Lord Jon Arryn Warden of the East who had practically raised Robert, Lord Tywin Lannister formerly Hand of the King to Aerys. And lastly was Lord Eddard Stark himself, Robert's oldest friend and companion the person he trusted most in this world.

"Hail to the new King!" Jon Arryn's voice echoed through the hails.

"Hail!" The hundreds shouted behind them, then quickly bent the knee. Robert glanced down to the Lord Paramounts before him each bending their knee to the ground. Even the stiff old Tywin Lannister bent.

"Rise." Robert commanded with a wave of his hand. The Four Lords did as they were told.

"You're Grace." Eddard spoke up." What is it you would have us do?" Robert ran his hand through his beard." The Realm still bleeds. Mace Tyrell is still laying Siege to your home at Storm's End. The Dornishmen are scattered but will still try and unite against us, so long as the Royal Family lives."

"And where is the Royal Family?" Robert asked.

"I've already sent my men to search the Halls for them." Ned told. It was Lord Tywin who spoke next.

"Once Lord Tyrell has learned what has happened here he will bend the knee." He said in his powerful voice. He turned from Ned to the new King." Your Grace, I have a gift for you." Robert raised an eyebrow as Lord Tywin turned his head to his bannermen. With a nod his men parted and up came several armored knights, though their armor was colored red from the battle. In their arms were cloaks of Crimson Lannister Red but they hid something.

The Knights walked towards their Liege Lords and set the cloaks down before them. Tywin took a step forward, standing over them.

"Your Grace. The Princess Elia Martell." He pointed to one of the cloaks." Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon." He motioned to the others. Hoster Tully dropped his jaw, Jon Arryn flinched in shock. But there Lord Tywin stood, standing tall and proud for this accomplishment.

His support was welcomed but the vile means he went about doing it was not. To tell the King he had come in the name of friendship only to put the city to the sword the second the gates were opened, disgraceful. That's not taking into account what his own son had done. And now he what he boasted before them as an accomplishment was too much. Ned's rage began to fume by simply looking at the men. He would surely not stand this.

"What is this madness?!" roared Ned as he stepped forward. All eyes went to him now." What treason is this Lord Tywin?"

"Treason Lord Stark?" Tywin responded in an oily voice. There was a coldness in Tywin's eyes, a grimness in his voice, and a stern look about him that reminded Ned so much of his own father." There was no treason here. For King Robert to take the Throne any and all possible clamaints to the Throne had to be eliminated." Ned took an angry step forward, ready to unsheathe Ice from his back to make Tywin pay for this. But his Father in law, Lord Hoster reached out and arm and stopped him.

"Steady Eddard, Steady." He said. Ned took a step back, there was only one man with the authority to right these wrongs.

"Robert." He said turning to him." This cannot stand. You cannot allow this." But Robert stayed silent in his chair." They were only children."

"Children?" Robert finally spoke. There was a snarl in his voice and anger in his eyes. "I see no children here, only Dragon Spawn."

"This is MURDER!" Ned yelled.

"This is WAR!" Robert yelled. He jumped out of his chair to stand to his full height. Robert began to fume with anger to rival Ned's." This is unfortunate but it had to be done. Do you think Aerys was going to surrender peacefully? This had to be done for the greater good." He stressed those last two words. Ned went silent as he glanced around at the other Lords. Tywin standing there with quiet pride.

"What will Dorne think when we tell them their Princess and her children are dead?" Ned said." Do you think they'll surrender peacefully?" There was a snarl in Ned's voice and Robert heard it, his hand balling up into a mighty fist. Jon Arryn was the only one in the room who could try and stop it.

"We can broker a Peace with Dorne." he said.

"They will demand Justice!" Ned yelled ignoring Jon and still looking at Robert.

"This is Justice!" Robert roared pointing to the ground." Putting an end to a family of lunatics born of Incest." Ned's teeth snarled in anger, he was getting nowhere with this. Jon Arryn stepped in once more, trying to calm the two.

"There is still a war to fight." He said." Mace Tyrell still lays siege to Storm's End. And Dorne will most likely rally to Prince Viserys."

"I'd almost forgotten." Robert sighed. He turned to the Warden of the West." Where is Prince Viserys, Tywin? And the Queen Rhaella?"

"We missed them your grace." Tywin responded." They've sailed off to Dragonstone." Robert stood back rubbing his hand through his beard once more. Evidently the war was not over after all. But Ned would finish this business first.

"We're not done here Robert!" He yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Robert roared. His voice echoed throughout the halls, silencing any noise." I'll hear no more talk of this, do you understand?" Ned's face turned red with anger." I have a task for you Lord Stark." He pointed to him." You shall lift the siege of Storm's End. Then command my brother Stannis to sail to Dragonstone to finish off the last Targarygens." Robert waited for an answer. Ned's mouth still snarled in anger." Did you hear me?"

"Yes, your Grace." He said. "I'll leave immediately." Without another word he turned around and began walking away. With his last glance over his shoulder he saw Robert sit back down in his throne, removing his antlered helm from his head. Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and Lord Tywin Lannister all stood below him.

Ned continued outside the Red Keep was the aftermath of the most recent battle. The dead were being put into piles, fires were being put out, and the prisoners were being put together and marched into the dungeons.

Lord Stark continued on until he saw some familiar faces.

"Lord Stark." Jory Cassel has said as he approached atop his horse. Walking beside him was Ned's own horse." How did it go in there?" Ned said nothing as he mounted the horse. The other Lords of the North came up beside them. Lord Jon "Greatjon" Umber of Last Hearth, Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort, Lord Rickard Karstark of Karhold, Lord Jorah Mormont of Bear Island and fat Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor.

"We have an assignment from the King." Ned said.

"New assignment?" Lord Wyman shuttered." I had thought the war would be over by now."

"We are to ride and lift the Siege at Storm's End." Without another word Ned urged his horse forward and led the way. His Lordly Bannermen and the army of the North followed after him.

 **Stannis**

From Summerhall to the Ruby Ford Stannis had heard of Robert's every move. From victory to victory as he beat one army after another. But it was during his one defeat at Ashford that allowed Mace Tyrell and his entire army to march on Storm's End.

Stannis did not fear Mace Tyrell. But Randyll Tarly, Mathos Rowan amongst other more capable Lords of the Reach were another matter. The vast army surrounded Storm's End by land and sea, cutting off any hopes of re-supply. They were locked in Storm's End to starve and day by day it took it's tole.

But the great fortress of Storm's End was built to withstand sieges and had never fallen. And like the great fortress itself that is what Stannis Baratheon did for an entire year.

While Robert smashed Rheagar on the Trident Stannis and his men ate the dogs. While the Lannister sacked King's Landing they ate the rats. It was during those gruesome times that some men sough to surrender.

Ser Halbart Baratheon was Stannis' great Uncle and had been Castellan of the Castle since before even Robert was born.

Ser Gawen Wylde had been the master at arms at Storm's End. He'd taught both Robert and Stannis how to fight, and amongst the small garrison Stannis had considered Ser Gawen the most trustworthy. Evidently he was wrong for one night Ser Gawen was caught trying to escape to negotiate a surrender. Stannis had him sent down to the dungeons until this was over.

"My Lord." Maester Cressen said to him." We must act."

"We are acting." Stannis replied.

"My Lord please think." Cressen pleaded." We have no more food. The horses are gone, the dogs, the cats. The men are eating rats! What happens when they run out, do we eat the dead?!"

"If necessary." Stannis answered calmly.

"My Lord-"

"I have heard your council Maester. "Stannis said. He slowly rose to his feet. "Robert has commanded me to hold Storm'd End. And that's what I plan to do." Stannis told." The younger brother obeys the Elder."

"But think of your younger brother Stannis. Is it right for Renly to die here? He's only a boy."

"Aye." Stannis nodded. "He is only a boy. But we won't be a boy forever." He paused a moment." This will all be over soon. One way or another, win or lose I will defend this castle." Cressen opened his mouth to speak but there was a sudden knocking at the door. "Come in. "Stannis commanded ready to hear something other than his Maester.

In walked a man of arms of his house Donal Noye.

"My Lord Stannis." He said walking in." We've found someone."

"Someone?" Stannis questioned. "Who?"

"You'd best come and see for yourself my Lord." He answered. Stannis did not inquire and followed Donal into the courtyard of Storms' End and then even further down to the docks.

It was dangerous business leaving the castle short even one man, let alone it's Lord. And the Tyrell attacks would often come at random and would last for days. But with Stannis gone Ser Halbart was left in command and he would bend no more than Stannis.

Standing at the docks was a man of average height, with black hair and beard. Beside him was a small boat with no sails, packed from one end to the other. Two of Stannis men at arms surrounded him.

"Who are you?" Stannis demanded. A poke from the sharp end of the spear nudged the man forward.

"My name is Davos, my Lord." He introduced." In…in my ship is onions, potatos, and salted beef." Stannis glanced past the man to his cargo and then back to him.

"Why?"

"I heard about the siege, I wanted to help." Stannis went silent once more as he looked past the man and to his cargo. But he must have gone silent for too long.

"My Lord?" Donal said getting his attention." What do we do?" Stannis once more looked back to Davos.

"Start unpacking these goods. "He ordered. So Stannis, Davos and his men at arms began carrying crate after crate of the provisions back to the Castle. Then Stannis himself began dividing protions to one man after the other. Everyone would get the same even himself, now of all times he could not be greedy. Men cried and threw themselves at the feet of their new savior Davos. When it was all said and done Stannis accompanied him back to his ship.

"I thank you for doing this." Stannis said.

"I was happy to help. "Davos said as they walked side by side." I've seen what famine and starvation can do to people." Stannis didn't skip a beat.

"Where?"

"Voyages." Davos answered.

"Voyages where? Are you a merchant? No your cloths are to poor." He gave another glance at Davos up and down." You're a smuggler." He concluded. Davos lowered his head.

"Yes." He answered." I am." Stannis let out a deep sigh. He had always been a man of justice, but would a man of justice accept stolen goods even at the cost of his own life?

"Once again I thank you for the provisions Davos." He reached out his hand. Davos paused a moment before accepting.

"I was happy to help." He said shaking his hand.

"When this is all over I'll reward you for the service you've done me here." Davos paused another moment, his hand going limp in Stannis'.

"T-Thank you my Lord but that isn't necessary." He let go of Stannis hand and the jumped back into his small boat." All I require now is to get home safely."

"Well do it then." Stannis instructed. And he watched as Davos sailed off into the night. He himself had to return back to Storm's End, the battlement needed his attention.

A few mornings later Stannis awoke to a strange sight. He could not hear the firing of siege engines, the storming of ladders, the warcries of men. And when he went to the battlements he saw why.

Down there on the ground below beside Mace Tyrell's own army was another, a Northern Army. And at the head was Lord Eddard Stark. Stannis watched as Lord Eddard made himself known and after a few short words all the Noble Lords, Knights and men at arms of the Reach bent their knee. In one spilt second the siege of Storm's End had ended.

Stannis opened the gates and in marched Lord Eddard at the head of his Northern Host. Beside Stannis were the knights of his household, however few there were.

"Lord Stark." Stannis greeted as he rode in and dismounted his horse.

"Lord Stannis." Ned said walked towards him.

"What news do you bring?"

"King's Landing has been taken. "he told." Where your brother sits the Iron Throne." Stannis face gave away no emotion. It was over, not only the siege of Storm's End but all of it." And he has a new task for you Lord Stannis." Ever the dutiful brother Stannis did not relent.

"What is it?"

"Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys have fled to Dragonstone. Robert commands you to sail there and capture them." It would be no easy task on Stannis' part.

The provisions given to them by the smuggler Davos helped to nurish the starving garrison, Stannis included. But he wasn't at full strength yet. And taking command of a siege with his weakened might very well cost him his life. But he had a job to do. Robert had trusted him to hold Storm's End and he had done it. Now he would succeed again in taking Dragonstone.

"I'll leave immediately." He answered.

"Good." Lord Stark nodded." I'll give you some of my men to help with the Siege. Jory Cassel and Lord Wyman Madnerly." He pointed them out. Then without another word he jumped back onto his horse.

"Where will you be Lord Stark?" Stannis asked.

"The War is not over yet Lord Stannis." Ned told." And there is one last task for me to complete."

 **Eddard**

After an entire year of wondering, a year of worrying he'd finally found her. Lyanna had been taken away by Prince Rheagar and hidden away here in the Red mountains of Dorne, at a place called the Tower of Joy.

There were six companions with him. Jory's father Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Ser Mark Ryswell, Lord William Dustin on his great red stallion, and Howland Reed the Crannogman from the Neck.

He did not know what to expect as they rode for it. He had hoped to simply walk into the tower, climbs it's steps and find Lyanna waiting for him. If only he'd been so fortunate.

Waiting at the round tower, the mountains to their backs and white cloaks blowing in the wind were three men. The final Three Kingsguard of King Aerys.

Ser Arthur Dayne "The Sword of the Morning" had a sad smile on his lips. The hilt of the greatsword Dawn poked up over his right shoulder.

Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee sharpening his blade with a stone, the black bat of his house spreading it's wings across his helm.

Between them stood fierce, old Ser Gerold Hightower "The White Bull" Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"I looked for you on the Trident." Ned said to them.

"We were not there." Ser Gerold answered.

"Wo to your friend the Usurper if we had been." Ser Oswell added.

"When King's Landing fell Ser Jaime slew your King, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away." Ser Gerold said." Or Aerys would still sit the Iron Throne and our false brother would burn in Seven Hells."

"I went to Storm's End to lift the Siege." Ned said." Where the Lords Tyrell, Redwyne and Tarly bent their knees and all their knights pledged us fealty. I thought you had been among them."

"Our knees to not bend easy." Ser Arthur said.

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone with your Queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man." Ser Oswell said.

"But not of the Kingsguard. "Ser Gerold explained." The Kingsguard does not flee."

"Then or now." Said Ser Arthur, he donned his helm.

"We swore a vow." Said Ser Gerold. Howland Reed and Martyn Cassel came forward to stand beside Ned.

"And now it begins." Said Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn with both hands. The blade was pale as milk, alive with light.

"No." Ned answered." Now it ends." He unsheathed Ice.


	2. Starks Returned

**Jon**

He had known Robert most of his life, and his father Steffon before him. It was a shame what happen to poor Steffon. With him gone it was Jon Arryn who stepped in to fill that void. Jon himself never had sons, not that he didn't try. But the years passed and after two wives and just past sixty he had lost hope.

So Robert and Ned became his sons. He laughed with them, taught them, and scolded them when necessary. Poor Ned was always getting dragged into Robert's mischief.

There was a restlessness in Robert these days, more now than there ever had been before. He was always wearing his armor now, the only thing to change would be if he wore his helm or not. All he'd ever enjoyed was fighting, drinking, laughing and women. Gods did Robert love women above all else. Espeically his Lady Lyanna. And Ned was always right beside him telling him he shouldn't do it but going along with him anyway. One had never seen a better pair of friends.

He had hoped it wasn't over between them. After all this time, and growing up together, Jon hoped that their friendship wouldn't end because of one fight.

Ned might have left but the majority of the rebel Lords remained in King's Landing to advise the new King. There was much to do since their victory.

There were prisoners to pardon or punish by the King's wish, Targayen loyalist still gathered while the last Targaryens had fled to Dragonstone with Stannis Baratheon hot on their trail. But these details did not interest Robert. Dorne, Pardons, Prisoners none of it mattered to him. He sat on the small council where they all tried to make sense of the situation but Robert hardly tried.

"You're Grace." Jon said getting his attention." We have much to do. A Kingdom to rebuild. Mace Tyrell and all his bannermen have bent their knees. Only Dorne remains to defy us, but the sooner your brother has captured Queen Rhealla and Prince Viserys the better." Jon did not know Stannis very well but he heard he was an honorable lad not unlike Eddard. No doubt he would capture the Royal Family with the least amount of violence required so as not to repeat Lord Tywin's actions.

"But what to do with them after?" Hoster Tully questioned." Dorne will rally to them. They lost Prince Lewyn of the Kingsguard along with Princess Elia and her children. They will try to crown Prince Viserys next." Jon looked to Robert hoping he would have the answer.

"We can send the boy to the Wall." Jon said when Robert wouldn't." Eddard is always talking about how men are needed there."

"And the Queen?" Hoster questioned." We might as well send her to the silent sisters. Perhaps from there we can make a new peace with Dorne." Jon continued to look at Robert hoping he would say something." Give them the bones of their Family as good will."

"It's a good start Lord Hoster." Jon nodded.

"The Realm has a new King." Lord Tywin finally spoke up." The sooner the Dornish can accept that the better we'll all be." There was a grim speech in Tywin's voice than made a man's blood run cold. Everyone knew about the Reynes and Tarbecks but with the added blood of Princess Elia, Tywin might as well look like death itself.

"Here, Here." Hoster banged his hand against the table. Jon once again turned to Robert, hopefully mulling the thoughts over in his head.

"Your Grace." Jon spoke." What do you think?" Robert finally stirred.

"My only concern is my Queen." He announced." When Lyanna is returned to me we shall marry as entended." Silence filled the room, eyes shifting in everyone's head. Robert that poor fool, he still held out hope for Lyanna Stark.

"Uh Your Grace." Jon said getting his attention. He paused a moment as he came under the stare of Robert's fierce eyes." We don't yet know what has happened to Lyanna. Whether she may be…." It was hard for him to say, to break Robert's spirit so." Dead or Alive."

"She's alive." Robert responded proudly." I know it. I can feel it in my bones." But he seemed to be the only one in the room to believe it.

"You're Grace." Lord Tywin said standing up." Noone has seen Lyanna Stark since Harrenhal and that was over a year ago. I think it's safe to assume the worst of her situation." Robert's eyes squinted at him." But the King still needs a Queen. And my own daughter is still unmarried. And would make you a fine-"

"Enough!" Robert commanded slamming his hand onto the table." I'll hear now more of this talk."

"My Lords." Jon Arryn said stepping between them." It's been a long day. Perhaps we should dispand for today and meet first thing in the Morning?" They all gave their silent agreement and turned to go their separate ways.

The second he rose from his chair his knees ached. War was a young man's game and a year of marching and fighting began to take it's tole on the Lord of the Vale. He rose to his feet and looked for Robert only to see him disappear into the hallway. But before he moved to follow he was stopped.

"Lord Arryn." Tywin's voice called. Turning around Jon saw the Lion of Casterly Rock standing in his place.

"Yes, Lord Tywin?"

"I wonder if I might have a word with you."

"You may." Jon said as he stepped out from behind his chair. He didn't really want to talk to Tywin and instead wanted to go after Robert. But Tywin wasn't a man to suffer slights even one as minor as this.

"I was wondering when the King will begin to perform his duites."

"Duties?" Jon questioned.

"With Dorne still in open rebellion, the Capital to rebuild and the dungeons overflowing awaiting the King's Justice." They had Tywin to thank for most of those problems. But Jon knew Tywin only cared about one of those problems, and even then it was only on person in particular. His son.

When their forces took the City it had been Eddard who first came upon Ser Jaime in the Throne room. His sword covered in blood and laid across his lap as he sat in the Throne of Kings.

"Have no fear Stark. "He said." I was simply saving the seat for our friend Robert. It's not a terribly comfortable chair, I'm afraid." But Eddard had Jaime chained up and locked away in the Dungeons, one of the first to be imprisoned. Lord Tywin understood the necessity and of the action but he must have felt it went on for too long.

"The King is very busy." Jon said." The idea of being a King is still new to him. That's why he'll need men like us besides him, to help him rule." He immediately regreated saying that.

"Yes. "Tywin hissed." And I hope the King knows how great a friend the Lion of Casterly Rock could be." It sounded like a threat.

"Oh he knows already." Jon had known Tywin from as far back as the Ninepenny Kings. And even then he knew Tywin was a man of great wisdom, power and ambition. He would have to act wisely around the Warden of the West." But you have nothing to fear the King will begin delivering Justice tomorrow." Tywin raised an eyebrow.

"Will he?"

"Oh yes." Jon nodded." You have nothing to fear, my Lord." Tywin said nothing but the coldness in his eyes was enough to send a chill down any man's spine." If you'll excuse me, I forgot something important I had to tell him. Good day."

"Good day." Tywin responded quietly with a small nod. Jon then turned and began looking around for his new King. It's like they were back in the Eyrie all of a sudden with Robert hiding from Jon after he'd done something bad. But he didn't have Eddard to hide behind this time.

Jon looked down the halls for any trace of the Stag King. And so he began his own search. He checked the King's quarters, the Throne but saw no trace of him. Until he went to the courtyard.

The first thing he heard was grunting and cursing, with the sound of metal clashing against metal. And looking out into the yard he saw King Robert in full armor, warhammer in hand. Against him were his own men, those who had been with him throughout all his battles.

Robert had always been a strong boy. And would use his great strength against Eddard, Elbert and anyone else foolish enough to think they could match him.

Ser Silveraxe Fell had originally been against him when the war started. He followed his Father into battle at Summerhall after Robert had already beaten House Cafferen. And in the second battle of the day Robert slew Silveraxe's father in single combat and then took his son for a hostage. But somehow threw drink, song the merriment of music and the charms of Robert Silveraxe became one of Robert's men. Following him from Summerhall to later fight at the Trident.

And as his name suggest he carried around a big double bladed battle axe. And it was right now in the courtyard that the Warhammer of the King and the Axe of Lord Fell met. Ser Fell was a boy of seventeen with a long legs, a powerful chest, shoulder length brown hair with a tight square face. And Robert at a small four years senior dwarfed the boy.

Ser Rolland Strom was the bastard son of Lord Bryen Caron. A stocky man of average height, with a black hair and long beard that went down to his chest. His face was covered with scars, many of which had been earned at Summerhall and the Trident. And although his face had been cut many times no doubt he'd done worse to the men who'd cut him.

With a single swing of his hammer he toppled Ser Fell to the ground. He quickly turned as Ser Rolland advanced armed with a longsword in one hand and a shield in the other. Robert quickly turned on his heel, swinging his hammer to meet the sword. But with that one hard swing he managed to tear the blade from Ser Rolland's grasp. The Bastard put up his shield and blocked as Robert swung one more at him, knocking him off his feet once more.

"Robert." Jon called as he approached the King. The antlered helm turned and he saw Robert's face looking at him beneath it. " Robert, we need to talk."

"Talk of what?" He asked. He quickly shot into a stance." You here to test your might?" He laughed. Jon managed a soft chuckle as he put both his hands up defensively.

"It would be a poor show." He answered." No we must talk of your Kingdom. Good knights." He said to Ser Fell and Ser Rolland." If you'll excuse us." The two did not argue and instead dipped their heads to Robert.

"Your Grace." They said before leaving. Jon watched the way they looked at him before leaving and how proud Robert looked standing there.

"Alright." Robert said removing his helmt and holding it against his right hip." What's this all about?"

"It concerns our current state of affairs, your Grace. Dorne is still in open rebellion, your Small Council needs to be rebuilt, your Kingsguard choosen, and the Black Cells are full of the condemned awaiting your justice."

"Justice." Robert repeated." I'll be a fair King unlike that maniac Aerys. If they bend their knee to me I'll give them their lives and lands back. If not they'll get the sword or the Wall."

"True words." Jon said. But Robert had given such a simple answer, anyone could have said that. He wasn't thinking like a King just yet." But it won't be that easy. "As for your Small Council. Who do you think you can trust?" He was going somewhere with this.

"You of course Jon. Aside from Eddard there's no one I trust more." Jon simply nodded his head. There needed to be more." Lord Hoster of course and perhaps Tywin Lannister."

"Lannister." Jon repeated." Do you have anything planned for him?" The King did not answer and that concerned him." Be careful." He warned." Lord Tywin is a powerful man."

"Tywin Lannister doesn't scare me." Robert boasted.

"He should. He's a dangerous man, you'd do best not to anger him."

"I can't stand this beating around the bush. Say what your going to say!"

"Lord Tywin only came to your side when victory was assured at the Trident. And he believes he did you a service when he took King's Landing no matter how brutal his methods. You would do best to reward him for it."

"Reward him how?"

"The Mad King kept Jaime Lannister close thinking he would always have Tywin's support."

"What luck it did him. "Robert chuckled.

"Pay attention!" Jon said sternly gaining Robert's full attention." Jaime Lannister sits in the Black Cells accused of breaking his oaths and killing his King, and it will be you who must pass judgement on him. When you do you will pardon him. He can't be killed but at least released from the Kingsguard. Give Tywin back his heir and he will forever be in your debt." Robert apparently didn't have to think twice on the matter.

"Fine, Fine. "He said with a wave of his hand." I'll pardon the Kingslayer." But the next part Jon knew Robert wouldn't like at all.

"And his daughter. "Jon began. He paused when Robert turned his attention back to him." Could you at least….consider the option of Cersei Lannister." He could see the fury and outrage building in Robert's eyes." Until-"

"NO!" he yelled." I will never give up on Lyanna. I started this whole damn war for her!"

"I know, I know." Jon said. Robert had never stopped talking about her. From one battle to the next he ate, slept and breathed Lyanna Stark. And the dream she would come back to him." We can wait to see if Lady Lyanna returns-"

"When she returns." Robert fumed pointing a finger at him. Jon gave a small nod but didn't change his statement.

"But if she does not." He said next." Will you at least consider Cersei?" Robert said nothing but snorted and stormed off down the hall. This was not a good start for Robert's Reign.

The next day Robert did as Jon Arryn had told. He sat on the Iron Throne and prepared to pass judgement on the comdemened waiting in the Black Cells.

But before the Knights and men at arms could be gathered the King had another mattered he had to attend. He sat in the Throne with the Lords Arryn, Tully, and Lannister before him.

He was meant to be King now. And as the King they were his subjects to do as he bid, whatever he commanded. They had helped win him this Kingdom and that needed to be repaid.

"My Lords." He began." The King isn't the only one who runs the Kingdom. He does so with the help of his Hand, his Kingsguard, and the Small Council. In these trying times only the most loyal and trustworthy of men can sit on my council. And I have not forgotten those most loyal to me." He rose to his feet and began desending the steps. He came first to the Lord of Riverrun." Lord Hoster you raised your banners in my cause and put down any of your bannermen that didn't. More importantly my marriage to Lyanna and Ned's to your Catelyn's will make us family, no matter how distant." He put a hand on Lord Hoster's shoulder." I name you my Master of Ships." A smile grew under that great red beard.

"Thank you your grace." He answered. But that wasn't all.

"How old is your son Lord Hoster?"

"Edmure." Hoster said." He's only eleven."

"I shall have him brought here to King's Landing." Robert told." Where he shall be my squire." What a great honor.

"My Liege." Hoster said dropping to one knee." Thank you, Thank you."

Moving along he came to the Lion of Casterly Rock himself Lord Tywin.

"And you Lord Tywin. It was your actions that assured my victory and reign on the Iron Throne. I name you my Master of Coin. No man is more suited to it than you." There was little emotion in Lord Tywin's face, except for the quick flash of rage in his green eyes. No doubt he had expected the Hand's position for himself.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He answered." I will serve you well." With a smile Robert moved aside and came to Jon Arryn himself.

"Lord Arryn." He said." Jon. I save the greatest honor for you. You know me better than any man. You've watched me all my life and have helped me grow into a man. And now you'll help me grow into a King." He paused a moment as he took in a big breath." I name you Hand of the King." Jon Arryn managed a warm smile, showing what little teeth he had left. Robert reached up and pinned the symbol of the office to Jon's chest himself. The Position suited him. Here in King's Landing he could keep Robert out of trouble just as he had done in the Vale.

"Thank you…..son." He held his arms out. Robert in turn opened his arms wide and wrapped Jon in a big hug. Then the King turned aside and began walking back to his Throne.

"I save my Master of Laws position for Eddard Stark upon his return." He turned and sat back down on his Throne." Lord Hoster. "Robert pointed to him." I give you the floor, bring them in one by one as I command you."

"Yes, my Liege." He answered. He desended the steps and began rallying his guards. His most loyal bannermen Lord Jason Mallister and Lord Tytos Blackwood would stand beside him. The young knight Ser Damon Vypren would stand guard for Lord Hoster in cause some of those being judged became to violent.

"Lord Arryn. Lord Tywin." Robert looked to them both." You both shall sit as judges with me during these trials."

"Of course your Grace." Tywin said. He walked over to stand on Robert's right. Jon Arryn moved to his left.

"Robert." Jon said moving to stand beside him." Do you know what's to be done?"

"Pass judgement." He told." I'll give mercy to any man deserving and justice to any man who deserves it. I'll even let a few take the black if necessary, as Ned and Lyanna would like."

"The King will do what is necessary, I have no doubt. "Tywin agreed.

The King had no Kingsguard as of yet so his most loyal knights stood beside him. Ser Silveraxe Fell, Ser Balon Swann, Ser Rolland Storm, Lord Yohn Royce from the Vale who had known Robert since he was a boy. Lord Tywin's three younger brother Ser Kevan, Ser Tygtt and Ser Gerion stood close by his side. Knights and men at arms aligned the room, standing behind them would be the gathering crowds.

The halls quickly began to fill. The Great Banners of Hosue Baratheon were held in every corner of the Throne Room. The sigils of House Arryn, Tully and Lannister stood beside them. And men, women, Lords and Ladies, knights from all over the Seven Kingdoms came to bare witness to this event.

And when Robert stood all went silent.

"I Robert of the House Baratheon, First of Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms will be presiding over these trials. With my shall be my Lord Jon Arryn the Hand of the King and Lord Tywin Lannister." Robert then sat back down and the trials began.

Surprisingly the first to arrive for trial was not Ser Jaime Lannister, but instead was a name more closer to home for Robert.

"Presenting Lord Ronald Connington of Griffin's Roost." Hoster announced. He had been the former Castellan of Griffin's Roost but had since become the Lord since his cousin Jon Connington had fled from Westeros.

Even as Robert had won House Cafferen, House Fell, and all the Great Houses of Westeroes to his side he could still not win one of his own bannermen. Lord Jon had been a close friend of Rheagar and had even become King Aerys hand of the King when the war had broken out. He led the Mad Kings army during the battle of the Bells where he wounded Lord Hoster Tully and killed Ser Denys Arryn, Jon's nephew and heir. Needless to say Jon's attempt to end the Rebellion that day fell and the Mad King had him banished.

Like his cousin Lord Ronald was tall but his hair was not as fiery red and instead more mild. Across his chest was the symbol of his house a red griffin against a white background on the right, a white griffin against a red background on the right.

"Lord Ronald." Jon announced." You stand accused of treason and rebelling against your Liege Lord." It had always been Jon who had been the bold one, Ronald had always been more reserved especially now.

"We had a duty to our King."

"Indeed you were following your King. But there is a new King now. But before I was your King I was your Liege Lord and when I called my banners you did not answer." Robert pointed to the ground before him." But I can forgive you. Simply Kneel and re-swear your oaths." Lord Ronald gulped down a breath and did as he was told.

Jon Connington would never have surrendered. He would never have bent the knee to Robert, and would even choose death before the Wall. But Ronald had something Jon didn't, he had two young sons at home to think about. What good would it do them for him to defy a King?

"Don't be too merciuful your Grace." Lord Tywin said leaning over to him." Who's too say what House Connington would have done had you lost." Lord Tywin's words rang in Robert's ears.

"By Royal decree I pardon House Connington of their crimes. But as punishment I hereby strip them of their lands."

"No your Grace!" Roland pleaded. But the second he took a step forward the guards crossed their speards and blocked his path." Not all of them please!"

"Yes not all of them." Robert said leaning forward." But most. The rest shalle to be divided up by the Houses Mertyns, House Morrigen and House Swann. And from this day forward the Connington's will not be a House of Lords but a House of Knights."

In truth House Connington did not have to be severly punished. Others Houses, other men had done worse during this war and they would receive a lesser punishment if none at all. But House Connington was one of the strongest Houses of the Stormlands, their support would have made it much easier during the Rebellion. More importantly Jon Connington's dislike and later great hatred of Robert Baratheon was well known.

There was nothing to be discussed after that.

"Take him away." Robert commanded with a wave of his hand. The now Knight of Griffin's Roost was escorted away. "Next!"

"A wise move, your Grace." Lord Tywin said." You've just weakened what was a very powerful enemy. And you've also gained three greater allies." Looking into the crowds they could see the Lords Merytns, Morrigen and Swann smiling amongst themselves." They won't forget that."

Hoster Tully came in next, the guards surrounding a slim man close to forty with black hair and eyes with a grim face to match.

"Presenting. "Hoster introduced." Ser Alliser Thorne of House Thorne. Caught defending the battlements of King's Landing during the Siege."

"A Sack is what it was." Ser Alliser spoke out. His voice was as cold and as hard as his eyes. " A Siege implies fighting back but there was nothing anyone could do when those gates opened."

"Silence!" Jon Arryn yelled." There will be order in the King's court. Ser Alliser said nothing but squinted his eyes and snarled in Lord Tywin's direction.

"Atone for your actions." Robert added." Bend your knee and you may return home."

"I've already bent my knee." Ser Alliser said." To House Targaryen."

"There's still fight left in this one." Tywin said." Give him the sword or give him the Wall." Robert nodded.

"Yes that's the choice I give you." He said." You can face the Headsman and loose your's or I give you the choice to take the Black and live out your days at the Wall." Ser Alliser scoffed.

"That's no choice at all." He said. He paused a moment." I'll take the Black."

"Very well." Robert growled." Take him away." He pointed to the doors.

They were not the only men to face the King's justice that day. Other knights who had fought for House Targaryen were given the same choice as Ser Alliser. Some choice to bend the knee while others give between loosing their head or the Wall, choose the Wall.

Hoster Tully and the Riverlands had his own version of House Connington. Raymun Darry was the fourth born son to Lord Darry, but House Darry was as loyal to House Targaryen as House Connington if not more so.

Raymun Darry had fought besides his Father and brothers at the Trident where amongst them only he survived. His cousin Ser Jonothor Darry was a member of Aerys Kingsguard. Ser Willem Darry had been the Master at arms of the Red Keep, he taught Rheagar how to fight and now hid away the remaining Targaryens. And House Darry kept their loyalty until the very end, even after Hoster had put one of their villages to the sword.

Lord Raymun received the same punishment as Ser Ronald. House Darry lost lands and power to House Roote, House Whent and others. Once one of the more powerful bannermen to House Tully had become one of the smallest and poorest with a few words and the stroke of a pen.

Others received their sentencing and when the day's work was concluded hundreds of sentences had been passed. But there still thousands to go.

 **Robert**

This old fool had been prattiling on forever.

"I, I, I, I only did what was best for the realm." Grand Maester Pycelle told. He alongside Varys, Ser Jaime Lannister and the rest of the Red Keep's household had been arrested. Pycelle himself not only served the mad King, but his father Jaehaerys, and his grandfather Aegon.

The Grand Measter's was so soft and dry it practically lulled Robert to sleep.

"When, When the Mad King consulted us I told him top open the gates when all other's advised against it. I was the one who put the idea in his head."

"So you're saying you are responsible for the fall of King's Landing and the end of the Targaryen line?" Jon Arryn questioned.

"No. "Pycelle shook his head, his long white beard flowing wildly." Our great King Robert did that on the Trident when he slew Rheagar, that vile beast." He snarled at the end. Robert could only sit back and wonder why he was still talking.

"Your Grace." Tywin leaned over to him." A touch of mercy would be suited here." He told." This Grand Maester has a lifetime of experience with Kings. That would be something we'll most definatly need." Robert simply nodded his head. This old man had talk on long enough.

"I, I, I knew since the beginning what foul creatures the Targaryens were." Pycelle continued to rant. Robert quickly shot to his feet.

"Grand Measter." He announced.

"Yes, your Grace."

"I hereby pardon you and welcome you to your old position on my Small Council." A thin smile appeared under that great, white beard.

"Thank you, your Grace." He nodded." I will serve you well. Better than any other King I've served. I swear it by my chain." Robert had hoped the pardon would silence him, instead it made him talk more. He nodded to Lord Hoster who stepped up and did his duty, moving the Grand Measter aside.

"Next!" Robert called. These games of court began to bore him. He had been expecting another knight, another Lord, or maybe even the Kingslayer himself. But there was a slight delay in the next person to be judged." NEXT!" Robert yelled even louder.

Lord Hoster nodded and his knights brought in the next man to be judged. It was a face all the Seven Kingdoms knew.

Ser Barristan Selmy Kingsguard to King Aerys and his Father before him. The hero of the Ninepenny Kings who had fought besides Prince Rheagar on the Trident. It had been Robert's mercy that saved Barristan's life that day, sending his own measter to tend to Ser Barristan's wounds rather than his own.

The White Knight walked into the middle of the room. He wore his white armor and cloak to match but there was no weapon on his belt. The man was a hero by all accounts, even Robert couldn't deny that. And had already made up his mind.

"You've done no horrid crimes to me Ser Barristan." Robert said." You're a man who had only done his duty, and none can fault you for that." Chatter of agreement when up around the room." I herby pardon you Ser Barristan and grant you a place on my own Kingsguard as Lord Commander." Ser Barristan seemed delighted. The White cloak was all he had ever known. He'd given up the lands and titles of his Father to die in service to a King. And since that did not happen on the Trident he could continue to do so.

"You're Grace." Ser Barristan said as he dropped to one knee." On my honor I will serve you for the rest of my life. I will be the shield that protects you, the sword to defend you. And under my guard I will build you a fine Kingsguard, the greatest in history!" The hall erupted clapping their approval and cheering.

"Rise Lord Commander." Robert said with a wave of his hand. Barristan did as enstructed." Give him his sword." Hother left and returned with Ser Barristan's sword. The knight smiled as he fashioned it to his belt, he was hole again." Come. "Robert waved with a smile." And stand beside me Lord Commander." Barristan continued to smile as he climbed the steps to the Throne, the hall cheering his name still. Men moved aside to give the Knight his space on the King's left. Robert stood up in order to shake Ser Barristan's hand, the knight quickly taking it and smiling.

This certainly helped to bringing a lighter feeling into these dark times.

"Trials are concluded for today." Robert told. "We will resume them first thing in the morning." He said no more and began walking away, the First of his Seven following after him.

Jon had risen from his seat to follow as well but Lord Tywin had gotten o him first.

"An excellent move your Grace." Tywin said as he stepped before Robert blockig his path." The name of Barristan Selmy has great meaning in Westeros, that will rally some to your cause."

"Ser Barristan is a good man." Robert told turning to the Knight." I expect nothing but the best from a War hero of his caliber."

"You shall have it your Grace, I guarantee it."

"And if I may, your Grace." Lord Tywin said getting their attentions once more." Since you've started to rebuild your Kingsguard let the Westerlands show their allegiance by offering you one of their swords." He gave a wave and at his command the knight came. Walking towards them was a tall robust young man with jet black hair. His coat of arms was across his chest, a big fiercesome boar. "Ser Lyle Crakehall is one of the best knights of the Westerlands." Tywin told. Looking at him it wasn't hard to see why. Powerfully built with a big chest, arms like tree trunks, fists like hams and thick squat legs. The sight of him made him earn his name "The Strongboar".

"We should be glad to have him." Jon spoke.

"Indeed." Robert said." Strongboar." He repeated." I like the sound of that."

"Not as well-sounding as Demon of the Trident." Ser Lyle chuckled in a booming voice. It seemed as if there was an instance connection between the two robust warriors.

"Well come on then." Robert said putting one arm around Ser Lyle's shoulders and then leading him away." I would like to see how well you live up to your name."

It felt so good to finally be out of that damn Throne Room. After sitting in the Throne for long long his legs had fallen asleep and his back ached. To try and get the blood flowing through his body again Robert went for a walk around the castle and then he went out into the courtyard for his favorite activity. Combat.

Now this was what he was meant for, action. In Tournaments or War itself Robert's true calling, his true passion was fighting.

Ser Lyle Crakehall stepped forward swinging down with the sword in his hand. Robert put up his hammer and blocked, catching the mace against the shaft. Then with all his force Robert pushed back and knocked the Strongboar back.

A small crowd had gathered to watch them. Knights, men at arms, and many ladies of the Houses of Westeros came to watch their new King.

"Your Grace." A voice as light as a breeze but as beautiful as a song called. Robert could only think one name.

" _Lyanna"_ He thought. He quickly turned around only to find disappointment. It was not Lyanna Stark of Winterfell but Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you."

"We have met before." Robert told setting his hammer aside." The tourney at Harrenhal."

"Yes." Cersei said with a smile." But we only saw each other then, we've never talked before." Robert gave her a quick glance up and down. She really was a stunning woman. Her eyes like green emeralds , hair like golden sunlight, lips red like roses and a long crimson silk dress to match. "Is that the hammer that did it?" she asked." The Hammer that killed Rheagar?" Robert nodded his head.

"It is."

"My brother always preffered a sword."

"The dwarf, my Lady?" Robert laughed. Cersei managed a small smile but there was a bitterness in it.

"Certainly not." She answered. She paused a moment. " May I talk with you, your Grace?"

"We're talking now." Robert said. Cersei continued her smile.

"I mean privately." There was a hint of mischief in her green eyes when she said it.

Robert wondered whose trick this was Jon Arryn's or Tywin himself, maybe even both. He knew he shouldn't, he was already bethroted to Lyanna despite what everyone else was saying. But Robert always had a weakness for the Ladies, especially pretty ones.

"Certinaly, my Lady." He handed off his hammer, a young squire stepping up to take it away. Then he stepped forward and began walking side by side with Cersei.

He knew this probably looked suspicious. Cersei Lannister walking side by side with the King. Yes, he was King now more importantly a King without a Queen, and no doubt all the Lord of Westeros with pretty young daughters would try to grab for the King's attention. But with both Tully girls married, no children from the Arryns, Dorne still in open rebellion it seemed that House Lannister was the only suitable match for King Robert. Only one other could compete beside them.

"I saw what you did in court today." She said." It was simply marvelous, you gave those traitors what they deserve."

"I gave every man a choice." Robert said." They were the ones who had to take it."

"A wise decision. "Cersei agreed with a faint nod." I think wisdom is the first and foremost factor in a good King." Robert simply nodded, allowing her to speak more." Wisdom and then power." King Robert simply nodded. He watched as Cersei glanced over the castle walls down into the streets of King's Landing.

"Have you ever been to King's Landing before your Grace?" she asked.

"When I was much younger." He answered." My Father was named to the small council briefly."

"I practically grew up here." She said." I know it just as well as Casterly Rock." Robert simply nodded once more." My brother was with me too. I hope you don't blame him. Yes I'll agree Kingslaying is wrong but he was a Mad King and it needed to be done." Robert didn't want to have this conversation again, he'd already heard it enough.

"Aye." He said." It had to be done."

"Your Grace!" Called a voice. Turning their heads Robert and Cersei saw Hand of the King Jon Arryn walking towards them. He walked over to them, seemingly somewhat disgruntled when he saw Cersei standing there beside him." My Lady. "He greeted her kindly before turning to the King." Your Grace your brother Stannis has just arrived from Dragonstone. He's waiting for you in the Small Council's chambers."

Robert would have preferred if it was Eddard come back with Lyanna. But if Stannis was here that meant the Targaryens were too, and that meant there was no one else who had a claim tohis Throne.

"We'd best get going then." The King answered." Lady Cersei." He said turning to her." If you'll forgive this sudden interruption-"

"Not at all. "she smiled." You are a King and the King must rule his Kingdom." She reached out and took his hand in her's. Her touch was soft and delicate." Go on, I'll speak to you later." She smiled at Robert with her dazziling green eyes and bright smile. So Robert smiled back.

"Of course, my Lady." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Then he quickly turned and began walking away with Jon Arryn.

Stannis still looked as stuck-up and stern as Robert remembered. The last time he had seen him, Robert had called his bannermen and prepared to ride to Summerhall to face the loyalists. And Robert had given Stannis one simple command "Hold Storm's End". Afterall he couldn't afford to lose his home or else risking everything to try and take it. Evident by Stannis standing there he had done what he was ordered. But Robert had then given Stannis another task, sail to Dragonstone and get the last of the Targaryens.

When Robert arrived Lord Tywin and Lord Hoster were already seated at the table while Stannis stood on the other end of it. Standing behind Stannis were his two guards Ser Aemon and Ser Andrew Estermont both cousins to Robert and his brothers on their mother's side.

"You're here." Robert said." Then the Siege of Storm's End has been lifted?"

"Yes, your Grace." Stannis nodded." By Lord Eddard Stark."

"And where is Lord Stark now?" Jon Arryn questioned.

"He did not say." Stannis told." He took six men and rode south." What could be taking Ned so long to get back here? The King did not like the sound of that, not one bit. "Your Grace." He continued turning to Robert." I am here to report on my mission to take Dragonstone." The King strummed his fingers along the throne. Stannis was here and there were no Targaryens with him.

"Speak." He grumbled. If Stannis was worried, fearful or anything it did not show.

"I took Dragonstone in your name." He told." The Garrison surrendered when they saw our ships coming. But by the time we landed Ser Willem Darry had already taken Queen Rhealla and Prince Viserys across the Narrow Sea." Now this was just another problem to deal with. Any and all living Targaryens only left illegitimacy for Robert's rule, even if it was only a boy just on the edge of manhood.

"You've failed me brother." He said rising to his feet. An assault on Stannis in every sense, all it lacked was the physicality." Court is concluded for today." He turned and prepared to leave.

"Robert." Jon Arryn called, getting his attention." What of the captured men at Dragonstone?"

"They were the last Stronghold to harbor the Targaryens." Robert told. "They shall get either the sword or the Wall. It's their choice." He concluded the matter at that and walked off.

That was the worst news he could have heard today. And today he wanted no more part of it. He didn't want to see anyone. Not Stannis, not Jon Arryn, not Tywin, not anyone.

It was early morning when they started the trials, late afternoon when they'd finished, and early evening when Stannis arrived. The sun was beginning to set in the sky and the darkness of night starting to crawl in.

Robert hadn't gone to bed this early since he was a baby but it was the only way for all his problems to stop at least for a little while. He would sleep and forget about the Targaryens, about Stannis, about war until the morning where they all became real again.

There was a soft knocking at his door. It's a strange hour for visitors, Robert was half tempted to simply ignore them. And if they persisted he'd demand they leave. But it was probably Jon Arryn arriving with some news about the current state of the realm. As the new King Robert imagined that would be a poor thing to ignore.

He rose from his bed wearing hardly more than a thin tunic. He grabbed the door with one arm and swung it open and looked out to see who was standing there in the night. It wasn't Jon Arryn.

"Lady Cersei?" He questioned.

"Your Grace." She said lifting her dress and kneeling slightly before him." I hope I did not distrurb you."

"Not at all my Lady." He lied.

"May I come in?" she asked." I can't sleep and could use some…..company." Robert knew this wasn't going to be good. But against his better judgement he opened the door and allowed her inside." Thank you." She smiled.

She wasted no time in making herself comfortable. Sitting herself down in a vacant chair, crossing her legs and making sure they were noticed.

"What troubles you my Lady?" The King asked turning to her.

"This war has been hard on all of us." She mused." I have trouble sleeping some night as I think of all those gallant, brave knights who have died trying to keep the realm safe." How terribly noble of her.

"I always find that wine helps he sleep." He said. It's sure what he wanted to be doing now. He motioned to the jug and two glasses on the table." Would you care for some?" Cersei Lannisted beamed like the sun.

"Arbor Gold has always been my favorite." Robert had already crossed the room and began pouring.

"This is Dornish wine." He said." My favorite." He handed a glass off to her as he began to fill his own. He hadn't been looking at her but her heard the slightest sound of a sip and a sultry 'hmh' escaped Cersei's lips.

"Delicious." She said liking her tongue around her red lips for every last drop." I can see why it's your favorite." She took another small sip." It's my favorite too now." Robert finished filling his glass and turned to Lady Lannister. He said nothing but raised his glance in a silent cheers." To your Health." She said. Robert managed a small smile as Cersei dipped her head back and drank more, Robert himself only did a small sip." What's it like your Grace?" she asked.

"What's what like, my Lady?" He asked. He turned and sat down on his bedside.

"To suddenly go from a Lord to a King?" Originally Robert would have been one of the most powerful Lords of Westeros, rivaled by only seven and surpassed by one. But now House Baratheon would be that one House above all others.

"I don't know." He answered." In truth, I'm still trying to figure it out. Princes prepare their whole lives for when they become Kings. I'm going to have to figure it out as I go along."

Cersei rose to her feet, taking another sip of wine as she crossed over the room and sat next to him. The bed compressing even more as she sat down beside him. She reached out and put her hand over his.

"You don't have to face that problem alone." She said." You have good, wise men to council you. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, my father, even me." At that last name Robert slowly turned his head and looked at her." I could be a great friend to you, your grace." She said as she began rubbing her hand over his.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Robert called thankful for the distraction. The door opened wide and in walked Jon Arryn.

"You're Grace." He said. Robert and Cersei turned to face him." Ned is riding down the Kingsroad."

Robert wasted no time in running out of the room and out to the gates. It didn't matter that he was almost half naked with his cloths prashially ripped.

The knights of his house all gathered in the courtyard, Lord Hoster Tully at the head of the group. Following behind Robert was Jon Arryn and Cersei Lannister.

The crowd parted as Robert came outside. Robert ignored the bows and "Your Grace" the men said as they stepped aside.

"Lord Hoster." Robert said as he approached." Where is he?"

"We received word that he stopped nearby in Stokeworth a few nights ago. He's traveling the Kingsroad."

"Who's with him?" Robert questioned. Hoster simply shook his head.

"They did not say." So they waited. And a long wait it was but the anticipation was worse than the wait itself. There was no sound in the courtyard, and even when there was a whisper or a faint grumble the King commanded silence.

And before long the clip-clop of horse hooves could be heard coming up the rode.

"Open the Gate!" King Robert roared before the figure even came into his sight.

"Your Grace." Lord Hoster said reaching out." A moment please." The stomping came further, and as it did it was clear that there were more than one horse. At least two or three.

A black figure began to take shape in the night and Lord Hoster stepped towards the gate to meet him.

"Who goes there?" He commanded. Robert took a step forward, waiting to hear the reply. He had hoped this was it. That after all these weeks apart Ned had finally come back.

"Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." Came the answer.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Robert yelled before Hoster even had the chance. The guards on the towers began to move and the gate was lifted up allowing the travelers passage. And in rode Eddard atop the same horse he had left with. His body wrapped tightly, his left arm clutched to his body while the other remained on the reins of his horse. But he wasn't alone. Riding alongside him was Howland Reed of the Neck on a great red stallion. And sitting before Howland on his horse was a young lady.

"Lyanna!" Robert cheered as he stepped forward, ready to rip her off her horse. But the second he took that step was when he noticed something was wrong.

Lyanna's skin was very pale, her eyes completely shut and even the slightest movement of the horse beneath her seemed to startle her.

"Easy Robert." Ned advised." She was badly hurt when we found her."

"I'll take her inside." Robert said as he scopped Lyanna up in his arms. "And make sure she's taken care of." He had already begun walking away." Move aside!" He commanded and all men quickly did.

But Robert had been so fixated with helping Lyanna that he hadn't noticed something else. He instead burst into the Red Keep with Lyanna in his arms, kicking down doors, and looking as crazed as a mad dog. Until at last he found what he was looking for.

With one swift kick he knocked another door down and inside found the wrickly old figure of Grand Maester Pycelle. The old man was preparing for bed himself, already undressed and laying down against the sheets when Robert found him.

"Grand Maester!" Robert roared as he stomped inside.

"Y-Y-Yes, you're your Grace, how can I-"

"Help her!" Robert commanded. But as fiercly as he roared he placed Lyanna down gently. He made sure her head was rested against the pillow and that nothing on the bed disturbed her.

"Your Grace." Pycelled nodded." I-I don't"

"Now!" Robert roared. He would not say it again. But that seemed enough to put in fear in Pycelle and send him to work.

 **Jon**

In the aftermath of his leaving Lord Hoster and Arryn approached Eddard.

"It's good to have you back here my boy." Jon Arryn smiled looking up at Ned. But the same emotion wasn't shared on Ned's face. He looked even grimer than when he had left. But how? He'd saved his sister and brought her back to become the Queen. Aye she looked hurt by Grand Maester Pycelle had no doubt seen worse and done better.

But observing Eddard more closely Jon found something strange. His left arm was clutched hard against his chest and covered by his long grey coat.

"What is that?" Jon pointed to Eddard. Ned looked from his foster Father to his own arms. He turned his arm slightly to reveal a small pink faces hidden amongst the fabrics.

"This is my son." He answered.


	3. Start of Something New

**Eddard**

"A Bastard?" Hoster questioned." A Bastard!" he yelled." A BASTARD!" he raged. He stomped forward and acted as if he was ready to snatch the baby from Ned's own arms. Luckily he was stopped by Jon Arryn, who put both hand son Hoster's shoulders. But that only seemed to make him madder." Get your hands off me!" He yelled.

"Steady Hoster." Jon grunted as he struggled against him. The infant didn't like the yelling and began to cry.

"You do this to me boy?!" Hoster yelled his face turning red." After all I've given you!" Ned could only shrink back into his hood. "Damn you Stark, Damn you!" He continued to grunt and roar as Jon tried to keep him back.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" yelled Robert from the windows above." The Queen is resting, she needs quiet!" And Hoster obeyed his King's command, his shoulders loosened up but the rage was still clear in his eyes.

"Lord Hoster." Ned said from atop his horse. Lord Tully turned to Ned with fire in his eyes now focused entirely on Ned. " I didn't know about this boy until just now." Hoster's eyes squinted at Ned." But I couldn't leave him, his mother's dead and I am the only Family he has left." Hoster gave one last look at Eddard before turning and walking away. Knights and Men at arms blocked his path, but when the Lord of Riverrun wanted to go somewhere no one would stop him.

"Get out of my way!" He commanded as he pushed them aside. Ned could only lower his head. He had a righ to be mad. But his thoughts went from Hoster's rage and instead to Catelyn. Brandon's bride who became his and who waited for him at Riverrun perhaps with a son of their own. The next heir of Winterfell. How would it look if he came back with another woman's baby?

"Don't worry Eddard." Jon Arryn said as he came beside Ned. He rested a soft hand on Ned's back." Lord Hoster is mad now but in a few days he'll be over it.'

"I hope your right." Ned said thinking back to Catelyn.

"Can I have a look at him?" Jon asked. Looking down he saw Jon standing there with both arms open wide. Ned slowly reached down and handed the baby off to him. It was a great sensation for Jon to hold a baby again." Have you given him a name?"

In truth he hadn't thought about all that. But a baby had to have a name even if it had to be followed with Snow. And at this moment Eddard could only think of one name.

"Jon." Eddard replied. Lord Arryn picked his head up to look at him. "I named him for you." Some might have taken the idea that a bastard named after them was an insult but not Jon Arryn. Bastard or not the boy was family to him now.

"I'll see that he's taken care of." Jon told him." That he has a nice place to sleep and milk to feed him."

He went to Lyanna after that. Robert was with her, kneeling by her beside while Grand Maester Pycelle looked her over. The King was so entranced, so fixated on Lyanna that he didn't noticed Ned until he was right beside him. And even then he waited until Ned spoke.

"Grand Maester." Ned said." How is she?"

"Difficult to say my Lord." Old Pycelle replied."She's very malnourished and dehydrated but that's only for starters. I may have something in my stores that'll help her but I-"

"Do it!" Robert commanded. But he yelled a bit too loudly which caused Lyanna to fidget and groan in pain. Ned quickly moved passed Robert and went to his sister's side." Do anything you can." Robert said before following Ned's example.

The sound of clanking chairs signaled Pycelle's departure. Together Ned and Robert sat beside Lyanna's bedside. She continued to groan out in her sleep.

"Lya." Ned said putting a hand to her forehead. Her skin was burning hot, her head becoming moist with sweat." Lya." But she continued to groan in agony.

"What is it?! What does she need?!"" Robert exclaimed.

"Sh!" Ned put a finger to his own lips." Water." He pointed to it." Robert quickly moved aside as Ned turned back to her. He reached down and put her hand in his. Her grasp was weak.

Robert returned to his side a cup of water in his hands. He nearly spilt it all as he lowered himself down. Ned grabbed the cloth with his other hand and ripped it in two. The he dipped it in the water and placed it over Lyanna's head.

He wasn't a measter but this would at least help cool her down. And right at that moment Pycelle returned.

"Milk of the Poppy, your Grace." Pycelle showed him." And dreamwine." He showed him the other." They will dull the pain for now. Until I can find other ailments for her exact sickness."

"I need you to find what her sickness is damn you." Robert growled." I-"

"That'll do for now Grand Maester." Ned interjected. That silenced Robert as well. He let the old man pass and give Lyanna the painkillers. Robert was kneeling by Lyanna's beside the whole time while Ned was behind him rested against the wall.

Both Robert and Ned stayed with her even long after Pycelle had left. They both watched her constantly, making sure she was at least comfortable. That her breathing was steady and that she showed no signs of fatigue or further illness.

How? After everything that's could it all have come to this? He could remember the fearless little girl who loved to ride around Winterfell and wanted to train with swords like boys. Yet here she was, practically on her deathbed.

"Ned." Robert finally said, ending the silence. He rose to his feet and walked over to Ned." Tell me everything. Tell me what happened to her." Ned swallowed a hard breath.

"There is not much to tell Robert." He began." I lifted the siege and Storm's End like you commanded. From there I set off to Dorne where I had heard was where Lyanna was last seen."

"The Dornish." Robert fumed." So help me if anything happens to her I'll-"

"It wasn't the Dornish your Grace." Ned said." But we did encounter the last of King Aerys Kingsguard." Robert eyes widened in amazement." Ser Oswull Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne." The Lord Commander and the Sword of the Morning, the two deadliest of Aery's Kingsguard and perhaps of all time.

"And you killed them?" Ned simply nodded.

"Ser Arthur Dayne yes. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswull are also dead but it took five of my friends to do it. Only Howland and I managed to survive."

"And what happened after?"

"We found Lyanna in the round tower, alive but barely. It was only by some luck that we managed to keep her alive. We tore down the tower and buried the dead." He paused a moment to take in a deep breath." I returned the greatsword Dawn to it's rightful owners at Starfall. After that we turned to the Kingsroad and back here to King's Landing." Robert just nodded his head.

"And the bastard?" He questioned." Where did he come from?" But that Ned would never answer. Wanting to change the subject he asked a question of his own.

"What do you plan next, your Grace? You have yet to be correniated. And the realm is in need of rebuilding." Robert turned his head away from Ned to look at Lyanna in the bed.

"Marry of course, when she's good and ready. But until then I suppose I have the realm to deal with. The Targaryens escaped across the Narrow Sea, did you know that? And Dorne is still in open rebellion, I suppose we'll have to issue a peace somehow."

"And what of King's Landing?" Ned asked. Robert's smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you reminded me my old friend." He placed a hand on Ned's shoulder." You weren't here for the announcement before so I say it now. Eddard Stark I give you a seat on the small council and name you Master of Laws." Robert continued to smile so Ned managed a small one. But this wasn't what he wanted." It'll be like back in the Eryie you, Jon and I all together again. You can bring Cat down from Riverrun, I know Jon's planning the same with Lysa. That way all of our children will grow up together, side by side."

"Wonderful." Ned said softly." But I don't want a Small Council position, Robert."

"What?" The King said confused.

"When this is all over I mean to return North." He told." There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and Benjen has planned to take the Black as soon as possible. My place is north Robert." That news saddened the King, he hund his head lower. His hand slipped from Ned's shoulder." I will stay until Lyanna is well and you two are married but after that-" Robert put his hand back on Ned's shoulder.

"Very well." He answered." If that is what you wish."

 **Jon**

Ned was back and that was a good thing. Jon was glad to have his little family back together again. He, Ned and Robert under one roof once more. He only wished it was under more pleasant circumstances.

Robert seemed overjoyed at the idea that not only Ned had returned but that his future Queen had as well. But in her current condition it would be a miracle if she lived through it. Though both Robert and Ned still held out hope and for their sakes Jon would do the same. He was more than just a foster father to them both now. He was a brother to Ned by marriage and the right hand man to King Robert. And there is nothing Jon wouldn't dare for them.

So for the time being it was Jon Arryn the Hand of the King and Warden of the East who passed judgement on the condemened in the dungeons of King's Landing. It was he who sat on Small Council meetings and it was he who tried to put back a broken realhm.

Dorne was the biggest problem currently facing them. The North, Vale, Riverlands, Westerlands and Stromlands all supported Robert. Mace Tyrell and all the Reach had bent the knee at Storm's End. The Iron Islands had declared neutraility in the war but Dorne was a different matter entirely.

Since the beginning Dorne had been the Targaryens greatest supporter. Ten thousand Dornishmen marched to the Trident with Rheagar. The Uncle to Prince Doran had been a member of Aerys Kingsguard. The Dragon Prince had taken their princess for a bride and had two children with her. But those four had become a casuality of the war. And something like that was not easy to look over.

It would take a lot of work to make peace with Dorne. If not it would be all out war again. If only they'd managed to get there sooner, before Tywin had sacked the city.

It was at that very moment that the Lion of Lannister appeared. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by his daughter, Cersei.

"Lord Arryn." Tywin addressed him.

"Lord Tywin, Lady Cersei." Jon nodded to the both of them.

"Lord Arryn where is the King?" Tywin asked straight out.

"The King is currently occupied." Jon answered just as straight.

"My daughter would like to have an audience with him." Tywin told. Jon glanced from Tywin to his daughter then back to Tywin." Could you arrange it?"

"I don't think I could." He answered." The King does not like to be disturbed." Jon had visited a few times. Sometimes he'd find both Ned and Robert in there but sometimes he'd just find Robert. Ned at least had a bastard to take care of but Robert was always there.

"We've heard as much." Cersei said." That Lyanna Stark is sick and bedridden the poor dear. And the King refuses to leave her side."

"That's right." Jon nodded.

"And what do you plan to do in the King's absence?" Tywin asked.

It was many years ago that Jon Arryn had met with Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lord Rickard Stark. Together the four of them had planned to create the greatest alliance that Westeros had ever seen. Robert and Ned would be fostered in the Vale while House Stark would unite with House Tully and Baratheon through marriage. This way four of the major regions of Westeros were united. At one point they even wanted Tywin Lannister to join in this dream. Hoster had two daughter and Tywin's heir needed a wife. That idea almost became reality until the Mad King destroyed them by naming Jaime to the Kingsguard.

In truth Jon would prefer if Robert did marry Cersei. Ned and the North would always support Robert. But Tywin Lannister was a man who's allegiance needed to be bought. Being named to the Small Council was a good start but no doubt what he really wanted was the Hand's position. But every day his daughter went unattended and his son was left rotting in the dungeons the more aggrevated he became.

"I am the Hand of the King." Jon told." Protector of the realm, I will do my duty Lord Tywin." He meant to close the conversation then and there but Tywin stopped him.

"And my son, Lord Arryn." Tywin said." When do you think his trial will be?"

"I do not decide who is tried when my Lord." Jon replied." They come to court randomly one after the other. But your son's time will come. Good day." With that he walked away. There was too much to do and the last thing Lord Arryn wanted to deal with was Tywin Lannister. He returned to his solar where he hoped to get some peace and quiet. Only then would he be able to think clearly.

So much rested on his shoulders these days, he wasn't as young as he once was. For the past year he waged war that divided a realm and now who knows how many years he would spend trying to rebuild it. With a sigh Jon turned and sat in his chair, hoping to ease his mind as well as his aching knees. It was in this quiet moment that Jon found himself remembering Elbert and Denys, the poor boys. One burned alive and the other killed in battle. He had been so busy that he hardly had enough time to mourn for them.

But then he thought of Lysa Tully his new young bride, waiting at Riverrun for him. And he hoped another would be waiting for him there as well. He hoped for a son, a nice strong son who would one day grow into a fine young man. Jon smiled at the idea although he knew he might not live for his child to see adulthood.

Thinking of his new bride Jon reached for pen and paper, he thought it best to send Lysa a letter to let him know he was thinking of her. When all this chaos died down he wanted to bring her here to the Capital, to live with him.

It was as he dipped his quil in the ink that he remembered an even greater matter, Dorne. With a sigh Jon touched the ink to the paper and instead of writing to his young bride he wrote

"Dear Prince Doran"

 **Lyanna**

The last thing she could remember was that vile Tower in the Red Mountains of Dorne. The dark closed room where Rheagar had kept her, where he visited her and where he raped her.

At first it seemed terribly romantic to ride off with Rheagar. He was tall, handsome, well-spoken and everything Robert wasn't. Lyanna had fallen in love with him. And nothing more seemed to matter. Not Aerys, not Robert, not Elia, all that mattered was that they were together. But everything changed when the news came.

Her brother Brandon had ridden down to King's Landing demanding her return and King Aerys had him locked away in a cell. When her father Rickard rode down by the King's summons in the hopes of freeing his son he met and even worse fate. Lord Rickard was burned alive while Brandon strangled himself trying to free him. And all because of her.

She demanded Rheagar let her go, pleaded with him, begged him. But he wouldn't let her. That's when the Three Kingsguard appeared and it was they by order of their Prince kept Lyanna in Dorne while he returned to war. But not before Rheagar took his prize from Lyanna.

During their first few nights together in Dorne Lyanna gave herself to him willingly. But after that dark news she denied him but Rheagar took her anyway. And that's when she learned he was as mad as his father. He kept muttering 'The Dragon Must Have Three Heads'

When Lyanna finally opened her eyes she didn't see the darkened room and the stone ceiling above her head. There was sunlight filling the room and a nice fresh breeze. In Dorne the air was hot and heavy but here there was a smell of salt in them, the salt of the sea. She'd only ever smelt it before at White Harbor and Bear Island. But there was no way she was this far North so suddenly. It would be too perfect.

She turned her head to get a better view of the surrounding area. She was laying down in bed that was certain enough. A window to her right, a small table near to it with wine sitting on it. Infront of her a fireplace and sitting in the chair there was a face she was happy to see.

"Ned." she groaned. Her brother picked his head up and gazed at her in surprise.

"LYA!" Ned exclaimed as he jolted upright from his spot and to her." Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Where are we?" she asked weakly.

"King's Landing." Ned answered. So it was true then. She was out of that dreadful tower and in safe company. It must all be over then considering where they were and Ned sitting beside her, but there was much she needed to know.

"What's happened?" She groaned as she sat herself up and resting her back against the bedpost." What happened to Rheagar?"

"Dead." Ned answered.

"Dead?" she repeated. Ned nodded his head.

"Robert killed him on the Trident." Relieved Lyanna rested her head against the bedpost, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Good." She thought to herself." But Father and Brandon?" She hoped with all her might that it wasn't true, that it was just a lie of Rheagar's. But the look on Ned's face told otherwise.

"They are both dead." He answered with his eyes on the floor." Killed by order of the Mad King."

"It's because of me." She finally said.

"No!" Ned said reaching out and grabbing her hands." It's not your fault. Rheagar kidnapped you, he took you. What Brandon and Father did they-"

"No Ned." She said shaking her head. He must have known there was nothing he could say to help her as he fell into solemn silence like she had. There had been so much death and all of it for her. It was her fault not just for Father and Brandon but for the thousands more all around westeros. She lifted her head to look her older brother in the eyes, and she tried to fight the tears back that came with them. "What else has happened?" she asked. "Tell me everything." She said leaning forward. She had heard about Rickard and Brandon, she had heard about the Trident. There was only one key event left to tell.

"After the Trident we marched here." Ned continued pointing to the ground incidicating the Capital itself." Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and myself. Robert had to stay due to his wounds."

"And you took the city?" Lyanna asked." The King is dead then?"

"Aye." Ned nodded." Aerys Targaryen is dead but I wish I could tell you he died an honorable death."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Lord Tywin Lannister and ten thousand westermen reached the city before we could." He told." Claiming they had come in the name of peace the Mad King opened his gates to them. But the moment they entered Lord Tywin's allegiance changed and he sacked the city. Nobody was spared. The Mad King was killed by a member of his own Kingsguard Ser Jaime Lannister." That certainly was a surprise." While Tywin's men killed Princess Elia Martell and her children." That news was even worse.

"What's being done about it?" she asked leaning forward. Ned ran a hand through his beard.

"Robert sits on the Throne and judges everyone. He made Jon Arryn his Hand, together I know they'll come to the right decision." Lyanna only realized one thing from that statement. Robert was King. And since she was here and alive no doubt she was still meant to be his bride. She was meant to be his Queen.

She began rubbing her left hand back and forth across the bed.

"Am I too still marry Robert?" It had been that fear that drove her to Rhegar. And although that didn't turn out as she'd hoped, the idea of becoming Lady Baratheon didn't please her.

"He'll insist upon it." Ned told. Lyanna rolled her eyes. Her Father had secured this marriage with high hopes for her. In honor of her Father she would marry Robert although her feelings hadn't changed towards him much. "He will be happy your awake." Ned continued." He's been at your side almost as long as I have." She could hardly believe that." He only left when Jon Arryn pleaded that he come sit on council."

"We'll see about that." Lyanna said. Without another word she turned, pushing the blankets aside and swinging her feet over the bedside.

"You shouldn't get out of bed." Ned advised." The Grand Maester said-"

"If I am to be Queen in this rotten stye of a city." She grumbled as she leaned forward and planted her feet on the ground. She paused to groan a second from the pain." Then I'd better see how things work." She rose to her feet grumbling from the pain again." Help me will you." Ned quickly stood up and grabbed his sister helping her stand up straight." Now lead me to the Small Council."

 **Jon**

Positions had since changed on the Small Council. Jon had remained Hand, Lord Tywin had remained Master of Coin. Grand Maester Pycelle had since joined them offering nearly a hundred years of wisdom. But Lord Hoster's position had since been changed to Master of Laws, a position better suited to him since he knew little of Ships. That position had since gone to Robert's younger brother Stannis.

The King didn't want to reward his brother with the position after his failure at Dragonstone but Jon had finally managed to convince him. So Lord Stannis was given the position as a reward. Not only that but he was made Lord of Dragonstone while their youngest brother Renly would be Lord of Storm's End. But he was only a boy of five so their great Uncle Halbert would be Castellan until Renly came of age. Stannis looked more bitter than usual about that.

And the newest member of the small council Varys, the Master of Whisperers. The Eunich was a plump man with a bald head and a thick foreign accent. He had only been pardon the day prior, if only for the reason that a man was needed for the single vacant position on the Small Council.

They discussed the usual matters. The dungeons overflowing with prisoners still awaiting trial, the need of the City Watch to be rebuild, and most importantly they spoke of Dorne.

"Dorne has never been conquered." Stannis spoke." Not by the combined might of the rest of Westeros, or even by Targaryens and their Dragons. We would fair no better if we were to march on them."

"Then let them march here. "Tywin said." Their only hopes of regaining a Targaryen on the throne is to march on King's Landing itself. But we are too heavily fortified here, and they would face the wraith of the rest of Westeros now that Mace Tyrell had bent the knee."

"You forget. "Stannis jaw tensed with anger." Lord Tyrell was a fierce supporter of House Targayen when this war started. I believe him to be a man of opportunity. He has three sons and I've no doubt he would have tried to marry one of them to Rheagar's daughter if given the opportunity."

"I agree with Lord Stannis." Hoster agreed." We need some way to secure the allegiance of the Reach. But I think it's more important to secure a peace with Dorne first. But how?" He ran a hand thew his beard.

Jon turned his attention to Lord Tywin. He had first tried to marry Cersei to Rheagar but had been denied. He was now trying to marry her to Robert but even though Lyanna Stark had returned half-dead she always occupied Robert's thoughts.

"Lord Tywin." The Hand said getting his attention." Perhaps you could make a deal with Lord Tyrell? And foster one of his sons at Casterly Rock." Tywin strummed his fingers against the table.

"Perhaps." Was his answer. Jon was quick to change the subject.

"And Robert." He said getting the King's attentioned." Perhaps you could take one of his younger sons as your ward or Squire?" But Robert's answer hadn't been what he expected.

"I think your right Lord Arryn." He smiled turning to him." But I think a marriage would be a wonderful idea." Looking across the table Jon saw anger in Tywin's eyes. Robert turned away form Jon and across the table to his brother.

"Stannis." He said.

"Your grace." He responded.

"I am to wed Lyanna Stark once she's well enough but you will also need a wife." Stannis let in a deep breath.

"If your Grace commands it."

"I do." He said." I do, and I know just the girl. Lord Alester Florent has daughters does he not?" Robert grinned from ear to ear thinking himself so clever. The Florents were one of the most powerful bannermen to Mace Tyrell in the Reach. And just as important they themselves had a claim to Highgarden. Should the Tyrells act against the Baratheon Dynasty Robert could simply name the Florents the new rulers of Highgarden, the Reach and Wardens of the South.

"Meless and Rhea." Jon told. But the idea wasn't as clever as Robert originally thought." But they are wed to Lord Randyll Tarly and Lord Leyton Hightower, your Grace." Robert's smile disappeared a moment.

"Well he has nieces doesn't he?" he said.

"Lady Selyse Florent is his eldest neiece. "Jon told." The younger girls-" But Robert had heard enough.

"That's it!" He beamed once more." Selyse Florent." He pointed to Stannis." She'll make you a fine bride." But he seemed to be the only one excited about the idea.

"Your Grace." Jon spoke up." Maybe we should try a marriage for Lord Stannis elsewhere? I know there are several young Ladies in the Vale of marrying age who would be glad for a husband like Stannis." He gave a nod to the younger Baratheon brother. But Robert wouldn't listen.

"We must secure Mace Tyrell's allegiance one way or another." Robert said." I'll have his youngest son fostered at Storm's End. Lord Tywin will try himself and Stannis." He pointed to his brother." Will gain the allegiance of one of his principal bannermen, reducing his power should he ever turn against us."

"A bold strategy your Grace." Lord Hoster said. Jon ran his hand through his beard.

"Bold indeed." Said a voice. Everyone turned from the table to see two figures standing in the doorway. One the left was Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. On the right was the Northern Beauty that all westeros knew, Lady Lyanna.

Jon saw Robert's jaw nearly drop to the floor at the sight of her. He also saw Lord Tywin's eyes narrow and his jaw tense at the sight of her. Ned stepped into the room first with Lyanna close beside him. Her steps were small and Ned stood by ready to reach down and catch her if necessary. Noticing this Robert stomped across the room towards her.

"My Lady." He said." Are you alright? Are you fit to be out of bed. Grand Maester!" He turned to Pycelle." Get over here and-"

"I'm fine." Lyanna said cutting him off. Her voice enough to put Robert's command down. She looked up at Robert. She had silenced him but there was deep concern in his blue eyes. A toothy smile began to appear under his black beard.

"Rejoice Lords." He called to the other men in the room." My Queen is alive and well." However the crowd in the room didn't seem to share Robert's enthusiasm. To them Lyanna looked half-dead. Jon tried to stay optimistic, for both Ned and Robert's sakes.

"My Lady." Jon said as he took a step towards her." We have never met before but I am Jon Arryn." Lyanna looked him over head to toe.

"I know you Lord Arryn." She said." You practically raised my brother." She glanced back at Eddard." And I thank you for it, you defended him as if he was your own."

"He is." Jon responded with a nod.

"And by marriage now I understand that we are too arent't we?" Jon nodded with a small smile.

"Ned has been my brother since we wed Lord Hoster's daughters in Riverrun." At the mention of his name Lord Hoster walked over to Jon's side.

"Your Grace." he said bowing his head." Are you sure you want to be out of bed?"

"I have been sitting around for far too long Lord Hoster." She said." And evidently there is much to do." She turned to Robert. "I understand that we're overseeing trials for the criminals of the last war?"

"Yes, my dear." Robert answered." It's been going on for weeks now."

"Then perhaps we should continue on with them shouldn't we?"


	4. Old Friends, New Problems

**Lyanna**

They moved into the throne room next, the crowds gathered and starred at the woman that would become their Queen.

She certainly didn't look the part. She was no Cersei Lannister or Elia Martell, wearing the tattered dress she'd arrive to the city in. And despite several offers for her to change she refused them. She turned many heads and raised multiple brows. And soft voices broke out amongst the crowd as she walked with Robert to his throne. But she saw two people there waiting for him.

One a man of about her own age. A big man two with a large chest and thick neck. A jet black heard running arlong his face. The other was an older man, clean shaved with brown hair. Both wore shining bright armor.

"Who is this?" Lyanna questioned.

"My Lady." Robert said with a smile." Surely you know Ser Barristan Selmy." The sight of him made Lyanna shiver. Thought not so much because of Barristan himself but because of his sworn brothers. Ser Gerold, Arthur Dayne and Oswull Whent had kept her trapped in that tower for nearly a year. She knew what punishment she would give this man, legend or not. " I've named him to my Kingsguard as Lord Commander." She certinaly did not like that news. With narrowed eyes she turned to the only other white knight present. Noticing this Robert pointed to him.

"And Ser Lyle Crakehall." He introduced. Crakehall, Lyanna remembered the name. The Crakehalls were Westermen and one of the principal bannerman to House Lannister. No doubt this was another 'gift' on Lord Tywin's part to assure his son's freedom. Lyanna would have to change that. He would be the second knight to join the new dynasty.

The robust man gazed on Lyanna in surprised amazement.

"My Lady." He said shifting in his armor and then onto one knee." We are the White Knights to King Robert, and since you are his Queen-" he was silenced as Lyanna turned to the King.

"Shall we continue with the trials?"

"Of course." Robert said quickly moving to his Throne. Lyanna moved to stand by his side. And she didn't like how Ser Lyle came up and stood behind her while Ser Barristan was on Robert's left.

But Ser Barristan didn't seem to have noticed her. He stood there smiling, sword at his belt, the King to his right. He didn't seem to have noticed Lyanna.

Petty thieves, anointed knights, rebel Lords all came before them that day. But Lyanna didn't give them much attention and instead focused on Robert's current Kingsguard.

"Next." Robert called.

Lyanna did not like this one bit. Barristan had been one of Aerys Seven, but before he served the Mad King he served his Father. The man had a history of Targaryen service and in Lyanna's opinion that was something that couldn't be looked over. Honorable or not she refused to believe Ser Barristan didn't have another motive.

But that brought another thought to her mind. Ser Barristan wasn't the only surviving member of Aerys Kingsguard, he was one of two. Ser Jaime Lannister rightfully called "Kingslayer" was waiting his own judgement in the Black Cells. And if Robert had been kind enough to pardon Ser Barristan she guessed he would do the same for Ser Jaime. She didn't like that, not one bit.

That night Lyanna ate dinner with Robert. He sat on one end of the table while she sat the other. He had already begun to wear fine wool and silk tunics to show off his muscular frame, and a golden crown to show his newfound royalty. But Lyanna had stayed in the old, ripped dress she'd been brought there in.

She watched Robert with a certain keenness. She was to be his Queen there was no running from that now. She could appericiate what he'd done for her but she wasn't on the road to loving him yet.

She strummed her fingers against the table as she watched him eat. Standing behind Robert at the door was Ser Barristan while behind Lyanna was Ser Lyle.

"Knights." She called. And at her call the two knights stepped up and into her sight.

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan questioned.

"There are only two of you for now." Lyanna said." And you've been guarding the King day and night. I think you've both earned some time to rest." Ser Lyle looked to the Lord Commander who opened his mouth to reply." I think we will both be safe during dinner, Lord Commander." Ser Barristan turned to his King now wanting a royal command. Robert waved his hand and dismissed the two. The White Knights bowed with a "Your Grace" before exiting.

Now with them out Lyanna could get down to business.

"Robert." She said attracting his eyes. "Why did you pardon Ser Barristan?" she asked.

"What?" he responded confused lifting his head.

"Ser Barristan." She repeated." You pardoned him, why?"

"You know the Tales of Barristan the Bold as well as I." He responded. That answer wasn't good enough.

"And you know as well as I that he was one of King Aerys Seven." She retorted.

"Ser Barristan was only doing his duty." Robert responded.

"I was held in Dorne by Three Kingsguard." Lyanna told." The men Ser Barristan answered to and called 'Brothers'. Do you think that was part of their duty?"

"What would you have me do?" Robert asked." Go back on my word and take Ser Barristan's head. No." He shook his head." The man was already sworn his alligence to me." She supposed he was right about that. What kind of King would he appear as if he changed one of his first rulings? Beside Ser Barristan wasn't Lyanna's main concern.

"And what of Ser Jaime?" she asked." What do you plan for him?" Robert took in a deep breath. He had this conversation with Eddard, Jon Arryn, Tywin and now Lyanna. Frankly he was getting annoyed.

"I plan to pardon him as well." He answered." Kingslaying is a crime but it had to be done. If it hadn't been Ser Jaime it might have been Tywin, Ned or even myself."

"But Ser Jaime apparently feels he's above the vows he swore."

"I don't mean to let him go unpunished." Robert said." I'll pardon him for his crime but I'll remove him from the Kingsguard." Robert had been apparently listening to Jon Arryn. But Lyanna thought the punishment didn't fit the crime. She took in a deep breath.

"Do you love me Robert?" she asked. She put her eyes to the floor.

"Of course I do." He answered.

"More than anything?"

"More than life itself."

"So you would do anything for me?"

"I already have." He answered. He'd destroyed a mighty dynasty, killed the man who raped her, and now planned to make her the most powerful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

"But you would do more?" Robert stood up and walked around the other side of the table to be next to her. He covered one of her hands in both of his and kissed it as he dropped to his knees.

"Anything." He answered.

The next day Robert sat in the Throne dealing with more prisoners. And now it was time to deal with the Kingslayer himself.

The heir of Casterly Rock stood there with his golden hair and a smug smile. No doubt he'd been talking with his father and no doubt thought he was going to be free of these charges and perhaps released from the Kingsguard.

"Ser Jaime Lannister. "Robert boomed." You are charged with the murder of your King, Aerys Targaryen the Second of his name. Do you deny it?"

"No. "He answered." I did what had to be done." Lyanna saw Tywin's eyes shift from his son to the King. This would all be over soon.

"Very well." Robert said." Then I Robert of the House Baratheon the First of my Name shall pass judgement on you." Lyanna stood by his side. She slowly reached one hand over to rest it on the King's shoulder, reminding him of his promise. Robert paused a moment as he felt her hand on his shoulder." Ser Jaime." He continued." I find you guilty to the charges of Kingslaying and thereby strip you of your Kingsguard position." Lord Tywin gave a small smile but the sentencing wasn't over yet." And send you to the Wall to live out your days as a brother of the Night's Watch." Now that nobody had seen coming, nobody except Lyanna.

"You're Grace." Jon Arryn said stepping up." Please reconsider. To strip him of his white cloak yes but do not send him to the Wall." He wasn't the only one displeased. Lord Tywin who stood beside Jon, and amongst the crowd Lyanna could see Cersei Lannister almost on the verge of tears. The westermen in the room all began to raise their voices, the guards began to pound their spears to the ground to silence them." Your Grace." Jon Arryn said." Please reconsider."

"The King has made his decision." Lyanna said as she leaned over." And the King's word is law." That silenced everyone.

"Take him away Lord Hoster." Robert ordered with a wave of his hand. Loud chattering began to grow amongst the crowd." I think." Robert said as the commotion began to die down." That concludes court for today?" He turned his head up to Lyanna and smiled.

"Yes your grace." She smiled back." You've done very well." Robert rose from his Throne and wrapped one hand around Lyanna's. Then he and his Queen walked away, ignoring the looks of the court especially Lord Tywin.

But the King and Queen were of course followed by their own Kingsguards.

"That was well done your Grace." Ser Barristan said. " Well done indeed." Lyanna turned her head to him. He seemed very pleased with how this turned out.

"Do you not feel ashamed Ser Barristan?" Lyanna quickly asked." Ser Jaime was your sworn brother."

"Yes your Grace." The Knight nodded." He was. But a Knight of the Kingsguard is meant to die defending his king, not kill him. Mad King or not. An execution would be too much, but banishment." He gave a smile." I think that's well worth it."

Between the two of them Lyanna thought Ser Jaime the worst but that didn't give Ser Barristan a complete pass in her book either. He still served the Mad King just like his sworn brothers. Only time would tell if her opinion changed of him.

 **Davos**

He didn't know what to expected when armed soldiers had come knocking at his front door. He had hoped they were just asking for directions or asking if they'd seen any suspicious activity. But deep down in his heart he knew this was it, they'd finally caught him. All those years of smuggilign had finally caught up with him.

"Are you Davos?" They asked.

"Yes. "he nodded.

"The same Davos who sailed to Storm's End while it was being sacked by the Tyrells?" It was hard to forget that cold, dark night those few weeks back. He had almost pushed the event from his mind unti this very moment. Davos gulped down a breath. Honesty always had it's place even here.

"Yes."

"Come with us." They said. He couldn't argue as they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him from his home. That's when Davos thought it was over. They'd drag him to court and have his hand cut off or worse. He'd try to plead so he might take the Black, then at least he could live. He'd never been much of a fighter but at least he'd get to live.

And so he was brought into the Red Keep itself, the new home of the new King Robert Baratheon. The Crowned Stag and Anterled Helmed Warriors were on every man in every hall. The Dragon Skulls of the Targayen House were being removed from the Throne, most likely to be destroyed.

The guards kept moving Davos along, pushing him down on corner or pulling him into the next. Until at last they'd apparently reached their destination.

"Through there." The guard pointed. It was a great big door, to fancy for an executioner. Davos was more confused than frightened now." Go on!" The guard urged. With no other choice Davos reached forwardwith one hand and pushed the door open.

And standing in the middle of the room to greet him was a familiar face. The stern, hard face of Stannis Baratheon. The newly made Prince stared the smuggler over with a long sharp look, no doubt trying to figure out if this had been the man who saved his life.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord." Davos nodded." I do."

"Do you know why you're here?" Davos shook his head." I promised you that I would repay you for what you did. Kneel." He pointed to the ground before him. Davos did not understand what was happening but a lowborn man of flea bottom could never question a Lord let alone a Prince. He knelt at the ground before him. Then he heard as Stannis pulled the sword from his belt and his heart skipped a beat. He'd been right afterall, he would lose his head for this.

But as soon as the sword was drawn he felt it at his right shoulder. It tapped him before rising over his head to land on his left, then finished again on his right shoulder.

"Rise Ser Davos." Stannis commanded. Ser? It sounded strange.

"My Lord I am no knight I-"

"By my will you are. For bravery and fearlessness I knight you. But that is not all, rise I said." Davos did as he was told. Stannis had turned away from him and pointed to the table." Look." He commanded.

The newly made knight took a step forward so that he could see the table better. On it was a map of the Stormlands, the lands owned by House Baratheon. The names and keeps of the great houses of the region were all over it. But there was something new on it, something added it pen a circle surrounding a spot on the map. Davos was not a literate man but he could at least make out that.

"Apolgizes my Lord." Davos said." But I-I cannot read it." Stannis shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward, pointing a figure to the added ink.

"This." Stannis pointed to it." Is Cape Wrath. A peninsula that leads into the narrow sea. It's wet and rainy but the lands are fertile. And they shall be the lands of your new House Ser Davos."

"My house?!" Davos exclaimed. Apparently he'd not only been knighted but given lands as well. His home had always been a little place in Flea Bottom, it was hard to suddenly imagine an entire keep and it's surrounding lands as his own. But apparently there was more still.

"Do you have sons Ser Davos?"

"Sons? "He questioned." Three my Lord. Dale, Allard, and Matthos. And my wife is currently with our fourth child."

"How old are your sons?" He had to pause to think for a moment.

"Dale is seven, Allard is four,Matthos is one." Stannis simply nodded.

"I will take your eldest son as my squire then. And then your other sons when they come of age. Should more sons be born to you I will do the same for them, should you have daughters I'll make them my cupbearers." Squires to the King's Brother, and then in their own time Knights. Men with bright new futures who could marry into high born families. This was too good to be true." There is one last thing." Stannis said.

Davos wondered what this next honor would be. Knighthoods, lands, titles what could be better. But he noticed the grimness in Stannis' eyes and he knew he wouldn't like what came next.

"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad the good Ser Davos. "He said." You saved my life, and the lives of my entire garrison at Storm's End. I shall never forget that. However" He said with a wave of his hand." You broken the laws of men to do it and had done it for many years I imagine." Davos hadn't noticed until just now that two armed soldiers had come into the room, both armored and terrifying. In one of their hands was a butcher knife, he knew what that was for. Davos had been right at the beginning he would pay for his smuggling years." Are you right or left handed Ser Davos?" Stannis asked.

"Right handed." He answered.

"Surrender your left hand then." The two men at arms moved alongside one holding the Butcher knife the other preparing to hold him down onto the table.

"My Lord please!" Davos exclaimed.

"Don't be afraid." Stannis said." As your service to me you'll only lose your fingers until the first joint." His left arm was firmly grasped and held against the table. He could see the butcher knife before him, ready to do it's work.

"My Lord please." Davos said." If my fingers are to be cut off so be it…. but I want you to do the cutting." The men at arms paused and looked to their Lord while Stannis Baratheon's face didn't give away any emotions. He simply stepped forward and took the clever from his man who then stood back and held Davos down.

He would try not to squirm. He would try not to jolt, not to cry out. This would be a painful business. But a shortened hand was better than nothing. And that shortened hand would change everything. Not just for Davos but for his wife and growing family.

Stannis Baratheon held the clever steady. The original man had it raised high in the air and looked like he would take half the hand well past the first joints.

All the great Houses of Westeros had names. Baratheon, Stark, Targarygen all of them meant something. Names that struck fear into the heart of every man, woman and children all over the world. Davos was just the son of a crabber he had no name until now and his house must be called something.

'Seaworth' he though to himself.

 **Brynden**

They'd stayed in this city for too long. The war had been over for weeks and all Brynden wanted to do was get out of here and go back home, back to Riverrun. Both his nieces were waiting there. Recently married and no doubt with great nephews for Brynden. And Edmure was always getting into some sort of trouble. The Blackfish couldn't wait to see all of them.

But he couldn't leave until his brother allowed him. Brynden couldn't imagine what was taking him so long. He'd married both his daughter to high Lords and had a seat on the small council. He smiled at that. All their lives Hoster always wanted to do big things to help increase the reputation and power of their House, this war had let him do that.

Hoster seemed to have gotten everything he wanted but all Brynden wanted was one thing, to go home.

"Brynden. Brynden!" Hoster called. There was an unusual liveliness in Hoster's voice and a spring in his step this morning. The Blackfish thought perhaps Lord Tully had found another bride for him, but he would find this marriage proposal would work as well as the last one." Little brother Brynden." Hoster said as he stood before him. There was mischief in that smile and open arms, this was not going to be good.

"Brother." Brynden greeted." What is it? Is it finally time for us to take our leave of this wretched city?"

"Oh not yet, not yet." Hoster smiled." I sit on the Small Council now and you" He pointed to his younger brother." You too are in service to the King." Brynden raised a confused eyebrow. But whatever the point was Hoster did not make it. He reached out and grabbed Brynden by the shoulder. "Come on, come on." He snickered. "We mustn't keep the King waiting." Whatever this was it must have been important and Brynden could agree they shouldn't keep the King waiting. And so Brynden followed his brother into the Throne room, formerly the seat of Targaryen Kings now the seat of Baratheon.

And King Robert the First sat in the Iron Throne, the chair of Kings. A thick black beard growing out of his face, his hair long, a big powerful chest which had the crowned Baratheon Stag.

Brynden had seen Robert in war at both the Battle of the Bells and the Trident. The Stag King was a fierce fighter but only time would tell if that would make him a good King. But with Hoster closeby he'll have good help.

On his right was a beautiful young girl, no doubt the famous Lyanna Stark whom this war was fought over. And behind her was Ser Barristan "The Bold" who as they said now was Lord Commander of Robert's Kingsguard. And there were two other members of the Kingsguard now.

Hoster stood beside his brother.

"Your Grace." He smiled." I have brought him. "He looked to the Blackfish. Now all attention went to the younger of the Tully brothers. Whatever this situation was it concerned him greatly. Ser Brynden bent his knee and knelt.

"Your Grace." He said.

"Rise Ser." Robert commanded. Brynden did as he was told and picked his head up to view the King." You are well known in the Seven Kingdoms for your military prowess Ser Brynden. It lead to victory in the war of the Ninepenny Kings and your sword helped me to win my crown. And so I wish to reward you." At the sound of that Ser Barristan stepped forward holding out a white cloak in his hands like the one he wore." Ser Brynden Tully I offer you a place amongst my Kingsguard."

A tempting offer indeed. It wasn't just anybody who got to become a Kingsguard. No, only the best of the best got to do that. And the King though Brynden was worthy of that. Hoster was no doubt excited, finally through his brother he would be able to advance their family just like he always wanted.

"Thank you, your grace." He said admiring the white cloak." But I shall have to refuse." Nobody had been expecting that." I am an aging man, let a young lad find his place with that White Cloak." Ser Barristan stepped back with the white cloak in hand." And there is Riverrun to consider. My brother is here on your small council and my nephew will soon join him in the Capital." He managed a small snicker." Am I to leave our house to some steward? No I believe the Starks have it right." He turned his attention to the Queen." There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Lyanna smiled at that." I could say the same for Riverrun except with a Tully of course."

"Very well." Robert nodded." As you wish Ser Brynden." Brynden turned his head to look at his brother. Lord Hoster was furious.

 **Jon**

Things used to be calm here in the Capital. Everything seemed as if it might be going swimmingly and that an everlasting peace was on the horizon. But then Robert flipped the table over and sent Jaime Lannsiter to the Wall. That is when all their problems started.

But there was still time, time enough to undo even that grevious error.

Lord Tywin was furious. The second Ser Jaime's trial was over he went straight to Jon demanding answers and pardons from him. But Lord Tywin knew as well as any man that a pardon could only come from the King himself.

So now Jon went and looked for the King himself hoping to talk some sense into him. Unfortunatly he wasn't alone he was with his Lady Lyanna. But this was too important a matter to put off, it was now or never.

"My Lady." He said nodding to Lyanna." Robert. "He said turning to his foster son." We need to talk."

"Talk?" Robert said putting his hammer down and resting his hands ontop of the head." Of what?"

"About Ser Jaime." Jon said stepping closer to him." Ser Jaime remember? You promised me you would parodn him."

"And I did." Robert replied." I pardoned him of his crime and stripped him of his White Cloak."

"And then you sent him to the Wall!"

"Ser Jaime killed the King he sword to protect." Lyanna spoke up." Are you saying Aerys should have been allowed to live?" This is exactly why Jon dreaded coming here with Lyanna present. It was no doubt she who convinced Robert to punish Ser Jaime in such a fashion and she would stick by that decision.

"No my lady." Jon said to her." The Mad King needed to be stopped and I'll admit what Ser Jaime did is despicable but…"

"But what Lord Hand?" Lyanna cut him off. Jon gulped down a breath, he had to choose his words carefully. To make it easier on himself he turned back to Robert.

"We cannot anger Lord Tywin." He said." You've just robbed him of his heir."

"He has two sons." Robert said.

"His second son, now his heir is a dwarf that he loaths." Jon said." Jaime Lannsiter was the prize to secure Lord Tywin's loyalty and now you've all but assured that we've lost it." Robert seemed to muse over the thought. Jon began to breath easier, perhaps there was still time to get through to him. That was until the Lady Lyanna spoke up.

"Tywin Lannister has the support of the Westerlands and only the Westerlands. As powerful a man as he is do you think he could fight a war against the rest of Westeros?"

"That's right." Robert agreed." The only ally he has to gain is Mace Tyrell but even together those two can't stand against us." This was a loosing battle for the Lord Hand he had to fight back and gain some ground.

"There is still one way to gain Tywin's loyalty." He said." If you were to marry his daughter-" Surprisingly it was Lyanna that spoke up.

"My Father made a deal with Lord Steffon Baratheon." Lyanna told.

"I am aware my Lady." Jon nodded.

"I was to marry Robert when he was to become the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands." She continued." My Father wanted me as the Lady of Storm's End." Jon simply nodded his head not liking where this was going." But now I'm to become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I think my Father would prefer that."

"My Lady." Jon said fumbling for words." Your Father was a good man….

"Your Grace." Lyanna corrected." I am to be addressed as 'Your Grace.'" Jon sank back while Robert let out a roaring laugh.

"That's my Queen." He said putting his arm around her. The two of them deserved each other they were both stubborn and hard-headed. They couldn't forsee any negative outcomes.

"I'm leaving Robert." He let out. Surprise came over both the King and the Queen. Robert dropped his hammer and turned back to Lord Arryn.

"Jon." He let out in a gasp." Tell me that's not true." He took a step forward with his arms out." Don't leave me now when I need you more than ever." Apparently Robert had misunderstood.

"I am not leaving forever Robert." He told." I am going to Dorne." He reached into his sleeve and produced a raven's letter." Prince Doran has invited me to Sunspear." He offered out the paper and Robert took it and began reading it over." I hope that we might reach an understanding and find peace."

The King had finished ready the note and now turned back to Jon. There was nothing he could say, it had to be done. He simply let out and exhausted sigh before stepping forward and putting his arms around the old man.

"Take care Jon." He said." If there's anyone who can fix this mess it's you." And even in the most dire of circumstances, this one included Jon couldn't stay mad at Robert. Although he did fear for his safety now more than ever.

"Will you do me one last service before I leave Robert?"

"Yes Jon." He nodded." Anything." Jon now turned away from the future King and Queen and back the way he had come. "Robert you remember Ser Mandon, don't you?" Robert followed Jon's hand as a young man thin and lean but with a boney face and big, wide eyes stepped out towards them. Yes Robert remembered, Moore is Ned's age and was a knight of Lord Arryn's household when Robert and Ned grew up in the Vale. But unlike Elbert or Denys, Ser Mandon never spent much time with the young Lords. In fact he was often the butt to many of Robert's jokes.

"Yes, Yes. "Robert smiled." Fish Eyes." He chuckled. Ser Mandon still didn't find it funny and his face showed that.

"I would like Ser Mandon to be part of your Kingsguard." Jon said." He's a skilled fighter and one you can count on." Jon leaned in closer." And while I'm not here I want to make sure your protected, especially now." He took a step back." Besides it's about time we started focusing on rebuilding this city."

"Of course Jon." Robert said." Ser Mandon!" He pointed to him." Find Ser Barristan and get your white cloak, tell him I command it!"

"Yes your Grace." Ser Mandon said. Then he turned and left.


	5. Hear me Roar

**Lyanna**

The Godswood was one of the few places she could escape too. No one ever came looking for her there. And even when they did the future Queen always climb high into the trees where no one would see her. Then she would wait until they walked off before coming down.

She pulled her left leg up to place it against the next branch while steading herself by grabbing onto the closest branch.

But she must have misjudged the length of the branch or the reach of her arm. As she reached out to grab it she missed it, and in the same movement lost her footing on the branch and now was falling back onto the ground.

It wasn't high enough to kill her but it would cause a big back ache. Suddenly her falling was stopped and she felt two strong arms around her.

"Careful, your grace." A voice said. Turning her head upwards she saw who it was.

Ser Balon Swann was another new member of the Kingsguard. He'd followed his Father and brothers in raising their banners against the Mad King. And Ser Balon had fought beside Robert at Summerhall and later the Trident. It was there that his name was made for at the Trident he slew another of Aery's seven, Ser Jonothor Darry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. There was a sharpness in her voice and Ser Balon wasn't ready for it.

"The King." He responded." Has requested I watch you your Grace."

"Well go back and tell the King, I'm just fine."

"Your Grace." Ser Balon began." The King has-" Lyanna turned around and gave him a sharp glare silencing him. But another moment and she reconsidered it. It wasn't his fault that Robert had sent him out to deal with her. He certainly didn't deserve her spite for that.

"Where is the King?" she requested.

"The King awaits you at the stables, your grace." He told." May I accompant you?"

"If your King commands it." She said as she began walking away. Ser Balon was just a step behind her.

"He does your grace."

As she walked to the stables she heard the sound of chatter, of voices going back and forth. The first she easily identified as Robert's but the other she could not place, but whoever it was it was clearly a woman. No doubt Lyanna had been right and here was Robert, on the verge of their wedding night about to bed some whore. Lyanna stomped around the corner to see not some low-born whore but a high born lady. Cersei Lannister. Together the King and the Lady Lion turned to see her coming towards them.

Though they weren't completely alone. Thte Kingsguard of Ser Barristan, Ser Lyle, Ser Mandon and now Ser Balon joined them. Along with the new Master at Arms of the Red Keep Ser Rolland Storm and the Captain of the Guards, Robert's own cousin Andrew Estermont. And of course Lyanna's own brother Ned.

And Ned no doubt saw the grimace on Lyanna's face she marched over and went to intercept her.

"Lya." He said trying to get her attention. "Lya!" But she ignored him. Walking right by her brother, the knights until she stood before Robert and Cersei.

The King turned his attention from the Lion to the Wolf.

"My Lady." He said leaning down to kiss her but was stopped when Lyanna put up her hand. She instead kept her eyes on Cersei.

"Lady Lyanna." Cersei greeted with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Lady Cersei." Lyanna replied not even trying to hide her distain." Robert." She chripped turning to him." Where are you going? I thought the Small Council was in session?"

"Politics, Politics, Politics." Robert grumbled." Bores me to tears. I need to get away from it, unwind alittle."

"An entire country has been torn apart." Lyanna said." One could imagine how hard it is trying to fix it."

"Yes." Cersei jumped in." And our King has taken on that responsibility unto himself. Though he isn't alone when he has just as responsible men by his side."

"Men like your Father?" Lyanna spoke up. Before Cersei could speak up Lyanna turned her attention to Robert. "Where do you plan on going with this armed escort?"

"Simply for a ride." The King answered." And these men are my Kingsguard sworn to protect me." Lyanna glanced over her shoulder to Ser Barristan and Ser Lyle. Of all the new Kingsguard she trusted them the least.

"I too would like to go for a ride." Lyanna said.

"The King has already allowed me the honor of riding with him today." Cersei spoke up.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind the company." Lyanna quickly replied.

"We" Cersei began." Are-"

"Enough." Robert commanded silencing the both of them." We're waisting time. If we're going to ride then let's ride." In one swift move Robert swung himself atop his horse. "Let's go." He said with a wave to his men.

"Onward." Ser Lyle urged his horse following after his King.

"Ya!" Ned called giving his a kick.

Ned and Robert rode side by side each other. Together they spoke of their youth in the Vale and about lost friends. Cersei tried to ride side by side with the King but more often stayed silent while he went on about.

"Can you tell me about the Trident, your Grace?" she finally spoke up. "And the battle aginst Rheagar?" Lyanna perked up at the sound of that.

"Certainly." Robert responded." I was already knee deep in the waters of the Trident hammering any man who crossed by path. And when I looked up on the hill I saw him. The Vile Prince." He spoke with fire in his voice." In his black armor." Lyanna could remember the armor very well. The last time she had seen Rheagar he wore it." I charged my way across the battlefield ready to meet him man to man. I smashed my Hammer into shield breaking it in two and most likely his arm with it. Though he got a few good blows on me as well. But I finally buried my hammer deep into his chest." He slammed his fist into his own for emphasis. " I'll never forget the look on his face when he died in the mud." Lyanna tried to picture it. The noble, perfect Rheagar covered in mud and blood gasping for his last breath.

"A wonderful story." Cersei said." And like all the good ones I hope it has a happy ending." She urged her horse closer to Robert's.

"It does." He said turning from Cersei and to Lyanna." Our dead have been avenged. The line of the Dragons is ended and most importantly Lyanna is with us." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. Lyanna smiled when she saw the bitterness in Cersei's face at that display. So she decided to rub some salt in the wounds.

"I always liked happy endings."

The ride came to a conclusion shortly after that. The party returned back to the Red Keep. While Lyanna was being helped from her horse by Ned she saw Cersei approach Robert.

"Your Grace." She said." I wonder if I might be able to call on you later."

"As you wish my lady." Robert answered. Lyanna watched as Robert leaned in closer saying something else to Cersei. Then the Lady Lion turned and walked away, a smile on her face that hadn't been seen the rest of the day.

At the same time Robert walked towards the two Starks.

"What was that?" Lyanna asked when he approached.

"What?" He questioned." What Lady Cersei? Nothing just sending her away is all."

"Hmh." Was Lyanna's response. She'd have said something if she hadn't noticed Ned walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Your pardon." He said turning back to them." But it's been too long since I sent Lady Catelyn anything. By your leave, your grace." Robert simply waved him off.

"Ho, that brother of yours." He chuckled as Ned retreated from their sight." I wish he would stay here with us."

"So do I." Lyanna bowed her head. Her father, her mother and eldest brother were gone Ned was some of the only family she had left.

"I wanted our children to grow up together." He continued." Jon, Ned's and our's." Lyanna cued in on that last one." It would simply be perfect."

"Perfect?" Lyanna repeated.

"Well yes." He said turning down to her." A new age is upon us, a new power is rising." He reached out and took her hand in his." And with you by my side I can do anything." He kissed her hand.

"And tell me Robert, what do you plan to do with this "New Power", Hmh?" She didn't give him time to answer." Say in the case of Elia Martell and her children?"

"Lord Hoster says he's found the man responsible." He answered." And Jon is riding back with Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn. Once they get here we'll start the trial, I'll even start it that same day if they'd like."

 **Eddard**

This is where most of their days were spent. Day after day it was trial after trial, as Robert judged man after man and punished them as he saw fit. They usually lasted only a few minutes and then Robert delivered a swift and fair punishment. And Lyanna agreed with him.

Ned enjoyed seeing that. Now more than ever it was good for them to bond over something. And if it helped re-build this broken Kingdome that was all for the best.

For the most part. In Lord Arryn's abscene Lord Tywin had seemed to appoint himself Hand of the King, making his presence and opinion known in each and every verdict.

Standing closeby to Robert in all these trials was Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Lyanna didn't like how close he stood to Robert and at any moment expected him to become a Kingslayer beside his sworn brother Jaime Lannister.

And standing at the bottom of the Iron Throne were the other Kingsguard members. Ser Balon Swan and Robert's good friend Ser Silveraxe Fell. Silveraxe had given up his Lordship, lands and titles to do so. But when Robert had asked him, his response was simply "Sure, why not?"

Along with them was Ser Mandon Moore a man of the Vale who had come at Jon Arryn's request. Three men from the Stormlands, one from the Vale, and one from the Westerlands making up only five of the seven. Two more left.

"In these days." Lord Tywin spoke." The protection of King Robert is of the utmost importance." Ned noticed that despite the fact Lyanna was to be Queen Lord Tywin had choosen not to include her.

"Your Grace!" a voice cried out amongst the crowd." Your grace!" Everyone looked to see a thin young man dressed in armor step out from the crowd. Upon his chest was his coat of arms, a black toad on a white lily pad set on a green background. But the second he stepped out the guards put up their spears to block him. Ser Barristan had already stepped forward just in case they failed. But it was more than clear that the boy was no threat.

"Let him pass." Robert called. As soon as their spears were raised the boy darted forward and quickly bent his knee.

"Your Grace." He said." I am Ser Damon Vypren your Grace. Please, please give me the honor to serve in your Kingsguard." That certainly was a bold request, so much so that it got some laughter amongst the crowd.

"Who are you to request such a thing?" Lyanna asked.

"I've been knighted." Damon replied thinking that was all he needed.

"It takes more than a knighthood to be a Kingsguard."

"I fought Prince Lewyn Martell!" Damon let out. And that silenced everyone in the room. Robert leaned forward in his chair.

"Are you saying you killed Prince Lewyn Martell?" He asked. Ser Damon shook his head.

"No your grace. But I did fight him, I fought him and wounded him. But he fell to another." But that feat didn't sound as good as young Damon originally hoped.

"Perhaps we should get that man here." Lyanna said earning some laughter from the crowd but dashing Ser Damon's hopes even more. Ser Barristan studied the young man over. Looking him over to any dishonesty.

"Why do you want to be Kingsguard?" He asked." Surely you'd prefer your birthright? The land of your Father?"

"I only wish now to serve our King." He told. It was a bold risk Ser Damon took in stepping out like that, it's own kind of courage. He was willing to give everything he ever knew for this one task, Ser Barristan could understand that.

"Your grace." He said turning to Robert." Prince Lewyn was a skilled fighter. Even if this young man managed to wound him certainly shows a testimate to his skill. I think we should allow him his wish." And the backing of Ser Barristan seemed enough to change the situation.

"He's from the riverlands." Lord Tully added." And you can always count on support from the Riverlands." This appeared to close the matter.

"Very well." Robert nodded." Ser Damon come." He waved." Come and join my Kingsguard." Ser Damon rose to his feet delighted and move forward to stand beside his new Brothers, Ser Balon and Ser Lyle.

And that made six. Only one more left.

"Your Grace." Ned spoke up.

"Yes Ned." Robert said turning to him. "What is it?"

"Perhaps a new face in the Kingsguard, your Grace?" Ned said.

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

"You have taken a Northern girl as your Queen." Ned continued." Why not give my sister a man she knows and trusts as her sworn shield." Lyanna knew what her older brother was doing. He wanted a familiar face down here to comfort her, but if he wanted that she should stay himself.

Robert loved the idea.

"Yes." He smiled." What better way to signal the dawning of a new era. Very well." He said standing up." What Northern man thinks himself worthy of my Kingsguard?"

It was up to Ned to arrange this. Should he ask each of his bannermen would bend both knees for a knighthood they didn't understand, forgo their lordships and titles if only to continue their service to House Stark by serving the Stark that would be Queen.

The North had very few knights to offer due to most of them following the Old Gods. But there were few who followed the Faith of the Seven.

House Whitehill of Highpoint but only Lord Ludd Whitehill was of fighting age but was not likely to pass off his Lordship to his young son. Not to worry since there was a much greater house in the North who had more to offer.

Ser Wendel Manderly was the second son of Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor. And although he wasn't as fat as his father or brother he was still massive in his own right, with a belly looking ready to burst out of his armor at any moment. But Wendel was a fierce fighter having proved himself in battle. Indeed he would be a proper guard to a Queen and a good friend to Lyanna.

"I!" he proclaimed as he marched to the front of the crowd."I offer my sword in service to the new Queen." It must have been a comedic sight for Westeros to see so fat a man proclaim himself worthy of such a title. But Ned knew that despite his appearance that Ser Wendel was a loyal man and stout figher. He'd survived the Battle of the Bells and the Trident, and not by waiting on the outskirts of the battle.

"I have my own man in mind." Ned said. He turned and looked to his Northerners. Looking chiefly at Jory Cassel. The two had down each other since childhood having grown up in Winterfell together.

Jory's father Martyn had been the Captain of the Guards at Winterfell when Ned was growing up, alongside his brother Ser Rodrik who was Master at Arms. And Martyn had ridden south with Ned to Dorne where he met his end against the last of Aerys Kingsguard to save Lyanna. And Jory was just as loyal as his Father and Uncle. Fighting beside Eddard in every major battle of the war.

"Jory is one of the most trustworthy men I know." Ned told." My sister knows that."

Robert now turned to the Northman.

"Come forth. "He commanded with a wave. Jory did as he was told." Do you want to be a Kingsguard?" He asked. Jory looked from Robert to Lyanna then finally to Ned, unsure of how to answer.

"I will do whatever is required of me. "He answered.

"Then come and collect your white cloak." Robert said.

"I am not a knight, your Grace." Jory said. Robert turned towards Lyanna, reading her face and seeing if this is what she wanted. When he determined that this was he held his hand out to Ser Barristan.

"Lord Commander." He said." Your sword." The Bold Ser Barristan did as he was told, drawing his blade and handing the hilt to his King." Kneel." Robert commanded to Jory as he held the sword high in one hand. Jory did as he was told." In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave." He said as the sword touched Jory's right shoulder." In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." He said touching the left shoulder." In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." The sword touched his right once more." In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women." The sword touched his left again and was then lifted back into the air." Rise Ser Jory Cassel and welcome to the Kingsguard."

And just like that the Seventh White Sword of the King was choosen.

 **Jon**

Everything had certinaly changed over this past year. Under no circumstances did Jon Arryn ever think he'd end up going to Dorne. And yet here he was, acting as Hand of the King. He came with a small armed escort, mostly of men from the Vale.

They set sail from the Capital and in afew days time they landed right in the Capital of Dorne itself. The home of House Martell Sunspear.

"Prince Doran." Jon greeted with a nod.

"Lord Arryn." He replied. Jon did not expect to be called 'Lord Hand' here and he didn't want to. He came here to undo problems not make more. Doran took the seat across from Jon and Lord Arryn bent down finally happy to rest his knees." Some wine?" Doran offered, motioned to the room behind them." Something to eat?"

"Some water, if you please." Jon said in a dry voice." Your climate I fear is too much for me." With a silent nod Doran raised his hand and a glass of water was placed before Lord Arryn.

"Thank you." He said after a drink. He was very thirsty, his throat so dry from the heat. But he had also used it as a way to buy himself time. He didn't know exactly how to open this conversation. But it was now or never." You received my Raven?"

"Of course." Doran nodded. Here goes nothing.

"Nobody could have predicted what was going to happen this past year, certainly not I. And I think it would be in our best interests to find middle ground. To find peace."

"Peace." Doran repeated." How Lord Arryn to you suppose he find peace?" Jon motioned for his guards to step forward. Each one holding in their arms a box.

"The bones of Prince Lewyn, Princess Elia, Rhenaeys and Aegon." Jon pointed to each, naming who's was who's." They belong here. Now matter what we decide today they belong here." Doran nodded to Jon and motioned for his own guards to take the boxes.

"King Aerys was mad there was no denying that." Doran said." A sword in the back was less than he deserved. But to kill a King is still a crime. The rape and murder of innocent women and children is a far worse one. And how does King Robert choose to punish these criminals?" Doran questioned.

"Ser Jaime has been sent to live out his days at the Wall." Jon told. Doran seemed to accept that answer in silence. It was clearly not the most important matter to him.

"And what of my sister? Princess Elia and her children? Will their murderers go unpunished?" Jon glanced past Prince Doran and to his brother Oberyn. Both with fire in their eyes.

"It is being dealt with." Jon replied with." When I left the Capital witness were being investiagate and questioned. We-" but he was cut off as Prince Oberyn stepped forward, leanined over the table and at old Arryn.

"I have heard a few things I could tell you." He began." Ser Amory Lorch stabbed my niece. While Ser Gregor Clegane bashed my nephew's head in his hands. Then with the blood still on him he raped and murdered my sister." Jon had heard just the same.

"I was not there my Prince." Jon replied." I could not tell you what happened." Oberyn leaned over and pointed a finger in Jon's face.

"But Lord Tywin did present their bodies to Robert, did he not?! You did see that didn't you?!"

"I did." Jon answered.

"Ser Gregor and Ser Amory are Tywin's men. If they did these crimes it was Lord Tywin who ordered it." Jon took a moment to study Oberyn's face, he was enraged clearly who wouldn't be.

"As I said we are investigating it. The two men you named are our chief suspects." Prince Oberyn looked as if he might say more but was stopped as his brother Doran reached out his arm.

"What is it you want Lord Arryn?" he questioned. The answer was simple.

"Peace." He answered." King Robert wants it as well. What happened to your sister was an accident and not of our doing."

"Who would you blame then?!" Oberyn spat.

"Be quiet." Doran silenced him. He motioned for Jon to continued.

"We want no more bloodshed. And I know you don't either. As I said we are launching an investigation for the murder of your sister and her children. When we find the culprit, we would like you to come to the Capital to oversee their trial."

"And the punishment." Doran said." Am I to assume they would be treated the same way as Ser Jaime? Allowed to live for many long years despite his actions."

"The King passes judgement." Jon answered." I can only advise him to the right course." Jon was tired of all the fighting and dying. Doran and Oberyn lost a sister as well as a niece and nephew. But Jon had also lost his nephew and cousin. Do they not think he suffered as well from this war? That he had not also lost?

"Then I suppose." Prince Doran said." We shall wait and see what your investiagtors uncover." This was a good start.

 **Cersei**

Everything had been going perfectly at first. Her Father had earned Robert his final victory when he took King's Landing. And Jaime helped end the Targarygen line when he killed the Mad King. Her Father was then named to the Small Council and Jaime was going to be pardoned for the killing but also from the Kingsguard.

And most importantly was that Cersei herself was going to become Queen. She could see them as if they were right infront of her. A tall, golden haired, green eyed boy to rule the Seven Kingdoms. A son just like Jaime.

Aerys had been a fool when he refused Tywin's same offer all those years ago. If he hadn't perhaps he would still be alive. Yes everything certainly seemed to be going right for the Lannisters. Until she came.

Lyanna Stark hadn't been seen since before the war and by the end of it most assumed her to be dead. One could imagine the surprise when she returned alive, getting better with each passing day and was now going to become Robert's Queen.

The worst of it all was what she did to Jaime. Sent him so far away to the cold, distant north. Just the idea of it brought tears into her eyes. Her Father and Jon Arryn had made a deal that he would be pardoned. Now more than ever her father relied on her.

"It's not too late." He'd said to her." Your Brother might be gone but we can still undo this. But it can only be done if you become Queen."

To become Queen. The idea made her heart flutter. And she knew just how to do it. Robert might be infatuated with Lyanna Stark but after tonight it's only Cersei lannister who ould be on his mind.

Earlier today he whispered in her ear of a secret room where she could meet him tonight. It was separate from all the others, nobody would bother them there.

This was her chance. If she was going to be Queen she'd have to secure the deal here and now. In the darkness she pulled back the blankets with one hand while she climbed into bed. Cuddiling herself up against the warm body next to her, her right hand feeling across his muscular chest.

"Sugar." She whispered in a night." Guess who this is?" No voice responded but she felt the chest tightened as she guided her hand along it. The weight on the bed shifted as the man next to her sat up. In the darkness she followed him, sitting up until she could feel his hot breath breathing against her face.

Suddenly a light flashed in the room. Cersei blinked for a moment adjusting herself while the candle from the desk as brought over, shining light between them. And there Cersei saw him.

Not Robert Baratheon but Eddard Stark.


	6. The King's Justice

**Lyanna**

The trial of the Century some were calling it. This decision made in this court would determinte the fate of Westeros. Whether they would go forward to peace or be plundged back into war.

Lyanna stood beside Robert while he sat in the Iron Throne. Her brother Eddard stood behind her with Stannis Baratheon. Hand of the King Jon Arryn was on Robert's right standing with Prince Doran and Oberyn.

They all watched as Hoster Tully Master of Laws marched forward with two of Robert's men Ser Balon Swann and Ser Fell right behind him. And between them was the accused.

"Your Grace." Hoster said." As you have commanded I have investiagated and interrogated any witness and leads I could find. And today I bring before you the accused. He wishes to make confession." A small murmur broke out amongst the crowd. King Robert rose in his chair to meet the accused eye to eye.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ser Amory Lorch, Bannerman to Tywin Lannister the Warden of the West." The knight responded.

"You come with confession?"

"Yes." Amory nodded." I confess to having killed Elia of Dorne-"

"Princess Elia." Oberyn corrected.

"The Princess Elia of Dorne along with her two children, Rheanys and Aegon." Oberyn jumped up once again.

"I heard it was The Mountain that killed Elia and Aegon."

"Soldiers talk." Ser Amory replied." Ser Gregor was not present during the event, only I."

"My sister's body was split in half." Oberyn said.

"Rumors still, Prince." He responded." Princess' Elia's body was not split in too. But I did rape her before I killed her. Ran my knife across from neck, from ear to ear." Prince Oberyn fumed and he looked prepared to jump down and strangle Ser Amory to death. But when he jumped to his feet the knights and men at arms in the room, moved to stop him. Prince Oberyn did nothing.

"Enough!" Robert commanded with a wave of his hand." I will hear no more of this." He set his eyes on Ser Amory." You have given your confession and now I will pass judgement."

Given her own experience Lyanna knew what the answer had to be.

"Death." She said aloud getting the attention of everyone in the room. She turned her attention to Robert." Rape is one thing. But giving anything but death to a man who not only has raped but has killed children would not be justice."

"It is not the Queen's place to pass judgement." Lord Tywin spoke.

"Maybe in the Targaryen dynasty." Robert spoke." My Queen is right." He said pointing to Lyanna." Ser Amory for your crimes of both rape and murder of the Princess Elia and her children I Robert Baratheon the First of my name sentence you to die."

Ser Rolland and Ser Balon Swann moved in and grabbed Ser Amory. He looked dead already, his skin pale and eyes full of fear. He looked to Lord Tywin hoping that his Lord might speak on his behalf but he said nothing. And Ser Amory was dragged from the room.

Lyanna stood beside Robert as he stood before Prince Doran and Oberyn Martell.

"I am sorry for what has happened." Robert said." I did not want your sister harmed. It should have happened differently."

"We can all agree on that." Lyanna added. Doran was silent as he looked between the new King and Queen.

"You did as you promised." He finally said." Justice was done. I only hope that my sister and her children find peace."

"We all agree on that." Lyanna said again. Doran breathed in a deep breath as he accepted it. His sister was gone and it must have been hard to be standing before the woman who had been choosen over his sister.

"Your Grace." He said to Robert with a slight bow of his head." You can expect no more trouble form Dorne." Without another word he turned and walked away. The sharp tongued Prince Oberyn said notihng the entire time, leaving with his brother.

 **Jaime**

Jaime Lannister had never been this far north, and he had never wanted to. All he'd ever heard about the North was that it was cold and boring. And both those rumors proved true right now. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep warm in any way possible.

The litter was crowded. Aside from himself there were five other people to share this cramped cage with. Three had been prisoners from the dungeons of King's Landing the other two had been soldiers from the royal army. And then there was Ser Jaime Lannister himself.

'No expenses spared for you Kingslayer' the Guards laughed at him as they shoved him inside.' And just think of all the pleasant conversation you'll have along the way'. That comment referred to the two other knights with him. The two men were Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Jaremy Rykker.

Jaime turned back and starred in the direction of the Kingsroad. He had hoped to run for it the first chance he got, then using this road he would find his way back home. Back home to Cersei.

But the road was disappearing behind them and the trees suddenly became a lot more denser. And Jaime's continued glaring but his gaze on Ser Alliser.

"What are you looking at, Kingslayer?" Thorne said. There was a venom in his voice when he spoke that name. Jaime would have laughed at Thorne's current situation if he himself wasn't stuck in it as well. Jaime instead chose silence and turned his head away from the old knight.

There was a sudden banging on the top of litter.

"Get ready boys." Yoren called." Say 'Hello' to your new home."

Turning his head as much as he could Jaime could just barely see it. There before him standing over seven hundred feet high and 300 feet across was a wall of ice. Manned by the Brothers of the Night's Watch for over a thousand years.

"Shit." Jaime said.


	7. The Royal Wedding

**Lyanna**

The conflict with Dorne was settled, now the Seven Kingdoms could drift back into peace. The day after the Trial would mark an important event in history, the day the Baratheon Dynasty officialy began. On this day Robert would marry Lyanna and together they were be corinated as the King and Queen of Westeros.

But things could be worse. A lifetime with Robert would be better than even another hour locked away with Rheagar.

In the abscense of her Father her closest relative Eddard would give her away. She walked with him down the isle while the entire Seven Kingdoms looked on. Mace Tyrell and his most loyal bannerman had shown up. There was a cheeky smile on Lord Tyrell's face and he seemed to cheer louder than any other. Lord Tully and Arryn stood in the front row and would stand by Eddard during the ceremony. The Martells and Lannisters were not in attendance.

And looking up ahead of her was Robert Baratheon. Soon to be the King of Westeros. His beard was shaved completely off but his long dark hair dropped down to his powerful shoulders.

This wedding would be different from any the audience and most likely the rest of King's Landing had ever seen. The Starks worhsipped the Old Gods and as such this wedding would take place in the Godswood.

Eddard walked beside her until she had to walk herself, towards her husband the King. Robert lifted his arms over her, placing the black and gold colors of her new house the crowned stag about her shoulders. Then together they turned and faced the Septon.

"In the sight of Gods and Men." He spoke as he began wrapping their hands together." I seal these two souls, uniting them as one for Eternity." He took a step back, reaching over to grab a golden crown and place it on Robert's head. "Here are Robert of the House Baratheon and Lyanna of House Stark." The Septon spoke." United now in holy matrimony." He took a step back." The New King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" And with that cheers went up all around the room, echoing off the walls.

Robert leaned in and pressed his lips against Lyanna's.

And now it was time for the feast.

The Lords and Ladies from all across the Seven Kingdoms filled the courtyard, ready to honor their new King and Queen.

The gifts were lavish to say the least. Swords, horses, colorful clothing. Lyanna didn't really mind much, just to be out of that Tower was a gift enough. Robert accepted them but seemed more occupied with his wine.

But now someone else approached them. Lord Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South. Like Robert he was a powerfully built man, although he was half a foot shorter than Robert but with a big barrel chest and broad shoulders.

"Your grace." He said bending the knee to Robert.

"Rise." The King commanded with a smile.

"Your Grace." Mace said once to his full height." I wish to offer my deepest apologize for the part I played against you in the War."

"That's in the past now." Robert said." What's done is done. From here on out, everything's changed."

"That's right!" Lord Tyrell agreed. He raised his glass and clicked it against Robert's." To the Future!" Robert happily drank with him. "And on your wedding, your Grace." Mace continued." I offer you this." He pulled from from his waist a silver sword. He unsheathed it slightly to allow it's blade to catch the sunlight." Made by my own smith for your hand your grace." He pushed the blade back into it's scabbard and showcased the hilt." My favorite part he said." The hilt was covered in bright colored jewels that reflected the light just as much as the sword itself. Mace turned the blade and offered it to the King." Your Grace."

Gingerly Robert reached out his hand and took the blade. In truth he would never use the thing. Robert's only weapon was the warhammer, it was as famous as his antlered helm.

"Thank you. "He said accepting the gift anyway. Though he knew it was likely to rot away in the armory and collect dust. But Mace Tyrell didn't know that and smiled happily.

"And so you know your grace. "He said." You'll always have a friend in Highgarden. House Tyrell is your loyal servant." He raised his glass once more, this time for all the room to see." To King Robert and Queen Lyanna Baratheon!"

"Here, Here!" The room roared and they drank together.

At that moment a familiar face walked up through the crowd and towards the Queen.

"Your Grace." Ned said reaching out a hand to her." May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She smiled. She took Ned's hand and allowed him to take her away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ned asked her.

"It's my wedding, shouldn't I?" Ned's tongue rolled around inside his mouth, musing over the thought in his head.

"I just hope your ready for tonight." Ned said to her." After everything that's happened."

"I'm not worried about it." She replied. The bedding ceremont was a necessary tradition, and as a Stark of Winterfell Lyanna knew her duty.

"You shouldn't be. Robert will treat you right, I promise." Lyanna mused over the thoughts for a few seconds.

"The kiss wasn't as bad as I thought." She admitted. And even dreary old Eddard Stark found that funny and managed a chuckle.

The King rose to his feet. A giant among men, a King amongst princes.

"My Lords!" He called. His voice enough to silence everyone and everything in the hall. The King grabbed took his cup in his hand as he walked around the table to stand in full view of everyone.

"Much has changed in this past year." He began." Never in my life did I imagine I would become a King. Nor did any of you I'll wager." He gained a few laughs for that. "My reign was assured when I killed Prince Rheagar on the Trident." At the announcement of that the crowd cheered, many who had been there began reminiscing about the battle.

Some shouted "Demon of the Trident" but Robert silenced them with a wave.

"Yes." He said." I won my crown the second I drove my Warhammer into that Vile Prince's chest, but!" he exclaimed so that the crowd did not burst out once more. "I could not have done it alone. Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Hoster Tully, my brother Eddard Stark and all their men helped me win my crown." He turned and pointed out a man in the crowd." Lord Jason." He said upon finding him.

"Your Grace?" Jason Mallister said standing up.

"You were there on the Trident." He told." I heard you cut down three of Rheagar's bannermen."

"Yes, your Grace." Lord Jason nodded." In revenge for my brother, burned alive by the Mad King."

"We have gained much. "Robert told." But we have also lost. Your brother, Ser Kyle Royce, Ser Elbert and Ser Denys Arryn whom I knew like brothers when growing up in the Vale." He turned now and faced Lyanna." My wife's beloved father and brother." Robert raised his glass. "Here's to them all. May they know peace."

"Here, Here!" the crowd cheered.

The pain was still all too real about Rickard and Brandon.

The event quickly gained life after the sudden seriousness of Robert's speech. And then it came time for the crowning achievement.

"Bed! Bed! Bed! Bed!" the crowd echoed.

Lyanna was lifted up into the air by Lord Jon Umber, though the other Lords of the North and all the Seven Kingdoms joined in. Andrew Estermont reached his hand up and ripped her dress down by her ankle. The Kingsguard Ser Fell tugged at the wrappings around her shoulders.

At the same time Robert was being dragged away but the Ladies of the Kingdom. Eaching pushing and pulling at him, disrobing him the same way she was being.

The King and Queen were marched off to their bedchamber, their clothing discarded as they went along. And soon the doors shut behind them and now it was just the two of them alone, naked as they day they were born.

"I've waited a long time for this." he smiled. He moved towards her, quickly wrapping both arms around her pressing his lips against her's. He wouldn't even wait for the bed he would have her right here and right now.

He was overjoyed for this but Lyanna was horrified. This brought back too many memories. Of Rheagar, of the Tower in Dorne, of everything. She shuddered at Robert's touch remembering Rheagar's.

Robet felt her shake in his arms and quickly pulled back to look down at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She kept trying to hold back tears as the flood of memories came back to her. Wolves don't cry her mother had told her once but right now she couldn't help it. And the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Tears for Brandon, for Father, for everything.

The King quickly leaned in and cradled her as she fell to pieces in his arms. She muffled her sobs by pressing her face into his chest.

"We don't have to do this." Robert finally said." Not if you don't want to."

"I can't." she sobbed softly.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door and Ser Lyle's voice came out threw.

"Hey what's going on in there?!" He laughed." I don't hear the making of little Princes." Other voices roared up and laughed with him. Lyanna watched as a dark shadow passed over Robert's face. And in one move, jump off of the bed and marched naked to the door.

And with one mighty swing he pulled the door open just enough to poke his head out.

"Next person to bang on this door I'll break his jaw!" Lyanna could not see Robert's face but the terror she witnessed on Ser Fell's made her not want to. With that said Robert slammed the door behind him and walked back into the room. And not a sound was heard from the other side the rest of the night.

Robert then turned his eyes on his wife and Queen.

"You've been through a lot." he said to her." And I am sorry for that." He took a few soft steps around the bed and towards the chair." I hope it doesn't pain you too much." He took another step away from her." I'll do what I can to make you…comfortable here."

He said nothing more the entire night. But he had surrendered the entire bed to her while he slept on the chair.

The next morning she had to say goodbye to Ned.

"Do you reall have to go?" she asked.

"You know I have to." He responded as he saddled his horse." There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"Now you're starting to sound like Father."

"I must be that Stark now." He continued." Benjen will be off to join the Night's Watch as soon as I get back."

"Can't I come with you? At least to Riverrun, I want to meet Catelyn and my new relation. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." Ned shook his head." I have heard nothing from her, only from her Father." Ned glanced over his shoulder at Lord Hoster. The Master of Laws would be riding back home to see his new Grandchildren, get his son and then return back to the Capital. When Ned looked his way the Lord of the Riverlands gave him a slight grimace. No doubt he was still angry about the bastard." He says she's doing well." He said turning back to Lyanna.

"I wish I could come with you."

"Your Queen of the Seven Kingdoms now." Ned said." And there's much to do in the Capital now." But that didn't seem to lift her spirits much." Lya." He said stepping closer to her." How was last night?" She titled her head up to look at him better." Did Robert….did you"

"I couldn't." she answered." Not after…." Ned reached up a finger and covered her mouth.

"Don't say a thing." The tower was nearly as bad a memory for him as it was for her.

"Robert made sure I was comfortable." She said in a soft voice. And Ned couldn't help but smile.

"You see." He said." I told you he'd treat you right." Lyanna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the King himself appearing.

"Damn it Ned I wish you'd say." He said. Ned now turned from his sister to his King.

"As I told my sister my duty lies up North. Your's, both of your's down here." Robert breathed in a deep breath.

"I'll miss you Ned." Robert said.

"And I'll miss you Robert." He began arching himself, preparing to bow his farewell to the King. But Robert pushed curtoisy aside and stepped forward to put his arms around Ned.

"Don't be a damn stranger." He said." Come in any time announced or unannounced it doesn't matter."

"Of course. "Ned nodded. With that he turned and mounted his horse, looking down from it to get one last look at his sister.

"Take care of Jon will you?" she said.

"I will." He nodded.


	8. Little Problems

**Catleyn**

It had certainly been a long year. At the beginning of last year she was promised to another man, only to marry his brother later that year. They spent one day together before war drove them apart.

But now the war was over and her Father, Uncle and Husband were riding for Riverrun. She would have a nice surprise for them they got back.

Nine months after her wedding night Catelyn Tully now Stark gave birth to a healthy, strong baby boy.

"A boy." She cried. A future Lord. Everyone in the house was delighted for her, always wanting to see and hold the baby. Her younger brother Edmure was eleven and enjoyed hearing his nephew's little squeaks and laughs. Day and Night Catelyn held the boy in her arms, never wanting to let go. But she wasn't the only one who enjoyed motherhood.

While she gave birth to the next Warden of the North, her sister Lysa had also given birth to the next Lady of the Eryie. And for once Lysa had beaten Catelyn in something, giving birth an hour before her elder sister.

"Isn't this wonderful!" Lysa churped." Two cousins! A Lord of Winterfell and a Lady of the Eryie. Now they can grow up together and they'll be the best of friends." She pawed her baby night and day." I wonder what we'll name her." She said." Maybe after Mother?" Catleyn thought to herself what Ned would want to name their own child, maybe Brandon or Rickard after his late brother and father.

It was sad what had happened to Ned's family. Two of them killed, another kidnapped. She hoped it would not sour him. Ned had a quiet way about him and no doubt a quiet fury as well. But in his last letter Eddard Stark sounded fine to her and said he was looking forward to seeing her again.

And one night the gates to Riverrun lowered and in walked an armored host. She saw the banners of Tully and Stark with her Lord Father riding at the head of it.

"Father." She said to him with a gleaming smile." I would like you to meet, your grandson." She opened her arms and showcased the newborn to him, wrapped in a white blanket. Hoster accepted him with a sneer, reaching down to remove the blanket so he might get an entire view of the baby, from head to toe.

"Look at him." He grumbled as he did so." He's perfect!" He announced in a lively voice. He turned the baby to get a better look at his face." Look at you, you're a handsome little Lord." Hoster reached out his finger and ran it over the baby's chin, causing her son to giggle. And Hoster laughed with him.

She turned next to try and find Ned, ready to show him. But instead she found another Tully.

"Cat." The Blackfish said with a smile upon seeing her.

"Uncle Brynden!" she cheered, reaching up to pull him into a hug.

"HaHa!" He laughed with an arm around her." Yes, Yes I'm happy to see you too." She released him and she looked up to see him looking at her father with her son. Lord Hoster was smiling from ear to ear as he rocked the baby back and forth. Brynden let out a small smile." I'm glad to see him smiling again." He admitted loudly enough so only Catelyn could hear." It's been a tough road this past year."

"I'm glad your back." She said." That your both back. And Eddard is he-"

"He is here." Brynden nodded. He looked down at her, a hint of worry in his eyes." Don't judge him so harshly Cat." He said." He's a good man, Lord Eddard."

"HoHo!" Hoster chuckled. His grandson giggled and laughed as he began pulling at his Grandfather's beard." He's a bruiser this one. He'll be a real handful growing up little Cat."

The first time Catleyn met Ned was on their wedding day. Her previous bethroaled Brandon Stark had been killed by the Mad King and Ned came to Riverrun to honor the pact made by his Father, to assure Lord Hoster's loyalty and swords. He got what he came for and that night he married Catelyn Tully.

She had expected a copy of Brandon but instead she found a shorter, smaller man with a solemn face and cold eyes. But he treated her gently and did nothing without her permission.

Looking across the room Catelyn saw her Northern Husband again for the first time in a year. But war had seemed to age him, making him look ten years older. But Catelyn could still look deep into his grey, withered face and see the shy quiet man from their wedding night.

"Ned." She said upon seeing him a smile forming on her face.

"Lady Catelyn." He said, his eyes shifting from her to the ground.

"You don't need to call me that." She smiled." We're married now." Ned flashed a small smile but it quickly ran off. He was still shy, she could see. She'd have to work on that. And she had just the thing to brighten his mood." I have something to show you." She turned back to her Lord Hoster." Father, Father." She called but he was too busy having fun with his grandson." Father." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and the other on her son. He turned to face her." Let me show Ned our son." She couldn't tell what it was but something about what she said put that original grimace back on Hoster's face. He said nothing but handed her son back to her. She paid it little attention though as she was too excited to reveal it to Ned." Lord Stark." She giggled. "May I present you to your son." She held her arms out to him and showed him their son.

That smile crept up on Ned's face once again.

"Our son." He repeated." May I hold him, my Lady?"

"Of course." She laughed, putting the baby in his arms." That's what babies are for, to hold." Ned took the baby from her arms and began rocking him slowly back and forth. It warmed Catelyn's heart to see them together, her new family.

"I was trying to think of a man for him." She said getting Ned to pick his head up and look at her." But I wanted to wait for you, so that we could decide for ourselves." Ned turned from her and looked back at his son. Studying his face, trying to think of the best name possible.

"Rob." He finally said. He turned and looked at Catelyn." Rob." He repeated." If it pleases you my Lady."

"Rob." She repeated." After the King?" Ned slowly nodded." Robb Stark." She said with a smile. A Kingly name, she liked the sound of it." I like it, yes Robb Stark it is." But when she said the name Stark she saw a coldness fall over Ned's face. He reached out his arms and handed the newly named Robb back to her.

"When do you depart for Winterfell, Lord Stark?" Hoster asked.

"As soon as possible, my Lord. "Ned nodded at him.

"Stay the night." Hoster insisited." You and your's are welcome in my halls."

"Thank you, My Lord." Hoster only nodded.

"Edmure!" he called. His son straightened out before his father." Pack your things boy, in a few days time you're coming with me."

"Where to Father?" Edmure asked curiously.

"The Capital." Hoster answered. The peaked the interest of many in the room." For my services in the War his grace has made me his Master of Laws."

"Well earned Father." Lysa commented." You deserve it."

"And you." Hoster pointed to Edmure." Will returned with me, to become the King's squire."

"Squire! Squire!" Edmure churped." Does that mean I'll be a knight?!"

"Are you'll be knighted when the King finds it good and ready. Go on now, pack your things. You too Lysa." He pointed to his second daughter." Jon Arryn is Hand of the King now. And he wants his wife and child to be there with him." Lysa jumped with joy, her baby in her arms.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed." I'll get to live in the Capital with you and Jon, the King and the Queen. And when they have children my daughter will be their friend and-"

"Go on." Hoster said with a wave of his hand." Go on and get yourself ready." Edmure and Lysa had gone, all the bannermen and kngihts preparing to go their own separate ways as well.

With one hand craddeling Robb, Catelyn reached out her free hand to take Ned's.

"Come with me." She said." We were in such a rush last time, that you hardly got a good look at Riverrun."

"Of course. "He nodded with a small smile.

She brought him all around Riverrun. Showing him the dinning hall, explaining the tapestries on the hall which told the history of this great castle, and lastly she brought him to the ramparts to show him the rivers surrounding Riverrun.

"I always liked this view." She told as she looked down the battlements and the rivers below it." Are there views like this in Winterfell?"

"There are many empty areas of land all around the North." He answered." A lot of wide, open country."

"I cannot wait to see it." She said. When she first heard about her bethorthal she had been frightened. She remembered the stories of when she was a girl about the children of the forrest and the White Walkers of the harsh North. But now was a new mother, she seemed glad to be going." I can't wait to see how Robb likes it to." She leaned down and kissed him on the head. Then she turned back to her husband but found he dropped his head when she did so.

There had been a strange air abour Ned all night. He had hardly said a word as she showed him around. He had always been the Quiet one of his family but this time it was different, like something was holding him back.

"My Lady." He finally said." There is something I have to tell you." She wondered what it could be, a present? His gift to her was simply being here. Being here to meet his son.

"What is it?" she asked. The deep look of dreed was making her uncomfortable.

"There is someone I must introduce to you as well." He turned away from her. She watched as one of his Northern men came up and handed something to him, but whatever it was she couldn't see. Not until Eddard turned completely around to showcase it to her.

Sitting there in Ned's arms was another baby.

"This is Jon Snow." He told." My Bastard." Catelyn's heart suddenly sank and she felt herself clutching Robb tighter. He must have seen the sadness in her face and looked away." It was before I met you." He pleaded." Back before…" He gulped down a breath." Back when Brandon was still alive." He turned his head back up to look at her again, although it clearly pained him to do so." I know he never would have done to you what I have done. And I apologize, to the end of my days I will apologize to you."

Catelyn was at a loss for words. This couldn't be happening, not to her. Everything had started out so well and when Robb was born it looked like they'd get even better. She wasn't so sure now.

"I have to go feed my son." She said, making sure the words of 'my Son' stuck out to him. Without another word she turned and walked away.

 **Jaime**

This place felt like a giant prison made out of Ice. It was colder here than it had been anywhere else in the North. Or anywhere for that matter. And Black was hardly a fitting color for a Lion.

In Casterly Rock he was fed the finest food from across the Seven Kingdoms. Suckling Pig where the meat melts right off the bone. Wine from the Reach, fruits from Dorne. But here the food a watery stew with a few small chunks of potato or beef. It was prepared by a man who probably hadn't washed in months.

It was at least warm though and given the cold Jaime was at least thankful for that.

The room ws filled with Black Brothers. Rangers, Builders, Stewards. Sitting at a high table above everyone else was the Lord Commander. Lord Commander Qorgyle had hair as black as his robes, brown eyes and the copper colored skin that could only be associated with a Dornishman. As of this year he had been in the Watch for twenty years, six being the Lord Commander.

Sitting beside him were his officers. The First Builder, First Ranger, First Steward and several other high ranking members of the watch. Sitting to Qorgyle's left was a big man and the two seemed to be having an indept conversation.

"This war was certainly a terrible one." The big man said." I heard the Capital was sacked, and that a new King sits the Iron Throne."

"War might be bad for the realm." Qorgyle said." But it's good for the watch. Always plenty of desserters, traitors, and prisoners of war who take the Black."

' _And Kingslayers'_ Jaime thought to himself.

After his meal and everyone else's Jaime's task was to clean the dishes, cups and tables. A mundane task but he wasn't thrilled about doing it alone. Cleaning was definatly one of his least favorite activities but he could always look forward to one thing, even here.

The new recruits were standing together in the courtyard. Ser Alliser, Ser Jaremy Rykker, the peseants who'd traveled with them and lastly Jaime himself. A grizzled old man stepped out before them a stern look on his face and two swords in his hands.

Now this Jaime was used to.

"As Brothers of the Night's Watch." He said." Your goal will be to guard the realms of men. You will live and die for that goal." He let go of both swords and let them drop to the ground." Let's see what you've all got. Kingslayer." He called." You first." With a smirk Jaime stepped out from the group and forward to retrieve the sword. It wasn't what Jaime had expected.

"I haven't used a sparing sword since I was nine." he groaned.

"Can't give you real steel Kingslayer. If we did, we'd be down a few brothers." Jaime could not tell if that comment was honest or a jest at him. He'd assume both.

He took the blunt sword in his right hand and faced off with his opponent. It didn't matter if they were thieves, murders, Lords or Knights. When they went up against Jaime they were all the same, not good enough. He was either too fast, too strong too clever and sometimes all of the above.

Even Ser Alliser a man more than twice Jaime's own age wasn't good enough. It felt good to knock that humorless twit on his ass. This is what he was meant for. Jaime was born a fighter, he was born to be a warrior.

Needless to say he was leagues and bounds better than anyone else. They say the best position in the Night's Watch was being a Ranger. And if being good with a sword was a necessary pre-requisite for that Jaime clearly qualified. Aside from fighting he could ride, read and hunt. Which is something he couldn't say for the rest in his 'class'.

Standing Watch was his least favorite. It was much colder at the top of the wall than it was at the bottom. Besides in the dead of night when it was so dark a man could hardly see his hand in front of his face how was he supposed to keep watch?

It was dark that night. But not the usual kind of dark. At Casterly Rock or King's Landing there was always some light either by torches or naturally from the moon to help eluminate the darkness slightly. But up here there was no moon, only the black dead sky above and the cold all around.

Torches were mounted along the walls but they did nothing to help him see. He walked along with his hand placed against the wall to help guide him, lest he get careless and fall off. He kept walking until he came upon another human being.

There just along the edge of the wall was a big man in all black huddled over by the fire. But Jaime didn't want to make conversation, this was bad enough as it is. But evidently his new brother was.

"Come closer boy." The big man called." It's a lot warmer by the fire." Jaime couldn't disagree with that. He walked over, his boots crunching against the snow covered ground until he was right beside the fire.

His watch companion was an old man and a big one at that. His head was bald but a thick white beard covered his cheeks. He remembered the man from earlier, he'd seen him talking with the Lord Commander.

"Where do you come from lad?" He asked. Jaime cast the old man a strange glance. Did he seriously not know?

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Ser Jaime Lannister." The old man responded as he held his hands above the fire." Firstborn son of Lord Tywin Lannister and heir to Casterly Rock before you became Kingsguard."

"Where I killed my King." Jaime hissed." Which is what changed my White Cloak to a Black One."

"You've had quite the interesting life, Ser Jaime." He said rubbing his hands together above the fire." It seems you've been everywhere and done almost anything there is to do in Westeros." The near unlimited wealth of Casterly Rock and everything that came with it. Fighting alongside Ser Arthur Dayne and later being able to call him 'brother'. But Cersei was the best of all. His sweet sister, the only woman he'd ever known.

But now all that was gone for Ser Jaime's new post was not beside the King or with his sister but at the Night's Watch thousands of miles away from both.

"Don't look so upset." The old man said, no doubt after looking at Jaime's face. He tried not to look so annoyed or aggravated but it was hard to do, especially now." There's honor of it's own to be found at the Wall. To join the Night's Watch is to leave your past life behind you." he told." It doesn't matter what brought you here. Your place is here now." Jaime couldn't help but think of King's Landing, his sworn brothers of the Kingsguard. Then of Casterly Rock, of Cersei.

"This was never my place." He responded.

"Like it or not. You're here now." Jaime had just about enough of this old fools talking. Someway, somehow he had to get away from him.

"I've got to take a piss." He said aloud. Knowing that wouldn't be questioned he turned and walked off. But the farther away he got from his watch partner the darker it got, the torches doing little to light the way. So he reached out to steady himself along the ice wall.

Jaime looked down to see the entrance to Castle Black. It was nothing more than a wooden gate. And at the sight of it the wheels in Jaime's head started turning.

If he was quick but quiet enough he might be able to grab a horse and ride out. The earliest anyone would notice him would be dawn but by then he could be halfway across the North.

There was a risk in it but he was willing to take risks. He took a risk every time he snuck off to Cersei's room in the night. He took a risk when he killed the Mad King, things usually worked out for him… more or less. But this was certainly a risk worth taking.

So he stepped forward and into the elevator then all he had to do was wait until the ride was over. Then quietly Jaime turned and walked over to the stables. He was prepared then and there to grab a horse and make a dash for freedom.

"Kingslayer." A voice called. Now everyone called him that but only one person said it with great spite. Turning his head Jaime saw Ser Alliser standing in the entrance to the stables, a torch in his left hand a sword at his hip." I knew you'd try to escape. You were sent up here for a reason, in case you forgot."

"So were you." Jaime quickly replied.

"Aye." Thorne growled." I was. Sent up here for staying loyal to my King. Not that your father knows anything about loyalty. Or you for that matter. It must run in the family."

"Watch your mouth Thorne or I'll-"

"You'll what? Strike me down just like you did Aerys? Wait a moment and I'll turn my back for you." Enraged Jaime turned and jumped at Thorne. He easily overpowered the older man and took him to the ground. The two began pushing and punching against each other as they began rolling back and forth in the dirt.

Then as quickly as the fight started it was over. A strong hand gripped itself on Jaime's back and flung him off.

"Enough!" cried a powerful voice. It was easily recognizable as Jaime's watch partner.

"Mormont." Thorne said rising to his feet." I just caught the Kingslayer in the act of desertion. When I tried to stop him, he turned and prepared to silence me for good." It seemed as if Ser Alliser might get his wish after all. Jaime wondered what the preferred method of execution was here. Being hung off the wall or having your head cut off?

"That's enough Ser Alliser." He said pointing a finger at him." I'll deal with this, go on!" He waved him off. Thorne did not argue and did as he was told. And once he was gone the man now known as Mormont turned his attention to the young Lion.

Jaime tried to remember if he'd ever heard the name 'Mormont' before.

"What are we going to do with you boy?" He took a step closer to Jaime. The sight of him might have intimidated Ser Alliser or any other man but it didn't intimidate Jaime. " What were you thinking? Do you know what the penalty for desertion is?"

"I don't belong here."

"Most men don't. You think these men grew up thinking they'd be spending their last days guarding a frozen wasteland? Like it or not boy you're here and you're here to stay."

"I'd rather take my chances out there." He motioned South. To the North, to the Seven Kingdoms, to Home.

"I'd doubt that. Do you think there's anyone out there who won't recognize you? Someone who wouldn't gladly turn you back in to us. You never answered if you knew what the penalty for desertion is."

"Death." Jaime said. But the prospect didn't seem to frighten him.

"If you'd like to take your chances I could turn you in to the Lord Commander now. Then he'll execute you in the morning." That silence Jaime quickly, something Mormont noticed." If that doesn't suite you then you'd better keep your head down and your mouth shut. Your time at the Wall is only just beginning."

Jaime wondered if he was the only one to receive such a speech. He doubted so. Men from all walks of life came to the Night's Watch, most against their will like himself. And sure enough some probably tried to leave or did leave. He wondered if it was a sentimental side of the old man that made him say what he said or if it was just to frighten Jaime into staying.

Either way Jaime knew one thing, he was special. He was the first born son of Tywin Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock, a former Kingsguard and yes a Kingslayer. Until he said the vows he was all those things.

But even after he'd said them he'd still always be one of those.

"It seems I have no choice." He sighed. Mormont noticing Jaime's defeat let oua relaxed sigh.

"Men each have their own reasons for joining. Most of them similar to yours."

"And you old man? What brought you up here to the ass end of the world?" The old man was silent.

"My son." He finally answered.


	9. Dawning of a New Era

**Jon**

Things were finally starting to settle down here at court. Robert and Lyanna had been married and corenated, Dorne had settled down and it seems all the realm would drifted back into a quiet peace. Jon was happy for that.

At sixty and four the best of Jon's fighting days were behind him. And even the bloodiest of battles was less of a challenge than running a Kingdom.

A mounted host rode toward the gates. The banners flapping wildly in the air bore the symbol of a leaping trout against blue and red. And riding at the head of the party was fierce looking Lord Hoster Tully head of his house, Lord Paramoun of the Trident and the King's Master of Laws. But of course he wasn't alone.

Riding beside him a boy of ten or eleven years with the auburn hair and blue eyes of the Tullys. Undoubelty his own son and heir Edmure. The boy looked up in wonder at the Castle before them and those waiting inside to greet them. Behind Hoster and his son was a big brown wagon guarded by all his knights and riders.

The gates opened and Lord Hoster was the first in, his men following all around him. The Trout Lord urged his horse forward and dismounted before the King.

"Welcome back." Robert said to him with open arms." I hope the trip went smoothly." Hoster simply nodded as Robert laid a hand on his shoulder." How was everything in Riverrun? How was Eddard?"

"Well." Hoster answered." Lord Stark was given a son by my daughter Catelyn."

"A son!" Robert cheered. "HaHa! Wonderful! And what did they name him? Brandon I'd wager after his brother."

"Robb. "Hoster corrected." After yourself, your grace." Robert looked visibly surprised.

"What an honor that is, a namesake." He said stunned." My nephew is my namesake." Hoster nodded his head.

"Your grace." He said turning." May I introduce my only son and heir, Edmure." He pointed the King to the boy still sitting atop his horse starring at the Knights of the Kingsguard." EDMURE!" Hoster roared getting his attention. "Get over here boy!" The little lap nearly tripped over his own feet he was in such a hurry.

"Your grace." He panted standing before the King." I am Edmure Tully and I, I'm honored to become your squire." He dropped to one knee.

"And I'm glad to have to have you." Robert said putting his hands on Edmure's shoulders and picking him up to his feet.

Jon turned his attention away from them. He instead looked to the wagon where he saw a slender young girl with a dress in the color of house Arryn exit. Little Lysa Tully who was now Lysa Arryn.

She turned her head to see Lord Arryn with the golden pin of the hand on his chest and his long blue cape drapping down from his shoulders.

And a little smile went on Jon's face as Lysa trotted from the wagon, a spring in her step a smile on her face while holding a bundle in her arms.

"Lord Husband." She smiled before him.

"Lady Arryn." He smiled back.

"Congradulations on becoming Hand of the King." Lysa continued." I'm so happy for you, for us. I know you'll make everything right in the Kingdoms. Right for you, for me and our daughter."

"Daughter?" Jon questioned. Lysa turned her arms and showcased the bundle in her arms. A small white face, a round nose and blue eyes. Blue like her fathers." A daughter." He repeated taking herin his arms.

"I had her just before Catelyn did. I finally beat my older sister at something." Jon ran his hand over the little baby's body. "And she's perfectly healthy, the Maester said so."

"Good, good." Jon smiled with a nod." I'm glad to hear that." It must have been strange for her, Jon was old enough to be her grandfather. He could easily imagine it wasn't what she wanted. Maybe if Denys or Elbert have lived they would have made Lysa a better husband. But there was only the old Falcon now. But Jon was determined to make it up to her.

 **Lyanna**

Ned was gone. He took his bastard, his northern bannermen and headed back North. He would head there now along with Lord Hoster and Ser Brynden. Together they would stop at Riverrun. Hoster would take his son Edmure and bring him back to the Capital where he would serve the King as his squire, while his brother Brynden would become the Tully of Riverrun.

Ned would stop at Riverrun for his new bride Cateyln Tully now Stark, and then together they would go even farther North to Winterfell. Lyanna would give anything to see it again, one more time.

The Capital was emptying now. The Valemen and the Rivermen all wanting to return home now that everything had been settled.

But Lyanna had to see one of them before he left.

Yohn Royce was the Lord of House Royce in the Vale, the second most powerful house of the region and right hand man to Jon Arryn. Both Ned and Robert spoke highly of him. He was in the courtyard surrounded by his men at arms, saddiling his horse and preparing for the long ride home.

"Lord Royce." The Brozne Royce turned around to view the Wolf Queen.

"Your Grace." He said bowing, and when he picked himself up she was standing before him.

"You knew my husband when he grew up in the Vale didn't you?"

"Yes, your Grace." He nodded." We went hunting often, and I hosted him and your brother many times." He smiled in fond remeberance. Lyanna simply nodded.

"And you know about his bastard?" she asked outright. A flash of nervous confusion went over Lord Royce's face.

"Aye, your Grace." He nodded." I know about his bastard."

"Meaning you know where he is?"

"She your Grace." He corrected." Mya stone's her name. Born between King Robert and a serving girl form Lord Arryn's house." Lyanna did not want to hear all that. It only made this even harder, but she knew she must do it.

"I have a task for you then Lord Royce."

"Yes, my Queen." He nodded." Anything."

"When you return home I want you to take the mother and her bastard into your household. Make sure they are treated well and that the girl is raised properly." Lord Yohn Royce simply nodded.

"Of course your grace. Whatever you command."

With that business done she returned to the Red Keep. The small council was in session, whenever Robert wasn't overhearing the criminals in the Black Cells he was there trying to run the Kingdom. Usually the day to day matters of the court never warranted much excitement. But today was different.

"This is bad news!" Hoster Tully's voice echoed down the hallways. "Bad news!" As Lyanna got closer she could hear other voices responding.

"Calm down Lord Hoster." Jon Arryn answered." Take a deep breath."

"Deep breath?" Hoster replied sounding more angry than before." Deep Breath?! How's that going to help us in a time like this?!" Lyanna rounded the corner and stood in the doorway. She peered inside to view the King's Small council.

Robert sat at the head of the table, golden crown upon his noble brow and arms crossed over his chest. On his left was Jon Arryn, his right was Stannis. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan sitting beside Stannis. The three looked across the table at Lord Hoster who was standing up beside Jon. His hands closed into fists, resting against the table. Grand Maester Pycelle seated across form Hoster with Varys beside him. The Master of Coins chair was currently occupied by it's newest owner Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor in the North.

Lord Wyman was a friend to her Father, Lord Rickard Stark. The two had been in the Ninepenny Kings together. In her youth Lyanna could remember several visits by Lord Wyman to Winterfell. He gave Lyanna hand crafted dolls and silk dresses but she always preferred the swords her brothers got. He was no Tywin Lannister but that was a good thing in her opinion. He knew his way around money and finances, making him the best suited after the Lion of Casterly Rock.

"What's all the noise?" Lyanna questioned from the door. All heads in the room darted across the room and over to her.

"Apologizes, your grace." Hoster said, his voice much calmer now." I didn't mean to disturb you." Lyanna began walking into the room.

"But what has you so disturbed Lord Hoster?" she questioned. Hoster raised up one closed hand to reveal a Raven's not inside it.

"This your grace." He offered it to her and she accepted it. Then she read it aloud for all the room to hear.

"Wilas Tyrell heir to Highgarden marries Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock." She told. She lifted her head to look at everyone else's faces, judging each of their reactions. But aside from Lord Hoster's fury she could take nothing away from Stannis' cold gaze or Robert's look of indifference." What of it?" she said handing it back to him.

"What of it?" He repeated." Your grace two of the most powerful houses of Westeros have united."

"And?" Lyanna questioned." Are we not all from some of the most powerful houses here, united by marriage as well?"

"We are all united to each other, your grace." Hoster told." But the Lannister and Tyrells are not." Whatever fear Hoster Tully had Lyanna didn't share it.

"Are you afraid of war my Lord?"

"The Tyrells fought against us in the Rebellion." Stannis told a grim bitterness in his voice." And the Lannisters only came to our side when victory was assured. And Lord Tywin has much to be bitter about." He gave a glance at the Queen." I'd say it's wiser to consider him an enemy."

"And how are we to respond to this?" Lyanna questioned." Rally our banners once more? Invade the Westerlands before they do the same to us? There are more important things for us to worry about."

"Agreed." Robert said." We just ended one war, we're not about to start another."

"You say all this now." Hoster said." But when the fighting starts I know where it'll be first. The Riverlands, my lands!"

"If you're so upset Lord Hoster perhaps we should move forward with our plans sooner."

"Plans?" Lyanna questioned. Robert smiled and turned to his brother.

"Stannis." He said." Your wedding to Selyse Florent may have to come sooner than we expected." The younger Baratheon brother's deminor didn't change with that news. But he seemed neither happy or pleased.

"We have more things to worry about than war." Jon Arryn spoke up." The Capital still needs to be rebuilt. Entire streets still lay in ruin, and many families have been torn apart."

"What of the children?" Lyanna asked. Heads once more turned to her." Are they orphans?"

"Yes, your grace." Jon nodded.

"We should build an orphanage." Lyanna said." Put forth some money and get it started."

"A wonderful idea." Robert agreed.

"We'll have to get the money from somewhere." Wyman spoke up." I'll place a tax on all the good coming into the harbor."

"Put a tax on all the brothels, that will generate some income." Lyanna spoke up. Eyes shifted around the table, and Lyanna looked to see if that riled Robert up. He didn't move a muscle.

"As you wish, your grace." Wyman nodded.

"If that'll be all my Lords." Robert said rising to his feet. His Small Council rose with him, although Lord Wyman nearly toppled over in doing so." We'll meet again in the Morning." He extended his arm across the table, offering his hand to Lyanna." My Queen." Lyanna reached out and took it, departing with her husband.

Ser Barristan left the table and followed after them.

"You overlooked something during the meeting." She said.

"Hmh? What was it?"

"Ser Amory Lorch is to be executed tomorrow."

"That's right." Robert nodded." And I will send his head to Prince Doran. I hope it offers him some comfort."

"I do too. You'll have to do it yourself."

"What?" Robert looked at her confused.

"Ser Amory Lorch." She continued." You should take his head."

"I have." Robert said." I've condemened him to it."

"Not good enough." Lyanna shook her head." You have to swing the sword yourself."

"Why? What for?" Lyanna remembered back to her Father's words.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." She told. Robert grumbled and waved off the response.

"That's Stark talk-"

"Well I am a Stark."

"Yes and now you are a Baratheon." Lyanna let out a deep breath, biting her lip and a harsh comment at the same time.

"If you don't do it then I will."

"What?"

"You heard me." Was all she said. Robert looked at her intently. And from studying her face he knew it was true, she'd do it if given the chance. Finally he gave in.

"Alright. Alright. He sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened with surprise and his face reddened. "You say you love me Robert and I believe it. You killed Rheagar for me, took a Kingdom for me and given punishments to crimes I can agree with. You even held back on our wedding night for my sake, something I am grateful for." He smiled proudly at that. "BUT!" she quickly said pointing a finger on him, the sudden yell causing him to jolt." You will not dishonor our marriage. No mistress, no whores, and no more bastards." She made sure to put extra emphasis on those last three points. Robert was silent, perhaps as he tried to consider something to say but instead he choose silence." Do you understand?!"

"Yes my lady." He nodded." I understand."

 **Eddard**

His Lords had gone their way. Each had gone back home to their wives and children. Ned however was stuck in Winterfell with him. His wife Catelyn, his firstborn son and heir Robb, and lastly his bastard son Jon. At least Benjen offered to stay for a little while, until everything and everyone was settled. But that perhaps might have been longer than they hoped.

Now it was only Ned left with a wife he had estranged and a household to rebuild. Ser Rodrik Cassel, Jory's Uncle had been the Master at Arms of Winterfell since Ned was a several of the men at arms of Ned's army were now men of his household guard. But the guard needed a Captain. If Jory had been here Ned would have picked him. But by his own doing Jory was now a white sword of the Kingsguard, he would have to look elsewhere.

And on the rode back North he had found that man in the second son of Lord Wyman Manderly.

"I am sorry for what happened in King's Landing Ser Wendel." Ned said to him." I did not mean to shame you infront of that crowd." Despite his comedic appearance Wendel was tougher than he looked.

"No need to apologize Lord Stark." He said." There is no shame in losing to a better man." Ned simply nodded his head.

"But you are a fierce fighter Ser Wendel. You were worthy of that White Cloak." He paused a moment clicking his tongue in his mouth." But since you don't have it, I wonder if you might be willing to join my household at Winterfell? As my Captain of the Guards."Ser Wendel beamed and a jolly smile formed on his face. As a second son Wendel had little hope of a fine marriage or owning lands. To him a position of this caliber is the best he could hope for and something he accepted eagerly.

"Yes Lord Stark. "He said. "Yes I accept." He placed his hands on his big belly." Thank you for this honor. I promise I will defend your family night and day, on my life! And when your sons come of age I will help to make them into great warriors!"

And Ser Wendel was as good as his word.

But Ned's household faired better than his own new Family. Now it was only himself as Lord of Winterfell, Catelyn as Lady of Winterfell, Robb Stark his heir and Jon Snow his bastard.

It was a hard business looking after both boys. Taking care of one and then the other, trying not to seem like he favored one over the other. Ned did not and loved both boys as his sons, bastard or not. But Catelyn didn't see it that way.

She refused to have Robb and Jon fed together, bathed together even in the same room together. He could see the hateful fury in her eyes whenever she saw him. She did not deny him their bed or to share a meal with her as this was his home before it was her's. But she made little conversation with him and hadn't called him 'Ned' since Riverrun. Only 'Lord Stark'.

Ned felt sorry for Lady Catelyn. She was the first born daughter of Hoster Tully. A beautiful girl who did everything required of her. Marry a man she hardly knew and give him a son, then travel far away from home to live in a climate she wasn't used to with people she didn't understand. It seemed the only thing keeping her going was her son, her only son.

And Ned was only the second son, he was never meant to have all this. He didn't deserve all this. But he had it now and somehow he would have to make it all work.

And he had just the idea.

He found her where she usually was, her room with Robb. His hands were trembling he was so nervous but it had to be done. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, signaling his approach before he pushed the door open.

And there she was with her bright red hair and baby in her arms.

"Lady Catelyn." He said upon seeing her.

"Lord Stark." She replied. It sounded so cold when she said it, making a chill run up even his spine.

"My Lady." He said to her." If it pleases you I would like to show you something."

"I am occupied." She said turning away from him and back to Robb." With my son." He knew she'd say that. But Ned wasn't going to take No for an answer.

"Catelyn." He said this time in more of a commanding tone than he wanted to. She turned a faced him, a slight look of fear in her eyes." If you please." He extended his hand to her. Sensing the urgency in his voice she set Robb down softly down in his crib, then rose to her feet and over to her Lord's side. And then they began a slow quiet trip outside onto the battlements.

"The North worships the Old Gods." He told." And there is the Godswood where I pray." He pointed over to the great white tree sticking up above all the was sure that the tree with a face in it frightened his southern bride." But they are not your Gods." He continued as he led her away." And so I'm having this made for you." They turned the corner and he made sure to look at her face when she saw it, to gauge her reaction.

A new edition to Winterfell, a sept for the Seven. A place where Catelyn who grew up worshipping the Mother, Father, Warrior, and stranger could pray to the seven faces of God.

Her reaction was better than he had hoped. It was the first smile he'd seen on her face since she'd arrived. And in turn it made him smile.

"It's beautiful." She said." Even better than the one at Riverrun."

"You, you like it?" He asked relieved.

"It's wonderful." She continued to smile as she turned back to him." Thank you very much." Feeling good about this so far Ned decided to go another step further.

"Come with me." he said taking her hand in his." There's something else I'd like to show you. And he led her away. Down the dirty old steps of Winterfell they went, through the dirty courtyard and down another flight of dark staris. Ned had to hold a torch to be able to see." Watch your head." He said." And mind your footing, it's easy to trip down here."

"What is this place?" he heard her voice in the dark.

"The crypts." He answered." Where the past Kings and Lord of Winterfell rest. My Father and Brandon will soon be among them." Brandon might not have ever been the Lord but he was the Lord that should have been. But Ned pushed them from his mind as he continued on." Almost there." He told.

Catelyn said nothing but he felt her hand clutched against his arm, as they came to another great door. With his free arm Ned pushed it open to reveal a new sight to his new wife.

Although he couldn't see it at first because the steam came at them so quickly. And suddenly the warm, moist air swooped in one them.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The Hot Springs." He told. He pointed all around them and Catelyn looked around to view multiple pools of warm water." Winterfell was built over them, which helps keep it warm all year round. It's also a nice little spot to take a swim in." He paused a moment." I always used to like coming down here." He released himself from Catelyn's grip." I… hope you find my Castle to your liking. It is my home now as much as it is yours." It was Ned's own way of saying 'Sorry' and making sure his new bride was as comfortable as he was. A strange gleam came into her eyes as he spoke to her but Ned could hardly stand it for long. He turned and prepared to leave her. But then she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." She said. Slowly he turned back around to face her. And now it ws Ned's turn to ask 'What are you doing?'

"Come in with me." She said and discarded her cloths.

 **Jaime**

Sword fighting was the part of the day Jaime looked forward to most. It was the time when he would vent out all his frustration and anger out on whoever had the misfortune of crossing blades with him. Even during his leisure time Jaime would often take a sword and beat the wooden dummy in the middle of the yard.

Every fool who been put up against him had lost, badly. But truth be told he was getting tired of beating up the same old faces, Ser Alliser being the only exception. As fate would have it the Gods would grant Jaime Lannister a new 'playmate'.

Aside from those he rode up here with there were men from the Vale, Riverlands, even as far as Dorne or the Reach. They were faces from all across the Seven Kingdoms. And right now only one truly interested him.

A thin boy looking about his own age. But with a sharp face, dark hair and blue eyes. There was only one person it could have been.

"Stark?" He questioned aloud. Although only loud enough for himself to hear. The Stark stood before the group and introduced himself.

"I am Benjen Stark, youngest Child of Rickard Stark and Lyrra Stark. And I'm here to take the Black."

"Alright." The Master at Arms said." Let's see what you can do." Without being called upon Jaime Lannister stepped up, offering himself as Benjen's opponent." You want to fight Kingslayer?"

"Yes." Jaime said gripping his sword tighter. Benjen turned and noticed the golden haired boy for the first time. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the Lannister. The Master at Arms stepped back and immediately Jaime charged.

He advanced forward swinging his sword down. Benjen put up his own blade and blocked. But Jaime was quick and with another step forward managed to hit Benjen in the shoulder. If it were a real sword he would have killed Benjen. But luckily for the Wolf Pup it wasn't. Benjen ignored the blow and stepped forward with a swing of his own but Jaime blocked it. The young Stark wasn't unskilled, certainly better than most of the others here. But Jaime was better than everyone and Benjen was no exception.

The two moved back and forth across the yard, swinging back and forth. It was the longest bout Jaime ever had during his time here. But now he was ready to end it.

The Kingslayer took a step forward and with all his weight raised his sword and swung. He just imagined it was Ned Stark he was fighting and that only made him fight harder. With that one great swing he not only managed to knock the sword out of Benjen's hand but knock him to the ground as well.

"Impressive as always, Kingslayer." A compliment mixed with an insult, how wonderful. "You alright Stark?" He asked turning to the defeated boy.

"Yes." Benjen said pushing himself up onto his feet.

"Again." Jaime said.

"Again?" The Master at Arms questioned. Jaime turned and faced the kneeling Benjen." Hold on a minute there Kingslayer-" But Jaime didn't listen and without warning dashed at Benjen once more. But the young Stark was hardly prepared for another attack as he was still only half-way to his feet, and he didn't even have a sword in his hands.

Jaime dashed forward and swung his sword at him, had it been a real one he would have taken Benjen's head clean off. Benjen took the hit and leaned over to his side, clutching the spot that had been hit. Jaime move forward again, this time striking him on the shoulder instead of the head. And with enough force to knock him to the ground completely.

But as he raised his arm to prepare for that third strike he was stopped. Ser Alliser, Ser Jaremy, the Master at Arms and two other men all jumped in and grabbed at him. Thorne with his hand on Jaimes throat and squeezing hard, the other men grabbing at his arms and legs, trying to restrain him.

"Brothers!" yelled a voice. The men turned their attention up where they saw Lord Commander Qorgyle standing on the ramparts." What's going on?!" It was the standard question but he didn't need to ask it. He'd seen everything." Kingslayer!" he called pointing to Jaime. " Get up here!"

Jaime was released then he prepared to do as commanded. But he still held the training sword.

"Weapon." The Master at arms pointed. Jaime's back was already to him and when he took his first step away he droped the blunted weapon to the ground.

And now there he stood, before the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. But he did not sit alone. On his left was the oldest man Jaime had ever seen small, hunched over and decrepit, a measter no doubt given the chains around his neck. On the right with broad shoulders a bald head but a big white beard was none other than Jeor Mormont, former Lord of Bear Island.

"Kingslayer." The Lord Commander roared trying to put the fear of the Seven into Jaime." What were you thinking?!" But the Qorgyle did not scare Jaime. He had already served under a Lord Commander and this Dornishman was no White Bull.

"I was commanded to fight so I fought."

"Hitting a man while he's defenseless? Hitting a man while he's down?" Qorgyle said." Yes you've certainly proven yourself, Kingslayer."

The door opened up behind him and Jaime turned around to see who was coming in. It was none other than Benjen Stark. Looking as handsome as ever thanks to the bruise on the right side of his head.

"Young Stark." Qorgyle said as Benjen walked forward and stood beside Jaime." Are you alright?"

"Yes Lord Commander." He responded." A little bruise, nothing I can't handle." Benjen's squeaky clean attitude made Jaime sick.

"Good, Good." Qorgyle nodded." Did you have any reason to provoke the Kingslayer?" Once again he already knew the answer.

"No." Benjen shook his head. But then he managed a smile." Perhaps he was afraid of me." He chuckled.

' _As if'_ Jaime thought to himself. But his comment was well received by the other men.

"The Starks have always been good to the wall." Jeor said." No doubt young Stark here will do the same."

"That's right M'Lord." Benjen replied.

"And I've no doubt Ser Jaime has learned his lesson." Jeor added.

"Very well." Qorgyle said." Then that'll be all." He and Mormont rose from their seats together." Kingslayer." He pointed to Jaime." Assist the Maester back to his chambers."

Lord Commander Qorgyle and Jeor step out from beside the table and walked towards Benjen. They stood on both sides and walked with him towards the door. Jaime could make out some of their conversation.

"We're glad to have you here Lord Stark." Qorgyle said." I knew your Father, he was a good friend to the Night's Watch." Jaime rolled his eyes and walked across the room to help the measter.

He was a small man with dry wrinkly skin and looked like he was a hundred pounds soaking wet and that a stiff breeze would knock him over. His hands shook as they felt for the table and then as he felt along the nearby rail. But Ser Jaime Lannister was a Kingslayer not a monster, he wouldn't refuse to help a little old man. He held out his hand.

"Right infront of you Maester."

"You'll have to do better than that." He said in a shaky voice. Jaime raised an eyebrow in confusion as the little measter took another step. But he easily lost his footing and began falling to the floor.

But while the measter was old and brittle, Jaime was quick and storng. He wasily bent down and caught the measter before he hit the ground. He could feel his tiny heart beating like a drum. He could see why the Lord Commander wanted him to help.

"Ah." He let out a panted breath." Thank you."

"You should watch where your going." Jaime said as he propped him help to help him stand on his own two feet." Are you blind or something?"

"Yes." he said as he managed to stand upright." As a matter of fact." Jaime could see it now.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I-"

"No matter." he said as he tightened a soft grip on Jaime's arm." Now if you would be so kind as to escort me to my chambers."

"Of course." He nodded. And then he began leading the way taking the measter out of the room, down the stairs and back inside.

"So you were the Kingsguard then?" he asked as they walked along." The knight who broke his vows and killed his King?" Jaime was getting awfully tired of being reminded that.

"Yes that's right."

"One day." he said in a shaky voice." You'll have to tell me that story."


	10. New Family

**Davos**

It had hardly been a year since the last one and yet already it was time for another Baratheon wedding. This time for Stannis Baratheon and his bride to be Selyse Florent.

The King and Queen rode with Stannis to Brightwater Keep. If Stannis was happy about the arrangement he had a funny way of showing it. He hadn't smiled the entire trip, not even at the mention of his new bride. Robert was as jolly as a boy on the day of his own wedding even when the bedding hadn't gone as planned.

Lord Alester Florent was a curtious host. His other family members were just as curtious or less. Ser Axell Florent was the most sour of his brothers, but the younger boys and girls were all pleasant. Lady Selyse's brothers were happy to meet Stannis although he didn't seem so to meet them. Most of all the Florents were happy to host the new King and Queen in their halls.

Davos knew little of politics. But he knew the Lords and Ladies of Westeros played their games with each other while the small folk like Davos often paid the price for it.

His eldest son Dale was with them, already beginning his duty as Stannis' squire. And while the son learned what being a squire meant Davos had to learn what it meant to be a Knight at court.

Tonight was the night. Stannis Baratheon was in his room dressing himself for the occasion while Ser Davos watched on. He stood by silently, handing off the black and gold tunic and cloths to Stannis when he motioned for them. There was silence for the longest time as Stannis dressed and shaved himself. King Robert had a thin black beard along his face, almost in defiance Stannis kept his face clean.

"Have you seen her?" Stannis questioned." Lady Selyse?"

"Yes m'Lord." He nodded. Davos had once called Stannis by the title of 'Prince' given his Families new royal treatement but ever the simple man Stannis preferred to be called "Lord".

"And?" Davos was quiet a moment, musing over what he might say.

"She seems a kindly girl." He admitted, he could not say much else. She wasn't very attractive as compared to some of her younger cousins. Thin with sharp features and namely the trait of large ears." I hope you'll be happy with her."

"This marriage is for political purposes only." Stannis told." With this marriage we'll weaken Mace Tyrell should he ever try to rise against us." Davos still had much to learn about the ways and customs of Lords. He was part of that world now. And in time he would have to do the same for his own sons when they came of age.

"Is that worth it, my Lord?"

"Yes." Stannis answered almost immediately." We must all do our duty Ser Davos. You to your Liege Lord, I to the King. And the King is my older brother."

As if right on cue the door opened behind them and the King himself walked in, twice the size of Davos and even taller than Stannis. Alongside him his Queen, by comparison small and slender but with a fierceness in her grey eyes. Davos quickly went to one knee.

King Robert hadn't seemed to notice him and instead went right for Stannis.

"HaHa!" He laughed putting one arm around Stannis' shoulders." You're looking well brother. Fresh cloths and a nice shave." He ran his hand along Stannis' chin." Smooth as a baby's ass. HaHa!" Davos didn't know if he should say anything or let the King continue. Unsure he kept silent.

"Rise." The Queen commanded, standing before him.

"Thank you, your grace." Davos nodded to her.

"Come, come Stannis." Robert said pushing him towards the door." We don't want to keep your bride waiting."

The wedding at King's Landing had been much bigger. Nearly half the country had turned out to witness the event, attending were over a hundred Lords and Ladies from as far North as Last Hearth and as far South as The Arbor.

All of House Florent was in attendance, excluding Melessa Florent who was at Horn Hill recovering from Child birth. King Robert and Queen Lyanna. Their Kingsguard of the Lord Commander, Ser Lyle Crakehall, Ser Jory Cassel and Ser Balon Swann. Ser Davos of the newly formed House Seaworth and of course Stannis himself. But there was a surprise guest of the evening.

Mace Tyrell, the Liege Lord to the Florents.

"Your grace." He laughed happily upon seeing the King and Queen. What a pleasant surprise.

"Lord Tyrell." King Robert said." What a pleasant surprise indeed." He took Mace Tyrell's hand and shook it, although Lord Tyrell kept the handshake longer than it had to be.

"Indeed it is, indeed it is." He laughed." I heard you were coming down and just had to see you. Will you have a drink with me your grace?" And King Robert could never say no to some good wine.

"Certinaly!" he laughed with him.

Davos could remember to his own wedding day. He couldn't have been much older than Stannis was now, Marya even younger. She'd been so shy and so timid. But she was a kindly girl, willing to overlook Davos' trade and start a family with him. And when he'd been raised to knighthood she was even happier. And while Davos was away working with his Lord she stayed in Cape Wrath with their younger sons.

The words were said and House Baratheon of Dragonstone was united with House Florent of Brightwater Keep. Davos clapped and cheered along with the crowd but despite the cheerfulness of the mood Lord Stannis didn't seem the least bit pleased.

Not standing beside his wife, not kissing her, not ever during the feast.

"My brother doesn't look so pleased." Robert commented. The Queen looked across the room to see stone-faced Stannis sitting beside his new wife. Selyse seemed hardly pleased either, with a face as long and grim as her husband's.

"Neither does she." The Queen replied." Perhaps they deserve each other." Robert greatly enjoyed that, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Ah but just you wait." Mace Tyrell said inviting himself to the conversation." No man could be sour during the bedding." King Robert reared his head back and laughed with Lord Tyrell.

Davos was given a seat amongst the High Lords and Ladies of Westeros.

Dale having been relieved of his duties as a squire for the night enjoyed the entertainment of a Royal Wedding. And the Queen had been kind enough to accept his offer to dance when he asked. The King sat nearby continuing to drink with Lord Tyrell telling jokes and war stories. Lady Selyse's brothers Ser Imry and Ser Erren danced with several young ladies. Serving girls went back and forth bringing filling cups and bringing food. But all the time Lord Stannis and his new wife sat at the high table yet not at the center of attention.

Davos' attention was caught to Mace Tyrell chugging down another glass of wine.

"AH!" He said realived. And in his drunken slouch he turned his head over to Davos. "I love weddings, don't you?" He smiled.

"Ah." Davos agreed with a nod." I do." Lord Tyrell's eyes squinted as he looked him over.

"Pardon me my Lord." Mace Tyrell." Have we met?"

"No my Lord." Davos shook his head." I can't say that we have."

"But anyone who anyone is here." Mace told motioning to the crowd." So you must be someone of great importance."

"I am newly knighted."

"Ah a knight." Lord Tyrell said." What house are you from?"

"House Seaworth, my Lord."

"Seaworth? Seaworth?" Mace said tapping a finger to his chin." Ah yes, yes Seaworth." He smiled." Yes a very proud, old, noble house. Seaworth, yes haha." Davos continued his smile, although he knew Lord Tyrell was lying.

"I'm pleased to hear you know of it." He responded." But we are not very old I'm afraid. Only a few months." Mace Tyrell looked at him quizzically." Thanks to Lord Stannis."

"Oh." Mace Tyrell said finally realizing it." You are the smuggler."

"I was." Davos told.

"You slipped through Paxter's fleet at Storm's End."

"Yes." Davos nodded. He saw Lord Tyrell's brow narrow and his jaw tighten.

"What are you doing here?" Mace demanded." In my lands?"

"Is this not House Florents lands?"

"House Florent is sworn to me!" Mace exclaimed jabbing a finger into his chest." Their lands are my lands."

"Lord Stannis invited me here." Davos told. Mace's jaw tightened as did his hand into a fist. After mulling over his thoughts he finally spoke.

"The King's brother is too kind I think." He said rising to his feet." Rewarding someone of such low class so highly." With nothing more to say he turned and stumbled off, probably in search for more wine.

Davos let him go. Lord Tyrell had simple said what was on his mind and he most likely wasn't the only one to be thinking it. Other high Lords and Ladies all looked over the knighted smuggler with the Onion sigil with strange looks. Some saying he should have had his hands cut off or worse.

Luckily Davos did not have to deal with any of them but with Lord Stannis. By his judgement he raised a man born in the gutters of Flea Bottom into a noble house who's sons and grandsons would be knights and lords in their time. Davos owed much to Lord Stannis and would spend the rest of his life repaying him.

 **Jaime**

The Kingslayer looked ahead of him and saw for the first time in months a friendly face.

"Ser Burton?" He questioned. Ser Burton Crakehall was the younger son of Lord SumnerCrakehall to whom Jaime had squired for as a boy. And during that time he remembered Lord Sumner's two strong sons, his heir Roland who had three strong sons each around Jaime's age. And Ser Burton a fiercesome knight. Like all Crakehalls he was big and tall with a barrel chest with strong powerful arms and legs, with a thin black beard.

"Yes my Lord. " He smiled." It's good to see you again Ser Jaime." This truly was a surprise. Finally a friendly face here in the last place he'd expect to see them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following your Father's orders." Ser Burton told." Sent here to make sure you stay safe. And" He added with an even greater smile. "I'm not alone." He turned around and pointed behind him. There stood even more familiar faces.

Ser Elys Westerling, Ser Rupert Brax, Ser Peter Plumm and half a dozen more all here and all skilled fighters, all tested and seasoned knights. What a great joy this was, his father had spared no expense.

"Ser Amory Lorch was meant to join us." Burton told." But the King had him executed instead."

"Executed?" Jaime asked." What for?"

"The murder of Elia Martell and her children."

"Really?" Jaime asked unsure of the truth." I had heard the Mountain was the one who did it."

"I wasn't there myself, my Lord." Burton told." But it hardly matters." He took a step closer and laid a hand on Jaime's shoulder." All that matters is that we keep you safe."

"Is that what my Father commands?"

"It is." Burton nodded." He hopes that his continued support will one day lead to a pardoning for you."

"For me?"

"Yes." Burton nodded." You are Lord Tywin's son and heir. It is you he wants to rule after he is gone."

"That might be a hard sell once I've taken these vows." Burton shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry too much, my Lord." He said turning Jaime aside and into the comfortable surrounding of the Westermen." Your Father has this all planned out."

Ser Alliser approached but of course he was not alone. With him was Ser Jaremy Rykker and Ser Jarmen Buckwell along with a few other men Jaime could hardly recognized, but they were all together an ugly group.

"Well Kingslayer." Ser Alliser hissed." Did you finally make a few friends?"

Ser Burton stepped infront of Jaime before he could reply, as if he was shielding him from attack. The other westermen moved up beside him, the sight of them closing in a terrifying one.

"Watch your tongue, Ser." Burton threatened." That is my Liege Lord you speak too."

"Liege Lord?" Alliser repeated." We have none of those here. The only thing he is now is the Kingslayer." But now Ser Burton was getting angry his fist shaking with rage.

"He is an anointed knight." He said." And if you say another comment like that I will strike you down." Ser Jaremy and Ser Jarmen moved towards the swords at their hips.

It felt good to have these kinds of connections, this kind of protection. With a smirk Jaime looked past his men to his confronters. Ser Jarmen and Ser Jaremy looked like frightened children before the Westermen. Alliser Thorne had a bitter snarl on his face aimed at Jaime, only causing the Kingslayer's smile to grow wider. And of course Ser Alliser and his men didn't feel like dying let alone fighting that day, so they turned and left.

Jaime could really get used to this. It sure was a delight to have his own personal guard. Day in and day out he had to deal with insults behind his back and snickers to his face. But with his fellow Westermen by him day and day those insults were few and far between.

The last few weeks passed and the day had finally come. The day that Jaime's time as a trainiee came to an end and his time as a man of the Night's Watch began.

"You came to us as outlaws, poachers, thieves, murders." The Lord Commander said." You came alone, in chains, without friends or honor." That part seemed to be directly related to himself, Jaime thought." You came to use rich, you came to us poor of both high and low birth. But starting now none of that matters." Qqorgyle shifted in his place as he began marching down the stairs to position himself right before them." Starting now you have joined a new House. The time has come to join that House. Say our words and think hard before you say them." Jaime's eyes began to wonder upwards to the Old Bear Jeor Mormont." The punishment for desertion is death." Jeor nodded in Jaime's direction. He didn't need that reminder." Bend your knees." Qqorgyle commanded." And take your vows."

The group did as they were told Jaime included. Benjen Stark was not there, he had gone beyond the wall to swear before his Old Gods. Jaime was not a religious man but he was named in the light of the Seven as most in the Seven Kingdoms were. Amongst the crowd he saw Ser Alliser beside Ser Jaremy Rykker. Closer to himself was Ser Burton Crakehall and the rest of his 'honorguard'.

So Jaime knelt and for the second time in his life he swore a sacred oath.

"Hear my words and bear witness to my vows. Night gathers and so my watch beings. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children, I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the night's to come."

Jaime would be lying if he said he didn't feel a slight tingly at the mention of the words. They were very dramatic, very solemn and still very boring.

"Now rise." Qorgle commanded." As men of the Night's Watch."


	11. The Circle of Life

**Lyanna**

Pain, Pain, excruciating pain. Even the slightest bit of movement made it even worse. The only release from the pain was to scream, echoing all around the Red Keep. In order to secure alliances between houses they would unite their children in marriage. And the success of these alliances were decided when the offspring was born of the union.

And that time had finally come.

Lyanna let out one great push and a scream to wake the dead to match. Then with all her energy spent she laid her head back against the pillow. But even after her screaming had ceased it continued on in the form of another.

The handmaiden's crowded around, Robert waiting eagerly across the room his hands clenched together.

"Well?" He demanded getting to his feet. Lyanna raised her head as much as she could, trying to get a look for herself. But within the folded blankets and the serving woman's arms she couldn't see much.

"It's a boy, your grace."

"A boy." Robert repeated." A baby boy!" He took the baby in his arms and began marching around the halls proclaiming it to anyone and everyone he came across.

Lyanna let him have his moment for she was much to tired. She'd done her duty, her father would be pleased. And the Bells of the Sept rang out to celebrate the new life, the next King of Westeros.

She couldn't tell how long Robert had been gone because she herseld didn't know how long she'd been out for. She simple closed her eyes to the serving women around her. And when she opened them up there was Robert at the end of her bed, their son in his arms.

The Queen shifted upright in her bed, alerting Robert to her awakened presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked leaning over to her." Do you need anything?"

"No." she let out with a groan and a yawn." I'll be just fine." She inched herself forward, looking over his arms to see the little face hidden there.

" The congradulations have been coming from all across the Kingdoms." Robert told." Mace Tyrell, Brynden Tully even from Prince Doran." He feel silent as Lyanna continued to watch her newborn son. She extended her arms and Robert handed him off to her.

The Queen hugged the baby tight to her as she continued to look him up and down.

"Look at those hands." Robert said." They were made for hammers." Lyanna smiled at his comment but was more pleased to look over the baby. "We'll have to think of a name." Robert said." A good name, a strong name." Lyanna continued to let him go she just wanted to look at her son some more. Robert continued to ramble on name after name, trying to find one that sticks.

"Lyonel?" he finally suggested. Lyanna raised her head to look at him." After my great-grandfather, the First Baratheon to rebel against the Iron Throne." The Laughing Storm they called Lyonel Baratheon who briefly called himself Storm King.

"Lyonel's a fine name." she finally spoke up.

"Yes." Robert laughed reaching down to pick the Prince up in his arms." Lyonel Baratheon King of the Andals and the First Men-" Lyanna rested her head back and smiled while the baby Lyonel began to awaken. He raised up his little arms and grabbed at his father's beard.

"Oh he's strong too." Robert hummed." Like his dad, hm." But evidently the little one was still too tired. His arms fell back to his side and his eyes began to dooze." My boy." Robert said puhsing his face against him." My little Lyonel."

But Robert wasn't the only one excited about the new arrival.

The months passed and congradulations after congradulations kept pouring in, as well as wonderful gifts with each Lord trying to outdo the other. Lord Wyman wanted to have a tourney in honor of the young prince an idea Robert quickly supported.

But even with the vaults overflowing with the Mad Kings gold Lyanna knew it was better to save it for more important things. Jon Arryn agreed and the idea was shut down. Besides everyone already important to them had already sent their gifts and congradualtions, that was all that mattered.

Lyonel's nursery was right next door to Robert and Lyanna's room. That way he was close by. And one day when Lyanna went to him she made a strange discovery.

The Queen poked her head into the room and in the middle of the room stood a great hulking figure, but it wasn't her husband. The white cloak turned around and there Lyanna saw Ser Lyle Crakehall.

"Your grace." He bowed his head.

"Ser Lyle Crakehall." She said walking further into the room. He twitched slightly in his place, his eyes looking down.

"I wanted to come see him." Lyle told. Lyanna stayed quiet however looking between the white knight and her son.

"Tell me Ser Lyle." Lyanna said." How is it that you came to the Kingsguard exactly?" By the time Lyanna had shown up Ser Barristan and Ser Lyle had already taken their positions amongst the seven.

"I was suggested by Lord Tywin." The Strongboar told." And his grace, your husband accepted me."

"Hm. What an honor." Of all the Kingsguard Robert had appointed he spent the most time with Ser Lyle. Even more than Ser Balon who fought beside him in every battle and even the Lord Commander. But that was probably because the two had a lot in common. Two big, strong men with booming voices and a talent for warfare. But while Robert liked him Lyanna had her doubts.

Ser Lyle was a westerman, sworn to House Lannister. And while Ser Lyle might have had success in tournies and melees the only real battle House Lannister and the west involved itself in recently was the Sack of King's Landing.

"An honor indeed." Ser Lyle beamed proudly." The happiest day of my life was received this White Cloak."

"I marched with my Father and brothers to King's Landing your grace." Ser Lyle told." And I fought and killed men during the siege-"

"Sack." Lyanna corrected.

"Yes, the sack. But I'm no murderer. I killed no man who couldn't defend himself. And just as important I never" but now his words began to fail him." Well I um, the women. I uh, I didn't I never-"

"You didn't rape anyone is that is?"

"Yes your grace." He nodded." I never touched no girl during the battle."

"Sack." She corrected once more.

"Yes." He nodded." Durin the Sack."

"Now tell me more Ser Lyle. How do you feel about Ser Amory Lorch?" Ser Lyle shook his head now.

"War is cruel your grace." He told." But women and children should never be the victims of it. His grace was right to take his head." Lyanna gave a nod.

"A shame though." Lyanna continued." Now you'll never be able to have children of your own." The Strongboar's smile softened at that.

"True." He agreed with a nod." I will never have children of my own." Lyanna looked him over trying to tell by his body language what he might be thinking. The big man then turned his head to look at the Queen fully." But" He said while doing so." I will consider this boy here." He motioned to the Prince in his crib." to be like my own son." Now Lyanna certainly wasn't expecting that and her face softened at that." If you'll pardon me, your grace." He said after a silence." But I must attend to my duties." He stepped around her and headed for the door.

"Ser Lyle." The Queen said getting his attention. She picked up her head to view the Strongboar." I would like that very much." The Strongboar smiled and with another 'Your Grace' he left the room.

Perhaps she had been wrong about him. It appears he was willing and ready to spend the rest of his years as a man of the Kingsguard would. Certainly much better than the ones Lyanna had known. Yes Ser Lyle was a fine edition to the Baratheon Dynasty as far as Lyanna was concerned.

The Lord Commander however was another matter.

 **Jaime**

The Brothers in Black all gathered in the mess hall, eager to hear what all the noise was about. Jaime was just happy to get somewhere warm, but even with all these bodies in the room it was still cold.

"Brothers!" The Lord Commander called as he rose to his feet." We've just received word that a bad of Wildlings has been spotted, less than five miles from Castle Black. I'm sending out a ranging to deal with this threat. Mormont!" Qorgyle called. The big man rose up from his spot for all to see.

"Yes my Lord." He answered.

"I'm putting you in charge of this mission." Qqorgyle said pointing a finger at him." Choose the men you wish to accompany you." The Old Bear turned around and faced the men standing before him.

"Stark." And Benjen Stark rose to the appaluase of everyone in the room, all except Jaime. The Wolf Pup had a silly smile on his face as if he was excited about the event. Jaime rolled his eyes at him.

"Denner." The man stood up, his black hair ran past his ears while a smooth beard covered his face. As far as Jaime knew he had been a man at arms to House Manderly before taking the Black. A jolly and plesant fellow, better than some of the other dregs that filled the Watch. He'd been a ranger for four years.

"Ser Jaime." Mormont called. Jaime had hoped he only misheard him. He had hoped by keeping his head low they'd forget about him. But he could feel their eyes on him, even worse were the words.

"Kingslayer! Kingslayer!" they cheered. Like it or not Jaime was no apart of this. But the worst was yet to come.

"Ser Alliser." Jaime turned his head to see bitter, old Ser Alliser just a few seats away from him stand to his feet. This was the worst news of all. Stark and Mormont he could deal with but not Alliser Thorne. He looked across the room to see the sneer on the old man's face.

"Ser Jarmen Buckwell." Mormont continued. That was just as bad. Alliser and Jarmen had grown a strong friendship over the past few weeks. Jaime could hardly handle one jackass now he'd have two.

"My Lord!" A booming voice called out. Jaime turned to see Ser Burton standing up." I volunteer!" A smile formed a Jaime's face. Jaime looked across the room to see his fellow Westerman give him a nod. He would do as commanded, protect Jaime at all costs.

"Very well." Jeor nodded." We'd be glad to have you."

"Me too!" Ser Elys Westerling called as he stood up." I'll come along as well." Several more of the Westerman began to rise up and offer their swords.

"I cannot take all of you." Jeor said with wave of his hand." This mission is of stealth not strength. Ser Elys you may come but I will take no more."


	12. Shadows of the Past

**Eddard**

It was the middle of the night, in the middle of a dream. He could see them all again. His Father, Brandon, Lyanna, Robert with his Warhammer covered in Rhaegar's blood. Howland Reed, Ethan Glover, Theo Wull, the Mountains of Dorne, The Sword of the Morning. But when Lord Eddard Stark opened his eyes once more he was in his bed back in Winterfell.

To his right was his wife Catelyn still in a deep sleep. Her red hair flowing off her head and down her shoulders. To his left the edge of the bed and the door. His mind bewildered Lord Eddard wrapped himself in a set of furs and headed out into the night. The cold North air was sometimes the most refreshing thing for a troubled mind.

The ground was covered in a light sprinkling of snow. And above the sky was covered with stars, with enough to rival the thoguhts in his head.

"Ned?" called a voice. Lord Stark turned around to face his follower. Stepping out of the darkness came Catelyn, his wife. She was as beautiful as the dawn, more precious the gold." You seem introspective my love." He didn't answer, instead bowing his head and turning away. "Are you alright?" There was solemn look on Ned's face as he continued to stare off into the distance. Beyond the white hills of Winterfell, past the Neck, the Riverlands and King's Landing. Ned let out a soft breath.

"Just dreaming, Old Dreams." He answered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was there again.

The road from Winterfell had been a long and noisy one. And Brandon had been the main reasoning for that. Riding farther than the rest of his Family only for them to find him at the next town or House when they decided to stop. And whatever Brandon did Lyanna emulated. Only bitter old Rickard was able to keep the Stark children in line.

Harrenhal was not always the ghostly, abandoned castle. In those days it was the proud home of House Whent and it was here that Lord Walter Whent would stage the granded Tourney the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. And anyone who was anybody would be there. From North, South, East and West, Houses High and Low came to compete in the competition.

By the time the Starks arrived everything was very busy with tents being put up, the jousting grounds being prepared, food, drink and prices all being assembled.

Eagle eyed Lord Rickard Stark dismounted his horse and began looking all around him. His eyes were keen for his age, anything he didn't want to see was quickly cast aside for something he did. Ned didn't know his Father's reasoning for coming to the Tourney as there was a lot of speculation around it. Years later he still didn't know.

Lord Stark finally found what he was looking for.

"Wait here." Lord Rickard did not ask his children, he did not tell them, he Commanded to stay. And Eddard was more than willing to obey he'd seen how his Father had dealt with disobedience. But Brandon Stark ever the "Wild Wolf" hadn't learned his lesson. And quickly after his depature sought to make his own.

"Where are you going?" Lyanna asked.

"View the grounds." Brandon said as he turned back to them but continued to walk backwards." There has to be something going on. What are you waiting for?" A quick silence was his answer. Lyanna took a step forward and followed after him." Well come along then." He called to his brothers.

But Ned was not sure, their Father had said to stay and that's what he was going to do. That was until even Benjen walked into his view, following his older siblings.

"Come on Ned!" called Lyanna.

Lord Rickard's stone like eyes gazed across the Tourney grounds to find familiar faces. Both big men with broad shoulders. One shorter with hair red like the fires of hell a leaping trout sewn across his chest. The other taller and with hair like gold, across his chest was a blue falcon.

Remembering his business Lord Stark began crossing the ground in order to meet them. And as his two comrades turned their heads to notice him Lord Stark was cut off by an unfamiliar faces.

"Lord Stark" He did not know this man but from the appearance he could make his assumptions. The was a man of the Reach, given by their colorful and luxurious attire. Given the golden rose brooch that connected the man's coat it was a Tyrell of HighGarden." Good Morning my Lord, I am Mace Tyrell Warden of the South and Head of House Tyrell." Lord Stark had guessed right. He knew of Lord Mace Tyrell and had known his Father before him, Lord Luthor Tyrell. They had met during the War of the Ninpenny Kings where Rickard had met the other Lords of the Great Houses. And there was a reason he never kept in contact with Lord Luthor.

"Excellent." Rickard responded. He raised his hand and motion to Lords Tully and Arryn." Now if you will allow me to pass."

"Allow me to explain, my Lord." And like it or not Lord Stark was stuck there.

Ned continued to follow after his siblings. The bright colors and lively music was much better than cold, grim North they left behind. Brandon couldn't want to compete in the jousts. He was a natural born rider, some said he was even half horse. The melee interested Lyanna and she was eager to see warrior clash with sword, shiled, mace and so on. Her bethrothed Robert Baratheon would be competiting. Ned looked forward to seeing his old friend again.

"Hey look who's here." Brandon pointed. He was the tallest of the Stark children, and easily looked over the heads of most men. But Eddard was not as tall and tried to advance his height in any way possible, standing on his toes if necessary.

Looking over the crowd's head he saw what all the commotion was about. The Royal Family had appeared. Rhegar Targaryen in his black armor with the red dragon of his house on his chest. Riding beside him were the White Swords of the Kingsguard. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, The Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy and Prince Lewyn Martell.

And in the litter behind them came the Princess Elia Martell of Dorne.

The Princess was certainly beautiful. Her darkened skin and yellow eyes were a rare sight to the men of the North. But it was not the future Queen who got young Eddard's attention, it was the woman who followed her. With fair skin and long dark hair, a purple dress that extended down her body. But that was not her best feature. When she turned her head to scan the crowd Ned saw she had violet colored eyes. They were so captivating, so mezmorizing. So much so that he didn't realize how long he'd been staring. Until at last he knew she was starring at him. After that Ned quickly dropped his eyes.

He waited until he heard the voices around him die down and the crowd disperse. That was the only way to make sure she hadn't seen him.

The First day of the Jousting was done. Brandon had beaten half a dozen men before Prince Rheagar knocked him into the dirt. Sr Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy and a dozen other knights fell to the crownded Prince. Ser Jon Connington unhorsed Ser Hosteen Frey before being beaten by Ser Elbert Arryn. Robert fought wildly in the melee earning the cheers and attentions of every Lord and Lady in Westeroes. Even more so when he took off his antlered helm to reveal his clean shaven face and piercing blue eyes.

And when the tourney was complete that meant it was time for fun. The Lords and Ladies of Westeros gathered together with laughter in their bellies and wine in their hands. And together they danced.

Young Eddard stood beside Robert and Lyanna as they observed the spectacle. And in the middle of it all Ned could see the wonderous girl again. Her black hair flowing wildly in the wind as she moved back and forth. Not surpisingly she had many dance partners. Her Brother the Sword of the Morning, Ser Jon Connington, and Prince Oberyn was no way poor Eddard could stack up against them. He dropped his head in silent embarrassment.

A hard slap on the back caused Ned to jump. Turning his head he saw his brother Brandon stepping to stand on Ned's right.

"Having Fun little Brother?" He said with a chuckle and a smile. Ned Stark managed a small smile of his own. Fun was something he had little of and if he ever did he never showed it." Will you go out there and dance?" Brandon pointed to the crowd. Ned looked forward seeing everyone dancing and singing. Among them the violet eyed beauty. A Young Eddard dropped his eyes away and looked onto the ground. "Suite yourself." Brandon said. He took a step forward and disappeared amongst the dancing crowd. Following his lead Robert followed.

"My Lady?" He said offering his hand to Lyanna. The She Wolf looked at him strangely, until she rolled her eyes and took his hand in her's.

"Why not." She smiled. Robert let out a dooming laugh and Ned watched as the future Baratheon's disappeared just like Brandon. And now Ned was alone.

He stood on the outskirts of the merriment. Everyone always noticed Brandon with his cheerful smile and roaring laughter. Lyanna was enjoying herself, dancing with her betrothed. Even Benjen seemed to be having fun. A cheerful smile on his face as he listened to a Man of the Night's Watch. But Ned instead kept to himself, walking over to sit on a nearby bench. His fingers stumming against his knee.

"Eddard?" a voice questioned. Ned looked up to see the cranogman Howland Reed standing before him. A cup of wine in each hand. " Wine my Lord?" Ned accepted with a nod and a quiet "Thank you". Howland took a sip of his as he quietly observed Ned, the Quiet Wolf sitting on the bench and looking out into the crowd." Are you enjoying the Tourney, My Lord?"

Ned had told him a thousand times he didn't have to call him "My Lord". His Grandfather had been a Lord, His Father was a Lord and Brandon after him. But Eddard was just Eddard. He took another sip of his wine and bowed his head. He had bowed his head that Ned hadn't noticed what Brandon was doing, or who he was talking to.

And soon the wine was gone.

"Allow me My Lord." Said Howland taking Ned's cup and disspaearing to get more. Finally it was Ned and his thoughts. He had heard the sound of approaching footsteps and assumed it was Howland Reed returning with the wine.

"My Lord?" said a voice. But that was not Howland Reed's voice. It was musical like the harps of Angels and soft as the fluttering of a bird's wings. Eddard shot up his head to see the violet eyed beauty standing before him, a golden smile on her face." Would you like to dance?" she asked. Ned's voice was as dry as a desert. He swallowed hard hoping to get his voice back. But before he could his answer was made for him.

She reached out and took his heavy in hand in her's. Her skin was soft as silk, her touch tender and warm. Her touched seemed to make Ned lighter and with relative ease she lifted him off his feet and out into the center of the crowd.

They could all see him now. Lord Rickard, Brandon, Lyanna, Robert and everyone in the Seven Kingdoms both High and Small. But none of that mattered. This was the happinest Ned had felt in his entire life. He was as light as a feather, happy as a boy, as giddy as a drunken man.

She had a smile that was more valuable than gold, her eyes more beautiful than any dimaond. Her laughter was sweeter than any song. She lead him out infront of anyone and although she danced with many men already she stayed with him the longest.

And when they stopped dancing she took him away from the prying eyes of the Seven Kingdoms where it was just the two of them. This was the part Ned remembered the most. When it was they could just be themselves.

All his life Ned had become used to being compared to Brandon. Everyone looked over the second son for the First one, it was just how life was. But this was the only time that wasn't the case.

One might think looking at them that they could never get along. He a stern boy as cold as the region he came from. And she from a fierce and old family.

She was enerjectic where he was calm, loud where he was quiet with a bubbling laughter and a dazziling smile. Their differences didn't matter, Ashara was the woman for him. He swore it by the Old Gods and the New. And she agreed.

Brandon would be the Lord of Winterfell. And his sons after him and so on. But Eddard was the second son he would inherit nothing and that was alright. It was Brandon who had to marry one of the other great houses, it was he would had to form alliances. Ned was his follower the second he was born. But because of the number of his birth it allowed Ned more loose decisions. Like who he would marry.

His father would agree, he could make him see. Lord Rickard's ambitions were with his eldest son and daughter and no doubt their happiness would play a factor. There was spring in Ned's step as he went off to ask him.

Eventually he found him.

There was a smile on Eddard's face. With a few simple words all this was about to become a reality. He took a step forward and no doubt Lord Rickard had heard him as he turned around to face his second eldest. Lord Starks' eyes squinted and his lips in a sour frown.

"Steady there boy." Lord Rickard said as he put a hand out, keeping Ned an arm's distance away." Stand still now." Even years later the gravely bark of his Father's voice and memory of his cold eyes shook Ned to the bone. The Father looked his son up and down, from head to toe." Where have you been Eddard?" He said when his eyes finally came to rest on his son's. But Ned could never face him eye to eye." We've been looking all over for you. I was about to send out a search party." Ned just gulped down a breath." I suppose it doesn't matter now that your back." He showed Eddard his back and began walking away expecting him to follow.

Ned reached out preparing to grasp his Father's shoulder but he stopped himself, cowering away from the idea. Lord Rickard's figure moved father and farther away until it was only Ned.

He slowly turned back to see her face amongst the crowd. And once he found her everything else seemed to flutter away. She had an innocent smile her hands clasped before her waist.

But the stern sadness on Ned's face must have given away the answer and it cast itself over Ashara. But her smile widened despite the gloom in her eyes. Slowly shed lifted her right hand up to her lips, kissing it and then blowing it in Ned's direction.

Eddard reached out to grab the invisible treasure but he was stopped.

"Eddard!" called Brandon. He was already mounted on his horse along with the rest of the Wolf children. Lyanna giving her farewells to Robert who kissed his way from her hands, up her arm and to her lips." Come on!"

Frantically Ned turned from his brother to see Asahara. She found his situation humorous given her increasing smile. But Ned didn't. This might be his last chance, the last time he'd ever see her. He took a step forward to go to her.

"Eddard." Called a voice as old and hard as stone. Shivering from the cold on this summer day Ned turned to see Lord Rickard Stark before him. "Get on your horse boy. It's time we headed back up North." And none of the Stark children could ever defy their Father let alone Eddard. He followed his Father back to the rest of their Family and their horses.

Once mounted Ned glanced once more over his shoulder hoping to see her. And he did. She had already entered her littler with Princess Elia of Dorne. With one arm the Dornishwoman pushed aside the curtain, allowing herself to view the outside. And there she saw him, her Quiet Wolf.

The smile came back to her face when she saw him, like the sun after a harsh storm. The litter began to move and she began to move away from him, but Ned never took his eyes off her. She slowly reached her arm out and waved him a goodbye.

But she didn't mean it as a 'Goodbye' she meant it as 'Until Next Time'. And there would be a next time Ned was sure of it. It was a proud moment for the Young Stark. This was his moment, but it was quickly interrupted.

"EDDARD!" roared Lord Rickard.

But Eddard Stark got his wish he did get to see her again. But it wasn't under happy cirucmstances. After Brandon's death Ned was to marry Catelyn Tully in his place, earning the swords of Lord Hoster Tully for the Rebellion. His father had perished alongside Brandon at King's Landing.

It was at that small spot in Dorne that Ned met the brother of his love. And it had been Lord Eddard Stark who killed him. The Quiet Wolf who killed the Greatest Kingsguard of his time with the help of the Cranogman Howland Reed.

But with the war over and already so many dead there was still one last Task for Lord Eddard Stark. Dawn was the Ancestral Sword of house Dayne. It belonged to them, it belonged with her.

Despite Howland's negativety Ned turned his horse South and rode down with the greatsword to return it home. He found her waiting for him there.

She was as beautiful and as innocent as the day they'd first met. But Ned was a different man. He had already married and fathered a child with Catelyn, both of whom were waiting at Riverrun. Yet here Ashara stood with the child they had made together.

He could not meet her eyes as he handed the sword to her. And when she reached out to touch his face he backed away. He had already been there longer than he intended. And every second only made deapture harder.

Catelyn knew that whomever Ned had fathered this bastard with he must have loved her fiercly. And she was right.

Ned could see the shadow of his first love in his bastard's face. And everyday he saw it, he was only reminded of his failure. He couldn't save Lord Richkard, Brandon, Elbert. And he couldn't save Ashara Dayne.

 **Jaime**

The winds were blowing fiercer than Jaime ever thought they could. If Caslte Black was a frozen prison beyond the Wall was a frozen hell. Always cold, always snowing and no signs that it would ever change.

For weeks they'd been out here tracking the Wildling group that the Lord Commander spoke of. But whether the Wildlings had moved on or more likely the group had become lost in this never-ending blizzard.

Ser Jarmen Buckwell was infront of Jaime. Although it was hard to tell since he could hardly see the horse's ass before him let alone the horse itself.

Their pace was slow. Even for as large an animal as a horse moving in nearly two feet of snow and rising was no easy feet. The wind howled, horses neighed and the men cursed from under their layered clothing. And Jaime couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve this. Had he known this would have happened he'd have been better off following the Mad King's orders.

Suddenly he heard a horse cry out somewhere infront of him. But by the time he picked his head up to try and find it his own horse reared up. It had taken him so much by surprise that he didn't have time to grab the reins and was knocked off his horse and into the cold ground.

The wind began to roar louder. But between it he could hear the frightened cries of the horses and the yelling of men. Grunts and curses calling out in the cold day.

Jaime propped himself up, scanning all around him. And then he saw something coming right at him in the snow. Not a man dressed in the black of the Night's Watch but a man dressed in the furs of some wild beast a wooden spear in his hand. With a growl he leaped forward and jabbed the spear at the Kingslayer.

But Jaime was much quicker and moved out of the way. To turn the tide more into his favor he was armed with a better weapon. With a swing of his sword he not only slashed the man's spear in half but nearly did the same to him as well. Cutting a deep, red gash into him from his left thigh all the way up to his right shoulder. Ser Jaime Lannister had just killed his first Wildling.

His sword now stained in the savages blood Jaime looked up to see if there were any more of them about.

A sudden blow from behind took Jaime off guard and knocked him to the ground. If he had a set of decent armor it would have only staggered him. But out here the only protection he wore was from the cold.

He fell flat on his stomach but turned his head to view his attacker. What he saw looked like a man but moved like an animal. A wildling with shaggy brown hair with a beard down to his chest. His body covered in furs of hunted animals, his teeth rooted and yellow. And in his hand was a big wooden stick, a club.

The Wildling put both hands on the club and raised it above his head, ready to bash the Kingslayer's head in. Jaime turned his head and looked around for his sword. It was only a few feet away but within arms reach. If he was quick enough he'd be able to cut this Wildling and his big stick in two.

Jaime turned as the Wildling raised his stick up, only ready to swing it back down. What happened next was so fast Jaime didn't know what it was. In the bleak white of the snow there was a flash of black but no sounds with it.

The next thing he heard was a big 'thump' as the Wildling's club landed beside his head. Looking up Jaime saw Benjen stark kneeling down before him in the snow.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jaime turned away from him, retreaving his sword and returning to his feet in one quick move.

"Of course I am." He snorted." Kepp your mind on the battle." He raised his sword, ready for the next foe but instead found nothing. All he could see was the black shapes of his brothers hovering several feet before him.

"They've gone off." Mormont called." The Winds picking up. They've probably moved on to find a place for shelter."

"The horses bolted." Alliser said as he moved alongside Mormont. The group slowly started to come closer and closer together. And it was now that Jaime realized something was wrong.

Mormont, Thorne, Denner, Westerling, Stark and himself were all still standing. But Ser Burton and Ser Jarmen Buckwell were nowhere to be found. Turning his head he saw what became of them. Two black mounds were sticking up from the snow, the bigger of the two clearly being Ser Burton.

"We'll need to find some shelter." Mormont said." Bring them." He pointed to the deceased.

It seemed a shame a shame that such a fierce knight as Ser Burton should die face first in the snow by some savages axe. It wasn't worthy of him. Hoping to get him back to Castle Black and a proper funeral Jaime choose to carry his fellow westerman. But Burton was twice his size so he needed the help of Ser Elys, while Denner carried Jarmen.

As leader of the group Mormont led the way while Benjen and Alliser were his scentries. With Benjen right beside Mormont and Thorne covering the rear.

They managed to find a cave big enough for all of them, the dead included.

"We'll wait until this wind dies down." Mormont told." And when we can we'll make the journey back to Castle Black." Jaime cast a glance outside the cave's opening but all he could see was the snow continuing to fall. It was already nearly knee high if they waited any longer they'd be closed in.

"I don't think this wind will ever die down." Jaime commented.

"The Wind is fiercer here than back home." Benjen said.

"The wind is the least of our worries." Mormont told." It'll die down soon enough but it'll take weeks before we can get back to Castle Black. And if the snow grows higher it may take months. If the horses were here we'd eat them." Mormont told. " But their not. We'll have to use what we have." A look of horror went over Jaime's eyes as he understood what he meant.


	13. Forgiveness

**Lyanna**

Things were moving along well in King's Landing.

Robert spent all the time he could with his growing son. Lyonel was still a baby but he was growing fast and no doubt he's one day be as tall and strong as his father.

But despite what he wanted Robert couldn't spend all his time with his wife and son. The realm needed a King and Robert would sit on the Small Council attending to matters both large and small throughout the realm. And he still had to make time for the condemnded taking their heads as his Queen commands. And these stresses would often weigh him down and like most men Robert needed his comforts.

To Robert a week without a tournament or hunting was a dull week. And between the pressures of ruling a Kingdom a man needed his vices. Lyanna was just happy these new habits replaced his older onces.

She herself always found comfort in riding, even as a young girl back North. So whenever they found time Lyanna would ride with Robert around the countryside, sometimes even visiting nearby houses.

And on this morning they left the Red Keep and King's Landing behind them. Under the watchful eye of their Kingsguard and a dozen more men at Arms the Royal pair prepared to view the countryside.

But on this morning there was a quiet glumbness about her King. Robert sat on his horse with a furrowed brow and a locked jaw under his golden crown. Lyanna urged her horse against him, bumping together.

"Something troubiling you my love?" she questioned.

"It's nothing." He said snapping out of whatever thought he had and sitting up straight.

"Don't lie to me." Robert rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Winning this crown was much easier than keeping it." he grumbled." Every man with a little bit of gold and alittle bit of land thinks he's entitled to everything. It's like I'm running a Kingdom of spoiled children!" Lyanna couldn't help up rear her head up and laugh at that last comment. And hearing her laugh did lighten Robert's spirits a bit. But she could do better than that.

"Come on." The Queen urged him." I'll race you to Stokeworth." Before Robert could even get a word in Lyanna had already riden off across the land.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see Robert riding behind her with the Kingsguard far behind. She kicked her horse and urged it forward more. The next time she looked behind her Robert was nothing more than a tiny speck on the hill behind her. The Kingsguard couldn't be seen at all.

So she rode on forward, riding across the grassy fields and slowly trees began to pop up around her. Determined to beat Robert she urged her horse into the forest, hoping to use it as a shortcut to their desination.

Left and right she tugged the reins, manovering the horse between the trees which grew closer and closer together. When space finally opened up the Queen halted and tried to get her bearings. Everything looked the same here and she was unsure of which way to actually go.

Suddenly she heard a rumbling in the thicket, coupled with the sounds of low grunting. Lyanna turned her head expecting to see Robert ontop his war horse.

Instead she saw a great wild boar with thick brown fur, three feet at the shoulders and two pointed tusks sticking out of it's mouth. The beast turned it's beady little eyes onto the Wolf Queen atop her horse as silence filled the air. It was broken by a dreadful squeal and the boar charged forward.

The sudden noise and charge frightened Lyanna's horse causing it to lean back, nearly bucking his rider off. Lyanna gripped the reins with both hands and tightened her legs around it's body. But when the horse came down there was a great weight under it.

The boar was under them pressing it's shoulder against the horse's body. With another great push it managed to topple the great beast and the rider on it.

Lyanna flew from the saddle and onto her back. When she picked her head up she saw her horse kicking and neighing as he tried to roll back to it's feet. After a few tries it managed just as the boar set it's sights on him. But before the boar could charge the horse turned and galloped off.

Now there was nothing between Lyanna and the boar. It set it's little eyes on her and with another squeal charged. Fighting certainly wasn't an option so the only other solution was to hide. To her left was the closest tree at almost ten feet away. If she was quick enough she might make it.

She turned and sprinted for it. And as the boar closed in she jumpe up as high as she could reaching out and grabbing the nearest and lowest branch. The only damage done to her was a tear across her right pant leg. Had she been a second slower it was she that would have been ripped open and not her cloths.

Glancing down she was the boar below her grumbling and squealing as it paced back and forth below her.

Suddnely she heard the sound of fierce stomping and a warcry to go with it. She lifted her head to see a man in all white gallop in atop his horse, sword drawn. With a cry and a swing he brought the sword down and stabbed the boar in it's shoulder.

The pig let out a painful cry this time as it turned to it's attack. But the knight took his sword out to stab it again. This time the boar knew it was outmatch, quickly retreating back into the woods with a trail of blood behind it.

"It's alright, your grace." He said. He didn't have to say it twice and Lyanna dropped from the branch and onto the horse. She put her arms tightly around him as he turned and rode back the way he came.

As they exited the trees and came into full view of the open field Lyanna could see Robert and the other White Swords all around on their horses.

"Your grace!" Lyanna's savior called.

"Did you find her?!" Robert demanded in a hard voice. The Knight turned his horse showcasing the Queen." Well done Ser Barristan." Robert in a softer voice." Well done." The others expressed similar gratitude but that wasn't what Lyanna was focused on. She turned around to view her savior for the first time to see that it was in fact Bold Ser Barristan. She couldn't believe it.

"Lyanna where is you're horse?" Robert questioned getting her attention.

"Ran off." She answered quickly jumping to the ground." Bolted at the first chance it had." Robert leaned down to over his arm. Lyanna quickly grabbed it and mounted up behind him.

"I'd say we've had enough excitement for one day." Robert said." Men!" He called to the rest." Back to the Red Keep." Lyanna kept her arms right around Robert, but she turned her head around to view the Lord Commander riding right beside them.

The first thing she did once she got back was go to her son. It certainly was a dramatic experience today. She had hoped after Rheagar and the Rebellion she'd be done with all that. But in those brief moments it only made her appreciate everything more. Robert, Lyonel they were what mattered most to her.

She heard the door open and turned her head to see Robert walk in. A smile on his face as he viewed the two together. He put one hand over Lyanna's and kissed her on the head.

"You certainly gave me a scare today." Robert said." When we lost you I feared the worst. Robbers, bandits, rapists." His voice fumed with rage at that last comment." I'll be forever grateful to Ser Barristan for bringing you back safetly."

"Ser Barristan." Lyanna repeated. Robert had crossed the room and began pouring himself some wine." Why did he save me?"

"He is a Kingsguard." Robert told. "He was doing his duty."

"His duty?" Lyanna said her voice flaring." Was he doing his duty when he watched my father being burned alive?! When my brother strangled himself to death?!"

"Oh not this again." Robert groaned." I think if Ser Barristan wished you any harm something would have happened by now."

"You don't think he does?! He was friends with Rheagar. With the man who-"

"LYANNA!" Robert yelled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back even louder.

"You're frightening Lyonel." Robert said calmer. In the heat of the moment Lyanna had forgotten herself and when she yelled her baby began to cry in her arms. She turned her attention back to him and slowly began rocking him back and forth. Robert then crossed the room to sit down beside her.

"You've had a stressful day." He said." You're overthinking this, that's all."

"We'll see about that." Lyanna said quietly to herself. But Robert had heard her.

"You'll see." Robert said." Find Ser Barristan tomorrow and thank him. You'll see what I've known this hole time." Lyanna gave Robert a half-faced glance. She was willing to take him up on that. And she couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

The next morning the Queen made her way around the Red Keep searching for the Lord Commander.

She could hear the clashing of steel and shouts of men coming form the yard.

"Keep you're shield up!" she heard her husband roar. The Queen rounded the corner to see Robert uncharacteristically with a sword in his hand. Before him his young squire Edmure, a shield in his left hand a sword in his right.

The crowd around them consisted of half a dozen men at arms, Ser Rolland Storm the Red Keep's Master at Arms. Ser Lyle Crakehall, Ser Jory Cassel and most importantly the Lord Commander. Lyanna quickly picked up her head and marched over to them.

"I want to learn how to use a warhammer your grace. "Edmure said." I want to be just like you." The men around them chuckled.

"We start with the basics." Robert told." The sword first. Then when you're ready I'll teach you whatever you wish."

"Ser Barristan." Lyanna called as she approached making everyone aware of her presence. The men at arms, little Edmure and even Ser Lyle bent the knee at her approach. Thte other men simply bowed their heads.

"Your grace. "He greeted her with a nod. Lyanna flashed her eyes to Robert. His arms crossed over his chest, waiting to see what she'd do.

"Thank you… for yesterday." Ser Barristan simply nodded.

"I was only doing my duty you're grace." Lyanna studied his face, his eyes trying to look for any lie or doubt in them. But she couldn't find it. No trace of malice or hate or anything that reminded her of the men who'd kidnapped her.

She said nothing more but turned and walked away. Glancing at Robert she saw a sly 'I told you so' look acorss his face.

 **Jaime**

It felt so good to finally be back at Castle Black. He never imagined he'd ever be saying that. He also never realized how warm it was at Castle Black until just now.

Their party almost immediately went their separate ways. Mormont going off to talk with the Lord Commander while Ser Alliser and Denner looked after the dead, whatever was left of them. They would be burned later that night.

But Stark had the right idea walking into the mess hall for some hot soup and to sit by the fire. Jaime followed after him.

If it wasn't for Benjen Stark he wouldn't be here right now. He would have died out there in that frozen hell and would have suffered the same fate as their dead.

"I never got the chance to thank you." Jaime said.

"For what?" Benjen asked confused.

"For saving my life." Benjen continued to look at him confused until a warm smile grew on his face.

"We are Brothers now." He answered." It's my duty to protect you." What a Stark answer." Besides you'd do the same for me." He dug a spoonful into his soup and gulped it down.

"No I wouldn't have." Jaime spoke up. Benjen turned his head back to him." But I would now." Benjen smiled once more and had a spoonful of his soup while Jaime turned his attention to the fire. What had happened out there and been unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Wildlings, Snow Bears and a cold unlike anything he'd ever known. And he wondered how much land truly lay beyond this Wall at the frozen ends of the earth. And what else was out there. " I need to send a Raven." He said suddenly rising to his feet.

"Where?" Benjen asked as he watched him go.

"Casterly Rock, to my Father."

"What for?"

"More food, more blankets, more soilders."

"We've only just got back." Benjen said." It can wait." Jaime stopped dead in his tracks right in the doorway. He turned his head around over his shoulder to look back at his new brother. And looking at the young Stark he understood something he should have a long time ago.

"Winter is coming." He told.


	14. Winds of Change

**Balon**

Since the end of Robert's Rebellion Balon Greyjoy the eldest living son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy had ruled the Iron Islands. And Balon was much different from his Father.

Lord Quellon desired for the Iron Islands to become more involved with the rest of Westeros. The "Main-Land" they called it. But by doing so he tried to kill the culture of the Iron Islands. No more reaving, no more salt wives, bringing maesters and main-land people to live on their islands.

After the Trident however Lord Quellon's dream came crashing down as he was killed in the battle at the Shield Islands. And for their Father's ideals and the contribution what did they have to show for it? Nothing.

When Robert Baratheon took the Throne he married Lyanna Stark and appointed other Great Lords of the other Great houses to his Small Council, completely forgetting the Iron Islands. Just like the rest of Westeros.

And so the Iron Men returned to their islands after the war and there they have stayed ever since. The first thing Balon did as Lord was give his father a proper burial. The burial deserving of a Lord, deserving of an Iron born. And in all the years after he undid what his father tried to do.

And here Balon sat years later in his castle of Pyke. He sat before the fire place. The fire reflecting in his cold eyes. But he wasn't alone. His brothers Euron, Victarian, and Aeron all stood around him. Along with his two eldest sons Rodrik his heir and Maron.

"Well let's not talk about this unless we're actually thinking of doing it." Aeron spoke up.

"Who's thinking?" Balon asked rising to his feet. He turned his head viewing all those around him." We're doing more than thinking now."

"What are you saying father?" Rodrik questioned.

"For five years Robert Baratheon has called himself King." Balon told." Swords helped win him a throne, why not us?"

"The Starks, Arryns and Tullys will rally with him." Euron told.

"On land yes." Balon nodded." But none can beat us at sea."

"Tywin Lannister has one of the largest fleets in Westeros." Euron said.

"It's him we'll attack first. "Balon told. That certainly got everyone's attention real quick. " There is no love between Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Not since he sent the Kingslayer to the wall. The Old Lion has been at Casterly Rock ever since. And his fleet at Lannisport would be the first to come for us when war arrives. So that is where we'll strike first. At the same time we'll attack the Arbor and the Shield Islands, destroying their fleets as well. By the time Baratheon knows what happened and sends his ships up we'll have taken control of Sunset and most of the West." Everyone else in the room was quiet, musing over the ideas of the Kraken Lord.

"Victarion." He continued turning his head to the middle of his three younger brothers." Prepare our fleets. We'll need more than any other time in history. Rodrik. "He pointed to his heir." Call a Kingsmoot."

"What for Father?" he questioned. Balon seemed to have grown a whole foot taller in the light of the fire.

"It is time I do what is right for our people. And I will start by honoring out oldest of traditions. I will claim Seastone Chair."

What is Dead may Never Die.

 **Jaime**

Lord Commander Qorgyle was dead. He was passed in his sleep during the night, found by the steward who came to change his sheets and empty his chamberpot. He was the 996th Lord Commander, having served in the Watch for nearly thirty years.

His body was put in the courtyard and the Black Brothers came out to say their farewell.

When Maester Aemon had finished Jeor Mormont leaned forward with the torch to set the pyrie ablaze. All at once the fire erupted all over the wood and consumed the Lord Commander's body.

"And now his Watch has ended." They said together.

And with the passing of the Lord Commander that meant that there must be a choosing for the next one. Jaime followed the crowd into the mess hall where the votes would be cast. This would be his first ever voting.

As he entered the room he wondered who would be the candidates. Any man of the Watch could put his name forth, but only one could take the prize.

Jeor Mormont was one of the most recognizable faces of the Watch. A ranger of great skill and strength, who was relied on by Qorgyle very much.

Ser Denys Mallister, Commander of the Shadowtower had served the Watch nearly as long as Qorgyle. A seasoned man of great experience.

Ser Wynton Stout who was Qqorgyle's First Ranger. A man of the Watch for nearly seventy years and was made First Ranger during the time of the great bastard Aegor Rivers. During the choosing of the previous Lord Commander Ser Wynton had come within ten votes of winning but lost to Lord Qorgyle.

Ser Ottyn Wythers another old knight and brother of the Watch for nearly forty years.

Jaime knew where his vote was going. Both Ser Denys and Ser Ottyn were good men no doubt but without Jeor Mormont Jaime would not be here today. He would have died Ice cold in the snow beside Ser Burton in that mission those few years ago. He only hoped the other men thought the same.

Jeor, Ser Denys, First Ranger Wynton and Ser Ottyn were definatly the front runners in the election but they weren't the only ones. Any man of the Night's Watch could be elected by his brothers. High or Low born, Bastard or Knight anyone could climb high here. It was one of the privaleges of the Watch.

Amongst them Jaime saw Benjen Stark. With many rallying to his cause. Ser Alliser Thorne with thirty votes for him. He was surprised he had that many followers to him. An even great surprise were his own.

Jaime Lannister "The Kingslayer" former Kingsguard and son of Tywin Lannister had doubled Ser Alliser's votes on day one. By the second day they apparently doubled again. And during each casting he noticed his own tallies growing more and more by the day.

After casting his vote the fourth time for Jeor Mormont, Jaime locked eyes with Ser Rubert Brax. His fellow westerman gave his liege lord's son a reassuring nod and a wink. But at the end of the day when the votes were tallied, they were still no closer to a decision.

Deny Mallister was in the lead with Jeor slowly gaining behind him with only thirty votes separating them. Ser Ottyn was almost seventy votes behind Mormont. The First Ranger was lagging behind them all. Yes he was a man with more experience than the others but after seventy years he began to slow down in both body and mind. He dropped out of the race on day five.

Ser Alliser and other big dreamers dropped out after that, narrowing the race and the votes down further. And the following day Ser Ottyn. Now it was a battle between Mormont and Mallister for first while Jaime and Benjen were nearly neck and neck behind them.

"Stark." Jaime called out to him. Benjen picked up his head and looked to see his black brother coming towards him.

"Ser Jaime." He smiled." How are you today?"

"Well enough." Jaime said with a sigh stopping before him. Benjen continued his smile, tucking his arms deep inside his coat for warmth. That was one thing about his place it never got warmer." How do you feel about the voting so far?"

"Fine." Benjen answered with a nod.

"This choosing looks like it might take forever." Jaime commented casually, ready to begin his plan.

"The Lord Commander must be choosen by at least two thirds of the Watch. Don't worry with many of the others out it'll end soon." Jaime simply nodded his head.

"Dyou think you'll win?"

"Probably not." Benjen smiled with a shake of his head." Compared to Ser Denys and Jeor I'm still a novice in the Watch." But men still respected Benjen, like they did for Mallister and Mormont. Each of them had come to the Watch of their own free will. But Jaime he was no better than the gutter rats, the murderers, the bastards that came to them from the dungeons.

The only reason he got this far was because of the dozens of westermen his father had sent to protect him. And they perhapd bullied and bribed others for their votes. But Jaime didn't want to be Lord Commander, and even if he did he certainly didn't want to win like that.

And Benjen was right they were both still novices. The Lord Commander needed to be a man of greater experience than either of them. Now was the time to make his move.

"Might I propose a compromise?" Jaime suggested.

"What do you mean?" Benjen asked turning his head to him.

"Let's be honest with ourselves." Jaime said leaning in." Neither of us will make Lord Commander. We haven't been here long enough to build up the reputation for it."

"Easy for you to say." Benjen chuckled." You've got more votes than I do."

"I'm pleased to think my brothers think so highly of me." Jaime continued." But I'm too young for Lord Commander. And so are you, on that we can agree?"

"My ancestor Osric Stark was-"

"Name Lord Commander at Ten, yes I know." Jaime finished." But I think we can agree that in this day and age with our numbers so few that we'd need a stronger older man to lead, right?" Benjen nodded his head.

"Right. "He agreed.

"So." Jaime said leaning in closer to Benjen." What's say you and I drop out?" Stark eyed him curiously." And together we support Mormont."

"Mormont?" Benjen repeated. Jaime nodded." He's a good man." Benjen began with a nod." He led us well on our mission beyond the Wall."

"Right." Jaime agreed." And with our combinded support I know we can get him elected. It's the honor he deserves." That seemed to closer the matter as Benjen turned to Jaime with a nod.

"Very well Ser Jaime. Tonight I'll drop out and tomorrow we vote for Mormont."

Together Jaime and Benjen walked up and ripped their names from the lists. And now it was down to Ser Denys Mallister and Jeor Mormont.

"Why did you do that Ser Jaime?" Ser Rubert questioned.

"Listen to me." Jaime said." Tomorrow during the vote each of you will cast a vote for Jeor Mormont."

"Mormont?" Brax questioned.

"A northerner?" Ser Westerling exclaimed.

"Yes." Jaime nodded." Or have you forgotten how he saved us during our ranging Ser?" Elys was silent after that." My Father sent you here to follow my orders." He said to the group." Here they are, tomorrow cast your votes for Jeor Mormont."

And the next day would decide it all. With the new support of Jaime Lannister and Benjen Stark maybe Mormont could achieve victory. Or Denys Mallister's greater experience among the Watch would rally men to his cause. One way or another it ended today.

Blind, old Maester Aemon tallied the votes one after the other. Circular chips were for Jeor while Triangular were for Ser Denys Mallister. Putting each into a pile and with the help of other steward counted them one after the other.

"It is decided." He finally said." The 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…." Jaime stood in the back of the room side by side with Benjen eyes darted over to Jeor Mormont sitting closer to the front of the room." Jeor Mormont." Jaime could hardly contain his excitement and was one of the first to cry out.

"YES!" He cheered raising a hand into the air. But one couldn't heard him alone as the entire room roared in approval.

"Thank you!" Mormont said rising to his feet, a fist raised in the air. He walked over to Ser Denys and the men shook hands. Denys nodded his head solemnly to his superior respectfully while Ser Ottyn stayed quiet in the corner. Perhaps both men felt cheated since they'd both been in the Watch longer than Mormont.

But Jaime didn't care, his planned succeeded. Benjen and himself offered nearly two hundred votes to Jeor's cause. The Kingslayer looked across the hall to see Benjen smiling and clapping his hands to Mormont's victory.


	15. The Greyjoy Rebellion

**Jon**

"WHAT?!" Robert fumed." A Rebellion?!"

"Yes your grace." Jon told. The news had come from the West, from Tywin Lannister no less." The Greyjoy ships went into Lannisport and burned Lord Tywin's fleet." The new had come in the night. Not only form Lannisport but from the Arbor as well. Lord Paxter Redwyne had suffered a similar attack on his fleet.

"This will not stand!" Robert roared slamming his fist into the table, shaking it. "Send Ravens to every Lord in the Kingdoms! Tell them to rally their banners and meet us here."

A risky decision in Jon's eyes. Lord Tywin had never forgiven Robert for sending Jaime to the wall. But perhaps this newfound enemy might bring them together. Mace Tyrell was another wild card. With his son married to Tywin's daughter perhaps his view of the new Dynasty had shifted. And there was no way Dorne would answer the call to war.

"It seems we're the loyalist this time."Hoster chuckled

"What next your Grace?" Stannis asked.

"We'll take the islands one by one!" Robert told." Balon Greyjoy will stand no chance. HoHo!" Robert chuckled." Back into battle again." He turned to Jon." Just like old times, eh."

"Not this time Robert." Jon said shaking his head. Robert looked at him confused." I was too old for war in your own rebellion. I'm too past my prime. Besides someone is needed here while you war. A more fitting job for a man my age I think." Robert smiled.

"There's no man better suited Jon." He turned away from his Hand now to the Grand Maester." Pycelle!" He called getting his attention.

"Yes, your grace?"

"Give me your fastest raven."

"Yes, your grace. What for?"

"I want to write one of the letters personally." A smile formed under his black beard." To an old friend."

 **Mace**

He was Mace "The Mighty". The Warden of the South, Lord of Highgarden and the Defender of the Reach. One of the most brilliant battle commanders ever to draw breath in Westeros, and he looked damn good while doing it. His armor was bright silver with gleaming gems of red, blue, and green all over his breastplate. His helmet was outlined gold with the several long feathers coming out of the top.

The Great Lords of Westeros had all gathered in the Capital, ready to make a plan to deal with this new Rebellion. They had called the right man by brining Mace in. With Paxter Redwyne's ships, King Robert's strength and Mace's military genius they would crush the Iron Born.

His cousin Lord Paxter stood at his right.

It was a terrible thing what happened to Wilas. He showed such great promise at jousting and being a knight and would be here right now ready for battle. But because of that damned Red Viper Willas would never achieve that. If it hadn't he would be here now ready for his first war. And while he had his Father's brains Mace would have to reply on his other sons to become great warriors.

Across the table was the Stag King Robert with his younger brother Stannis the Master of Ships. The King's squire the heir to Riverrun stood beside him. Between them on the left was Lord Hoster Tully Master of Laws. On the right was the Lion of Casterly Rock Lord Tywin Lannister in blood red armor, a roaring lion on his chest.

"First we must beat the Iron Born at sea." Robert told." Eliminate them where they are the strongest. Then one by one, take their Islands."

"Excellent plan your grace." Mace spoke up." Excellent plan."

"Your grace." Ser Jory said poking his head into the room.

"What is it?" Robert questioned." We're in the middle of a War Council!"

"Your grace. "Jory said." I've come to inform you that Lord Eddard Stark has arrived." Robert nearly jumped out of his armor.

"Ned! Send him in, send him in! What are you waiting for?!" The Northern Knight left and in a few moments returned side by side with grim faced, cold eyed Eddard Stark. "NED!" The King exclaimed turning around to wrap his arms around his brother by marriage." It's good to see you."

Their relationship seemed much like the one he had with his cousin Paxter.

Lord Stark looked as if he'd gotten fat the past few years. That surprised Mace since he thought there was no good food or feasts North. Not like the rich, delicious banquets they had in the Reach. Every meal was like a feast with plenty of room for seconds. His lips watered just thinking about it.

Mace could remember the day Lord Eddard Stark came to lift the siege at Storm's End. If he hadn't shown up Mace would have taken the castle, but a draw is more favorable than a defeat. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if he had, the Targarygen line had already ended. This was a new era and Mace Tyrell had to establish himself in it.

"Now that we're all here." Robert said." Let's continue. "The men huddled around the table once more." Stannis. "He pointed to his brother." You and Lord Redwyne will take our ships and crush the Iron Born fleet." Mace gave a glaring look to his cousin, he couldn't let them down here. One failure and everything he was planning would be over." From there we'll begin to take the Islands, one by one." He said moving his finger from island to island." So they have little hope of reinforcements or retreat."

"Yes, yes." Mace said twirling his beard." "We'll drive these sea soaked rebels into the rocks!" he declared. Though few seemed to share his bright enthusiasim. "And when it's over your grace. "He said turning to Robert." I'll hold a tourney in your honor, at my home in Highgarden!" The King smiled under his beard, pleased with the offer.

"I look forward to it Lord Tyrell." He said. Mace's plan was coming together perfectly, he could almost see victory in his hands." But we'll have to win the war first." Mace shook his head, he'd been getting ahead of himself.

"Of course your grace."

 **Note:** **Hey guys I just want to stop and say thank you for coming this far but we've still got a long way to go :)**

 **I wanted to get these last 3 out ASAP because I'm really excited for the next "arc" and I really want to share it with you guys. Hopefully I'll have it up in the next couple days. Until then Stay Awesome.**


	16. Seige of Pyke

**Eddard**

This was it. All the battles up until now had lead to this.

Lord Hoster and his brother had taken Harlaw. Lord Tywin Lannister and the Westerlands conquered Orkmont. Mace Tyrell sieged Blacktyde. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan took Great Wyk. And most recently Stannis had secured Old Wyk the Largest of the Islands.

This allowed Ned and Robert to lead their forces across the Sea peacefully and to the heart of the Iron Islands themselves, Pyke the Seat of House Greyjoy.

Robert stood right beside him, a stone-cold look on his face as he gripped his warhammer by his side. With him were his Kingsguard Ser Lyle Crakehall, Ser Balon Swann and Ser Jory Cassel. Ned was glad to see Jory again and even happier to see Robert after so long, although he wished it had been under better circumstances. It reminded him more of the last war than the more peaceful times in the Vale.

Robert's squire Ned's brother-in-law Edmure Tully had a silly smile on his face. After spending the last six years of his life training, living and breathing combat he was eager for a chance to taste it for himself. Ned hoped he didn't let it all go to his head. From what Cat had told him Edmure's a hot-headed youth, he would have to keep an eye out from him if he wanted Cat's brother to return home.

Standing behind Ned was his own bannermen. Lord Jorah Mormont with his cousin Dacey right beside him. Lord Jon "Greatjon" Umber with his heir Jon "Smalljon" Umber. Lord Roose Bolton, Galbart Glover, Rickard Karstark, Ser Wylis Manderly heir to White Harbor.

Lordsport and House Botely was the first to fall. The small harbor town was no match for the sheer number of attackers that landed. The town had fallen by noon, and with it gone the path to Pyke was clear.

The catapoluts creaked as they swung forward launching stone after stone in the Castle of Pyke. A smile grew on Robert's face as he watched one of the Towers of the Castle crumble.

"Balon must be pissing himself now." He chuckled.

"If he's wise he'll bend the knee." Edmure said. The boy flashed a cocky smile. He had never seen war before, only pretend in tournies and melees. But as he would soon find out there's a grand difference between pretend and the real thing.

"You know the Greyjoy words." The Strongboar spoke." We do not Sow. Their fierce fighters and will fight us to the last man."

"I accept that challenge." Edmure replied." I'll slay any man foolish enough to face me." Ned quickly stepped in.

"With any luck." He said." This siege will be over soon, and we'll be back on our way home."

"Home?" Edmure chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?" He gave Ned a playful shove to the shoulder, something he didn't really like." What do you have to worry about when you've got that piece of steel?" He pointed to Ice resting in his scabbard." Valyarian steel should be used for more than scratching your ass." Lord Stark ignored him and looked at the Castle to see the battering ram at the gates, while the few Iron Born outside it tried to defend it. But it was a losing battle.

"I've had enough of this waiting." Robert finally said. He took his helm in one hand, holding it by an antler and then fastening it over his head. With his other hand he swung his war hammer up." Follow me, men! To the Gate!"

"Yes." Edmure cheered drawing his sword. The Kingsguard was quick to follow their King as he left.

"Come on Ned." Robert called to him." Stay with me!" The Lord of Winterfell gripped his Valyarian steel blade and followed after his King.

Fire and death continued to rain down on the great stone walls of Pyke, beating it down one brick at a time.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a sudden crack. Ned look up to see the gates of Pyke had been opened. And he thought he could see the familiar form of Edmure Tully, sword drawn high into the air while he sprinted into the hall.

He couldn't sit back and let his brother by marriage die. So Ned gripped Ice with both hands and charged in after him. But he was caught up in the crowd as the entire army tried to squeeze in through the in battle.

He swung his sword wildly, beating it against an axe like it was a tree. He saw Jorah Mormont was well bury his sword right into the chest of the enemy before him.

Looking forward Ned saw a man with the Greyjoy squid on his chest charging at him, axe held high above his head. With Ice in both hands Ned stepped forward and with one swing cut through him, nearly splitting him in two.

With one hand on his hammer Robert swung up and took the head clean off one foe. And with another stepped bashed it against a man's shieled, breaking it to splinters and most likely the man's arm with it. The White Swords of the Kingsguard were easy to find as they cut a path of safety for their King. Death wrapped in snow white.

With another great swing of his sword Lord Eddard cut down another foe. Between the blood and bone he looked around. The armies of the Crown were easily overrunning the halls giving even the most hearty and stout fighters of the Iron Islands little choice.

Now Edmure had found himself a real challenger, Balon Greyjoy himself the King of the Iron Islands. The younger man dashed forward swinging his sword left and right wildly. Edmure advanced clashing his sword against Balon's. The Squid King took a step back, trying to defend himself from Edmure's wild advance. He was tenacious Ned had to give him that but that also made him foolish. Balon simply had to wait for Edmure to tire himself out and then strike.

Now the King of the Iron Islands moved forward raising his sword above his heads and swung down. Edmure blocked him but lost his footing and fell back onto the ground.

Ned intervied now and with one great swing of Ice came down on Balon, slicing his sword in two with his Valyrian steel blade. Balon lost his footing and fell onto his back, looking up to see the Quiet Wolf bearing the tip of his sword at him.

He had hoped someone would come save their King but looking around the fighting had stopped. Most of the Iron men lay dead on the ground for frozen as they watched their cornered King. Their numbers too low to fight back.

Robert pushed his way through the crowd his golden armor covered red with blood, his hammer dripping wet. By his side was Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Jory Cassel. Ser Balon had been wounded in the fighting. A greyjoy man had moved passed them and nearly took the King from behind. But the brave Ser Balon jumped in and took the blade in the gut for his King slaying the foe at the same time.

"Your army is broken, your ships sunken." Robert said to him. "Surrender Greyjoy."

"You can't name me traitor." Balon said." No Greyjoy ever swore an Oath to a Baratheon."

"You will now or lose that stubborn head of yours." Robert said. Balon shifted slightly in his place, giving one last glance to the battlefield around him. Even he must have realized it was over, his dreams of a free Iron Islands had ended. He bent one knee to the ground and then bowed his head.

Robert reached out and pulled the crown of Balon's head. Then he turned and tossed it to the wall where it shattered into pieces.

"And let that be the end of this." He said sternly looking over the battlefield." Take him away." He pointed to Balon.

The battle was over, the war had ended. And Ned was glad of it. More importantly he was glad that Edmure had survived this day. He turned to see him still laying on the ground from where Balon had put him.

"What were you thinking?" Ned questioned as he marched over to him.

"Thinking?" Edmure responded.

"You're a damn fool to think you could have taken Balon Greyjoy alone. "Ned told.

"I don't fear that old Squid." Edmure said a hint of anger in his voice. He was young and reckless, apparently much like his father was at that age. If Ned was going to bark at him Edmure would bark louder. But Ned had the feeling Edmure's bark was worse than his bite. But before anymore words could be said between them the King stepped between them.

"What's going on?" He commanded.

"It doesn't concern you Robert." Ned answered." I was simply lecturing my brother here about his foolish behavior." Edmure grinded his teeth together and narrowed his eyes at Ned.

"Foolish?" Robert questioned with a laugh." No I'd call it bravery." He turned to Edmure with a smile." Who else would think to pit themselves against the 'King' of the Iron Islands."

"Who indeed?" Edmure beamed proudly. Robert held out his hand to Edmure.

"Give me your sword Edmure and kneel." Edmure's smile grew as he did as commanded. Robert touched the sword to his shoulder." I Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms hereby dub you Ser Edmure Tully for your valiant acts of bravery. Rise!" Edmure stood up and seemed to stand alittle taller than before.

"Thank you, your Grace." He said taking his sword back. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me lad." Robert said putting a hand on his shoulder." You've earned it." He turned then to Ned." Ned, wasn't there another man who stormed the gates with your brother?"

"I believe I saw Jorah Mormont." He answered.

"Then I shall knight him too, bring him here!" Ned turned his head and saw the Lord of Bear Island sitting down and wiping off his blade. Like Ned's own it was one of a kind, a Valyrian Steel bastard longsword.

"Lord Jorah." Ned addressed as he approached. Jorah picked his head up.

"Lord Stark. "He answered.

"Come with me, the King wishes to see you." A curious glint went into the older man's eyes."

"As his grace commands." He stood up to his full height and sheathed his sword. Then walking side by side with his Lord returned to the King.

"I have brought him. "Ned told.

"And so you have, so you have. "Robert chuckled." Tell me Lord Jorah were you the first through the gates during this siege?"

"The second your grace." Jorah answered." I believe your Squire Edmure Tully was first."

"He's not a squire anymore." Robert told." He is a knight, just like you." Jorah looked at him strangely until he saw a sword in the King's hand." Kneel my Lord." Knighthoods were not a common thing in the North due to their following of the Old Gods."For your acts of bravery in the face of danger I Robert of the House Baratheon, First of my name dub you Ser Jorah Mormont. Rise Ser." Jorah did as he was told.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"It is you I should thank." Robert said." It was your bravery that helped win this day as much as my warhammer."

"Indeed." Ned agreed." Well earned Lord Mormont."


	17. Tourney at Highgarden

**Mace**

After a battle well fought the House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands had been beaten back into submission. King Robert had proved the Baratheon words when he smashed open the gates of Pyke with a single swing of his warhammer.

By all the Gods Mace wishes he could have been there with him. But the two best battle commanders couldn't both be on the same island. No Mace's particular brand of genius was needed to conquer Blacktyde.

And conquer it he did. His ships brought them to the islands and his men had taken it. The Iron men will curse the day they saw the golden flower of Tyrell march onto their shores.

With the war done it was time to celebrate this great victory. And Mace Tyrell was doing just as he said, preparing a Tournament in King Robert's honor at his home of Highgarden. It would be an event that would make the Tourney at Harrenhal look like a funeral. Anyone who's anyone would be there from all across Westeros.

And while Westeros sang, drank, laughed and celebrated Mace Tyrell would scheme.

"Keep it up!" He called to the servants as they went about their tasks. "Everything must be perfect! Perfect I say." Standing beside him was his cousin and closest friend Lord Paxter Redwyne.

"You've sparred no expense Mace." He said at his side.

"No."Mace shook his head." I can spare none. Did you bring what I asked?" Lord Redwyne nodded.

"The Arbor's finest being unloaded as we speak." It was said that the King loved Arbor Gold so Mace was having Pacter bring the finest barrels to this feast.

"Good." Mace snickered as he twilded his beard. He turned to the counter where a bottle was already open. And he was in such a giddy mood that Mace needed to wet his whistle. He walked over and began pouring himself a cup.

Giggiling could be heard in the next room. Mace's prized flower, his only daughter Margaery and Paxter's daughter Desmera were in the other room playing. In the yard was the clashing of swords were Paxter's twin sons were sparring with Garlan.

His children were a great source of pride to Mace, namely his daughter.

"What about her?" Paxter pointed a slender finger out the window. Mace followed him to see it resting on his own daughter by marriage Cersei Lannister.

"My daughter by marriage. What about her?"

"Everytime I come here to visit she looks even more miserable." Paxter told. He wasn't the first to say such things. Mace's own mother Lady Olenna didn't like Cersei either. "She and Wilas have been married for nearly six years. And still they have no children."

"I didn't have children during the first few years of my marriage and neither did you." Mace told. Paxter simply nodded his head." It must be hard for her having to leave home."

"It still looks hard now."

"It'll happen, I know it. It's just hard for Wilas you know, what with his aliment." Paxter simply nodded his head.

"As you say."

"Everything will come together." Mace snickered. "I have a plan Paxter."

"Plan? What plan?" He finished pouring and turned back to his cousin.

"The plan to make my Margaery Queen." Paxter tilted his head looking visibly interested. With that Mace continued." I will talk to King Robert at the tourney. And I will propose for his son to marry my daughter. True there are a bit young but if I plant the seeds now it'll only grow stronger. And think about it." He said with a laugh."Who else is there?" Paxter scratched at his beard uncomfortably.

"Lord Arryn's daughter." Mace only broke out into a giggle as he sipped down more wine.

"Oh No, No." He chuckled." You see I'll have talked to Lord Arryn already. Talked about a marriage of his daughter to my second son Garlan."

"Garlan?" Paxter questioned." I don't know Mace. A second son-"

"Oh it won't be easy I grant you." Mace admitted." But war isn't easy and yet I have managed to carve out an undefeated record." Paxter stood in his place, shifting around." Wilas' marriage gives me the West, Garlan's the East, and Margaery's will give me all Seven Kingdoms. I'll carve out the future for House Tyrell for the next thousand years!"

"It's a bold plan Mace." Paxter said." I certainly hope it works."

"It doesn't end there." Mace said with a pointed finger." Lord Arryn is very old and getting older. When he's gone a strong man will be needed to take his place. And once my Margaery is engaged to Prince Lyonel I will be made Hand of the King." He turned that pointed finger on Paxter." And I shan't forget those who have helped me." He reached out and placed that hand on Paxter's shoulder." I'll name you Master of Ships."

Paxter's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Mace I-"

"Don't thank me. You have always been my most loyal supporter Paxter. And in this new world, we need to stick together now more than ever."

 **Jon**

This was the tournament to celebrate Robert's victory over Balon Greyjoy. Mace Tyrell himself insisted upon it and the Tornament was held at Highgarden.

Robert and Lyanna rode out under the protection of their Kingsguard. Jon himself had even been invited by Lord Tyrell personsally and had brought his daughter along.

She had been in King's Landing for her short six years of life. She knew little of the Vale where her father came from and even less of the other great regions. And Jon himself had never been to Highgarden so it would be an experience for both of them.

The King and Queen were given a seat of honor in the stands, sitting in a box all their own high above everyone else. Everyone else except Mace Tyrell. Jon himself was in the stands below them sitting besides Hoster Tully and Wyman Manderly.

Aurora and Lyonel loved the spectical. The colorful banners, the knights, the chivalry. It warmed Jon's old heart to see them on the edge of their seats for each tilt. Lord Mace's young daughter had made her way over to them cheering loudly for the knights along with them.

The Four finalists were each bold warriors who had each won their own bit of fame in the recent war.

The newly knighted Ser Edmure Tully who had been King Robert's squire until he was the first through the castle in the Siege of Pyke. And later fought Balon Greyjoy in single combat.

Ser Jorah Mormont was Lord of Bear Island in the North. He'd been the second one to storm the castle of Pyke following Edmure, whom he received his knighthood alongside. He was more than twice the age of the other contendors.

Ser Daven Lannister, Lord Tywin's nephew. He looked almost like his cousin the Kingslayer except for his dirtier shade of blonde hair. He had helped to secure victory on Orkmont.

And lastly Ser Arys Oakheart of the Reach who had fought with his Liege Lord the Tyrells at Blacktyde.

The children loved the tournament. The competition, the banners, the triupmhets, everything dazzeled their little minds. The King was just as entertained, cheering along with the crowd and clapping loudly.

However the Old Falcon's mind was elsewhere. This had been their first test since gaining the Iron Throne six years prior. And they were lucky if you asked Jon. While the alliance of Baratheon, Stark, Arryn and Tully was a formidable one it was still possible for them to be countered.

Lord Tywin Lannister still hadn't forgiven the King for sending his heir away and had spent the last six years hidden away at Casterly Rock. 'Scheming' is what Hoster Tully said he was up too.

Mace Tyrell might claim himself a loyal subject to the Throne but Mace was a slave to his ambitions and nothing more, everyone could see that.

If it had been the combinded might of a Lannister/Tyrell Rebellion this war would still be raging. But Lord Tywin's fleet had been completely burned and he would have to rebuild it. For now his strength at sea was reduced to nothing, giving Jon little to fear. But his alliance with Mace Tyrell brought the Redwyne ships into play and that made Jon nervous.

They had truly been lucky that it was only the Iron Islands who rebelled, making an enemy of everyone in the process. And with the victory on Pyke it would seem that Robert's rule was now cemented for a long time to come. But there was still much to do.

Lands taken and towns sacked from the Iron Born needed to be looked after. And one of Robert's Kingsguard needed to be replaced. Ser Balon now known as "The Brave" had healed well from his wound but others were not as lucky. Ser Damon Vypren had fallen in battle during the Siege of Great Wyk. Jon had hoped that one of these men might fill that gap.

First up was Ser Edmure Tully and Ser Daven Lannister.

Early in the joust Edmure had defeated Ser Ryman Frey, Lord Whent, and even broke four lances against Ser Marq Piper before being declared the winner.

But Ser Daven had defeated several notable oppoents as well. Ser Fell and Ser Mandon of the Kingsguard. Ser Garth 'Greysteel' Hightower was one of the best warriors and jouster from the Reach but Daven had sent him to the ground with one good hit of his lance.

The Trout and the Lion mounted their horses on the opposite sides of the track. Edmure was handed his lance while Daven slapped the visor over his helm. All was silent one moment as they starred downt he tracks but then the next they were off.

Their lances poined forward as they aimed down their opponent. Daven leaned forward and bashed his lance against Edmure's shield knocking him back slightly in his saddle but not knocking him off complelty. Edmure's own lance just glance off of Daven's left shoulder. The crowd roared with excitement as they continued on to the other end of the field.

Eyes darted betweent he two as they wondered what might come next. The contendors swapped out their broken lancers for full ones and once again rode back out towards each other.

Ser Daven stood high and strong in his saddle but Edmure did not. That last hit must have knocked the wind out of him, shown by his sloutching poster atop his horse. But still he continued on, still determined to win.

Edmure aimed his lance forward, this time trying to knock Daven's golden head clean off. But he wasn't that lucky. Once more his lance glanced off Daven's shoulder while Daven's found it's mark right in Edmure's chest.

The trout fell backwards, his legs flying out of the saddle and over his head causing him to land flat on his face in the dirt.

Ser Daven rode proudly to the end of the track, raising his broken lance into the air. The crowd mostly his fellow westerman, namely his Family cheered him. While most others look on in worry at Ser Edmure.

Robert had risen up from his chair, looking on horrified with Lord Hoster. Edmure was rolling around on the ground trying to prop himself up. Ser Marq Piper and Ser Patrek Mallister rushed fromt their seats and out to help their friend. Each taking him under both arms and helping him to his feet.

Edmure took in a great deal of fresh air once he could stand. He ripped the helm from his head which was drentched in sweat. He was bruished, battered and out of breath but he was alive. He raised his helm into the air signaling his defeated triupmth.

But the crowd cheered louder for him that they did for Ser Daven. Robert sank back into his chair with a hearty laugh. He certainly was enjoying himself, either that or the wine. The Queen however wasn't and rolled her eyes. But for her husband's sake she forced a few smiles.

With Ser Daven advancing it was time for the other Semi-Final match.

Ser Arys Oakheart was the Third son of Lady Oakheart in the Reach. He had followed his Father and Brothers into battle with Mace Tyrell on Blacktyde where his father had been killed. In the tournament he unhorsed such notable jousters as Ser Balman Brych, Ser Richard Horpe, and a hedge knight. And with his light brown hair and kind face he was well-loved by the common people, especially the ladies.

Jorah Mormont unhorsed Lord Jason Mallister, Lord Yohn Royce, Ser Hosteen Frey, and broke eight lances against Ser Lyle Crakehall of the Kingsguard before unhorsing him.

With a cry and a kick Ser Arys urged his horse forward, Lord Mormont advancing much quieter his lance pointed down and aimed. But their lances collided on each other rather than shield or body, and the two rode on unfazed by the bout. Quickly gaining a fresh lance they turned and prepared to do it again. A second time they clashed, each managing to find a part on the other to hit. Jorah hitting Ser Arys in the shoulder while Arys broke his lance against Jorah shield. They continued to opposite ends ready to go at it once more. And this time Ser Jorah took the victory. The newly made knight was older than the rest and therefore more patient. He had observed Arys closesly in these first two tilts and was ready to make his final strike. Aiming his lance straight and true he centered it and found his target right in Arys chest, unhorsing him.

Unlike the previous match Lord Mormont rode back to check on his opponent. But Ser Arys was not as badly injured as Ser Edmure. The two exchanged a few polite words on the field, indicated by their smiles. And it was Ser Arys himself who led the cheer for Jorah before wishing him good luck in the finals.

"A wonderful display." A voice said in Jon's ear. He turned his head to see Lord Tyrell himself come down form his private box with the King to sit besides him.

"Indeed." Jon agreed." A good match."

"Good match." Mace repeated." The Reach is known for making fine fighters and jousters." Jon Arryn simply nodded his head." Ser Ryam Redwyne, Ser Gerold Hightower, even my ancestor Leo Tyrell." He finished with a laugh. Jon simply nodded his head once more." And you know." Mace continued. "My son Garlan looks like he'll be quiet the warrior someday too."

"I don't doubt it." Jon said managing a small smile." He'll be a great warrior like his father." He had meant it to be polite but the pride that beamed in Mace's eyes made him uneasy.

"Yes, yes exactly." He said." And I mean to secure a fine bride for him when the time comes." Jon just continued to smile until he saw Mace's eyes shift. The Hand followed his gaze to see them resting on his own daughter Aurora.

"Lord Tyrell are you-"

"I humbly do Lord Hand." Mace cut in." A Tyrell would be a fine match for any house, your's amongst them." Jon didn't like that kind of talk. It reminded him alot of Walder Frey of the Twins." This is an era of new beginnings of new alliances." Jon had enough of his conversation and raised his hand to Lord Tyrell.

"I would need to consider it with my wife Lysa." He told.

"Of course, of course." Mace nodded." Talk it over with Lady Lysa, please do. And come back to me when you're ready." Jon simply nodded and turned his attention now to his young daughter.

This certainly wasn't what he had been expecting when he'd come here. But he couldn't be too surprised. Marriages and Alliances was the name of the game.

Now it was the final tilt, Ser Daven Lannister against Lord Jorah Mormont. Again and again they clashed, breaking eleven lances against each other. But in the final bout it was the older Lord Mormont who proved victory when he drove his lance into Daven's left shoulder. Hitting him straight on, forcing him to loose his balance and fall off his horse.

A Northern knight had takn victory this day. And now it was his turn to take his prize. He galloped passed the King collecting to take the crown of roses from his hand and give it to the lady of his choice. The Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Queen watched with a certain uneasiness as Lord Mormont rode towards her. But then breathed a sigh of relief when he passed her by. He rode on gaining the hopes of many young ladies in the stands but then dashing them when he rode by. Until finally he stopped and laid the crown of roses into the lap of the lady of his choosing. Lady Leyton Hightower

The crowd cheered their approval as she accepted them, placing them on her head.

An excellent display loved by all who viewed it.

Jon himself wondered if any of them would take a Kingsguard position. Lord Jorah definatly not especially now that he was to be wed. Lord Hoster would never allow his heir to forfeit his birthright, and Tywin Lannister would never give the crown anything not after everything that's happened. But maybe Ser Arys might.

So together he and Robert set out to meet him along with Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Jory Cassel.

They found the young knight in the stabbles tending his horse. He remobed the saddle and began petting the beast along his white mane.

"Good riding today Ser." Jon called to him. The young Knight turned and he jolted at the sight of the King, his hand and the Knights of the Kingsguard.

"Your Grace." He bowed his head to Robert." Lord Hand."

"Good riding indeed." Robert said to him." Where did you earn your kngihthood Ser Arys?"

" Ser Garth Hightower. After…." He paused a moment.

"Yes, after." Robert urged him. Arys straightened himself out and started to talk.

"After the Rebellion your Grace." Both Jon and Robert thought the most recent one, given Arys young looking face." I was with Ser Garth during the battle of Ashford and the Siege of Storm's End." Evidently they thought the wrong Rebellion.

Jon glanced over at Robert and thought he saw a flame in his eyes. Robert had never entirely forgiven the Reach for their role in the Rebellion against him. It's why he was still so untrustworthy of Mace Tyrell now. It was Robert who spoke next.

"You learned well. "He said. "Tell me Ser Arys. Would you join my Kingsguard?"

"Your Grace?" Arys questioned shocked.

"Ser Damon Vypren was slain in the War." Robert told." He was a brave man, devoted to his duty. You would be a suitable replacement for him." Ser Arys seemed so startled he could hardly speak. But Jon was pleased with Robert. He couldn't blame Arys for what he'd done in the Rebellion he was only a boy." Well?" Robert questioned when Arys still hadn't spoken.

"Yes, your Grace." He nodded. "I-I will your Grace."

"Excellent!" Robert smiled.


	18. Family Matters

**Jaime**

First Ranger Wynton Stout was dead. He was ambushed by Wildlings while out on a mission. He had left with thirty men but only twelve returned. The savages beyond the Wall were growing more and more ballsy everyday.

Jaime let out a sigh as he watched his brothers piled up and wheeled away on a cart.

"It never ends." He sighed. First the Lord Commander and then the First Ranger within a year of each other. And with eighteen men dead at a time when the Watch's numbers were already spread thin. Had Jaime been on this mission perhaps he might have saved a few.

Since his original ranging Ser Jaime Lannister has been apart of six more ranging beyond the wall, four of which he led. And the stick and stone weapons were no match against steel, let alone as great a fighter as Jaime to weild it.

Each time Jaime had gone beyond the Wall he had come back successful, eliminating Wildling parties or routing their villages. But whenever a party was destroyed or a Village chased off another seemed to take it's place. Something new was going to have to be done and it would have to be done quick.

He didn't know what to expect when the Lord Commander called him into his chambers. He wondered if another Wildling party had been spotted, or a raid, or if some had managed to cross over the wall using one of the abandoned castles.

He was delighted to find Benjen Stark there as well. Now he knew what this was about, another mission. One in which Lannister and Stark could fight together side by side again.

The Lord Commander sat in his chair before them the two younger men standing before him.

"This wasn't an easy choice." Mormont said." But I've had a long time to reflect on my decision." He looked from Jaime and then to Benjen." You both come from two proud Houses. One of you came for honor." He looked to Benjen." The other as punishment." Jaime felt so ashamed he dropped his eyes." But you've both devoted yourselves faithfully to the Night's Watch and it's purpose. Which is why this decision was so hard for me." He took a few steps to cross the room and stand between them." I think the world of both of you and wish I could honor you both somehow, alas only one of you may call himself First Ranger after today." Silence fell on him once more and perhaps he was mulling over his decision in his mind.

To Jaime there was no decision at all. Like Mormont said Benjen had come here of his own Free Will. And that speaks volumes more than a man like Jaime who had to learn his purpose here.

"Ser Jaime." Jeor said getting his attention." I name you First Ranger." And there was no one more confused in the room than from Jaime himself. But Benjen didn't seem to mind, he leaned over to give the Kingslayer a congradulatory pat on the back. Despite the shock and confusion on Jaime's face Jeor continued." I will rely heavily on you in the years to come. The Wildlings are getting more and more restless, and the time may come soon when we have to march out in force against them. Ser Jaime are you listening to me?"

"Yes Lord Commander." Jaime said shaking himself back to reality.

"Very well then. Take a seat." He pointed to the chair by the fire." We have much to discuss. Benjen." He turned to Stark." You are dismissed, spread the word if you could. About our new First Ranger."

"Yes Lord Commander." Benjen nodded." First Ranger." He smiled at Jaime before leaving.

"Ser Jaime." Jeor said getting his attention. He turned to see the older man sitting in his chair beside the fire." Come here." The new First Ranger did as commanded." Sit." Jaime pulled the chair out and sat across from the Old Bear." I have an important first task for you."

"Name it." Jaime said." Whatever you ask I will do." He was hoping it would be another ranging. While they still had strength in numbers he wanted to march out and push the Wildlings back into the snow by force.

"I'm sending you back to Casterly Rock." Not the daring first task he had hoped it to be, but still a surprise.

The last Jaime had heard from anyone in his Family was before the war. Balon Greyjoy had rebelled. So the Lannisters, Tyrells, Stark and Baratheons all united against them. Going from Island to Island and putting them back under the crown's rule. From what he'd heard his Father had taken Orkmont no doubt with the help of his brother Kevan. His brother wrote that their cousin Daven Lannister was the one who helped secure Orkmont and almost won the Tourney to celebrate it, losing to Jorah Mormont in the finals. Jaime couldn't help but smile as a world away another Lannister and a Mormont were working together.

The war was over, and no doubt his Father's attention had been elsewhere. The Lannister fleet had been burned so it had to be rebuilt. If Daven was as instrumental in the war as they said he would be rewarded somehow. And as the heir to Casterly Rock, Tyrion was no doubt being groomed for marriage.

"There's just been a War my Lord." Jaime told." I don't know what we'll get out of it."

"Food, blankets, weapons, men, anything." Mormont replied." Anything and everything they can give us."

It had been six years since Jaime first came here. And for six years Lord Tywin sent anything and everything he could to make sure his son was protected while he worked on a pardon. But if a raven should arrive that read 'First Ranger Jaime Lannister' then it would only show where Jaime's true loyalties lay. But that was the way of it now.

"I will do whatever I can Lord Commander." He replied.

 **Catelyn**

The Lords and Ladies of the North all came forward to offer their greetings to the Stark families. They thanked Ned and Cat for their hospitality, greeted the children and everyone marveled at how cute Brandon was.

Ned had been talking with the Lords all night. Rickard Karstark and Wylis Manderly appeared to be in some sort of shoving match before getting his attention. Ned talked with Rickard first and Wylis after. And he had been talked with Ser Wylis for much longer.

Since the Rebellion Wyman Manderly sat on the Small Council as Robert's Master of Coin. That left his son and heir Wylis to take his rightful place as Lord. But Lord Wyman had recently returned to White Harbor after his wife had taken ill and died. And perhaps getting older and fatter himself, Lord Wyman wanted to spend his final years at White Harbor. So Lord Wylis was back to being Ser Wylis.

Cat herself couldn't make any of it out but it must have been important whatever it was given by the look on their faces and the whispers they appeared to be speaking in.

Arya was by her leg and Brandon in her arms. Robb and Sansa had gained much attention to the older Lords. Rickard Karstark's daughter danced first with Robb and then with the bastard Jon Snow. Robb had since moved onto a new dance partner. Dacey Mormont was the eldest daughter of Maege Mormont and cousin to Jorah Mormont Lord of Bear Island. And while Jorah and his wife stayed on Bear Island his aunt and cosuins attend the feast in his place. The taller woman bent over to hold hands with Robb as they danced around.

But looking through the crowd Catelyn saw a familiar face.

"Edmure?!" she said in surprised delight." What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my older sister?" Edmure asked with a smile." And all my nieces and nephews?!" he exclaimed bending to one knee to grab Robb, Sansa and Arya into a great big hug." And who is this?" He chuckled rising back to his feet to view the bundle in her arms.

"Brandon." Catelyn told." For Ned's older brother."

"Brandon." Edmure repeated with a chuckle." Can I hold him?" Catelyn held out her arms and gave him the baby." Oh he's a sweet little thing." Edmure hummed." I'm sorry Robb." He said over his shoulder to his eldest nephew." But you're no longer my favorite nephew." Robb's face began to squint and turn sour until Edmure soothed him a laugh.

"Uncle Ed." Sansa said at his feet." What have you been up too?"

"Yes." Catelyn agreed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ruling Riverrun."

"Our dear Uncle the Blackfish has ruled Riverrun for years in Father's absence." Edmure told." Let him keep it a year more. I myself have been on adventures."

"Adventures?" Robb asked." Where?"

"All across the Seven Kingdoms my boy. Tournies in the Reach, the Vale. I've been as far South as Storm's End and as far North as... well Winterfell." Just like their father at that age. Young, adventuos couldn't stay still and always ready for an adventure.

"How many did you win?" Sansa asked gripping at Edmure's pant leg. Edmure's smiled dulled for a second but the children didn't see it.

"Maybe you're willing to go father North?" Catelyn said to save him from embarrassment." You should go and see the Wall."

"This far North it's already too cold." Edmure answered." I have no wish I make it any colder. Although it would be some fun to go and piss off the end of the wall." Robb started a giggle.

"The children don't need to hear such filth." She said harshly to him.

"Sansa." Edmure said turning to her." Come on I'd like to have a dance with the most beautiful girl in the North." Sansa blushed and took her Uncle's hand.

Catelyn just stood back and smiled holding Brandon tightly while Arya hung quietly to her leg. Ned was off in the corner still talking to Ser Wylis. The heir to White Harbor strumming his walrus mustache and nodded his head while Ned spoke. At last it seemed their conversation was over and with a nod of his head Ned turned and walked back towards his wife.

"What was that about?" she asked as he approached.

"Nothing." Ned said with a small shake of his head. But Catelyn had her own ideas of what it really was.

"Ned." She said getting his attention." You won't believe who's here?"

"Who?" Ned questioned.

"BROTHER!" Edmure exclaimed with open arms suddenly popping up behind his sister. He stepped beside his sister and wrapped his arms around his brother-in-law." It's so good to see you!" Ned remained stiff and rigid even while Edmure removed his arms from him.

"Lord Edmure." Ned nodded." We are honored by your visit."

"Oh well I had to come see my new nephew." He pointed to Bran in Catleyn's arms." Well done." He gave Ned a slap on the shoulder." You're staying busy up here aren't you Ned? Gotta stay nice and warm on these cold Northern nights. HaHa." Catelyn surpressed a giggle but Ned's face remained rigid.

"Do you have a family of your own yet, Lord Edmure?"

"Oh some day soon." Edmure said with a relaxed sigh." But I've still got some life in me, some adventure. I'd like to see more of Westeros before I have to stay in Riverrun the rest of my life."

"It is your duty." Ned said." As your father's heir."

"Yes, Yes." Edmure nodded." Family, Duty, Honor but that's my house words brother not your's." He pointed a finger in Ned's face which seemed to annoy her husband." HA don't looks so stiff." Edmure said giving him another slap on the shoulder.

"Lord Edmure-"

"And you don't have to call me Lord Edmure. Just Edmure or Ed if you'd like." Ned opened his mouth to say something but Edmure cut him off." Do you still have that Valyarian steel sword brother?"

"Aye." Ned nodded simply. Edmure shuffeled in closer to Ned.

"Can I see it?" Ned raised an eyebrow at him." It's been so long since I've seen one, your's being the first. I was in a tourney at the Runestone where Lyn Corbray had a Valyarian steel blade. Saw him cut another man's blade clean in two."

"Valyarian steel cuts like that." Ned said. Edmure shuffled in closer to him.

"Can I see it?" Ned glanced at Edmure up and down from head to toe.

"In the morning." He answered.


	19. The Prodigal Son

**Jaime**

It had been many years since he last looked upon his ancestral household. Casterly Rock the seat of House Lannister in the West. The golden lion banners waved proudly in the sky, the air smelled of salt from the Sunset sea while stern men at arms guarded it's walls.

"Who goes there?" shouted a guard.

"Ser Jaime Lannister." He replied." First born son to Lord Tywin Lannister, First Ranger of the Night's Watch." The man disappeared and the gates were opened to them.

Jaime trotted forward on his horse, sticking out like a needle in a haystack. Yoren followed after riding on the wagon with the few 'volunteers' they'd already found. Jaime's head darted from left to right hoping for a familiar face.

Standing at the head of the group to meet him was not his Father but his Uncle Ser Kevan Lannister. Beside him a young boy, no doubt his own son. In a bright green dress and golden hair was his sister Cersei, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Jaime." Kevan smiled." It is good to see you again." He walked forward and put his arms around his nephew's shoulders.

"Uncle Kevan." Jaime smiled returning the emprace." I'm glad to see you too." He looked down at his Uncle and noticed for the first time a little blonde hair boy standing behind his leg." And who might that be?" He smiled. Kevan turned back to put his hand on the boy.

"This is my son Lancel." Jaime continued to smile as he looked down at his young cousin. With his blonde hair and green eyes it was almost like looking into a mirror to the past." Go ahead son." He urged." Say hello to your cousin."

Jaime bent down to one knee to be eye to eye with him.

"Hello." The boy greeted shyly." It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Jaime answered. He tilted his head back up to his Uncle." And where are my other Uncles? Tygett and Gerion?" A sad gloom washed over Kevan's face.

"Tygett died of a pox a few years back. Gerion sailed off to Valyria in search for Brightroar, but none have seen him since." That was a double whammy. Tygett was a bit of a sour man but Gerion was always fun and quick to laugh. He was Jaime's favorite Uncle even more than Kevan.

He was suddenly brought out of those thoughts as another came to greet him.

"Jaime!" Cersei exclaimed leaning up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him on his cheeks. She looked so ravishing in that dress he wanted to rip it off her but he couldn't. He instead hugged her back but quickly became aware that she was not alone.

"Who are you?" Jaime asked. The crippled hoppled forward, leaning on his cane.

"Willas Tyrell." He told." It's a pleasure to finally meet you brother." Jaime tried to hide his shock. Tyrion had written talking about Cersei's marriage but he never mentioned this.

"Had an accident did you?" Jaime asked shaking his hand. He had a weak handshake.

"A tourney." Willas told." Horse fell ontop of me."

"Well that must have hurt."

"Sadly I'll never joust again." Willas told." So I've put my skills elsewhere. I breed the finest hawks, hounds and horses in the Seven Kingdoms."

"How fascinating." Jaime answered quick to be rid of him. He turned to Cersei." Where is Father? I was hoping to see him."

"Your Father is currently occupied." Kevan answered for him." You'll have time to see him later. But come you must be tired from your long journey. The cook is preparing dinner which should be ready any moment."

"I am very hungry." Jaime said as he began walking alongside his Family. He turned back to see Yoren still in the yard by the litter." But please." He said to his Uncle." See that my man is taken care of first."

"As you wish." Kevan nodded.

That night Jaime sat at the table dressed in the black of his new order amongst his family. To his right was his Uncle Kevan with his young son beside him. Across from him was little Tyrion with Wilas between his bride and the dwarf.

Lord Tywin did not join them at dinner but Jaime was surprised to see the head of the table was not left vacant. A tall strong looking young man with a clean face and sandy blonde hair sat there.

"Jaime." He smiled as he approached the Kingslayer. Of all the numerous relations Jaime had this could only be one.

"Daven?" he questioned. Daven was the son to Ser Stafford Lannister brother to Jaime's mother Johanna. When Jaime had left for the wall he was only a boy but had since grown into a man." You look different."

"I've grown." Daven replied." As boys do. Squire, war, knighthood I've done it all."

"Daven led the charge on Orkmont." Kevan told getting Jaime's attention." He slew Lord Orkwood and raised the Lannister banners on his castle."

"How exciting." Jaime said." You've certainly done well for yourself." Daven simply nodded his thanks.

"Did you have to wear the Black?" Cersei asked Jaime." It's not a good color on you."

"I must." He nodded." I am a brother of the Night's Watch."

"I preferred the White more." She said taking a sip of wine.

"I'd say you've had an interesting time Ser Jaime. "Wilas spoke." The only man in history to be both a brother of the Kingsguard and the Night's Watch." Jaime tried not to sneer down his new family relation.

"I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell." Tyrion churped.

"Everybody only wants to hear about the one." Jaime told.

"Yes we've all heard the Kingslayer story I'm bored to death of that one. Tell us something new." Jaime smiled at his younger brother's innocent naivety.

"I've gone beyond the wall a few times."

"Really?" Tyrion gasped." What for?"

"Hunting, tracking, fighting Wildlings."

"What is there to hunt North of the Wall?" Wilas spoke up now interested in the topic.

"Rabbits mostly." Jaime answered with a shrug." But one time I almost got an Ice Bear."

"And Ice Bear?" Tyrion repeated in awe leaning over in his seat.

"Yes." Jaime told. He glanced around the room, the eyes of his impressionable younger brother and cousin on him." An enormous creature I'd say eight no more like Ten feet." He raised his hands high above his head for a comparison." Stark managed to put an arrow into his shoulder before he ran off, then we-"

"Stark?" Cersei spoke up."Ned Stark?"

"No." Jaime shook his head." His younger brother Benjen Stark."

"What's the difference?" she questioned venom dripping from her voice.

"And then what happened?" Daven asked.

"Sadly he got away. A real shame." He said sitting back up." I hear Ice Bear tastes like chicken."

"Have you seen any giants?" Tyrion questioned.

"Nonsense." Cersei said." No such thing." And when he saw the joy disseapear on Tyrion's face Jaime spoke.

"Oh I've seen giants." Jaime lied." They make even me look like a dwarf." And the smile on Tyrion's face was the happiest he'd seen anyone in a long time.

Jaime felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his Uncle standing over him.

"Come. "He said with a smile and a nod." Your Father wishes to see you now." Jaime nodded his understanding remembering the purpose for his visit. He turned back to the table first.

"Lord Willas, Daven, brother, sister." He said looking at them one at a time." If you'll excuse me I have another matter I must attend."

"Can't it wait?" Tyrion said standing up in his chair." I'd like to hear more of your adventures."

"And you shall little brother." Jaime answered." Once I'm done talking with father I'll give you a detailed account of my adventures at the Wall." Tyrion's smile grew even wider.

"Jaime." Kevan said getting his attention." Come." So the First Ranger followed after his only Uncle down the halls of Casterly Rock.

"Brother." Kevan said upon entering. Jaime stood beside his uncle, looking across the room to see face stern as stone looking back at them. Lord Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West or to Jaime simply Father. And a light seemed to shine in the Old Lion's eyes when he saw his son returned to him after so many years.

"Leave us." Tywin said with a wave of his hand. Kevan nodded giving a small smile to Jaime before exiting. Now it was just the two of them. Jaime watched as his father rose from his chair, getting a better look at his son.

"Father." Jaime said as he moved forward.

"The cold has aged you." Tywin commented." You look ten times older since I last saw you."

"The cold can do that." Jaime answered taking a seat.

"After all this time." Tywin said." I was wondering if I would ever see you again."

"Wonder no more, here I am." Lord Tywin simply nodded his head." How have things been?"

"Much has changed since you left us." Tywin told." Your sister did not become Queen as I wished but I managed to find a suitable match for her."

"A cripple?" Jaime scoffed.

"The Heir to Highgarden." Tywin corrected." And when children are born to her they will inherit the Reach."

"When? She has no children yet?" Lord Tywin shifted uncomfortably in his chair." Shame she'd make a great mother." He paused a moment." And Tyrion?" Tywin's eyes snapped at him." I'd think you'd need a suitable bride for your heir."

"You are right about that." Tywin told." Houses Arryn, Tully, Royce and Hightower all refused my offer before. But they can't refuse it now." Jaime's smile grew thinking of a bride for his younger brother. He deserved better and it was great to see him finaly getting the respect he deserved.

"I'm glad to hear it. Tyrion deserves better."

"I wasn't talking about Tyrion." Tywin said. Jaime raised an eyebrow curiously at his father. But then he remembered dinner, and who had been sitting in Lord Tywin's place at the head of the table.

"Daven?" Jaime questioned in shock. That's why he hadn't heard from them for so long, that's why they stopped sending help. That's why they stopped caring. He couldn't help but chuckle." He must have done very well for himself at Orkmont." Lord Tywin nodded.

"He was knighted and rode well in the Tournament after. Of all the Lannisters to be born in the last ten years he is the most suited to replace you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or not." Jaime admitted.

"Daven has been loyal. "Tywin told." He's done everything I've asked of him and hasn't gotten himself into trouble. We've even begun looking at marriage options. It's time House Lannister took it's rightful place in the world again."

"Well I'm very happy for him." Jaime cut in, hoping to get the topic back on track. This catch-up conversation had been wonderful but he was here on a mission. He couldn't fail Commander Mormont.

"He was the best suited to take up your position after your sentencing. But now we have a second chance."

"Second chance?"

"Yes." He nodded." To right that wrong and get back the years taken from you." Confusion was written all over Jaime's face, until he realized what his father was talking about.

"You're asking me not to go back?"

"No you will go back. Daven will take on your identity and return as First Ranger, while you take his to stay here and become my heir as you always should have been." A deceitful little trick, but this joke wouldn't last a few hours but the rest of their lives." You'll have to shave that gastly beard off though. Simply tell your man that it's too hot down here for a beard."

"No." Jaime said to him.

"No?" Lord Tywin questioned.

"No." Jaime repeated.

"Do you understand what you're refusing? Casterly Rock, Marriage, Children, House Lannister, your Family! Everything the damn Night's Watch has taken from you!

"I never wanted Casterly Rock." Jaime spat." I never wanted children!" Lord Tywin's jaw tensed.

"Then why are you here?" Of course Lord Tywin could never think his son hadn't returned for any other reason.

"The Lord Commander sent me on a mission to retrieve men, food, weapons and anything House Lannister is willing to give to the Night's Watch." Tywin's jaw tightened even more, his fingers digging into the sides of his chair.

"I have given the Night's Watch more than enough." He said." I have given you" He pointed a slender finger at his son." More than enough." He paused a moment taking in a deep breath." The Night's Watch wants men, fine!" Tywin said standing up." Take your brother back with you, he's of no use to me now." Jaime opened his mouth to say more but when his Father's back was to him he knew there was no point.

He said nothing as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room. That certainly could have gone better. But it wasn't done yet.

He made his way through the halls. Looking at the stone walls and Lion tapestries reminded him of a lifetime ago. Before he was First Ranger, before he was Kingsguard when he was just Jaime Lannister heir to Casterly Rock. He felt a total stranger being here now.

As he rounded the corner he bumped into someone.

"Pardon me." He said picking his head up." I-" Now he saw for the first time who he'd bumped into. His own sister.

"Jaime." She whispered to him. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by pressing her lips against him." I've missed you." She said before kissing him once more. At that same time she lowered her hands down his pants. At the slightest touch of her hand Jaime quickly stepped back. He stepped back and viewed the petrified look on his sister's face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We can't." He said.

"Not out here." She said glancing around." Come with me, back to my room."

"You're husband?" Jaime questioned.

"Drinking with th Imp."

"Tyrion." Jaime corrected.

"Who cares." She quickly said. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." She said preparing to lead him away. But when she turned away Jaime ripped his hand from her's.

"I can't." He said.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm a brother of the Night's Watch."

"You think you're the only brother who's slept with a woman?"

"I'm the First Ranger. I'm supposed to be a model for all my brothers."

"So what?" She was getting mad now he could tell. Her voice was getting sharp and mean, jaw clencteched tight looking like their father.

"I swore a vow." She moved closer to him.

"I've been thinking of you everyday you've been away. Dreaming that you would return." She took his hand and rested it on her stomach." Give me a son. Father wants me to have children with that cripple. But I'll have no other children than your's." Jaime looked away from her and pulled his hand away from her.

"I swore a vow." he said again.

"You swore another vow too." She snapped." To protect and serve you're King." He never would have expected this from her. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "Don't!" she snapped again." Get away from me. You're a fool brother. A damn fool."

In one night he'd managed to alienate both his Father and Sister. His visit to Casterly Rock was over.

The next morning Jaime met Yoren in the yard. It had already been made abundantly clear that there would be no help from House Lannister in the Night's Watch war against the Wildlings. There was no point in them staying.

"We're leaving rather soon." Yoren said from atop the wagon.

"We are." Jaime said mounting his horse. Yoren leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper.

"No luck?" he asked. He glanced back to the wagon. While his father had been keen on giving them nothing his Uncle Kevan had been much kinder. He emptied the dungeons of Casterly Rock to them. It had only been three men. But it was better than nothing.

"Let's get out of here." Jaime said as he urged his horse forward. Yoren followed after him in the wagon. Jaime turned his head over his shoulder to see his family one last time.

His father wasn't there this morning, neither was Daven. No doubt Tywin was lecturing him on his new duties as heir. Cersei wasn't there and neither was her husband. The only Lannister that were there was his Uncle Kevan, his son Lancel and the dwarf Tyrion.

The brothers caught eyes for a second and then Tyrion suddenly ran out after him. Jaime quickly turned his horse backwards and rode over to meet him. Tyrion ran over and clutched his little hands as high as he could, hugging Jaime's leg.

"I don't want you to go." He said looking at the ground.

"I know." Jaime nodded.

"I want you to stay."

"I know." Tyrion picked his head up and Jaime saw his red eyes and the tears running down his face.

"When will I see you again?" He asked. And Jaime didn't have the heart to tell his younger brother 'Perhaps Never'. Instead he thought back to what his Father had said the previous night.

"I'm sorry for what Father's done to you. It's not right." He shook his head. Jaime slowly leaned down and spoke softer to his younger brother." You could come with me. Leave House Lannister behind and become a brother of the Night's Watch. Your not a fighter like me but you're the smartest person I know. You could become a steward. And I'd look after you, make you my personal steward." He paused a moment." It's colder up North but….there is a brothel close to Castle Black." Tyrion managed a small smile and a giggle.

"Sounds like quite an adventure." He nodded." But House Lannister became mine the second you put on you're white cloak and indefinatly when you went North. And I'm going to stay here and fight for what's rightfully mine." Jaime let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I hope you get it Tyrion." Jaime smiled and that brought some confidence into Tyrion's face.

"And when I'm Lord I'll send the Night's Watch everything it requires. That way you can visit more often." Jaime reared back onto the top of his horse.

"I look forward to it." He smiled. Then he turned his horse and rode back to Yoren.

 **Note:** **I hope this chapter is a great reminder to all of you during this time of year. Love your friends and family, you never know how long your going to have them. I wish you all a very happy and healthy Holiday with your family and loved ones.**

 **Until next time Stay Awesome.**


	20. Civilization, at Any Price

**Jon**

When Robert's reign first began one of the principal things Jon tried to do was to bring Tywin Lannister into the fold. As far as that plan was concerned things went completely opposite.

Tywin wanted his son Jaime released from the Kingsguard. He was but then he was banished to the Night's Watch. He wanted his daughter to be Queen. But then she wasn't.

And for six years Tywin brooded in Casterly Rock for these slights. And Jon feared the inevitable when Tywin would rise up against them. But the Greyjoy rebellion helped in that respect since Tywin needed the power of the crown during the war.

Once again Tywin returned to Casterly Rock little better than he was following the last war. But things were slightly different this time and the paper before Jon showed that. A document requesting Ser Daven Lannister Lord Tywin's nephew to become his heir over his dwarf son and nephews by his brother Kevan. But that wasn't all.

Lord Tywin had reached out to Jon about a marriage between his hopeful new heir Daven and Aurora. This could be the offer Jon was waiting for, the chance to bring Tywin back into the fold.

Wyman Manderly had departed a year ago and his position as Master of Coin was filled by Peytr Baelsih. Hoster Tully had left due to his illness, leaving the Master of Laws position opened. Tywin would have been suitable for both. Either would be sure to please him along with this marriage. But there was one minor problem that couldn't be overlooked. And it was exactly what stalled Jon on this whole issue.

The Eryie. The Capital of the Vale, the Seat of House Arryn for thousands of years. And Jon had no male heir, no son to pass it on to. Should this marriage go through the Lannisters would inherit the Eryie. Jon certainly couldn't allow that.

He could imagine the rage on Hoster's face when he realized he was sandwiched between the Lannisters. But there was still hope.

His sister Alys Arryn had a daughter who married a Hardying. And they had a son Harrold Hardying. This boy was the only surviving relative Jon had aside from his daughter, his great nephew with Arryn blood in him. That gave him a claim to the Eryie and House Arryn. It's just what Jon needed.

Aurora would marry Daven as Tywin wanted but they wouldn't get the Eryie. Harrold Arryn would get the Eryie and rule after Jon had died.

"What news?" Robert asked to his small council.

"Lord Tyrell has sent a raven." The Grand Maester spoke up." He wishes to host a tourney in your honor your grace." With old shaky fingers he handed the letter over to the Stag King." To celebrate your tenth year on the Throne."

"I like the sound of that." Robert hummed. But this kind of talk could wait, Jon needed to get his statement out there.

"Your Grace." He said standing up on Robert's right." Tournies and pleasantries are well enough but we have more important matters to discuss." He pulled his hands from under his blue coat and put forth a document.

"What is this?" Robert asked dropping Mace Tyrell's letter to the floor in favor of Jon's.

"A request from Lord Tywin." Jon nodded." Making his nephew, Daven Lannister his heir."

"Daven?" Robert asked turning to Jon." The one from the Greyjoy Rebellion."

"The same." Jon nodded.

"Why?" Robert questioned." He has an heir in his dwarf son."

"Ser Daven is said to be a capable warrior." Stannis spoke up." Tywin wants a strong man to rule the West after he's gone."

"Exactly." Jon nodded." And this would please Tywin greatly. And bring him back to our side." Robert said nothing yet but sat back and listened." And I would also request that we give him the vacant Master of Laws position." Jon motioned to the empty chair.

"A wise decision Lord Hand." Varys spoke up.

"I had planned to give Lord Hoster's position to my brother Renly." Robert told." He has come of age and it would do him well to come here and learn what it means to rule." He poked his index finger into the table." I gave Tywin a seat on this council when I first took the Throne. But he left in the night without so much as word or notice."

"Things were different then, your grace." Jon shook his head." And they are different now. Giving him an heir he could be proud of as well as a council seat would assure his loyalty. We'd be one step closer to a unified Westeros." Robert mused the idea over in his head but he was clearly conflicted. The King had no love for Tywin Lannister or the West but Jon always had a way of getting threw to him.

With one hand Robert set the paper aside.

"I shall think on it." Jon simply nodded.

"That's all I can ask." Robert turned away. "There is another matter." Jon said getting his attention. He pushed forth another document. Robert probably thought it was some simple, petty thing but when he read it's content his eyes opened wide.

"Jon." He gasped." You can't mean-"

"I do." Jon nodded." My daughter may marry Tywin's new heir but they will never have the Eryie. Only an Arryn can rule there." He pointed a finger to the paper." And that boy is the last relation I have."

"You hardly know him."

"He has my blood in him." Jon told." And Lady Waynwood has taken good care of him these past twelve years. And with no sons of my own…" He had tried of course with Lysa. In Robert's Rebellion they conceived a beautiful baby girl. The last girl Jon had died as an infant, he was overjoyed when this one was nearing adulthood. So naturally they tried again now hoping for a strong son to inherit the Vale of Arryn. While Ned and Robert went to war against Balon Greyjoy Jon ruled the Capital and tried for a son. But it hadn't gone as planned and Lysa was never the same after that.

"Very well." Robert said." If this is what you want Jon." He picked up his quil." So be it." And with one clean stroke he signed his name on the dotted line.

Harrold Hardying was no more, there was only Harrold Arryn heir to Vale and Warden of the East. And Jon would have to make sure to look out for his heir.

Yohn Royce had run the Vale in Jon Arryn's abscense. His stalwart and honorable supporter. Now with his new heir Jon thought to honor him. Lord Royce had a young daughter who would make a wonderful lady of the Eryie. She still had a few years before maturity but so did Harrold.

When he entered his solar Jon looked around for pen and paper to propose the match to his loyal bannerman. He had just begun to write the letter when the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Looking up he was startled to see Lyse marched into the room a twisted sneer on her lips.

When they first met his young wife was a pretty little thing. Slender and beautiful with the trademark looks of her house. But she had always been delicate, and after ten years of marriage and failed pregnancies she had gained some weight.

"How could you?!" Lysa fumed. She had heard already. News in King's Landing often traveled fast.

"I did what had to be done." He responded calmly.

"You've taken away our daughter's right. She was to be Lady of the Eryie."

"Now she will be the Lady of Casterly Rock."

"What?" Lysa squeaked." How could you let you're daughter marry a dwarf?! Have you no shame!" Jon took a deep breath.

"Tywin Lannister wants his nephew Daven to rule after him. When Robert signs the document that shall be so. And when Aurora is flowered and old enough she will marry him. And become the Lady of Ca-"

"NO!" Lysa yelled." No! I won't let you do it."

"It has to be done Lysa." Jon pleased." We must secured Tywin's loyalty. When we have him we have the Mace Tyrell as well." Lysa's lip began to tremble, tears swelling in her eyes." It's for the greater good!"

"The greater good?!" she trembled as the tears started to fall." How can you say that? You've overlooked you're daughter for a boy you don't even know!"

"He's my blood just as Aurora is. I want what's best for all my family, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that. Aurora will be treated well and-"

"He's ten years older than her!" she yelled. And this Jon couldn't reply to. Did that really matter to her so much. Age? Jon was old enough to be her grandfather when the married. But he had done well for her, as best as he could. But as an aged man with a young wife and daughter perhaps there was little he could do, not even taking into account his duties as Hand.

She said no more after that. Lysa turned away and buried her head into her hands.

 **Lyanna**

It was always good to get out of the Castle. The hills and countryside in King's Landing pailed in comparison to the North but the fresh air and grassy rodes were always enjoyable on a horseback ride.

Most days Robert would take a break from his Kingly duties to join his wife and son as they travled the nearby lands. But not today. Instead today Lyanna was accompanied by her son and Aurora Arryn.

The Queen didn't know what was happening between Lysa and Jon but their daughter seemed to be suffering for it. There was a faint timidness about her recently that Lyanna had never seen before. Ser Balon Swann and Ser Jory Cassel accompanied them.

They rode out the King's Gate and were now returning by the Rosby Road.

"Come on!" Lyonel urged Aurora." I'll race you!" Without another word he urged his horse forward and ran off down the road. The girl was quick to follow.

"Ser Balon." Lyanna pointed. The knight silently obliged and rode after the Prince and Aurora. Ser Jory stayed behind with the Queen.

Once inside the yard the servants and stable boys surrounded them. Taking their horses an leading them away. Lyanna watched as Lyonel help Aurora dismounted her horse. She might have seen more had she not been interrupted.

"Your grace." A voice said getting her attention. Approaching her came old Grand Maester Pycelle." A raven your grace." He told. Catching a glimpse at the sigil Lyanna quickly snatched it up from the old man and opened it.

A letter from the Night's Watch more specifically her younger brother Benjen. But the letter wasn't for her alone, it was for Robert as well. He would have to see this.

"Where is the King?" she asked the Measter.

"In the Throne room, your grace." Pycelle responded." Entertaining a….guest."

"Guest?" Lyanna questioned.

Robert sat in the Iron Throne. His Hand Jon Arryn to his left.

On the step below them Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Arys Oakheart. Standing like two strong stalwart pillars at the bottom was Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Silveraxe Fell. And before them was Lord Commander Barristan Selmy the closest to the strange guest of Court.

He had a dark complex indicating his foreign origin. Perhaps he had come from Dorne, hopefully under a piece banner. But at second glance Lyanna had never seen a Dornishman like him before. And the long, flowing cape of feathers around his shoulders didn't remind her of any Dornish customs.

She quietly entered the room from Robert's right while the stranger spoke.

"My Kingdom was taken from me." he told." The place that was destined to be mine. I come to you great King Robert for help in getting back what's mine." All eyes shifted over to Robert. And sensible man would have said "No" in a heartbeat but when war was involved Robert often let his excitement get the better of him.

"Continue." The King said leaning forward in his Throne. Eyes snapped back to the Prince who had a smile wide across his face.

"If you bring your armies down to the Southern Isles and help me take back my Kingdom I will be most grateful. "He told." I-" That was far enough as the Queen was concerned. If he'd babbled on anymore Robert was likely to jump in and say 'Yes' committing them to an unnecessary war.

"What's going on?" Lyanna demanded making herself known for the first time, turning all eyes to her.

"Queen Lyanna." The Prince bowed his head. "The rumors I heard are true, then. You are more beautiful than the dawn. The Face that drew a thousand swords they say. I can see why so many men went to war for you." But his attempt at flattery would backfire as the Queen simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"While your Situation is tragic Prince Jalabhar there is nothing we can do for you." Prince Jalabhar turned his attention back to Robert hoping to regain his interest.

"Your grace. "He said." I would be forever in your debt. I-"

"Our country has just finished one War." Lyanna told." And we don't need to get involved in another one."

"But." The Prince began. This time luckily Lyanna didn't have to speak as Robert rose up from his chair.

"She is right." He nodded." I won't bring further death unto my people. But you are more than welcome to stay with us Prince. Here in the Red Keep as my honored guest." His cause nearly lost Jalabhar made a dash forward.

"No wait!" He cried out. But the Kingsguard was there for a reason and Ser Barristan blocked the exiled Prince's path his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Come no closer!" he commanded. And the Prince halted in his tracks. Not only was Ser Barristan ready for battle but the rest of the Six were. He wisely stepped back.

"Thank you, your grace." He said after doing so." I….. accept you're offer." Robert gave a nod to the Prince signaling the end of the conversation. He turned and began walking away his Queen by his side.

"That certainly was an interesting guest." She said as she walked side by side with him.

"The Prince of the Southern Isles." Robert told." Usurped of his throne and exiled. Came here to ask me if I'd help him take it back."

"How ironic." Lyanna said under her breath. A usurped man begging help from a usurper.

"What?" Robert said turning back to her.

"You entertained the idea far too long. You looked like you were actually considering it." Robert was silent as he turned and gave his queen a sideways glance." Were you actually considering it?!"

"I thought it might be fun." He said with a toothy smile." To invade the Islands one at a time, just like against Balon." Lyanna opened her mouth to continued but Robert continued." A clever little fantasy but nothing more."

"Smart words." Lyanna replied." Besides we have more important matters to worry about." She raised out her hand, putting the raven's note right before his eyes.

"What is that?" Robert asked taking the letter from her hand a reading it for himself.

"A raven." She told as he did so." From Benjen." Robert silently read it over, his eyes scanning every word on the page." On behalf of the Night's Watch."

"It's the same song same tune with them." Robert grumbled." What do they expect of me?"

"You're duty." Lyanna responded." Which you will do."

"I just emptied out the dungeons to them last month."

"Then you'll do so again. And this time you'll do more."

"More?"

"The Night's Watch is meant to guard the realms of men. Petty thieves and murderers from dungeons do not make good guardians. What the Night's Watch needs is proper soldiers." That was the way to get through to Robert. He knew about battle tactics, man power, weapons and armies better than any man in Westeros. Only a few could match him.

"I can't just proclaim for knights and men at arms to leave their families behind to go defend a place most of them are hardly aware of." He was right about that. A second or even third son would rather stay at his Families keep till the end of his days instead of the Wall. It took a special sort of man to dedicate his life to such a cause. Men like her brother. But sadly they are hard to come by.

But Robert knew he had to do something.

"I'll empty the dungeons like I did last time." he told." And I'll send Ravens to all the Great Lords of Westeros telling them to do the same. At the same time there must be some honorable, noble knights who might heed the call."

"I suppose we can only hope." She answered going silent for a moment. "Jaime Lannister became First Ranger."

"The Kingslayer?!" Robert exclaimed in shock.


	21. Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies

**Catelyn**

This was an unexpected visit. White Harbor was a long way from Winterfell. A very long ride even to visit one's brother. But everyone was always welcome at Winterfell, especially as loyal a bannerman as the Manderly's.

But Ser Wylis was not alone. This time he had brought his daughter and heir Wynafryd.

"Lord Eddard." He said taking his lords hand and bowing his head." Lady Catelyn." He said turning his attention to her. He stepped back and waved to the servants he'd brought with him." I've brought you a set of silver drinking cups and plates." The servants came forward bearing the gifts.

"Thank you Ser Wylis." Ned nodded. Wylis then went down the line greating the Stark children one after the other. And he had a gift for each of them.

"Lord Robb." He said to the heir." A hunting knife made of silver." He unsheathed the blade and showcased it to him. The hilt was in the shape of a snarling direwolf, the knife rising from it's open mouth." Made by my finest smith." The heir was mesmerized by it.

"It is... beautiful." Robb said accepting it.

"You are more than welcome to join me at White Harbor." Wylis continued." We'll have a hunt and you can use that blade." Robb simply nodded and tucked the knife into his belt.

"Lady Sansa the most beautiful girl in the North. A necklace and matching earnings." He seemed to produce the objects from behind his back. They shined like stars in the night attracting Sansa's attention and joy.

"For Arya." He continued to the next daughter." Every girls favorite toy, Dolls." She seemed less than thrilled. Next came Eddard's second son.

"For Brandon who loves to ride and climb, my finest pony." He pointed it out to the young boy." He's young but so are you. You'll ride him and grow old with him." He turned finally to the youngest in Catleyn's arms." And for little Rickon." He produced a blanket of sealskin." A blanket to keep him warm on these cold Northern nights."

"Ser Wylis." Ned said getting his attention." My steward will have your quarters made for you."

"Thank you Lord Stark." Wylis nodded." I wonder if you have a meal available?" He rubbed his belly." It has been a long ride and I am very hungry." Ned glanced down the line of his family.

Wylis' daughter Wynafryd stood before Robb the two talking back and forth. The girl with a smile across her face, Robb with a small blush on his. Catelyn watching them with keen suspicion.

"The cook is working on supper as we speak." Ned answered Ser Wylis. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder." I would be greatly honored if you sat beside me tonight." Wylis simply nodded.

"Thank you Lord Stark." Wylis nodded." I would like that very much." But he was saying that and more. There was a hidden subtext to the conversation her husband was having.

"Robb." Ned called getting his attention." Perhaps you'd like to show Lady Wynafryd around while she is here."

"Yes Father." Robb nodded. Wynafryd leaned closer to him.

"I'd be delighted." She churped. Robb smiled and offered his arm to her as she took it. Ned's face remained solemn as he watched his son walk out of the yard with the girl.

Catelyn then turned to Ser Wylis who had walked over to his brother. Their conversation must have been important as Wylis eyed their surrondings and used strong hand gestures.

"Follow me please Ser." Ned said to Wylis getting his attention.

Ned led the heir to White Harbor to a place he knew he'd love dearly, the dinning hall. When the Stark family ate Ned always left an extra seat open for Ser Rodrik, Ser Wendel or Maester Luwin. And each night one of his household would eat with them.

Eddard took his place at the head of the table while Catelyn as the Lady of Winterfell sat on his right. But other than that the places had been shifted around.

Sansa and Brandon normally sat on the other side of the table. But tonight four of the Strak children had been moved over to sit on the same side as Catelyn. Even the bastard.

Ser Wylis took the seat normally given to Robb. And Robb had been sandwhiched between Wylis and his daughter.

"Ser Wylis." Ned said getting his attention. "Tell me how is you're father doing?"

"Better my Lord." He answered." Being back in his home has done well for him." Catelyn could agree to that. It was said that Wyman Manderly had grown to fat to sit a horse and had to travel by box cart. A small wonder his son had come to visit Winterfell instead.

"I am glad to hear it." Ned nodded.

Catelyn looked over to see Robb silently cutting at his meat and chewing it over in his mouth. Wynafryd beside him did the same thing, her brown eyes shifted up every few seconds to look at him.

Other Lords had made surprise visits to Winterfell before. Tallhart, Karstark, Glover, and more. And they all brought their sons or daughters, Ser Wylis was no different. But Catelyn was not completely blind.

Robb was getting to be that age having grown tall and strong like the Lord he was meant to be. He looked so much like Catelyn's own father with his stocky build and red hair. Catelyn would often propose ideas to her husband, but he always simply said _"I'll think about it_ ". And while she was sure he did he never came back to her with an answer. One time he had proposed Howland Reed's daughter but her dissatisfaction of that must have made him skeptical to propose another one. But she knew what he was thinking now.

"And how is trade?" Ned asked.

"Well." Wylis nodded."Frequent visits from the Arbor and Dorne, even the Summer Isles and Bravoos."

"That far?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes my lady." Wylis nodded." White Harbor has much to offer."

"I didn't know we had contact with such places." Robb spoke up. Wylis leaned back in his chair, wine in one hand as he turned to Robb.

"Fish, wine, and the best silver in all Westeros." He told." And our fleet is one of the finest in Westeros."

"I've never been on a ship." Robb told. Wylis stroked the end of his mustache with his free hand, a smile forming under it.

"You are most welcome to come view them." Wylis told." They as much your's as mine." He rested his hand on Robb's shoulder." We could make you its Admiral." He chuckled." The first sea-fairing Wolf." He let out another chuckle. Robb let out a disoriented chuckle with him.

Ships, Silver, a beautiful daughter and even more. If Winterfell was the heart of the North then White Harbor was it's mouth. The richest city in the North and one of the Five greatest ones in all of Westeros. With only two daughters and no male heirs, should Robb marry Wynafryd then their children would inherit White Harbor. Now that was a bargain.

"You look to be close of fighting age, Lord Robb." Wylis told." We could have a tournament during your stay."

"I have never participated in a tourney. "Robb told. "Or even seen one."

"There's always a first. "Wylis smiled.

"Children." Ned said." You're all excused." The children did as they were told all leaving in a group. Ned watched as Robb helped Wynafryd out of her chair and pushed it back in for her. She took his arm as they exited telling him of Tournies and knights.

"Your sons certainly has grown up fast. "Wylis said turned to Ned with a smile." I remember when you rode back up here as nothing more than wee little babies in their blankets."

"Yes." Ned agreed." Time certainly has flown."

"I can see much of you're father in his face, Lord Stark. I can see Lord Rickard's ferocity in his eyes."

"I'd say he takes more after his mother's father." Ned disagreed. Catelyn smiled at that.

They could hear laughing from the courtyard outside, coupled with the sound of clanking steel. Robb had probably been talked into sparring to impress Wynafryd. He was fighting with the bastard, the only other boy capable of holding a sword against him.

"Save me Lord Stark." Wynafryd giggled. "Save me."

"Your daughter is very beautiful Ser Wylis." Catelyn said.

"Yes very beautiful." He nodded." The apple of my eye." Catelyn turned her attention to Ned, noticing him watching Wylis with a certain curiocity. Perhaps he was mulling over the big question in his head.

"I always found daughters to be more difficult than sons." He said when he finally did. Wylis raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

 **Jaime**

Jaime stood atop the ramparts looking down into the courtyard as the new recruits came in. Standing beside him was fellow Ranger Benjen Stark, on the other side was Lord Commander Mormont.

The trio gazed down to get their first looks at the new recruits coming in. Most of them were young boys. Jaime felt the same look in them that he first had when he came here. They were angry, scared, most probably choosing the Wall over death. Just like himself.

At first glance they seemed nothing more than frightened, stupid, little boys. All except for one. One man stood out amongst the crowd of boys like a needle in a haystack.

He was tall and powerful looking with a bald head, a hairy face and hands. Lord Commander Mormont looked on this man with great interest.

"It can't be." He said aloud. But he most likely didn't mean to as both Benjen and Jaime turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Jaime questioned. But the Old Bear said nothing." Lord Commander?" Without another word Mormont turned and marched off, down the battlements and back into his own room. Slamming the door behind him.

Jaime could see the look in the Old Bear's eyes. A mix of rage and anger but of sadness and disgust. Jaime had seen that look before.

"What do you suppose all that was about?" Benjen asked. Jaime turned back to the new recruits, the man in particular. Whoever he was he must be someone terribly important if he could rile up the Lord Commander so. And Jaime wanted to find out.

With three firm knocks Jaime banged at the Lord Commander's door.

"Commander Mormont. "He said pressing his face against the door. When there was no reply he called again." Commander Mormont?" He heard the turning of the knob on the other side and then the door slowly opened and he saw the figure of the Old Bear standing there.

He still had that same look on his face. The look of regret and anger.

"The new recruits are about to be inspected." Jaime said." Would you like to-"

"No." the Old Bear quickly said." Take charge First Ranger, I leave it to you." With that settled he turned and prepared to close the door. But Jaime stuck his foot out and stopped him.

"Who is the man out there?" he inquired. The Lord Commander tilted his head back giving the Kingslayer a sideways glance.

"No one." He quickly answered. The look was still the same. Jaime had remembered seeing it in his own Father's face years ago when he returned to Casterly Rock.

"He's your son, isn't he?" That stopped the Old Bear from moving any further. Silence fell upon them.

"Yes." He nodded breaking that silence." Jorah's his name." He turned and faced Jaime allowing the First Ranger to see all the pain written on the Commander's face." Over ten years ago I joined the watch to let Jorah rule Bear Island while in his prime. My sister wrote to me, telling me he married well. First a Glover and then a Hightower. And that my son had been knighted by the King during the Greyjoy Rebellion." Mormont paused for a moment taking a long deep breath before continuing. Jaime took it all in. Even miles away at the End of the world Mormont stilled cared about his son. He wondered if his own Lord Father had done the same. "But if he's here now all of a sudden it can't mean anything good."

Jaime pulled his hand from the door and he watched as the Lord Commander slowly disappeared back into his room closing the door behind him. But he'd given a command, Jaime would have to oversee the new recruits.

"Let's see what you can do." Alliser said. Jorah looked over at the boy who was his opponent. A little farm boy, hardly older than ten and so small he had to hold the sword with both hands.

"This hardly seems fair." Jorah said to the Master at Arms.

"Do you think it's fair beyond the Wall?" He growled." Attack now!" Ser Jorah did as commanded stepping forward and with one swing knocking the sword out of his opponents hand.

"I yield, I yield!" the boy cried as he dropped to his knees, trembling with fear even more. Ser Jorah seemed content with his surrender but Ser Allister did not.

"Hit him till he finds his feet."

"No." Jorah replied.

"Do as I say!" Alliser commanded. Jorah gripped the limp sword in his hand tighter and looked prepared to turn it on Alliser. But the arrival of the First Ranger stopped all that.

"Ser Alliser." He said to him." That's enough." He stood between the two training partners, Ser Jorah and the farm boy.

"The Lord Commander has charged me to prepare these new recruits for life as a brother of the Night's Watch. I-"

"By beating them?" Jaime questioned. But he gave Alliser little time to reply as he helped the boy to his feet." We are all brothers here." He said looking back to Alliser. "Your all dismissed." Jaime said to the recruits. The group wasted no time in following his command and quickly departed. All except for Ser Jorah.

The old Knight apparently didn't think himself done with training. And with the blunted sword in hand turned it on the nearby straw dummy. He raised up his arm and struck it, hitting it in the head.

"Did you not hear me?" Jaime said to his back." You are dismissed."

"I heard you." Jorah answered. Jaime paused and continued to look the older man over. He knew how to swing that sword, that's for sure.

"Do you know who I am?" Jorah stopped hitting the dummy and turned to face the golden lion.

"No." he shook his head." Somebody important I'd imagine."

"I'm First Ranger of the Night's Watch." He told." Your Father sent me down to 'overlook' things." Jorah said nothing but Jaime could see the rage fuming in him as he inhaled a breath. He turned and took his frustrations out on the dummy with another good wack of his sword.

"What did you do Mormont?" Jaime asked. The older man took in a deep breath and then exhaled, his shoulders sagging as he did so. The sword fell limply in his hand.

"I traded slaves." He admitted." Poachers, who trespassed on my land. Then Lord Eddard Stark came for my head, and he might have gotten it to. If I hadn't pleaded to go to the wall. So here I am."

"It appears we both share a common enemy." Jaime said. Jorah tilted his head to view Jaime fully." I too am here because of the 'honor' of a Stark."

"I don't blame Lord Stark for my being here." Jorah admitted. He raised his sword and with another quick thrust wacked the straw dummy." It was my own dealings that put me here not Lord Eddard Stark. If I hadn't been trading slaves I would never be here." He delivered another quick thrust to the dummy.

"And why did you?" Jorah's assault stopped and his sword fell limply at his side once more.

"A woman's love." He answered. He raised his sword and hit the dummy once more.

"A woman's love." Jaime repeated to himself. He wondered if a thing like that could still exist in the outside world.

Ser Jorah was very much like himself. They'd both come here with no other real options. And of their groups the two of them defiantly committed the worst crimes. And of course Ser Jorah was a better fighter than any he'd come with. Perhaps he was the best swordsman to come to the Watch since Jaime.

Time passed and after taking their Vows Jorah Mormont along with the rest of his group were to be assigned their duties as brothers of the Night's Watch.

As First Ranger Jaime had been apart of the council to decide what duties those were and where each of them would go. Ser Jorah would be a ranger obviously due to his name, knighthood and fighting skill. But his father the Lord Commander wanted nothing to do with him. He demanded his son be sent to the Shadow Tower on the other side of the wall, as their new master at arms.

That Jaime could not allow.

He and the Lord Commander stood off to the side while First Steward Bowen Marsh gave the roll call of the new brothers and their duties. And after numerous stewards and builders were called they finally came to the Ranger.

"Ser Jorah Mormont." Bowen called." To the Rangers. Assigned as Master at Arms" Jaime turned his eyes over to view the Lord Commander." At Castle Black. "Bowen finished.

The Lord Commander's eyes opened and his jaw opened slightly in shock. He made a harsh step forward but seemed to second guess it and stepped back. None of the other brothers saw it, except for Jaime.

"May all the Gods preserve you." Bowen said. With that the meeting was over and the brothers went their separate ways. Jaime had nearly lost track of the Old Bear as he turned and marched off.

"Lord Commander." He said behind him. But Jeor did not stop and kept marching off. The First Ranger, ducking past men left and right almost losing Mormont in the crowd. But Jaime did manage to see him retreat into his quarters and so quickly followed.

He knew going in there might be a death sentence. But he started this and he had to finish it. He put one hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Lord Commander? "He questioned walking in. Inside he saw the Old Bear sitting by the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest his hands clenched into fists. When the door closed behind him Jeor sprung up quick as lighnting and viewed him.

"You?!" He growled pointing a finger at him." You did this?!" There was nothing between them but a small table and Jaime knew if he wanted Mormont could easily kick it aside and be on him. Jaime might have been younger and quicker but Mormont even in old age was defiantly the stronger of the two.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"He's your son." The First Ranger answered." You cannot send him away."

"He's dishonored himself." Jeor responded his hand clenching back into a fist." Dishonored our house, dishonored me!" He slammed that fist into his chest.

"He knows that. But he's come here hoping to make amends."

"If he wishes to make amends let him leave! To the Shadow Tower, East Watch I don't care which but I will not have him here!" He pointed to the ground." I will not have it!" he yelled. While he took in a few deep breaths Jaime moved in closer.

"My Father disowned me when I returned home." He told." He said he would not support me anymore." Now that he found a new promising heir." In my youth he always looked out for me. Made sure I had the best of everything. But now's he's forgotten me, and I will never see him again. You can't do that to yourself." Mormont was strangely quiet and in that quiet Jaime continued with his plan.

He walked back over to the door and opened it.

There on the other side was Benjen Stark and Jorah Mormont. The Father and Son locked eyes while Jaime stepped side.

"I assume you two have much to talk about." Jaime said. Benjen urged Jorah inside while Jaime ducked around him and closed the door behind him. Leaving only the two of them left.

"You think this'll work?" Benjen asked as he and Jaime walked down the stairs.

"Whatever happens in there is up to them." Jaime answered." I only hope it works out for them." Benjen nodded his agreement.

 **Brynden**

Hoster had been Robert Baratheon's Master of Laws since he began his reign. The stalwart Hoster was an excellent edition to the King's council. And he served him faithfully for over ten years and one war. But recently that began to change.

Lord Wyman Manderly was the first to go leaving the position of Master of Coin open. Edmure had written saying that Peytr Baelsih had taken his position. That was sure to bring up some bad memories.

First Lord Wyman and now Hoster. A raven came from the Grand Maester saying the Hoster was sick and that he would be returning home to Riverrun. His seat on the small council would be given to the King's youngest brother Renly who had just entered manhood.

But the business of the King and his court mattered little at the moment. Brynden "Blackfish" Tully was busy preparing everything for his brother's return.

While Hoster stayed in King's Landing Ser Brynden ruled the Riverlands from Riverrun. After Edmure was knighted he technically became the Lord Paramount of the Trident while his Father continued his work at the King's court. But the boy was carefree leaving most of the duty to his Uncle while he traveled all across Westeros.

Hoster was not going to like that.

From the ramparts of the castle he could see the party approaching in the distance. Armed knights and men at arms with the blue and red of House Tully, the leaping Trout banners flying high above their heads.

Brynden looked to see Hoster at the head of the party but couldn't. Strange notion. Hoster loved to ride and always ahead of his men. There was a box cart being pulled, one could only assume he was riding in there. Perhaps this illness was worse than they thought.

Blackfish left the ramparts as the gate was lowered, waiting in the courtyard for his brother's entrance.

The Knight's entered first, dismounting their horses and creating a path for the cart. A wheeled chair was produced and put at the steps of the cart. From inside the cart he could hear rasby breathing and slight groaning. And the next second his brother appeared. But he wasn't as Brynden remembered.

The years in King's Landing had aged him. His once red hair was almost completely white. His hard, stern face had withered and wringled with age. And his once powerful body of broad shoulders and muscle had left him. He looked as thin as a twig.

Hoster was helped into the chair by his men and pushed towards his brother.

"Welcome home brother." Blackfish announced. Hoster opened up his arms as wide as he could.

"Where are my favorite neieces and nephews?" He called to his empty halls." Oh that's right." He realized dropping his arms. One thing was for certain, Hoster's body might have failed him but his mind was still sharp as a sword. Brynden stepped back and allowed the household to welcome their Lord home.

"Welcome home Lord Hoster. "Ser Desmond Grell said." Good to see you." Hoster shook his hand and all the others as they approached him. But there was one face he had been expecting tonight that he hadn't seen.

"Where is Edmure?!" Hoster demanded." Where is my son?"

"Edmure?" Blackfish responded." He's gone off to ride in some Tourney somewhere."

"A tourney?" Hoster repeated."Bah. And he's likely like visiting all the Inns and brotherls from here to his destination!"

"I wouldn't know about that."

"I do! It happened all the time while he was King Robert's squire. Sneaking off in the middle of the night only to return in the early hours of the morning. I swear if one of these days some whore comes to my doors saying her child is Edmure's I'll-"

"Oh she already did." Brynden smiled." She's waiting in your room, would you like to meet her?"

"Fuck off Brynden." Hoster grumbled.

"Boys will be boys." Blackfish chuckled.

"Oh boys will be boys?" Hoster repated in a mock tone." Then tell me brother why am I still stuck with you?" Brynden simply rolled his eyes. He would never hear the end of that Redwyne girl." He should be here learning how to rule!"

"I couldn't agree more." Blackfish nodded." But in his absence he made me Castellan."

"I relieve you of it." Hoster said with a quick wave of his hand." I'm surprised you didn't manage to burn the riverlands down."

"Some certainly tried." Brynden said ignoring Hoster's bitterness." The Blackwoods and Brackens were at it again a few years ago. Walder Frey is still alive." Now it was Hoster's turn to roll his eyes. The news was upsetting but it was also relaxing in a way. Hoster had been gone for many years and he had to be brought back up to speed. Brynden had given him the poor news now it was time for the good news.

"Little Cat had another baby. Did you know that?"

"I know. Rickon they named him after Lord Eddard's father, may he rest in peace."

"Five children." Blackfish smiled." I'd say little Cat has done well for herself. Lysa and Aurora?"

"They are well. Jon Arryn is a good man and a good father to his daughter. And little Cat I've always been proud of her." He paused a moment." I'd like to go see her and her children sometime." Hoster was forutunate he'd gotten to be around his eldest granddaughter. But his other grandchildren from his favorite child had been half a world away. And although he'd returned home with his sickness it might as well have been longer.

"Of course Hoster." Blackfish nodded. Suddenly the fire returned to Hoster's eyes.

"I didn't say you were coming Brynden, I said 'I'd like to go see her'" Brynden simply nodded.

"Of course Hoster." The elder brother snapped his fingers to the younger.

"Take my chair Brynden, bring me to my solar!" Brynden acknowledged the request silently. He stood behind the chair and began pushing him forward." Could you go any slower?" He groaned. Finally Brynden pushed Hoster forward to the bottom of the twirling stairs which led to the solar. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"There are stairs."

"Then you'd better carry me." Brynden turned down to view his brother's face and from what he saw there was nothing but seriousness in his voice. The Blackfish leaned down and prepared to wrap his arms around his brother." Don't touch me!" Hoster commanded as his hand went flying up. Brynden jumped back surprised at the sudden burst of energy. With shaking legs Hoster pushed himself to his feet and leaning against the railing. "Am I going to fast for you Brynden?" He said going up the stairs as fast as he could. He looked so thin and worn down that a stiff breeze might knock him over.

But the stairs were only wide enough so that one person could travel up them at a time and Hoster knew that. So one slow step at a time Brynden followed after his brother who slowly made his way to the top, carrying his wheeled chair in his arms. Hoster continued to lean on the railing at the top of the steps, waiting on Brynden and his chair.

"Took you long enough." Hoster groaned as he sat himself back down." To the solar, GO!" he pointed to it. Brynden bit his lip and pushed Hoster forward. He leaned over his brother to open the door and then came into the solar.

"Push me over to the balcony." Hoster told pointing a slender finger at it. Brynden silently obliged him and pushed him forward. Once he was seated at his destination Hoster said no more. No insult, no thank you, no nothing. Before Hoster started acting up again Brynden decided to take his leave.

"If that'll be all my Lord." He said bowing his head. He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait." Hoster called out before he could reach the door." Don't go." That caught Brynden's attention very quickly. It wasn't the harsh words of a battle command or the dry sarcasm he had before, Hoster really wanted him to stay.

The Blackfish turned and walked back into the room to stand beside his elder brother.

"I left a case of wine under the table, pour me a cup." Brynden knew it was there he had been helping himself to it. But there was still a few that remained unopened. He did as he brother commanded and returned to him with a cup. Hoster swirled the cup over in his hands and took a sip, his eyes gazing at the river the entire time." You can pour one for yourself if you'd like."

Curious Brynden did as he was told. He poured himself a cup and returned to his brother's side. Hoster still looked over the balcony to the rivers and valleys of their lands. Waiting on the silence Brynden walked over to the balcon and rested his arms on it, leaning forward.

"I have a plan Brynden." Hoster said. That sounded right. The Blackfish turned around to face the Lord of Riverrun.

"You always have a plan Hoster." The Lord of Riverrun looked from his glass and then to his brother.

"This is a good one." the subtle joy in his brother's voice peaked his interest.

"I don't doubt it." He nodded. Silence passed between them for a few seconds." Well?"

"I've been thinking on it a long time but now it's time I finally act."

"And what does this pertain too?" Brynden asked with a sip of wine.

"Who to marry Edmure too."

"And who's that?" Ser Edmure Tully a squire to the King, a celebrated war hero, a tourney knight, heir to Riverrun future Lord Paramount of the Trident.

"Margaery Tyrell."


	22. A Game of Thrones

**Margaery**

Samwell Tarly, both Redwyne Twins, Alekyne Florent, Lester Morrigen, Bryce Caron, Daven Lannister, Prince Quetyn Martell, and Edmure Tully her father had refused them all.

"You are the prize of the Reach and the prize goes to the best contendor." He told her ever since she was little.

Queen he wanted her to be Queen.

But Margery wasn't the only child he had plans for. Margery had three older brothers and each had something expected of them.

Wilas was the heir and future Lord of the House. Despite his handicap Margeary knew he would do well. He would never wield a sword but he was the smartest person she knew. Besides Wilas had younger brothers for that. Garlan and Loras were both skilled warriors, keeping with the family tradition.

Garlan had taken a bride of his own a few years back. Lady Leonette Fossoway once a red apple of Cider Hall now a golden rose of Highgarden. A dainty girl with bright eyes, and most importantly Garlan was happy with her. Unlike her eldest brother.

Wilas had married better than his younger brother and better than their father. Cersei Lannister the only daughter of Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West. However Wilas' marriage didn't seem to have the warmth Garlan's had. Whenever she asked Wilas he always said he was happy but Cersei always gave the opposite indication. Maybe that's why they had no children.

Margaery turned her head up to see Cersei in one of the nearby windows. A sour look on her face and a cup of wine in her hands.

"I don't understand why she's so bitter." Margaery commented.

"She's always been like that dear." Her grandmother said." Since before you were born. Her father's very much the same way. It's him she takes after."

"And she's always drinking."

"That was a habit she acquired after the fact." Olenna told.

"But she has a lot to be thankful for." Margaery continued." Her family is rich and powerful, even more than our's."

"I wouldn't put to much thought into Cersei." Her grandmother spoke up." That entire family is nothing but bad news."

"I wouldn't say that." Margaery said." Her twin brother is the Master at Arms of the Night's Watch isn't he?"

"I heard he's First Ranger." Loras spoke up.

"I hadn't known." Margaery replied." I suppose the Kingslayer was always meant for great things."

"Kingslaying amongst them." Loras said bitterly.

"I think it was a great service he did one way or the other." Margaery said with a gentle hand over her brother's." How else could the Baratheon's have come into power if not for him?"

"It's Ancient history, dear." Olenna said." No use dwelling on it now." Margaery was eager to change the subject anyway.

"Loras." She miled turning to her brother." You've just returned from another Tournament in King's Landing, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded." For the nameday of the Prince."

"The Prince." She said with awe.

"I unhorsed Ser Edmure Tully, Lord Yohn Royce and his two sons. Even my….good friend Lord Renly."

"But you didn't win?" Olenna asked.

"No." Loras shook his head.

"Small use all that practicing and fostering with Renly has done you then." Olenna chuckled. Loras seemed to shrink inside himself.

"Ser Barristan is the greatest knight in all the Seven Kingdoms. No man can match him."

"Well." Olenna sighed." That's true enough."

"And the Prince." Margaery jumped back in." What's he like?"

"Well he…" Loras began." He looks very much like his Uncle Renly." Margaery thought back to when Loras first came back to Highgarden after being fostered at Storm's End. But he didn't come alone, Lord Renly of Storm's End had come with him.

Tall and handsome with a strong jaw and bright green eyes. Margaery especially liked his deep green eyes. He himself was charismatic and funny, his voice was as soothing as a song.

She had met Lyonel once when they were younger, here in Highgarden actually to celebrate King Robert's victory over the Greyjoys. He had been a tall boy then with the black hair and green eyes of his house. And most people change with age. Margaery's smile grew when she thought of the Prince turning as dashing as his Uncle.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear." Margaery finally said. She hadn't seen him since that Tournament. But if she did she knew she could win his heart. Men and boys across the Reach, Stormlands, West and even a few in Dorne went to bed dreaming of her. If she met Prince Lyonel here and now she knew he'd make her his Queen.

"He's what you deserve. "Loras said. "A King is what you deserve." Loras said.

"It will be wonderful. "Margaery told. She sat back and imagined herself with tall strong sons with the same characterisitcs of their father to be. But with some curly brown hair and eyes of their mother.

Her grandmother simply sat back in her chair with a strange look on her face.

 **Jon**

Sixteen years certainly was a long time. Sixteen years and only one war, things certainly could have been a lot worse. So all things considered this all turned out well.

A small council session had just ended and Jon was walking side by side with Robert.

The years of ruling had aged Jon. Once powerful and muscular his body had now turned frail and old. His once bright yellow hair had almost dulled to white and nearly all his teeth had fallen out.

But Robert was still as tall and strong as he ever was, but he had more to show than that. A loving wife, a handsome son and a hole country to rule.

Jon never had sons to call his own. But in the Eryie and even now years later Robert and Eddard were his sons. He looked up to Robert and smiled as he remembered with fondess about when he first arrived at the Vale all those years ago. But look at him now a warrior, a conquer, a King. No father could be prouder.

"It's been a long day." Jon said." I think I'll turn in for the night."

"As you wish." The King nodded.

"Goodnight Robert."

"Goodnight Jon."


	23. We Shall beTogether in Paradise

**Lyanna**

The Bells of Great Sept of Baelor rang out across the morning signaling. The last time they rang was when Lyonel was born but now they rang for tragedy.

Jon Arryn the Hand of the King and Warden of the East was dead. Died in his sleep at the age of seventy nine. His body was displayed in the Great Sept where the Lords and Ladies of Westeros came to pay their final respects. That is where they were now.

Jon had taken Steffon's place when he died, helping Robert grow from a boy to a man and then a King. He did all he had and more for his foster son. It's hard to believe he's finally gone.

Lyanna stood by watching her husband closely. His body tall and stiff, his hands gripped hard against the railing. Lyonel stood beside his mother. But his attention trailed off as he looked down in the courtyard to see Lysa Arryn with her daughter Aurora.

"Go on." Lyanna urged her son. The Prince did as he was told and moved across the room to comfort the grieving wife and daughter. As he left Lyanna approached Robert.

"He died in his sleep." She said over his shoulder." It was peaceful."

"Peace." Robert repeated. His eyes were pink, fighting back the tears." That's what he deserved." After a lifetime of fighting, three wars and cleaning up Robert's messes had finally caught up with him. "I shall miss him forever."

"The realm needs a New Hand." Lyanna told." Someone you can trust." Robert paced across the room, moving over to the window and looking out into the city below. No doubt he was running up a list of candidates in his mind.

Lord Hoster had served them faithfully, but he had to resign several years ago when he became sick. And from what they'd heard his health hadn't improved. But perhaps his brother the Blackfish? Edmure had been Robert's squire but lacked the level head required for such a position.

Renly wasn't serious enough but Stannis was ever the dutiful brother to Robert, and would definatly clear up some of the shadier parts of court. Tywin Lannister was out of the question and so was Mace Tyrell as far as Lyanna was concerned.

A smile formed on Robert's face for the first time since the news came to them.

"I know just the man. "He said turning back to Lyanna.

 **Eddard**

It had been nine years since Eddard had last seen the King. And he looked just the same now as he had then. A giant among princes with a strength to match.

"NED!" he exclaimed upon seeing him." It's good to see that frozen face of yours!" He cheered as he wrapped both arms around Ned and pulled him into a bonecrushing hug." Oh I've missed you."

"Yes….Robert." Ned groaned in his arms. "I've missed you too."

"CAT!" He said turning, putting one arm around Catelyn and kissed both her cheeks. "And there they are." He cheered with open arms." My nieces and nephews." He reached out and hugged all of them, even Jon." You." He said to Robb." You have the look of your grandfather."

"Ned." The Queen said getting his attention. He turned and faced his sister.

"Your grace." He bowed his head.

"Lya." she corrected." I was Lya to you before I ever became Queen." Ned turned away from her and to the young man standing beside her. A tall boy for his age almost as tall as Ned himself with a strong jawline, long black hair, green eyes.

Lyanna smiled as she looked between the two.

"Lyonel." She urged him forward." Come and meet your Uncle." Prince Lyonel stepped forward to Lord Stark.

"Uncle Eddard." He greeted. Ned had only ever heard about his nephew the crowned Prince. It was a pleasure to finally meet him.

"Prince Lyonel." Ned bowed his head." I am happy to finally meet you." He looked just like his father it was alarming. It brought Ned back to a simplier time back in the Eryie.

For the rest of the afternoon the family got reacquainted. Even though it was the first meeting for most of them none would think it. The Starks and Baratheons acted as if they'd known each other for years.

That night everyone was crowded into the dinning hall and there they celebrated the royal arrival.

Robert sat at the head of the table regailing young Brandon and Arya with war stories. From the defeat of Rheagar to the Siege of Pyke. Lyanna had taken a great liking to Rickon the youngest of the children. He was still a baby and perhaps it reminded Lyanna of a simplier time. It was a shame she didn't have more children.

Prince Lyonel was sitting with Robb and Jon at their own table. The Prince had grown up at court but with no brothers and very few boys his own age. Now finally meeting his cousins overjoyed him. He loved them at first sight, like the brothers he never had.

Of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Lyle Crakehall, Ser Balon Swann and Ser Jory Cassell accompanied the Royal Family to Winterfell. Four white swords and now a Black one entered the halls.

"Benjen!" Lyanna exclaimed upon seeing him. She raced across the room to meet him.

"Your grace." Benjen said with an exaggerated bow and a chuckle. Then he swooped up and his sister in a big hug." It's so good to finally see you. And all my nieces and nephews." He said turning to the Stark and Baratheon children." My how big you've all gotten. And are those real direwolves?"

Robert rose from his seat and marched out to meet Lord Rickard's youngest child.

"Benjen, The Wolf Pup." He leaned over and hugged him." Glad to see you again. How are things on the Wall?"

"Our power is dwindiling." Benjen answered." We had to abandon another castle last year." Robert nodded his head.

"We can't have that. When I return to the Capital I will empty the dungeons for you. They might not be much but it's something." Benjen nodded his thanks." But regail me with some pleasantries please. I'm sure you've had many adventures beyond the Wall fighting the Wildlings."

"Yes your grace." Benjen nodded with a smile.

"And tell me." Robert said." How is it that you lost out to the Kingslayer for First Ranger?" Benjen still smiled.

"Down here you all call him 'Kingslayer'. But at the Wall I call him 'Brother'." Robert put an arm around him and prepared to listen to his battles and adventures.

"Everyone looks like their enjoying themselves." Catelyn smiled beside Ned. She brought her hand up and put it over his. "I haven't seen Sansa smile like that since she met Waymar Royce." Ned raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I think this visit was good for all of us."

"Indeed." Robert said getting his attention. "It's been too long Ned. I wish we could have done this sooner. If only you didn't live so far away, I'd have visited more often."

"You had pressing concerns in the capital. "Ned said." A kingdom to run. While I had to rule the North in your name."

"And so you have." Robert said rising to his feet." Come with me, I'd like to get some fresh air." Ned silently obliged and followed after the Stag King. Together they left the dinning hall and walked out onto the battlements, the starry night sky above them." This is country!" Robert cheered upon seeing it."Nothing like this down South." He said leaning on the railing.

"I agree." Ned said taking a place behind him." Have you been this far North, your grace?"

"No." Robert shook his head.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to go alittle farther? And see the Night's Watch."

"The Night's Watch." Robert chuckled." You and Lyanna never shut up about it do you?"

"There is a great importance to it-"

"Yes, yes." Robert waved him off." I've heard all that before. But the Night's Watch isn't the reason I've come all the way up here." Ned took in a deep breath.

"Jon Arryn." He said." What happened to him?"

"We held a tourney for my son's nameday." Robert told." If you had seen Jon then you'd have sworn he'd live forever. But one night he simply went to sleep." A lump came into Robert's throat for those last few words and he paused to take a breath and wipe his eyes." I loved that old man."

"We both did." Ned agreed." How does Lysa bare her grief?"

"Not well." Robert shook his head." She has already undone the marriage Jon had planned for Aurora and is now requesting me to unlegitimize Harrold Arryn."

"What will you do?"

"Jon wanted the boy to take control of the Eryie and that's the way it will stay. As for the marriage" He let out a sigh." There's little I can do for it."

"I'd say it's for the better. I never enjoyed the idea of my niece marrying a Lannister either."

"It was for the betterment of the Kingdom." Robert said." Jon saw that. He always knew what was best."

"As you say, your grace."

"Don't call me that." Robert shook his head."We are more than that, we are brothers. In bond, marriage and blood." He laid his hand on Ned's shoulder." And I need you now more than ever." Ned turned his head up to view his King." Eddard Stark, I would name you Hand of the King."

"I am not worthy of the honor." Ned said quickly dropping to one knee.

"I tried to honor you once years ago with another seat on my Small Council but you refused me. I wished you'd have accepted that way you, Jon and I could have been together again. And our children could have grown up side by side." He waved Ned to his feet.

"My place was here. "he told rising." There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"Yes I've heard that before too. Honor made you go back home and honor will decide your answer now. I need you Ned. Now that Jon's gone you're the only suitable man to take his place."

"You do me great honor."

"Yes I suppose it is a great honor." He put both hands on Ned's shoulders." And your answer?"

"It would be hard on my family. My children are all still very young. Robb is just a boy, not ready for the pressures of ruling."

"He'll have to learn how to rule sooner or later. He's his Father's son, he'll rise to the challenge." He paused a moment." And you're answer?" Ned simply nodded his head.

"I will do what I must. For the realm, for my nephew, my sister, and for you. Yes Robert I will be your Hand."


	24. The Realms of Men

**Jaime**

For the past sixteen years he called this place home. The freezing temperatures, the poor food, the decaying Castle Black, the Night's Watch. And Black was hardly a fitting color for a Lion.

He was the firstborn son to Lord Tywin Lannister of Castely Rock, just shortly after his twin sister Cersei.

But Jaime was just more than heir to Tywin Lannister he had been a Kingsguard, the youngest ever in history. There was only one problem with that. He had been Kingsguard to the maddest King the Realm has ever seen.

In the sack of King's Landing when the Mad King ordered it all burned Ser Jaime did as any sane man would have done. Vows or not he killed the Mad King.

He could still see it in his dreams. The King's long overgrown fingernails, the hiss of his voice, and the fear in his eyes when he realized what Jaime would do to him.

"Burn them all. "He kept saying.

He'd saved half a million lives that day. Now he didn't expect a parade in his honor or tourney for him. But a nice pat on the back and a 'Thank you' would have been nice. What he got was much worse.

There were only two Kingsguard who had been stripped of their white cloaks and sent to the wall. Jaime was now the second. All Lord Tywin wanted was his son released from the Kingsguard. And for a time there it seemed like he might get his wish. But at the last moment it seemed the verdict had changed and Jaime's white cloak became a Black one. He had the 'honorable' Lord Eddard Stark and Queen Lyanna Stark to thank for that. Even his sworn brother Barristan Selmy wanted it.

He had never been this far North before and now he would spend the rest of his days here. Of course he hated it at first, what man wouldn't? He even plotted running away but had seen what had happened to the last few desserters the Starks caught. Eventually Jaime decided to keep his head.

For the first few years he'd been bitter. It was always cold, the problems endless, everything seemed to slow down at the Wall while the rest of the world continued on. He used to get letters and news from his Father, from Cersei, mostly his little brother Tyrion. He hardly ever got any now.

It was shortly after the current Lord Commander was choosen and before the Greyjoy Rebellion that Ser Jaime's attitude began to change. That was when he went on his First Ranging Beyond the Wall. He'd hunted as a boy in the woods surrounding Casterly Rock. But out there in the freezing cold against an enemy as tough and as bitter was the Wildlings. Now that was a true test of a Man's Skills.

He was a Ranger of course, why wouldn't he be? He was tall and stong, undoubtebly the best swordsman at the Watch. Although Qhorin Halfhand of the Shadow Tower was a close second, and Ser Jorah Mormont was up there as well.

With arms crossed Ser Jaime watched the new recruits in the yard below them. A new batch of recruits had come up the Wall a few days earlier. And with Lord Commander Mormont, Jaime wanted to see them. To see his new brothers, the defenders of the Watch. Like many times before they were a let down.

Peseants and Farm boys, petty thieves and rapist, some barely even grown men. Hardly soldiers, hardly men of the Night's Watch.

With a poor step forward a boy advanced swinging the dulled blade as hard as he could, easily knocking his opponent to the ground.

"If that were a real sword you'd be dead!" Ser Jorah Mormont yelled. The Master at Arms of Castle Black was the Lord Commander's own son, joining the watch six years ago after he was caught trading slaves one of Westeros' greatest taboos. But instead of the chopping block or exile he chose the Wall.

Jaime chuckled as he watched him train the new brothers.

"New recruits." he snickered.

"He'll have his work cut out for him I daresay." The Old Bear said.

At that moment their attention went to their Southern Gate, where a single Ranger came riding through.

"Benjen's back!" Jaime cheered. He turned aside and quickly descended the steps to meet the youngest son of Lord Rickard Stark." Benjen!" He said with a smile. He put both arms up and embraced his Black Brother.

You'd never know it now but at one point these two didn't like each other, or at least Jaime didn't like Benjen. He'd been sent her by a Stark and would now have to see another day in and day out. The only delight Jaime had in those early years was beating Benjen at swordplay in the yard. But later and especially after their first ranging together, Jaime knew he could count on Benjen more than anyone.

"How was your visit?" Jaime asked.

"Wonderful, Wonderful." Stark smiled." Got to see my brother and sister. My nieces and nephews. Ned's kids have taken Direwolves as pets, can you believe it?!" The Old Bear appeared, looming over both of them.

"Any luck lad?" He questioned as he stuck his hands into his belts. Merriment and Family reunions wasn't the purpose of Benjen's leaving.

"My Brother is sending steel and food from Winterfell." He answered." They'll be here within the week."

"Excellent." Jeor nodded." And your sister?"

"When she returns to the Capital she plans to empty out the dungeons for us." That wasn't the news Jaime liked to hear.

"Petty thieves, rapists, drunks." Jaime sighed." These are not soilders."

"It'll have to do." Mormont said. He didn't like it anymore than Jaime but with their numbers at nearly a thousand in total any additions would be welcomed." First Ranger." He turned to Jaime." Could you write to your Lord Father at Casterly Rock or your sister at Highgarden. Surely they could offer us some help." Few knew that Jaime hadn't received a raven from his Father or Sister in years. The only Family member he'd kept in constant contact with was his younger brother Tyrion. But there was little Tyrion could do now that their cousin Daven was the heir of Casterly Rock.

"I could try." He answered.

 **Eddard**

It took an entire month to ride down from Winterell and down to King's Landing. On their way down the Riverlands they stopped and rested at Riverrun with Hoster Tully as their host.

But now their destination had finally been reached. King's Landing the Capital of Westeros. Ned rode beside the King and Queen as they entered, the golden banners of the crowned Stag flying at every corner.

"Shall we visit the Small council?" Robert questioned as he dismounted. But Ned was not in the mood for that just yet.

"Later of course." He said." The ride down has been a long one. What I'd really like now is to rest." Robert nodded his understanding.

"As you wish." He said." I'll have the servants help you to the Hand's Tower." He turned away and prepared to bark orders, making it so.

"I have my own men for that thank you, your grace." Ned said stopping him. But Robert did not listen and with a clap of his hands sent a dozen men up to the tower to prepare for his arrival.

Shortly after Ned ascended the steps of the Tower of the Hand, his new home.

A quaint little room fitted with a bed, desk and a balcony that overlooked the Red Keep. It looked almost like any other room, except for one thing. Hanging from the wall in colors of blue and white was a soaring Falcon.

Ned took a few heavy steps across the room to view it, running his hand along the desk as he did so.

For the last sixteen years Jon Arryn had called his place home. And for a Kingdom so large he'd done a lot from this little room.

Ned found himself suddenly remembing memories from what seemed like a lifetime ago. His own father had been a stern man and Jon was just as stern as a father needed to be but he also knew how to smile and laugh. A smile forming across his lips as he did. It was almost as if Jon was sitting right before him once more in that chair.

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking at the door.

Quickly Ned wiped his hand across his face and turned to it.

"Come in." He commanded. The door opened and the head of his own appeared, Ser Donnel Locke Captain of his guards at King's Landing.

"My Lord." He said." You have a visitor."

"Who?" Ned asked. He wondered if Robert or Lyanna had come for him. But if it had been one of them Ser Donnel would have addressed them as such. Perhaps it was Ser Barristan or someone else at court.

"Lady Lysa Arryn and her daughter, my lord." Ser Donnel answered. It had been nine years since Ned had seen Robert and Lyanna but even longer since he'd seen his sister in law and niece.

"Send them in. "Ned nodded. Ser Donnel disappeared and opened the door fully making the Arryn ladies noticed to him.

"Neddy!" Lysa said with open arms. The last time Ned had seen her she had been a skinny little girl with bright eyes, oh how times had changed. Lysa had gained some weight and became a plump little thing.

She put her arms forward and placed them around Ned's in a formal greeting.

"Lady Lysa."Ned nodded. He turned now to face the daughter. Aurora had been a baby in her mother's arm last time he'd seen her. Back when he had stopped at Riverrun to bring his own wife and child back North." And Lady Aurora." He said turning to her." My how you've grown." She had the bright blue eyes of the Tullys that match the sigil of the Falcon. High cheekbones and bright skin but her hair was colored blonde that fell down her back in a long braid.

"So it's true then?" Lysa said suddenly getting Ned's attention." Robert made you his Hand?"

"Aye." Ned nodded his head. Lysa's mouth twitched.

"He made about it rather quickly." She quickly said." Jon was hardly dead for a day and he was already preparing to head North."

"It is a long ride." Ned told." And the realm needed as new Hand as soon as possible."

"Many put their names forward. Lord Renly spoke for Mace Tyrell, The Grand Maester for Tywin Lannister. I even spoke out for Petyr."

"Peytr?" Ned questioned.

"Peytr Baelish." She told." My childhood friend. Surely Cat has mentioned him?" She had and Ned gave a simply nod in response.

"I understand he knew my brother Brandon as well." He responded but would soon wish he hadn't. Lysa's mouth twitched again.

"You're brother who almost killed him, and left a scar across his body!" That sounded a lot like Brandon. But now Ned was eager to get this conversation back on track.

"Whoever's name was mention Robert choose me." He said." And I am grateful for this opportunity and honor. And besides it allows me to be closer to my sister, her son and of course" He turned down to Lysa's daughter and smiled at her." The family I've long since neglected." Aurora smiled back at her uncle. And whatever the purpose of Lysa's visit she now saw her opportunity and went for it.

"Exactly why I've come here to see you." Ned turned and looked back at her." Did you hear about the marriage plans between Jon and Tywin?"

"Aye." Ned nodded his head." And I applaud your decision. I'd sooner entrust my own children to a pit viper than a Lannister."

"But there's more." Lysa said pointing at him." Did you hear about the Eryie?" Ned knew exactly where this conversation was going now. The Eryie, the Vale of Arryn had since come under the rule of Jon's great nephew Harrold Harrdying now Harrold Arryn. Legitimized by Robert's own hand on Jon's request. A marriage had already been made for him with one of Yohn Royce's daughter.

"Aye." He said once more." I have."

"Then you can help us." Lysa said." Help me, help your niece!" she put her arm around Aurora and held her close like she was a newborn babe. Ned said nothing allowing her to continue." I asked Jon, asked his grace to undo this decision. But no matter how much I pleaded, begged, even cried to them neither of them did a thing."

Robert had mentioned it before.

"It was the last thing Jon ever asked of me." He'd said." It's what he wanted and I won't undo that." However he'd never mentioned Lysa's reaction. But Ned could understand in his own way. How would Catelyn have felt if Ned had legitimized his bastard Jon and said that he would become the heir to Winterfell. That certainly wouldn't sit at all. And to Lysa this Harrold Hardying was no different than a bastard.

Lysa stepped in closer to Ned and put both her hands around his.

"Could you help us?" her hands trembling." Do it for me your sister by marriage. For your niece and for her children who would rule the Vale after her." Ned looked at the mother and then to the daughter.

Aurora might look like Cat at first glance but right now he could see all the delicate features of her mother in her face. Slowly Ned retracted his hand and rested it at his side.

"I'm sorry." He said." But I cannot." It passed over Lysa's face like a wave." Jon knew what he was doing and that was what he wanted. And he meant as much to Robert as he did to me." He shook his head." I can't-" But he was cut off as Lysa let out a shirek and marched towards the door.

"Damn you Stark." She cried out, grabbing her daughter as she did. Before Ned could say anything the two had vanished from his sight out the door.

Rubbing his eyes Ned turned away and looked back at the soaring Falcon on the Wall. He raised his hands to carefully remove it and place the Grey Direwolf in it's place.


	25. Like Father Like Son

**Robb**

He was the Lord of Winterfell now. All the North from the Wall to the Neck was his responsibility.

He sent food and steel to the Night's Watch as his father promised. And even though he had only been at his new station for a few weeks he had yet to find a deserter which he was happy for.

His own keep of Winterfell needed looking after. The tallest tower of the keep was struck by lightning over a hundred years ago. And since then no Lord of Winterfell has decided to fix it, that was until Robb.

But none of that compared to his bannermen.

Lord Ryswell's three quarlesome sons were always causing trouble in the Rills. Each fighting over one petty reason or another.

The Umbers kept reporting of small tribes of Wildlings who made it passed the wall, growing in numbers each day. Perhaps soon Robb might have to call the banners to fight this Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall.

Ser Wylis sent ravens offering for Robb to come to White Harbor for a tourney, to christen a ship, and so on. But Robb needed to put business before pleasure.

Every day was work, work, work. But that didn't mean he couldn't take a break every now and again.

"Ninety eight." He counted with his eyes closed." Ninety nine, One hundred." He opened them and looked around to see the dense woods and forest around him." Ready for not here I come!" He took a step forward and began navigating his way around the woods.

His direwolf Grey Wind moving along right beside him. He put his nose to the ground and began to sniff. Robb followed right behind him.

"Good boy Grey Wind." Robb said." Sniff them out." The Direwolf moved forward until his nose brought him to one of the trees. Then he jumped up on his hind legs and pointed up into the tree.

"Found you." Robb smiled looking up in the tree.

"No fair." Bran said as he was climbing down." You used your Direwolf."

"Even without him I've had found you. "Robb chuckled." You always hide in the trees."

"ROBB!" called a voice." ROBB!" The Lord turned around to see his basatard brother Jon running towards him at full sprint. His snow white direwolf Ghost running with him.

"I don't think you get the point of the game." Robb smiled." I'm supposed to find you."

"Robb." Jon panted as he stopped before him. "Something's happened."

"What?"

"There's trouble."

"Take Bran." Robb pointed to his younger brother. "Find Rickon and get them back to Winterfell."

"Yes m'Lord." Jon nodded. He and Robb both stepped away from each other ready to do what they must.

Theon Greyjoy was the firt person he saw when he returned.

"What's the matter?" Robb commanded as he marched in.

"You have a guest my Lord." Theon said stepping towards him." From Hornwood." He stepped aside to reveal the man to him.

"Lord Stark." He said rising up. He was a boy of Robb's own age. He looked no different from any boy their age, except for the blood stain cloths. The first thing Robb thought was that he was a murderer or thief on the run.

"Who are you?" Robb questioned.

"Daryn Hornwood, my Lord. Heir to Hornwood."

"What's happened? What are you doing here?" Daryn straightened himself out although it seemed like it hurt him to do so.

"There's trouble in Hornwood. "He told. "The forrest."

"Wildlings?" Robb questioned thinking his greatest fears had come true. Daryn shook his head.

"Bandits." He told." Led by the bastard of Bolton."

"Bolton?" Robb questioned." Lord Roose Bolton."

"His bastard." Daryn told." Been leading a group of men from the forrest. Sneaking in and attacking the villagers. My father tasked me to find them. But I failed and my men were killed." His body began to shake and Robb thought he might fall over.

"Say no more." He said extending his hand, helping to balance him." I'll deal with this bastard. I'll free your lands of this problem. Theon." He turned to him.

"My Lord."

"Get my horse ready and round up the guards.

"Aye my Lord." At that moment Jon returned with Bran and Rickon.

"Jon." Robb said getting his attention." Get you horse and prepare to move out." Jon said nothing but acknowledged him.

"Let me come with you Lord Stark. "Daryn said getting his attention." Let me have another go at these devils!" The Young Lord was silent for a moment but nodded his head. It was Daryn's land and his right to defend it.

"As you wish."

The Greyjoy boy returned with the reins of two horses in his hands. He handed one off to Robb. At that moment his mother made her way through the crowd, making her way to her son. Walking beside her was Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Robb." She called." Where are you going?"

"There's trouble in Hornwood." He responded."I have to go." She opened her mouth to say something but said nothing. She knew there was no stopping him, he was his father's son after all.

"Ser Rodrik." Robb said to the Master at Arms." Take care of everything until we return."

"Yes my Lord." He said. He took a step forward and Robb saw for the first time that he had something in his arms." I think you'll be needing this." He raised his hands and showcased the Valyarian steel blade of Ice to him.

His father had carried it into every battle he'd been in, and whenever he delievered the King's Justice. Maybe today Robb might have to.

"Thank you Ser Rodrik. "He said accepting it. He took the blade with both hands and handed it off to Theon. Jon had mounted up and so did Ser Wendel along with fifty of their household guard. The young Lord gave a last look at his mother and younger brothers before leaving. "Let's go!" he commanded.

"Onward!" Jon urged his horse.

"Yah!" Theon called slapping his. The two rode forward to ride at Robb's side. The direwolves Grey Wind and Ghost running alongside their masters. Ser Wendel was right behind them bouncing up and down in the saddle while their guards followed them.

The raiders had last been seen in the lands of the Hornwood Forrest. The natural cover of the woods making it easy for them to appear and then disappear. Hornwood lands extended down from the sheepshead hills and as far as the White Knife, bordering with House Manderly and House Bolton. Hence the current problem.

House Bolton was always the most unsavory of the Stark's bannermen. The Stark's most terrifying enemies during the Age of Heroes, and had more than once rebelled against their overlord. Bad blood ran in the veins of the Boltons. And Robb didn't know what to expect on this mission.

What he found was the worst. The small villages along the forrest had been raided and destroyed. Anything and everything of value was taken, homes burned to the ground, livestock killed and worst of all was the dead. Men, women, children, none were sparred. It was a gruesome sight, more terrible than Robb could have imagined.

The bandits were still out there. But Robb's mind went to the dead first.

"We'll bury them." He commanded. And so his men dismounted their horses to pay their homage to the deceased. All the time Robb mused the situation over.

The violence of these attacks. But it was cowards who attacked the helpless only to flee back into the woods. He wanted to find them and soon before anything worse happened.

"Robb!" called Jon. The young Lord picked his head up and looked over the horizon. Coming at them was a small group of less than ten men. But at the moment they were mounted on horseback while Robb and his party were not.

"Arm yourselves!" called Ser Wendel. Many of the men had discarded their weapons and armor to make burying the dead easier. Robb hoped it wouldn't be their undoing.

He himself was unarmed for the moment and quickly darted back to his horse to retrieve his sword from it's scabbard. At that moment the thunder of the horses hooves was getting louder and the men ran around preparing themselves for the skirmish to come.

Robb ran to his horse while his men had their swords drawn and spears at the ready, pointing at their oncoming foes.

"Halt!" Jon called to them." In the name of House Stark." But that did not slow them and they continued to charge.

Robb's back was to them when he drew his blade but he heard the nosies behind him. The stamping of hooves, the clashing of steel, the cries and curses of men.

Ser Wendel shot off a bolt from his crossbow and hit one of the attacker's horses, forcing him the horse to fall to the ground. Theon had managed to get back on his horse and crossed blades with one of the bandits. Daryn hit his blade against a man's shield before swinging again and stabbing him right in the belly.

At that moment one horse raced straight towards Robb. The Young Lord put both hands on his blade and prepared to swing. He could take the legs out from under the horse, forcing it and the rider down. Or he could jump to the side and slash the rider.

Luckily for him Grey Wind jump forward and sank his teeth into the horse. The sight of the Direwolf alone would frighten the animal but with its teeth in it, the beast was petrified. It cried out in pain as his reared up on it's legs before crashing to the ground. The rider being kicked from his saddle.

Robb advanced slowly as the fighting continued around him. The rider rose form his saddle clutching a sword in his right hand. But Robb had learned well the lesson of his father.

"Put down your arms." He pointed." And no harm will come to you." But the man didn't listen and instead charged forward. Now it was time to put Ser Rodrick's lessons to use.

He charged forward and swung his sword overhead. Robb put his blade up blocking it. Then stepping forward drove his shoulder into his enemy and knocked him back, staggering. Now it was his turn to advance as he gripped his sword with both hands and swung it. Steel clashed against steel as the man narrowly managed to block. But he wouldn't be so lucky again. Robb stepped forward with another great swing and this time cut his foe from his left shoulder across his chest. Red blood flew from his chest as a cry rang from his mouth until he hit the ground.

Robb quickly turned to the next foe but found the battle to be over as bodies covered the grass. Two of his own lay dead but every single man that rode against them was as well.

He didn't want it to be this way. It could have ended sheathed his sword.

"Lord Stark." Jon said approaching him." Are you hurt my Lord?"

"No." Robb shook his head." I'm fine."

"It seems our work here is done. What would you like done with the bodies?"

"Bury them." He answered." Bring our own back to Winterfell for their families." Jon simply nodded.

"Look!" Theon pointed." Over there!" He pointed to the body farthest away from the battle. The man who Ser Wendel had downed with his crossbow. The horse lay dead but the rider was trying to crawl away.

"Sieze him." Robb commanded. Jon and Theon led the charge and ran after him. He watched the two bound over until they fell upon the man. He cursed and screamed at them but they managed to grab him and haul him back. Theon and Jon held a thick bodied boy of about their age with long dark hair. The two pushed him down before Robb where Theon in a fit of anger kicked him. Robb raised his hand stopping him from doing it again.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boy let in a few deep breaths. He was badly injured, his leg no doubt. When his horse had fallen it had come down ontop of him.

"Ramsay." He answered in a hiss." Ramsay Bolton."

"There is no Ramsay Bolton."

"I am a BOLTON!" he yelled shooting up." The son of Roose Bolton Lord of-AH!" Theon sileneced by kicking him back to the ground.

"Lord Roose Bolton's son's name is Domeric." Robb told." The heir to a great house. You are nothing more than his natural brother."

"I am no bastard!"

"You are that and more. A bandit, a raider, a murderer! There's only one way to deal with men like you. Theon." He nodded to his friend and he quickly walked off." Jon, Daryn hold him down." Everyone did as instructed.

"You can't do this." Ramsay said." Do you know what my father will do?" Jon and the other men forced the bastard's head down right as Theon returned with Ice. Robb put both hands on the hilt and lifted it from it's scabbard. The sight of the blade awed everyone.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked.

"You can't do this." He hissed. "I am a Bolton! My Father is Lord of Dreadfort." He continued on after that but Robb wouldn't hear any more of it. There was no mercy left in this creature better to end it now and quickly. And with one swing of his sword he did just that.

 **Eddard**

The Small Council met everyday sometimes for hours or for only a few minutes. Earlier on in Robert's reign the meetings were longer but it appeared the realm had fallen short of issues as of late. No Rebellions to fight, no Lord evading his taxes, the dungeons were mostly empty. And the few that were there would be sent up to the Night's Watch.

And the council had certainly changed over these last sixteen years.

Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone the Master of Ships. Lord Renly Baratheon of Storm's End, Master of Laws. Grand Maester Pycelle of the Citadel. Varys the Master of Whispers. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy. And lastly Petyr Baelish Master of Coin. Ned was the newest face amongst them.

He had known Stannis, the Grand Maester and Ser Barristan the most but their conversations were brief. And Renly probably couldn't remember that last time he saw Ned, he was so young. The others were strangers to him.

"Anything else my Lords?" Ned said from his place at Robert's side. Their current matters were nothing of great importance. It seemed today would be one of the shorter meetings.

"Only one." Robert replied. He unfolded a paper and handed it off to Ned.

"What is this?" He asked taking it.

"A gift you might say." Robert smiled. Ned unrolled the paper and began reading the words, however it was not to his liking.

"A Tourney?" Ned said putting the paper down to stare at Robert. The King with a silly smile on his face.

"Ah a tourney." He chuckled. "In your honor. "He slapped a hard hand onto Ned's shoulder and the Hand silenced a groan.

"You just hosted a tourney last month." Stannis spoke up.

"Yes." Robert said pointing a finger at him." But that was before good old Ned here joined us. And I think we should celebrate that."

"I thank you for it. "Ned said." But it's not necessary."

"It is necessary." Robert urged." It's the first time you've been here to visit me in nearly ten years. And I want to spoil you like I've spoiled your sister."

"Robert-"

"It'll be fun Ned." He continued." My son's old enough to enter the lists and your's as well. And Edmure will come down for it I'm sure. We'll have a big family reunion!" Before Ned could say anything more Robert pointed a finger to Peytr.

"Littlefinger!"

"Your grace." He bowed.

"I leave you to manage the rewards. Something suitable, substancial."

"Have no fear, your grace." Peytr said." I'll do what needs to be done."

"Excellent. "Robert said clapping his hands together. He seemed pleased with the situation although he appeared to be the only one." If that'll be all then, my Lords." Without another word the King rose from his chair and headed out.

"Robert I-" Ned began.

"Not a word of it Ned." Robert said." This is all for you. All for you!" And he headed out.

"Don't worry Lord Hand." Ser Barristan assured him." It won't be as bad as you think. The Mad King left plenty of gold in these halls."

"I'd sooner that gold be put to better use than games."

"The King has his vices." The old knight said." It could always be worse." He nodded a goodbye before heading out. And all the other members had as well, all except one.

Ned prepared to leave himself until Stannis Baratheon blocked his path.

"Lord Stark." Stannis said as he approached.

"Lord Stannis." Ned returned the greeting. This was the first time Stannis was addressing him outside a meeting, and even during them he only ever nodded or spoke a single word of agreement with him.

"We are glad to have you Lord Stark. Jon Arryn was a good man, a loyal man. It's big boots you'll have to fill." He wondered if Stannis might have been jealous. Of Robert's two younger brothers it was Renly that he was more like, and Stannis was the polar opposite of the two. He was tall and powerfully built like his brothers but where they had full black hair Stannis had a recieding hairline. Where Robert and Renly were both charismatic Stannis was bitter. Where they were forgiving Stannis was hard. The only thing Stannis seemed to have in common with Robert was his leadership in warfare. He'd been here longer than Ned, serving his brother ever since he took the throne. But he'd never complain, he'd never sour. He would only do his duty.

"I am aware." Ned simply nodded. Stannis began walking and Ned walked beside him.

"This City is a plague." Stannis said pointing out the window." Thieves and cutthroats, the dregs of human kind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." Ned glanced out the window, beyond the walls of the castle." Jon Arryn did what he could to help clean it up but when you pluck out one weed two more grow in it's place."

"What are you saying Lord Stannis?" Ned questioned. Stannis gave a glance around before looking back to Ned.

"The Small council has fallen short in recent years. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Wyman Manderly were all good men. But the eunich, the grand master." He shook his head." They both sat on the council with the Mad King, Robert was always too forgiving."

"They seemed to have done their duties well. And Renly sits on the council too, he no doubt can be trusted."

"Renly is a fool." Stannis growled." And don't even get me started on Littlefinger. I don't know what Lord Arryn was thinking when he brought him here."

"He is skilled with Coin hence his position." Stannis shook his head once more.

"If I were you Lord Stark I would replace the hole lot of them. And I know just where you can start." He stood in his place and now turned to face Ned.

"Where?"

"The Commander of the City Watch."

While Wyman Manderly sat on the small council he made his cousin Ser Marlon Manderly the Commander of the City Watch. And the battle-hardened northern knight made a fine Commander to begin this new era.

But when Wyman left the city his cousin went with him and a new Commander was needed. Janos Slynt had grown up a butcher's son but was Captain of the Iron Gate even during the days of the Mad King.

While shorter and fatter than Ser Marlon he was highly recommended, mostly by the new Master of Coin Petyr Baelish. And so for the last eight years Janos Slynt had been Commander of the City Watch.

"What of him?" Ned questioned.

"He's corrupt." Stannis told." Not the first man to take a bride I'd wager but it is a crime nevertheless. The man charged with guarding the City is not a man who can goes to the highest bidder."

"Indeed." Ned agreed." And do you have proof of this Lord Stannis?"

"I wouldn't come to you if I didn't." He answered."While Robert rode north to retrieve you two gold cloaks approached me and confessed Slynt's deeds."

"Take me to them." Ned said. And Stannis obliged. He brought the newly appointed Hand down into the courtyard of the Red Keep. And there two Gold Cloaks already waiting there for them.

"Humfrey Waters, Captain of the Dragon Gate." Stannis pointed to the one on the left." And Ser Jacelyn Bywaters, Captain of the Mud Gate."

"My Lord." The two greeted Stannis.

"This is the newly appointed Hand of the King. "Stannis pointed to Ned." The King's brother in law, Lord Eddard Stark."

"Good afternoon, Lord Stark." They greeted.

"Good Afternoon. "Ned replied." Lord Stannis has told me that you have some news concerining your current Commander?"

"Janos Slynt has been selling positions in the City Watch for years." Ser Jacelyn told." More than half the officers are in his pocket."

"And you two?" Ned asked.

"We earned our positions fair and square my Lord." Humfrey spoke up." Which is why we come to you about it now." Ned nodded his head.

"Are you two willing to testify before the King?"

"Yes my Lord." They nodded.

"Very well." Ned said." First thing tomorrow morning met us in the Throne Room."

 **Note:** **We're about at the half-way mark now. If you've come this far, maybe you're willing to go a little farther.** **I'm very excited to get the next part out which will set up the rest of the story until the end, which is why I have such quick updates.** **I'm even more excited to see what you all will think of it.**

 **Until then stay awesome**


	26. Dark Winds, Dark Words

**Jaime**

All the high ranking officers of the Night's Watch were there. Looking down from his place on the table Jaime could see Bejen and Jorah sitting side by side in the crowd. When the hall was crowded enough the Lord Commander rose to his feet and started the mission.

"Brothers." He began." We have just received word than a Wildling Army has massed together at the Fists of the First Men." Chattering broke out amongst the ranks. They wondered the numbers, their weapons. And they spoke of the traitor Mance Rayder who gave up his black cloak to become King beyond the Wall." To assess this threat I'm sending a team of Rangers out to patrol the area." Jaime had already begun to rise in his seat, ready to choose his volunteers." Stark!" Mormont called instead and Benjen hopped to his feet.

"Yes, Lord Commander."

"I'm putting you in charge of the mission. Take your pick of men but only a few." But Jaime coldn't allow this. With the enemy so close to their door he had to be out there.

"Lord Commander." He said rising to his feet." Let me go. I'll find Mance Ryder and drive him back-"

"No!" Mormont cut him off." This is not a raiding mission, stealth it what's required here. So I'm sending Benjen." Jaime sunk back into his chair.

"I'll leave immediately Commander." Benjen said.

Not more than a half an hour later Jaime stood in the courtyard watching Benjen and his team of five men mount their horses.

He should be on this mission. Jaime could be stealthy when the situation called for it. But the Night's Watch had been at war for over a thousand years. Jaime could have ridden out and gotten whatever information the Lord Commander required. But he would have taken a few Wildling heads to make the deal even sweeter.

"Be careful. "Jaime said. Benjen nodded.

"I will." Then he turned and urged his horse forward riding down the tunnel and out into the cold, frozen world beyond the Wall.

If Mance Rayder was coming with a Wildling army Jaime wanted to make sure his skills were honed and ready. He made his way to the armory ready to train with sword and shield, axe and mace, every and any weapon he could get his hands on.

But when he walked in he found he wasn't alone.

Standing there cleaning a sword was a fat little boy that looked more like a pig than a man, one of the new recurits. Ser Jorah had mentioned him several times. He was a terrible fighter who showed no signs of improvement. Piggy was apart of a 'class' featuring three highborn names. Royce, Celtigar, and even Tarly of Horn Hill.

But it didn't occur to Jaime just now that the two were on in the same.

"Your Samwell Tarly?" He questioned when he saw him. "Your Father's Randyll Tarly?"

"Yes, First Ranger." He nodded.

"And you are his first son?" Sam nodded again." Then what are you doing here?"

"I….I choose to take the Black." Same gulped." There's h-honor in, in it." His words forced and unnatural.

"Nobody South of the Neck gives a damn about the Night's Watch, certainly not the heir to a great house. I didn't." He pointed to himself. With one great step Jaime across the space between them and stood before the young Tarly." So tell me why are you really here?" Sam began to shiver and shake.

"My…My father didn't want me to inherit Horn Hill." He squeaked." He, he told me if I didn't take the Black I would…. I would have a fatal accident." Jaime raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that what he said?"

"No." Sam shook seemingly to afraid to met Jaime's eyes." He told me I would be thrown from my saddle to die." Jaime's eyes narrowed in response but that seemed to only frighten Sam more. But he was mistaken Jaime understood the pain Sam felt better than most.

"It seems we have something in common young Samwell." He told." My Father has forgotten about me as well. But that's alright we'll make a new family here." He managed a white, toothy smile and that seemed to lift Sam's spirits somewhat.

A few days later the time had come for Sam and the new recruits to receive their positions and say their vows. They piled together before the lift as Lord Commander Mormont and his officers stood above them.

"You came to us as outlaws, thieves, poachers, killers. You came to us rich and poor. Some of you have the name of proud houses." Jaime glanced down to find Samwell amongst the group. He had no idea what was coming." Others as bastards or with no names at all, it does not matter. Here at the Watch we are all one house. Think hard before you say the words. The punishment for desertion is death." Jaime looked out amongst the crowd, scanning their faces. Some of these boys might think themselves clever and make a run for it. Jaime certainly tried once." You've all been assigned an order based on your skills and our needs." Mormont said as he unrolled the paper. "Pyp to the builders,Chett to the Stewards, Ser Waymar to the Rangers, Ser Terrance to the Rangers. Toad to the Builders. Samwell to the stewards." Mormont continued." Grenn to the builders, Daeron to the stewards." With that Mormont rolled up the paper. "May all the gods preserve you." He stepped aside and officers stepped up.

"Builders to me!" called Othel Yarwyck.

"Stewards to me!" Bowen Marsh called.

"Rangers!" Jaime called. The Ranger might have been the main fighting force of the wall but they were actually the smallest of the three positions. It took a special kind of man to be a ranger. A knight or noble was almost guaranteed it, and currently Jaime had two of those.

Ser Waymar Royce was the third son of Lord Yohn Royce of the Vale. As the third son he'd come up here to make a name for himself. Ser Terrance Celtigar was not that much different. They couldn't have been much older then himself when he first came here. Young, proud and dumb. But after a few rangings they'll have toughened up if they could survive it.

One by one Jaime dispatched his new Rangers to their positions. Some would travel to the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch. The only two knights of the group Ser Waymar and Ser Terrance would stay at Castle Black. With their background it was more than likely they'd become officers and leaders of the Watch someday. That being the case it was best that they remain at Castle Black the headquarters of the Night's Watch.

But after Jaime had dispatched his Rangers there was still someone there. But he wasn't a ranger at all.

"F-First Ranger." Samwell Tarly squeaked.

"Samwell Tarly." He responded with a smile.

"Bowen Marsh sent me over here. He, He told me I was to be your personal steward."

"That's right." Jaime nodded as he desended the steps to stand beside him." Do you know what that means?"

"I'll mend your cloths, change your bed sheets, follow you into battle."

"More or less. "Jaime said with a shrug of his shoulder." You'll basically be my squire, you've been a squire before right?"

"No." Sam shook.

"No?" Jaime repeated." Well I've never had a squire so it'll be a learning experience for both of us." He smiled." Come along."

 **Robb**

Daryn Hornwood stayed with them a few days after the incident. And while he stayed he was Robb's honored guests but all too soon it was time for him to return home.

"Thanks again my Lord." Daryn said as he mounted his horse. Robb along with his household had come to bid the heir to Hornwood farewell.

"You were wronged. No thanks is necessary." He answerwed." I hope this does not scare away your bethrothed." He snickered.

"Alys is not yet flowered. There's still time."

Before Robb bid farewells he offered the heir to Hornwood a gift only he could give. Aside from ridding his land of the raiders, he allowed him hunting rights North of the ridge and a holdfast taken from his grandfather. These were two of the three requests he honored him with and would help him recover.

Daryn bid a happy farewell before riding off.

After every execution his Father had gone to the Godswood. It was there that he cleaned Ice amongst the comfort of the Old Gods. And now he found comfort being there.

Ripples from Grey winds tongue distorted his image. The wolf's perked ears alerted himsomeone was coming. The lack of aggression showed no threat.

"Lord Stark. "He heard Maester Luwin before he could see him. The Old Maester moved out from along the trees and into his sight. "Wonderful to see you home."

In the gods wood he was with his gods and the gods of his father. His mother never rightly understood them and that was fine. Bran wanted to be a knight so he would have to take the vows of the seven. Sansa would be married in a sept and all of the Stark children look more like Andals than first men though it's in theyre blood. Sometimes Robb felt the first men were losing they're place.

"It's good to be home. "Robb replied. Maester Luwin's face turned somber after Robb spoke." What is it Maester?"

"I thought it best to come to you first, my Lord." He answered. He pulled his hands from his sleeves to revail a scroll. The seal was that of a leaping trout.

"This could be anything." Robb said extending his hand.

"I hope you are right my Lord. Your Uncle's Wedding I thought. But I can't help but fear the worst given all that's happened." Robb broke the seal and read it himself. The light in his eyes going out as he realized that it was in fact the worst.

"I will tell her after dinner" he said.

"You should tell her now" Luwin advised "it will take time to get there" he was right, again. But that didn't make itany easier. How was he gong to tell his mother this?

But sooner or later, one way or another he had too. Robb rose to his feet and marched back into Winterfell.

Jon and Theon were in the yard practicing with bows. Jon let one loose and managed to hit the target. Theon stepped up and shot one clean and easy right in the center of the bullseye. Arya and little Rickon were nearby watching.

None of them seemed to notice him enter and that was good. This would be hard enough as it is. Robb rounded the corner and found his mother, but she wasn't alone. Bran was standing before her.

"Promise me." She said to her second son." No more climbing."

"I promise. "Bran nodded. Robb cleared his throat getting both their attentions.

"Robb." She smiled to him.

"Mother..." He lingered on her

"Robb what is it?" She asked. But he could not find words. He instead turned to Bran.

"Bran." He said instead." Go on." It was his business as much as their's but he just couldn't do this to her in front of her children. Eventually and begrudgingly she complied so now it was just the two of them.

"Robb… Are you alright" his mother asked. He couldn't answer yes or no. Before he could answerhis mother asked "is this about the boy you killed?"

"No mother" he said. Ramsay snow was a menace. He felt no remorse for killing him.

"What is it? Do you feel alright? Should-" she moved to he up but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Mother" he cleared his throat and paused staring aimlessly at her "Uncle- your brother Lord Edmure" he wasn't sure what to address him so he called him everything he could "has died"


	27. Family, Duty, Honor

**Eddard**

Here he was once again standing in the Throne room as Robert passed judgement on the accused. The King sat in the Throne he won by blood and conquest. Lyanna sat beside him with Prince Lyonel. The young Prince watching his father to learn what it would mean to rule today.

The Seven swords of the Kingsguard stood before them with old Ser Barristan at the head of the group, acting as a line of defense to the royal family.

Before them the accused Janos Slynt Commander of the City Watch. But he was not alone. With him were several other high officers and Captains of the City Watch. Each who had been in Slynt's pocket.

Ser Jacelyn Bywater and Humfrey Waters stood separate from them.

"Each one of them your grace." Ser Jacelyn said." Are guilty of taking brides and selling of positions."

"Lies, lies." Slynt said." Their just jealous they couldn't get their positions without bribery. It's them." He pointed to the two. "who are the real criminals." The men with Slynt nodded their agreement. But this had been how this situation had been going. Both sides would simply pass the blame back and forth, leaving only the listener to decide.

"Quite the predicament." Lyanna said to her husband. Apparently bored Robert rested his head in his hand.

"A decision must be made, your grace." Lord Stannis said. Silently Petyr moved his way up beside the King.

"They all steal one way or another." Littlefinger spoke up. "Better one we know than one we don't." The King seemed to like that answer and began nodding his head.

"Such corruption cannot be allowed." Stannis spoke up. But his statement wasn't apparently heard by Robert. But Ned agreed with the younger Baratheon brother. Stannis Baratheon did not lie and he would not have pursued this if it was not of the upmost importance. Now Ned needed to put his own voice in.

"He's right Robert." He said. Robert ran his hand along his chin, ruffiling his beard.

"My Lyanna" He said glancing to his wife." is always talking about how the Night's Watch is staffed of good men." His eyes turned to the convicted." And while these before me still committed crimes they are still knights and fighters." He ran his hand along his beard again." Yes the Night's Watch it is."

"NO!" Janos Slynt had cried out no sooner than Robert had passed his sentence. The other men jolted and figeted in their place. But when their sudden movement was deemed to threatening the Knights of the Kingsguard drew their swords, quieting any ideas they might have had.

"Take them away." Robert said with a wave.

"Well done Robert." Ned said moving to his side.

"I knew you'd do the right thing. "Lyanna added. Robert took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"Of course." Ned continued." We'll have to fill these vacant positions." Robert's eyes rolled in annoyance for a moment, but a smile formed across his face as he turned to him.

"I leave it to you Ned. "He said." You being the one who fished out this problem, I leave you to fix it." Ned glanced to Stannis who's jaw appeared to be locked tight.

"Actually I-"

"I said you were the right man for the job Ned." Robert said rising to his feet." I knew I could put my trust in you." He said nothing more as he walked off with Lyanna their hands interlocked.

"Well done indeed Lord Stark." Varys said moving up beside him. Soon enough all the small council appeared to crowd him.

"But now we are in an even worse position." Petyr spoke." Vacant officer positions in the City Watch."

"And if most were corrupt. "Renly added." Who's to say they all aren't?"

"We'll need a new Commander." Ned said. "That cannot be denied."

"Slynt's predecessor was a North man." Varys said." Perhaps Lord Stark knows a man?" He and all the others turned to the Hand. But Ned was silent a few moments as they looked him over.

"Ser Donnel Locke of my personal guard is a good man." He told.

"I see no objections." Petyr continued." About time we had some stern Northern leadership."

That appeared to be the end of it the City Watch would be in better hands for the time being. And a traitor was being punished for his crimes. Ned could sleep soundly that night knowing that Justice was done. Or perhaps not.

That very same night, in the hours of darkness there came a knock at his door. Ser Donnel poked his head inside just enough to be fully seen amongst the candle light.

"Lord Stark. There's trouble." He told. Ned quickly jumped to his feet.

"Trouble? Where?"

"The Lord Stannis Baratheon is here."

"Send him in. "Ned said with a wave. Ser Donnel stepped aside and opened the door fully. Then in walked Lord of Dragonstone Stannis Baratheon, sword at his side.

"Lord Hand." He addressed with a nod. There always seemed to be a perminant scowl across Stannis' face, making the man seem nothing more than annoyed about everything around him." I understand it is late and my visit is very out of the ordinary."

"Indeed Lord Stannis." Ned replied." But no doubt it is of some grave importance."

"That's true Lord Hand. And it concerns our Former Commander of the City Watch." Ned raised an eyebrow in curious confusion.

"Yes." Ned nodded.

"I think it's best you come see for yourself, My Lord." Stannis turned and head for the door. Looking out into the hallway Ned could see aside from Ser Donnel and Stannis there were at least eight men at arms with them including Ser Davos and Ser Rolland Storm. Truly this must be a matter of grave importance.

Ned followed after Stannis and the Master of Ships led him down into the Black jailers and goalers were stricken with fear upon seeing them and left the Lords to their business.

"Here." Stannis said as he held the burning torch over the cell which housed Janos Slynt. The Butcher's son covered his eyes from the sudden light but quickly became accustom to it." Speak." Stannis ordered." Tell the Hand what you told me." Ned leaned forward ready to hear it. Janos licked his lips as he thought his situation over. He shuffled in his place before starting.

"I admit." He shivered." I took bribes. I took bribes and confessed crown secrets. But they were never anything too important. Only small matters, like taxes within the city." None of this seemed particularly necessary for Ned. Perhaps the man was hoping to not be sent to the wall if he cried enough. But there was more.

"And where did you get this information?" Stannis ordered. Ned had never thought of that before. He assumed Janos had come by the information himself but looking at him now that didn't seem possible. Janos shuffled in his place more.

"L-Lord Petyr Baelish." He answered. Ned took a step back. Was it possible? Why would a man in Lord Baelish' position risk his situation? What would he have to gain from this? All these he contemplated and more as he turned to Lord Stannis.

"Thank you Lord Janos." Ned said. With that business done he turned and prepared to leave.

"No, No, wait!" Janos called. It caused both Ned and Stannis to turn back to him." Please I've told you this. Please have mercy. Don't send me to the Wall." His face began to turn red and his eyes began to water." I have four children. Please don't send me to the Wall."

"A good act does not wash out the bad." Stannis told him." Nore a bad act the good. You have made your bed Lord Janos, now sleep in it." With that he turned the fire away from Janos and left him in darkness.

The two Lords emerged from the cells with their armed guard standing by the main entrance.

"This is a great development indeed Lord Stannis. It's good you came to me." Stannis said nothing as he passed the torch off to Ser Davos who placed it back on the wall and began following the two." But I can't help but wonder why? Why would Lord Baelish do such a thing?"

"I'm not surprised." Stannis said." I never trusted Little Finger. Since the day Jon Arryn brought him to the Capital I had an uneasy feeling about him. And now my suspicions prove true." Thinking it over it might seem as if Janos was putting out whatever information he could in an attempt to spare himself. But Ned had seen men in fear before and knew it brought out truth.

"I have to tell Robert." Ned turned and began to break away from Stannis.

"I will meet you in the Small Council Chamber if it suites you Lord Hand." Stannis said." And when I arrive I will bring you Lord Baelish in chains."

"That will do just fine." Ned agreed.

He knew the King wouldn't like being disturbed. He left the daylight hours to ruling and only found comfort when he got to rest his head against his pillow. He wasn't going to like this, but it was for the greater good.

The door was being guarded by Ser Arys Oakheart.

"Ser Arys." The Hand addressed him." I have urgent business with the King." A nervous glance flashed in the young Knight's eyes but he obeyed. Stepping aside allowing Ned access to the King's door. With three hard knocks he hit his hand against the door. Faint grumbling could be heard inside from both the King and Queen.

"What is it?" Robert groaned as he cracked the door open slightly.

"Your grace." Ned said." I have an urgent matter to discuss."

"Can't it wait until morning?" The King yawned.

"I'd rather we discuss it now, your grace." The King rolled his eyes as he moved back into the room, the Hand following him. Lyanna sat herself up in bed, covering herself with the blankets.

"Now what's so important?" The King groaned.

"Your grace it concerns Lord Baelish."

"Littleifinger? What of him?"

"We've received word that he is the culprit behind Janos Slynt. That he paid him to sell crown secrets." Lyanna leaned forward with interest but Robert didn't seem to like this new development.

"And **THIS** " he stressed the word." Is why you've disturbed me tonight?"

"Your grace." Ned said." Lord Baelish is a traitor to your rule."

"A confession?" Robert repeated." From whom."

"From Janos Slynt." The King rolled his eyes and waved the answer away as if it was a fly.

"The word of another criminal. I thought you were better to trust the word of such a man."

"I believe him to be truthful in this regard."

"But hardly justifiable."

"I believe it too." Lyanna spoke up getting both their attentions." I never trusted him since the day he came here." She turned next to Robert." Send him to the Wall as well."

"No." Robert waved her off." Maybe he did support Slynt or maybe he didn't. But the word of a condemned man means little to me. And hardly enough evidence."

"You know it as well as I Robert." Lyanna said." Baelish is no good." Robert turned to his Queen with an annoyed look.

"Your grace." Ned said getting both their attentions." Perhaps I can offer a different solution?"

 **Robb**

"Lord Stark." Walder Frey cackeled from his seat. Lord Walder liked receiving guests at the Twins normally for the tax he could place on them for crossing his bridge. But now he had something else in mind." Have you come to take one of my girls for a wife eh?" He squinted at the boy Lord of Winterfell.

"Admittedly no my Lord. "He answered sternly. He would do all the talking, his mother had few words to spare.

"Oh right….the funeral then." He took in a sharp breath "I gave him the same offer. Him, his father, maybe if they said yes my girls would have pleased him and he'd still be here now, no reason for this." he motioned to himself and Robb before shrugging his shoulders as high as he could.

"You speak of my uncle and your liege lord" Robb growled.

"Leige?" Walder raised his voice "he died so fast I didn't have time to bend my knee to him. Not that I could, too old"a wry smile came across his face "but not old enough" he laughed as he reached a hand out to grope his new wife.

Robb had little patients for this mans japes. Perhaps now he was starting to realize the things his mother and other lords said about him to be true. He looked to her to see how she was doing against all this.

She seemed hollow, just an empty shell. Her brother was dead, it was the first loss she felt since losing her mother all those years ago. Robb turned his attention back to Lord Walder.

"What of fosterings boy?" Lord Walder then scowled, his mother was enraged. "You can spare room up there in the North. More than I can here"

"I am the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of theNorth" Robb growled. "You will do well to remember that"

"Your more than that now I imagine" Walder saidwith a smirk. What did that mean? Did he know something Robb didn't? Before hecould ask the Lord of the crossing continued. "Every lord deserves to foster children. It will help in time when you have your own children. If not that then take my boys as squires"

Robb opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He wasn't really sure what you even did with a squire, up north least of all. "This is not the time to discuss such things my lord. My family is in mourning".

That didn't seem to appease the lord of the crossing. He made a few more attempts to get something from the starks. Talks of Robbs siblings and other bannermen briefly before they were allowed to pass... After paying the hefty toll.

They spent the night at Seaguard with Jason Mallister as they're host. They offered Robb and his mother they're deepest condolences. They also seemed to eye Robb suspicioudy, or curiously he couldnt exactly tell. At times itseemed like his mother looked the same way which made him think it was would soon find out otherwise.

From there the Mallisters joined them on the journey. They were met warmly by the Blackwoods at Raventree Hall. The Mallisters and his mother would pray at the sept, but Lord Tytos and Robb prayed to the old gods. They're party ever expanding continued south to Riverrun. Lord Tytos bringing his three eldest sons; Brynden , Lucas and Hoster. Two of which were Tully namesakes.

At some points along the ride Robb thought he could see Harrenhal all the way in the distance. He wasn't sure about that but he wassure about all the banners arriving at Riverrun. And there to greet them yet again was his grandfather Lord Hoster Tully. He sat in a wheeled chair hunched over. His body thin, hair white as snow. His face was stern but full of melconcholy. Beside him his brother and now his heir, the Blackfish.

He along with Robb were two of the seven who launched Edmure's funeral boat. The others were his friends Ser Marq Piper, Patrek Mallister, Tristan Ryger, Ronald "the bad" Vance and Robert Page. They were Knights, heirs, and hot headed glory seekers, but we're all friends of his Uncle.

They launched his boat, an arrow was shot and he returned to the river that gave the Tullys theyre strength. His mother wept silently. Even his uncle seemed gloomy. It was strange for Robb as well; everyone always said there was an uncanny resemblance between them. His mother even said that's how he would look when he was a grown man. It was disturbing to see him dead. It unnerved him, though Robbs place would not be in the river, but the crypts of Winterfell with his father. Robb watched as he trickled down the river in his boat. The sun reflecting brightly off of the water; it was more blinding than the fire. There goes Edmure Tully.

"My Lord deepest condolences" some lords said"my sympathies Lord Stark" others said. Robb silently forgave Marq when he called him "Lord Tully" he must have been looking forward to ruling with his friend. A shame it did not happen.

Robb led his mother by the arm though the crowd. Her face was like stone with wet cheeks from tears. She had stopped crying only because she ran out if them. The lords continued to offer them condolences, even reminding her of stories when they visited Riverrun. They smiled or laughed when they did but Robb knew she forced a smile to appease them.

Aunt Lysa was not here.

The Blackfish was behind them wheeling his brother back into the castle. But when they arrived at the drawbridge they stopped.

"Robb." Hoster called. He turned to face his grandfather to suddenly find him alone." Come and help an old man." He waved him back. Robb left his mother's side and moved behind his grandfather's chair.

"Uncle Brynden?" He questioned." Where is he?" Lord Hoster didn't appear to have heard him.

"Take me up to my solar." Hoster pointed him." To the winding stair." As they entered into the halls Hoster began to regail Robb with the history or the Tullys and their castle." You were born in this very castle." He told.

"I know grandfather." He answered. A mighty proud castle Robb had to admit. It wasn't Winterfell, it wasn't home, but it still was formidable and the place of his mothers family.

It took some time for old Hoster to get up the stairs but once they managed it and he was back in his chair he pointed to one of the doors.

"The Lord's solar." He pointed to it. It was a triangular room shaped like the fortress itself. Robb wheeled his grandfather inside while his mother walked in behind them, closing the door and then sitting down." I always loved the view of the balcony." Hoster continued." And over there." He pointed to the corner. "Edmure once built a tower of wooden blocks there." He had left out who built the tower with him, although Robb didn't know that." The Tullys have ruled from here for almost three hundred years."

"A task fallen to my Uncle it seems." Robb said.

"Hmh?" Hoster questioned." Brynden? HA!" He let out a dry laugh." In my dreams."

Robb was puzzled. He knew his uncle was not interested in marriage, but he was the only Tully left.

"If not you then whom?"Hoster looked towards Robb with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you go sit in that chair" he pointed to the one behind the table where he had worked from. Where Edmure should have worked from. "While I teach you about the laws of succession."

A little confused and showing it on his face Robb obligedand sat at the table. The legs of the table had Trouts circling it, there was an empty cup atop of numerous papers and other deeds that needed tending to. _'Someone had better get to this soon'_ Robb thought. From his seat he looked at the hollow face of his mother. She had been so quiet on the ride down and even now. It felt like she hadn't spoken in years.

"Now" his grandfather said. "What about this don't you understand?" He asked kindly.

"My great Uncle, your brother must rule riverrun. As the-"he looked to his mother but didn't want to say 'last Tully' instead he said"my uncles heir"

"Edmures heir? Ha" he laughed" You speak so highly of him."Many still did. "Edmure was my heir. With him gone I need a new one. And the sons and daughters of mine come before Brynden could rule Riverrun." he paused "and even then there is all they're children as well" He saw his mothers eyes widen when he said that, Robb knew his own did as well. "You forgot Family comes before Duty."

Robb's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped "You can't mean it"

"It's true" Catelyn said finally speaking."You are my father's eldest living grandson. Riverrun is now yours no different than Winterfell"

"But I am Lord of Winterfell, The Warden of the North-"

"And Lord Paramount of the Trident" Hoster smiled"with all those titles, I'd wager your the most desirable bachelor in the whole seven kingdoms as of now. More so than that Knight of Flowers. Your second only to the Prince now" Robb saw his mothers smiling more and more, and her eyes were moist. Now Robb was starting to understand. All the looks he was given since he arrived, all the gracious words and offerings for him. It was because he by all the laws was theyre Lord. The Lord of Riverlands... And the North.

"Grandfather I can't-"

"You must" he said sternly as if talking to Robb the boy not Robb the lord. "I will not be here forever. I can rule the Riverlands for now. But when I'm gone you must take this place. Hm, well you'll find these Rivermen are more petty than the North. You'll need they're respect if you want them to follow a Stark ruling in Riverrun from now." Robb was silent, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"I will give it to Bran" he stated "He's a Tully as much as I am" Hoster slowly shook his head.

"You cannot." He said." For this arrangement to work you must be heir to both Winterfell and Riverrun."

"Arrangment?" Robb questioned. "What arrangement?" A thin smile formed on Hoster's old face.

"You didn't think Riverrun was all I was giving you was it?"


	28. House Stark of Riverrun

**Mace**

As Warden of the South Mace Tyrell received many guests. Lords, Ladies, Knights came from all across Westeros for his favor. Offering for his gold, land, weapons, and most importantly his children.

So it wasn't a surprise when he was told a guest had come to Highgarden. But even he was surprised at who it was.

"What luck this is." Mace said with open arms." The famous Brynden Tully come to my halls." He trotted forward and put his arms around the Blackfish. The man was stiff in his hands." And you've come just in time." He continued." Your just in time for dinner. Come, Come." He put his arm aroung him and led him away.

Ser Brynden was seated at one end of the table while Mace sat at the other. That way they could look down the line of his entire family. His wife Alerie on his left followed by Loras and then Margaery. On the right his mother Olenna, then his heir Wilas who sat beside an empty chair for his wife. And finally Garlan with his wife.

His two younger sons enjoyed speaking to Ser Brynden aobut his military exploits. Hearing about his war stories from the Ninepenny Kings.

"Yes, yes." Mace said." And it was in that bloody battle where you slew Maelys the Monstrous and ended the Blackfrye line."

"I wish that I had." Ser Brynden said with a thin smile." But that was Ser Barristan Selmy." Slightly embarrassed Mace was quick to change the subject.

"The Greyjoy Rebellion." He said." Now that was a real war."

"I'm not exactly sure what qualifies as a 'real war'." Blackfish answered.

"I took Blacktyde in the name of our King." Mace said proudly." He needed my ships and my armies in order to do it. Which Island did you take Ser?"

"Harlaw, with my brother."

"And how is your brother Ser?" Olenna asked getting his attention." I heard that he had taken ill."

"You heard correctly."

"Oh my." Olenna said." I hope he gets well soon. He was such a beautiful man."

"I shall have to tell him he has an admirer." Brynden laughed. And the Tyrell family laughed with him.

"And Ser Brynden." Mace said getting his attention." Is it true about your nephew?" A shadow appeared to have come over his face, casting a light gloom over the room.

"Aye." He nodded." He passed away." Mace was silent a moment. In a show of respect he raised his cup of wine.

"To him then. Ser Edmund Tully."

"Edmure." Blackfish corrected with some bite. Mace quickly drank.

"A fine warrior and jouster." He continued." I remember seeing him ride in several tournies. My son Loras." He pointed to his youngest." Unhorsed him a few times."

"Every time we faced." Loras said." He'd say ' _I'll get you next time'_. But that time never came." Blackfish squinted his eyes as the boy making him shrink in his seat.

"And I remember your brother once offer him as a match for my Margaery." He pointed to his only daughter. Blackfish turned and looked at her. "I couldn't accept of course. Not that your nephew wasn't a good man I'm sure, but my Margaery is meant for greater things." The Blackfish was quiet and took a long sip of his wine." So tell me why are you here Ser?" Mace questioned. A smiled formed on the Blackfish's face as he rose to his feet. With heavy steps he walked around the table reaching into his pocket to pull a piece of paper. He stopped when he stood before the Warden of the South holding the paper between his middle and index finger.

Casually he extended it to him. Suspicion was on the face of everyone in the room and carefully Mace accepted it. He opened it quietly and began reading the words silently to himself. His eyes bugged open after only reading a few gaining the interest of everyone in the room.

"I assume you'll require some time to talk about it." Ser Brynden said taking a step away." And I've had a long journey. Good evening." And he left the room. But even after he left Mace was still silent.

"Well?" Loras said to his father." What is it?" But Mace found his throat suddenly dry. And when he tried to form words only a hiss came out.

"Damn it Mace spit it out!" his mother demanded. Mace cleared his throat and put his eyes to the paper ready to read it aloud.

"From Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Trident to Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden." He began." As you are possibly aware my only son and heir Edmure Tully has passed away. By right of birth and blood this leaves my eldest living grandson, the firstborn son to my eldest daughter Catelyn and her husband Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark my new heir. Making him both the heir to Winterfell and Riverrun." His throat began to dry up again, his hands starting to tremble." As such I propose a match between my grandson and your daughter Margaery." With that he let go of the paper with one hand. It seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from him and he sank back in his chair. His family was as equally surprised.

"Well this is good news." Wilas spoke up." What a wonderful idea." But not everyone seemed to agree.

"Wonderful?" Loras spoke up" What's so wonderful about it?"

"Winterfell and Riverrun." Wilas replied. Lines were being drawn across the table, between the family." What a gift. And their giving it to us." Finally Mace himself spoke hoping to create some order.

"Margaery isn't meant for Winterfell or Riverrun." Mace spoke up." She's meant for King's Landing. She's meant to be a Queen." Loras and Alerie nodded their agreement. But his own mother didn't.

"That will never happen." She told.

"What?" Mace questioned turning to her." Mother what do you mean? How can you-"

"Margaery will never be Queen. And you've done nothing to help her."

"I am King Robert's friend." Macce said proudly placing a hand to his chest." He called on him do siege the Island of Blacktyde against the Greyjoys. And Lord Renly is a personal friend of mine as well."

"Then let me ask you this." Olenna said." If you are such a good friend to him then why did he marry his brother to the Florents?"

"Well I-"

"Better yet." She continued giving him no time to answer." When Jon Arryn died then why didn't he go to you and offer you the position of Hand?" Mace opened his mouth to speak but was stopped once more." Because he doesn't trust you that's why. He married his brother to the Florents to keep us in check. So that should we ever rise against him he can simply write us off the map."

"Mother I-"

"None of these grand ideas of yours have come to pass." Olenna continued." But if you accept this." She pointed to the paper." If you answer Lord Hoster's call then there is much for us to gain."

"I refused Lord Hoster already." Mace said." His son was not suitable for my daughter."

"His son is dead." His mother stressed." And now his grandson is his heir. With this union your grandchildren would rule two regions." Mace had already begun to shake his head.

"No." He said." No my grandchildren will rule the entire Kingdom." Now Olenna shook her head.

"That will never happen."

"This is a good idea father." Wilas spoke up." The Starks are a great House and were once Kings. They even have a Valyarian steel sword."

"The Mormonts had a Valyarian steel sword." Alerie spoke up." But my sister hated the North all the same."

"She didn't marry into the most powerful family of the North." Garlan replied.

"Margaery doesn't deserve to be sent off to the ass end of the world." Loras said angrily.

"You'd know a lot about asses wouldn't you." Olenna said silencing him. She turned from her grandson to her son." What'll it be Mace?" But the Lord of Highgarden was still confused. This was all happening to fast. And what he needed was time and good council.

"I'll-I'll send for Paxter." He told." He'll know what to do." Paxter himself was in a similar situation. Discussing a marriage between his daughter Desmera and Ser Daven Lannister heir to Casterly Rock.

"We don't have the time." Olenna stressed." We need to decide this now!" she slapped her hand to the table." There's no better offer than this. And if you refuse that door won't open again. We'll have no better option that this." Now the entire family went silent. Mace looked across the table to his prized flower, his only daughter Margaery. She hadn't said a thing the entire time, despite the conversation being about her.

"My dear." He addressed her." What do you say?"

 **Jaime**

The waiting was horrible. Everyday he stood at the top of wall or listen to the sounds of the horn blowing, waiting for Benjen to return. It shouldn't have taken him this long to report back. What if something happened to him? What if he was attacked or lost his horse? This is why Jaime would have been there.

Angered he turned and entered the lift, his black cloak flowing behind him. Looking around the other men didn't to seem as unnerved as he was. These orphans boys from the pits of Flea Bottom, the thieves from dunegons. It made Jaime sick to his stomach to see them here. When the fighting started in Earnest none of them would survive and where would the Night's Watch be then.

He returned to his room after that hoping to find some simple comfort in a glass of wine or a soft bed.

When he opened the door he saw his steward Sam Tarly knelt down before the fire.

"Morning Tarly." He said closing the door behind him. But when he turned back Sam was already at his feet and heading for the door, his head ducked down low.

"Good Morning First Ranger." He said softly but quickly. Confused Jaime stuck his arm out and stopped.

"Hey now there's no rush. What's-" He stopped as he got a look at Sam's face for the first time. Across the right side of his face was a red gash bleeding slightly. "What happened?"

"Ser Waymar slashed me with a sword." He shivered." He said he wanted to slice off some bacon." Jaime bit at his lip. That was something he couldn't stand. He might have been the Kingslayer but even he had his limits.

"Wait here." He commanded as he turned to the door. Without another word he flung it open and began descending the steps. At the same time eyeing the courtyard to find the boy responsible.

He found him easy enough. Ser Waymar might have been from a honorable noble house but he was cocky and arrogant. His cackling could be heard all around Castle Black.

With the boy in his sights Jaime jumped the last few steps and began marching towards him.

"Royce!" Jaime yelled. The boy turned around to face him. He was in the company of his friend Ser Terrance Celtigar.

"First Ranger?" Waymar said. Any defiance or sarcasim gone from his voice. "What can I-"

"Draw your sword." Jaime commanded as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Draw your sword." He said slower this time. Confused Waymar did as he was told but he was too slow. By the time it was halfway out of it's scabbard Jaime had already drawn his and advance on him.

With a heavy step forward he came slashing down. The startled Royce jumped back, his sword still not completely drawn. With one great swing Jaime knocked the blade from his hand. And in the same swift motion brought his sword back up and pressed it against Ser Waymar's neck. Not deep enough to kill or even hurt him, but just enough to draw blood. Just enough to scare him.

Ser Terrance seemed to be making a move beside him but an ice cold glare from Jaime stopped him in his tracks. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there. Jaime thinking he should run him through, Ser Waymr sitting there like a scared child and Ser Terrance not knowng what to do.

"FIRST RANGER!" cried a voice. All eyes went now to Commander Mormont accompanied by his son. The two big men marching across the yard to meet them. "What in Seven Hells are you doing?"

"Fullfilling my oaths." Jaime answered. He looked at the Lord Commander but his sword was still pressed against's Waymar's throat.

"What oaths? It is forbidden to take up arms against your brothers."

"My vow to protect the innocent." Jaime told." Earlier today this boy attacked my squire who was unable to defend himself. An attack on him is an attack on me and so I acted accordingly." The Commander let out a deep sigh.

"Bold words from the Kingslayer." Waymar said finally finding his voice.

"Enough!" Jeor commanded before Jaime could finish the job." Drop your sword First Ranger." Jaime did as he was told." You two." He pointed to the younger knights." Be off and I'll hear no more talk of your bullying, do you understand?!"

"Yes Lord Commander." The two nodded before slithering away. As they did Jaime sheathed his sword.

"There could have been an easier way to handle that." Jorah said stepping towards him.

"Easier aye." Jaime nodded." Not as much fun. "He smirked. Ser Jorah cracked a little smile at that.

"Enough I said." The Commander said getting their attention." With everything that's going on we-" He was cut off by the sound of a single horn's blast bursting across the sky. All conversation was previously forgotten and all eyes went to the tunnel.

The first to come riding out was none other than Benjen Stark. But he was not alone as two more followed. But he had left with five men, this could not have been good.

"Lord Commander!" Benjen said dismounting his horse and running over to him. The look on his face and the frantic sound of his voice did not make everyone feel better.

"What is it?" Jeor commanded." What did you find?"

"We saw them Lord Commander." Benjen panted." A wildling army. One Hundred Thousand strong!" And in that moment you could hear a pin drop across Castle Black.

"Impossible." Jorah said." You can't get more than twenty Wildlings together without them killing each other."

"A hundred thousand." Benjen repeated." I saw them with my own eyes."

"Was there a fight?" Jaime asked.

"We were attacked. I managed to kill two but they got three of ours." And against a hundred thousand they would need every man. Jaime turned to Jeor.

"Lord Commander what will we do?"

"Against a force that strong we can't march out to meet them. Besides they'll be marching here anyway, where we'll have the best chance." He paused a moment." Preapre for battle!" He called all around the Castle." All of you get ready!" It didn't take long for every man to start running about to find something to do.

"Six hundred cannot stand against that many even with the Wall between us. "Jaime told.

"I know." Jeor nodded." That's why we'll need help."

 **Robb**

He didn't think of the river lords as any different than his Northmen; except the Northmen were truly his. And the Rivermen were notorious for being extremely petty.

He stood beside his grandfather while their bannermen mingled about in the room before them. All the while Lord Hoster tutored him on each one.

"The Brackens and Blackwoods have been at eachothers throats for centuries" he told him "You'll have to deal with many quarrels from them, petty or serious. Each will try to curry your favor. I imagine Lord Jonos will think your against him. Due to Blackwoods ties tothe North and Old Gods"

"Lord Jonos has nothing to fear from me"

"Try convincing him that". Robb thought of granting some despite land to him to prove it, but he thought it too early to decide." I once locked them in a room until their quarrel was settled."

"I'll certainly keep that in mine. "Robb nodded. He received both rivals warmly and flattered them with tales from his mother.

"The Mallisters and Pipers don't hate you, but don't think they'll warm up to you either" he continued "They were the best of friends with Edmure.. And now he's gone." Robb understood their grief completely. "The Darry's and Mootons sided with the Mad King in the rebellion. I hear at Darry they still bear Targaryen banners. It would be good to keep them on your side"

"I am they're Liege Lord"

"So was I." There was a darkness to Lord Hoster's words as a shadow crept across his face." You'll have to make them fear you as they fear me."

"What should I do?"

"Squires or fosterings perhaps?" Robb looked at him strangely." I know the concept might be strange to a Northman but it's something to consider."

"I refused Lord Walder of both those things."

"I don't give a damn what the Late Lord Frey thinks." Hoster grumbled." But that certainly wouldn't bode well. Perhaps you can take a squire and foster the others."

"I'll squire one and foster the others." Robb concluded.

"As you wish." Hoster nodded.

Robb decided it best then and there to meet his new bannermen personally.

Some he had met before others he started to know better. Lord Vance offered any of his three granddaughters as a bride. Keeping the news of his grandfather's plan quiet he politely declined. Jason Mallister he had met before and he was kind though Marq piper was a little blunt with him.

"Don't blame him. He's always been temperamental"his father said

"It will get easier" Robb replied.

After talking with all his lords whose loyalties he did not question he moved to the three problematic ones.

"Lord Darry" Robb approached the Lord of Darry

"My lord" he bowed his head and kept his eyes onthe wolf.

"I would offer you an opportunity my lord" he raised an eyebrow "Your son is young and is just at the right age of fostering.." He paused not only to read his face but to remember what to say and how to say it "House Darry was once a powerful house"

"Once" he said boldly " Before your grandfather destroyed my feilds and villages and took away my lands" Robb knew already this was not going to go well.

"My grandfather was your Leige Lord"

"And Aerys was my King"

"But he's not King anymore". A thin threatening silence overtook the two lords before Robb spoke up. "I wish to mend the wound between our two houses. I would have house Darry loyal and in its former glory"

"And how would you allow me that?"

"By giving you all the lands lost in the rebellion" his eyes widened when he said that. He was certainly taken bysurprise. Robb took that as a good sign.

"What is the price?"

Robb took a deep breath and exhaked "To foster your son and heir with me at Winterfell."

A snicker crossed his face "By you? You are but a boy yourself"

Robb tensed up when he said that. No Northerner would everinsult him so. Grey Wind bore his teeth.

"This boy will be your leige lord. Do you think it's wise to offened me in my own halls?" Grey Wind snarled and growled athim and he moved a few Steps back. "If you do not accept my offer that is fine, but do not dare insult me in this hall"

"I accept the offer my lord" he said soon after.

The converdations with House Mooton and Frey went better even with a few problems of theyre own. Lord Mooton offered his eldest daughter to Robb, reminding him that both of theyre houses were once Kings. Robb politely declined before continuing. As it turns out the Mootons were not as bad off as the Darry's. There was nothing beside that marriage that either needed it wanted from the other. Robb thought that mean he would have nothingto fear from Maidenpool.

House Frey was represented by Lord Walders grandson Ryman who slurred his way through the conversation. Surrounding him were several grim,imposing figures and one pretty young girl.

Her name was Roslin; one of Walder Freys daughters. Once again offered to him as a marriage pact. Robb kissed her hand as he had done with the other potential matches but once again had to decline. When asked fora squire they were quick to offer one. Who just so happened to be Roslin's brother Olyvar. Two years older than him, squiring would be a lot stranger thanhe expected it to be.

That was his first day as heir of Riverrun. He bid his lords farewell and hoped to see them again soon. Lord Darry's son would arrive withina few days and his squire after that. But now only House Tully was left, his mother and grandfather.

Productive as it was Robb couldn't help but feel out of place. There were so many things different than home that he tried to find anyounce of similarities between them.

The River lords were not so much different than the Northernlords. They had long memories.. Except they only remembered the bad.

"Lord Hoster." The measter said approaching him. His mother leaned over his shoulder with great anticipation to see the seal of House Tyrell. Hoster broke the seal with his thumb and unrolled the paper. The contents of it seemed to please him.

"A most gratifiying day." he beamed." Robb. "He turned to his grandson." Go up to my solar, my steward will help prepare a nice set of cloths for you. And trim that beard around your face."

"Yes grandfather."


	29. His Father's Son

**Robb**

There he stood before the mirror admiring himself. Although everyone else seemed to be doing that for him. A cape hund from his shoulders, the silver trout all over his back.

"Its looks good on you, my Lord." Olyvar said. He stood on Robb's right, holding out the garments.

"It does indeed." His mother agreed. Her attitude had turned around recently, Robb was at least happy for that." You look very dashing."

"Dashing yes." Lord Hoster agreed." But still not good enough. We need something more. Try the other one." He pointed to Olyvar who quickly began shifting cloths around until he found the right one.

"I still don't know how you plan on doing this grandfather." Robb said as he traded one for the other.

"I have my ways." He snickered.

"I don't know if Ned will like it." His mother spoke up." I think he was planning to marry Robb to Wynafryd Manderly." Robb had figured out as much the last time Ser Wylis and his daughter had visited Winterfell. Lord Hoster simply nodded his head.

"Wyman Manderly is a good man and I've no doubt his children are just as good. And had you been only Lord of Winterfell she'd be a great match. But he's not just the Lord of Winterfell anymore he's heir to Riverrun as well. And a bond with the Tyrells would benefit us all." Robb was still thinking about Wynafryd and trying to replace her face with Margaery Tyrells." King Robert trusts Mace Tyrell no more than he does Tywin Lannister. I had offered this match before with Edmure, hoping to gain our King an ally to the South. That way with this alliance, and the Greyjoy boy as Ned's ward Tywin would never dare rise against us. But Lord Tyrell refused me."

"He doesn't know what he missed out on." Catelyn said.

"But he does now." Hoster continued." He'd have to be a bigger fool than I realized to refuse me now." Robb had just finished fashioning the new garment onto his shoulders.

"How do I look?" He asked turning to them. Olyvar was the first to speak.

"Well my Lord. It matches you perfectly." Robb turned to view himself. Drapped down from his shoulders and down his back were the blue and red mud of House Tully. As Olyvar said it matched him, bringing out the color of his hair and eyes.

"It doesn't look right."

"Don't be silly." Catelyn said." You look perfect."

"It doesn't feel right that I only represent one House." Robb said. He had already begun to take it off to replace it with the Stark grey, clasped by Roaring Direwolf pins.

"If you want to represent both House." His grandfather said." Then wear this." He held up both hands from his chair, revelaing a belt inbetween his hands. Robb extended his hands and took it from him. Without question he turned and wrapped it around himself. And when it clicked just above his waist there was the silver trout of House Tully. This Robb could deal with. "That will do." His grandfather nodded.

Suddenly their attention was called knocking at the door.

"Come in." Hoster commanded. In popped the Maester. Robb suddenly found himself on edge, wondering if the Tyrells had finally come. His fears were quickly put to rest.

"Lord Hoster. A raven, my Lord." The old Tully took it, inspecting it carefully.

"The Night's Watch?" he questioned. Curious Robb stopped in his tracks and turned around. His grandfather had already opened the letter and began reading.

"An army of Wildlings is marching on the Wall." Hoster read." The Night's Watch is pleading to all of Westeros to send them aid." It had finally happened Robb thought. Mance Rayder was coming down with his army." Maester." Hoster snapped to him." Inform Ser Desmond Grell to empty the dungeons and send them North."

"Yes my Lord."

"That won't be enough." Robb said gaining his attention.

"What did you say?"

"Grandfather this is a dire situation. The Night's Watch is a shadow of it's former self, if an army's marching on them we need to do something. We need to call the banners and ride North to meet them." His grandfather did not seem to agree.

"You forget boy. I sat on the King's council for thirteen years. And do you know how often we heard from the Night's Watch complaining about this problem or that. They always have trouble with Wildlings."

"But this is different. "Robb pleaded." Deserters have been leaving by the dozens these past few years. And groups of Wildlings had managed to get over the Wall before."

"Hardly something to concern ourselves with here." He pointed to the ground.

"We have to do something. I have to do something." He stressed.

"You've been heir of Riverrun no less than a week and your already going to call them to War. They'll never do it."

"Then I'll go back North. They'll listen to me and-"

"NO!" Hoster exclaimed slamming his hand onto the side of his chair." Your bride is riding from Highgarden to meet you, you cannot leave now!"

"But I-"

"I have spoken!" Hoster said, beginning to cough." I have spoken!" He coughed once more. Robb looked between the tired look on his grandfather's face and the concerned one of his mother's.

"At least allow me to write to Jon." He said." Let him lead in my place."

"That'll do just fine." His mother answered. Robb turned and followed the Maester.

"Lord Stark." Olyvar said getting his attention." Will that be all?" Robb paused in the doorway for a moment.

"Just fetch me a cup of wine." Robb said." And bring it to my room."

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Hoster said the second the command exited his grandson's mouth." Get going!" Olyvar sprinted out the door just after Robb.

Robb meanwhile waited in his room using the paper and pen the measter had given him. He would write the letter himself telling Jon to call the banners of the North in Robb's name and march North….he would meet them as soon as he could.

He was his father's son after all.

Just as he had finished there was a knock at the door. Robb hid the message under his sleeve.

"Come in." To his relief in walked Olyvar.

"My Lord." He said." The wine you reqest-" But Robb didn't call him here for wine. He jumped to his feet and jumped across the room, closing the door behind him and leaning in close to whisper.

"Olyvar." Robb whispered. The Frey was quickly on edge and leaned in to listen." Go to the stables and get my horse."

"My Lord?"

"I have to get up North. I have to defend the Wall." Olyvar was silent for a moment.

"Let me come with you." That Robb certainly didn't expect." I am your squire, please." But this was the kind of dedication Robb needed now.

"Yes." He nodded." Go and get two horses then. One for me and one for you."

"I'll be waiting in the stables-"

"No the courtyard. It's closer to the rookery, I can get my message out by raven and meet you there faster."

"Yes my Lord." Olyvar nodded. Despite the situation the boy was clearly excited, adventure and danger awaited them. In his joy he nearly dashed out the door.

"But!" Robb stopped him in a harsh whisper." Keep quiet."

"Yes my Lord." Olyvar nodded.

 **Eddard**

Petyr Baelish was gone. Gone with Janos Slynt and all the other corrupt men he employed. But while Slynt and his men were sent North to the Night's Watch, Baelish got off slightly easier. He was simply removed from his position and sent back to his home in the Fingers. By Ned's own advice Robert dismissed him from court. But where one problem closes another opens. Now they were short a Master of Coin.

"Perhaps Tywin Lannister?" The Grand Maester suggested." You offered it to him once your grace. And Jon Arryn did desire it before he-"

"No." Robert waved his hand." I'll hear no more of Tywin Lannsiter from you or anyone!" The old man shrunk back down in his seat.

"Mace Tyrell?" Renly spoke up." He's nearly as rich as Tywin. And surely you could trust him more than a Lannister."

"He's married to the Lannisters." Stannis said dryly.

"Not he himself, only his son. "Renly replied." And it's not a happy one I hear." And Renly had good sources, the Tyrell family themselves. The youngest Baratheon brother was always in correspondence with them, especially with Loras Tyrell whom they call "The Knight of Flowers".

"Mace Tyrell is no better than Tywin." Stannis shook his head. Other names were put out there. But between Tywin and Mace none shared as large an understanding of money and funds. Although Ned could think of one.

"Your grace?" He spoke up.

"Yes? Yes?" Robert turned to him." Speak up man. You've hardly said a thing this whole time."

"I know a man. A Northman. Ser Wylis Manderly."

"Manderly?" Renly questioned." Lord Too Fat To Sit A Horse?" He snickered.

"That's his father." Ned shook his head." I suggest his son, the heir to White Harbor." He turned again to Robert." His Father was your previous Master of Coin, your grace. And I know he'll be just as dutiful as his father." Robert did not even wait a second.

"Very well Ned." He nodded." If you think Ser Wylis is a suitable candidate then I believe you. Write to him when you can, offering my personal invitation for him to join my council."

"Yes, your grace." Ned nodded.

And he had prepared to do just that. Until some worse news appeared.

It hadn't been too long since Ned had last passed through Riverrun. They had visited with Robert on their way down from Winterfell. When they last saw him Hoster seemed to be at the end of his rope while Edmure was still full of life. It was a shame what happened.

"How did he die?" Robert asked.

"Drowning." Ned replied. The raven had just arrived early in the morning." Fell off his horse and into the stream, drunk of course." Another one gone and dead before his time.

It seemed hard on Aurora and Prince Lyonel who had known Edmure since they were children. He was always so full of life and would help them laugh their troubles away.

"He was a good man." Robert mused." A bold man, a brave man! The world is a lesser place without him." He said the same thing in his letter to Hoster, begging forgiveness for not attending the Funeral. But the Old Trout was forgiving.

"There is nothing to forgive good King." It read. And Ned could hear a sweet, soft voice unlike Hoster Tully reciting it. "I know you have a lot on your mind, a lot of pressures ruling the Kingdom. Edmure would have understood that." It brought Robert to tears.

The letter to Ned had been not as kind.

"I missed you at the Funeral." It began. No ' _Greetings Lord Stark, Good Morning Son'_. That is how Ned knew this was off to a bad start. Hoster had always been a prickley man, like Ned's own father." Not to worry though it was a lovely ceremony. Your wife and son were in attendance. Robb helping to launch Edmure's boat. We Tullys go back to the River when he die not in the cold, hard crypts." Ned rolled his eyes but the next line caught his attention." It is concerning Robb why I write to you now." Ned straighted out at that as if he was having the conversation with Hoster right now." With Edmure gone that makes Robb my new heir. And as such I have taken it upon myself to find a proper match for him. Something you have greatly ignored." Ned bit at his lip nervously. He had already had his mind set on Robb marrying Wynafryd Manderly of White Harbor. All it required was for he and Ser Wylis to seal the deal. But that was before all this had happened." I have offered Mace Tyrell and his daughter Margaery to meet us at Riverrun to discuss the match. And he would be a fool to refuse it." That was where it ended. Hoster was outright telling Ned this would happen.

With a defeated sigh he set the letter down and sank back into his chair. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Ned called trying to not sound defeated. The door swung open and in marched Robert. Waiting by the door was Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Balon Swann.

"Well Ned is it done?" He questioned.

"Hmh? Is what done your grace?"

"The raven, the raven. To Ser Wylis offering him position as my Master of Coin." Ned took a deep breath. Now he was starting to have second thoughts. About the Master of Coin, about White Harbor, about Robb, about everything.

"Your grace." Ned said straightening himself out." I have…..I have another idea."

"Hmh?" Robert questioned." And what would that be?"

"Lord Mace Tyrell."

"Tyrell?" Robert questioned." But you spoke against the man Ned. What's changed your mind? Was it Renly? Don't believe a damn thing my brother says. He's been talking for years about how I should honor the Tyrells with a marriage to my son, to seven hells with that I say."

"No, your grace." Ned shook his head. "It wasn't Renly." He pushed the raven's note across the table and towards him." It was this." Robert picked up the paper and examined it.

"Wonderful." He smiled." It is wonderful indeed. Will you accept? Or is it Lord Hoster who has since he made the arrangement."

"My father in law is taking care of it." Ned answered with a sign. Robb might have been named Stark but now as the heir to Riverrun his marriage was as much Hoster's business as it was Ned's. Robert nodded his head.

"He's done well. Let the fat flower refuse him, he'd have to be mad. HA! And now Renly will finally shut his damn mouth." The King paused a moment, the smile fading from his face. " My only regret is that Edmure had to die for this to happen."

"Agreed, your grace."

"This talk is exctly why I've come to see you." Robert leaned forward to sit on the desk before him, crossing his legs and placing a hand on Ned's shoulder." I've decided to cancel the Tourney for your promotion to Hand."

 _'_ _Thank the Gods'_ Ned thought. Given everything that's happened recently they didn't need that going on.

"I've instead decided to host one for my son's marriage." That was unexpected.

"Marriage, your grace? To whom?"

"Aurora Arryn of course." Robert smiled. Ned leaned back in his chair. "I had always wanted it you know. That way you" He pointed a finger at Ned." Me and Jon Arryn could all share blood." He slapped his hands together." But I never asked him because he was so focused on the Lannister's. Jon was a good man and did what he had to do for the good of the realm. He wanted Tywin as an ally and he would have had it, had he not died and Lysa undid all his work. But now is my chance." Ned really didn't know what to say.

"Have you….spoken with Lady Lysa?"

"Not yet." Robert said rising to his feet." But I plan to. How can she refuse me? A shrill woman if you ask me but she's not dumb enough to refuse her daughter becoming Queen." Robert beamed with pride, pleased with himself." Well I'll leave you to it Ned. Write to Lord Tyrell, invite him to court. While I" He pointed a finger into his chest." Have matchmaker to play."

 **Jaime**

Every man was going about his duties as best he of Oil were being place atop the wall, swords and spears were being sharpened, the gate was being reinforced with anything they could manage.

But if what Benjen said was true and there really was a hundred thousand out there the First Ranger couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. The Shadow Tower and Eastwatch were on high alert as well but their manpower was less than that of Castle Black's. And Mance Rayder who was a former member of the Watch knew the strength's and weaknesses of each castle. And that was the worst part of all.

Sam was wearing a sword on his hip at Jaime's instruction.

"You know how to use that?" He asked turning to his squire.

"Well..um… no, no not really." He answered. Jaime let out a sigh in response. When the fighting started Ranger, Steward, Builder it didn't matter. Every single man had to fight." I don't want to go into battle." Sam continued." But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse."

"It is a gut wretching feeling. "Jaime agreed. Before coming to the Wall the only real battle he'd ever been in was against the Kingswood brotherhood. But since then he'd been a veteran of over a dozen battles against the Wildlings beyond the Wall. He turned back to Sam, noticing the pale look over his face." You shouldn't worry too much. The Wall is the best defense we have. Noone could hope to climb it. On Rangings I've seen the bodies of those who have. And the gate is four inches of steel, not even a giant could break it." His talk seemed to lighten Sam's mood somewhat." But still it would be best if we got some reinforcements."

"I helped Maester Aemon send out the Ravens." Sam told." All of them, to all across the Seven Kingdoms." He paused a moment." Do you…Do you think anyone will come?"

Jaime wondered what Lord Tywin would do when the Raven arrived? Would he stand up in a fit of pride and rally every fighting man in the West to march North to the Wall to help his firstborn son. He knew the answer before he could finish the thought. He turned to Sam.

"Would your father come?" He asked.

"No." Sam shook his head." My Father doesn't care about the Night's Watch. He cares even less for me."

"That's another thing we have in common."

Suddenly a cry went all around Castle Black, echoing from one to the other.

"To the gate! The Gate!" they called. It seemed as if their worse fears had been realized. The Wildlings had come and before any reinforcement could come. Jaime drew his sword and began running.

"Follow me Sam!" he called. His fat squire followed his example and drew his blade although he nearly dropped it in the process. Jaime bursted from out onto the ramparts but immediately found that he was running in the opposite direction.

Looking around he saw everyone else running in the opposite direction. Instead of running to the Wall of ice to the North, they were running to the castle gate looking South.

Confused Jaime turned and tried to make sense of the situation. Had the Wildlings already gone over the Wall? But if that was so then why come back?

"First Ranger?" Sam said confused." Ser?"

"Come on. "Jaime said. He marched down the steps to where the brothers had been gathering." Make a hole!" He commanded, and men quickly parted for him.

"Open the gate!" He heard cry above them. Jaime looked forward to see what or who was coming. What he got was a surprise.

The first thing that came in through the gate were two great Direwolves. One a mix of grey and brown while the other was pure white. The two beasts bolted in startiling every man that laid eyes on them.

"Get back!" Jaime said pushing Sam out of the way. But the beasts hardly seemed to have noticed all of them. Instead they looked to the gate and so did everyone else. Next came a host of horses with mounted men armored for war atop them. With them came the banners of House Umber, Manderly, Karstark, Bolton, Hornwood, and most importantly Stark.

It seemed their prays had been answered. Help had come at last. The brothers jumped up and cheered as more and more came into the courtyard, but there were still thousands more waiting beyond the gate.

One of the riders, a boy of Sam's age stood tall atop his horse.

"Who commands here?" he called. Since Lord Commander Mormont was abscent it fell to Jaime.

"I am First Ranger." He said stepping forward and making himself known. The boy turned to him and looked him over. Since he spoke out it was safe it was safe to assume he led this army, which made him a Stark. Although he didn't look much like Benjen.

"ROBB!" he heard Benjen call. He watched as his brother in black moved across the crowd to the boy. That proved everything, the boy was a Stark. He had dismounted his horse and greeted his Uncle with a hug." And Jon!" he said doing the same to the bastard.

"Have we come too late?" Robb asked.

"No! No!" Benjen laughed." Just in time, couldn't be better."

"Then we must speak with your commander and see to the Castle's defenses." Benjen turned his head and his eyes fell on Jaime.

"Ser Jaime is our First Ranger."

"The Kingslayer." Robb said looking at him with the same anger everyone else had.

"Boy Lord." Jaime replied. That didn't appear to make him very happy, indicated by the slight scowl on his face. Now he could see the Stark in him. Benjen broke up the situation with a laugh.

"Nevermind that." He said to his nephew." He's an accuired taste. Come, I'll take you to see the Lord Commander."


	30. Matchmaker

**Lyanna**

It was too early in the morning for this.

Robert had confessed his idea to her the previous night. Excited about it like a boy with his first sword. The Queen let him have his rant but ultimately she could agree with him. Everyone seemed to have other ideas thought.

"Mace Tyrell has a daughter." Renly said." We should secure the Reach's loyalty." He'd been saying that for years. And it was getting on her nerves as much Robert's. By simply mentioning the Tyrells or the Reach seemed to put Ned into a slump. Stannis at least had a more pragmatic approach.

"We already have the support of the Vale." Stannis said." We should try elsewhere." But Lyanna was in favor of the idea and so Robert went for it. But when they found Lysa she was not in the cheeriest of moods.

"Your grace!" she shrieked barging into the room.

"Lady Arryn." Robert smiled at her. He allowed himself a short chuckle." We were just talking about you."

"Your grace." She said ignoring his previous comment completely." I need your help."

"With what may I ask?"

"My Father has named Catelyn's son his heir." She told. Robert and Lyanna shared a brief glance before turning back to Lysa.

"Naturally." Robert responded." By all laws of succession Robb is Hoster's heir."

"But my daughter is his eldest living grandchild." Lysa said almost immediately." Riverrun should be here's by right."

"But Robb is his eldest living grandson." Robert said." And therefore it passes to him."

"I can't believe you would side with them." Lysa said." After all Jon did for you, and your turning his daughter away in favor of the Starks!" Robert shared a nervous glance with his Queen.

"Both the Tullys and the Arryns have been good friends to us." Lyanna interjected. She never had a strong opinion of Lysa. She often acted like a spoiled child when she didn't have her way. How Jon Arryn put up with her was a mystery. And how their daughter was as normal as she was is just as perplexing.

"Then how can you let the Tully name be replaced!" It didn't particularly matter how Lysa put it. The Tully's would be replaced by the Starks or the Arryns one way or another.

"I have a proposition." Robert said stepping towards Lysa." What if I gave your daughter more than just the Eryie and Riverrun?" Lady Arryn looked at him confused. "What if I made her Queen?" Lysa's eyes opened wide in shock." It's more than I could ever do for Jon." Lysa's first question as not what he expected.

"Why have you never done this before? Why now?"

"Jon had been set on the Lannister match."

"But as we all agree that would have been a poor arrangement." Lyanna added. Lysa began to tremble with joy.

"This is wonderful. I, I could be the Queen mother." she said happily.

"I'm not sure about that. "Lyanna cut in. Robert turned to her and waved her off. He'd just managed to calm her down and one comment like that would send her overboard again.

"So." He said quickly getting her attention." We have a match?"

"Yes! Yes!" she quickly said." We have a match."

Aurora was Lyonel's first real friend. They had no other siblings so growing up they had each other. They were best friends and family before they even realized it. This was perfect for both of them. Yes, her son would marry Auora Arryn. The Queen could agree with that.

Her nephew's marriage on the other hand...

 **Catelyn**

She'd never seen her father so upset. The only other time she remembered was something with Lysa when they were girls, right before he sent Petyr away. But that seemed a fraction of how angry he felt now.

He sat hunched over in his chair, a scowl across his face.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised." she said." He is his Father's son after all. Duty bound, you know how Ned is." Her father tilted his head to her. Family comes before Duty she thought he'd say.

"I told you when I first laid eyes on him, he was going to be a problem." He grumbled.

"Lord Hoster." Ser Desmond said getting their attentions." Your brother's returned. He's brought… the Tyrells." Hoster let in a deep breath.

"Very well." He nodded." Send them in." The only thing they could hope was to make the best of the situation." Little Cat." He turned to her." Help me to my feet." He extended his arm. She accepted it and under the cover of him excorting her he rose to his feet and made his way into the dinning hall, one little step at a time.

A lot had happened in the past few days and a lot would be decided now.

Edmure was only a boy when Catelyn and Lysa were married. And by the time he became a man his two older sisters had children of their own. Her Father had planned the same ambitious marriage for his son. Margery Tyrell, Arianne Martell but was refused. Walder Frey offered one of his girls but her Father refused.

But now Edmure was gone and it was left to Robb to carry on his family lineage. And with whatever time he had left her father was going to do anything and everything he could to secure that lineage.

Several ravens had come from the Capital. One of them addressed to their question. Another came from Ned.

The way it was written sounded like he enjoyed the idea, but Catelyn knew her husband better than that. He was still adjusting to the idea. He had his own ideas, his own plans for Robb and the North. But he knew the situation had clearly changed. And with this new development he knew it was better this way. He couldn't attend due to his duties as Hand but put his trust in Catelyn that his views would be expressed. She wouldn't let him down.

There they stood and waited. The room was entirely empty but it would be full in a manner of minutes.

Her Uncle appeared first. Walking tall with one hand on his sword belt while the other swayed back and forth at his side. Catelyn rose to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, then he went to his brother.

"Hoster." He smiled.

"Brynden." He said back. He reached his hand away from Catelyn to take Brynden by his forearm. Then just as he had before walked away with his brother. She couldn't hear what they were saying, although to most it must have looked like a simple conversation. But the way her Father leaned in and the hushed voice her uncle answered it led on more.

Their conversation was brief and Ser Brynden escorted Hoster back to stand beside her. He stood between them trying his best to look strong and proud although she knew he was just waiting for the opportunity to sit down again.

But Hoster was not concerned with his own pain at the moment. He was concerned for the next person to walk into the room.

With a big belly, thin brown hair save for a few white spots and a triangular beard to match. His cloths were a bright and colorful mix of green and gold.

"Lord Hoster!" Mace Tyrell greeted cheerfully. Her father did not try to match that cheer.

"Lord Tyrell." He nodded." Please take a seat." He motioned to the empty ones across from him.

"Yes, yes." Mace nodded accepting his hand and shaking it. "Thank you." Her father seemed relieaved to be back in his chair. Mace's eyes then went to Catelyn.

"My eldest daughter Catelyn." Hoster introduced.

"Yes Catelyn. "Mace nodded." Wife of Eddard Stark Hand of the King."

"Pleasure to finally meet you my Lord." She said.

"The Pleasure is all mine." Mace said." I've had the pleasure of meeting your husband several times as well. A good man, loyal man. King Robert choose well when he made him Hand. Where is Lord Eddard now? I had expected to see him here."

"He has his duties to attend." Her Father answered. He had to because Catelyn's attention moved to someone else.

An entourage followed Mace. Knights of his house, His wife, two younger sons, and most importantly of all his daughter.

Her eyes were instead drawn to the young lady who accompanied him. His only daughter, Margeary. She had long, curly brown hair that went past her shoulders. Large brown eyes, smooth white skin and a slender but shapely figure.

" _That's the girl for my Robb."_ She said to herself.

"Good evening." Margaery greeted with a smile.

"Good Evening." Catelyn replied.

"Of course." Mace said." May I introduce my daughter Margaery." The young Flower curtsied before them. Everything about her was just beautiful. "And where is your grandson Lord Hoster?" Catelyn turned her head to see her Father close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"He's not here I'm afraid."

"Not here?" Mace repeated." Not another one dead?" Catelyn watched to see if her father would do what he was clearly thinking. Stand up and punch a few of Mace's teeth out. Luckily his body was too weak to push him out of the chair, even if he had Brynden had laid a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"He's gone back North." Catelyn explained." To assist the Night's Watch who pleaded for aid."

"The Night's Watch? They complain every other month about wanting more, more, more."

"It's different up North. It's much closer to them than it is for any of us." But Mace still dismissed the idea.

"If he's not here then it seems we came here for no reason. "he said standing up." Margeary-"

"Hold on." Hoster spoke up. Despite his failing body he managed to sound like the stern battle commander he once was." I invited you to talk. My grandson might not be here but he is my heir and I speak for him." He opened his hand and motioned to the empty chairs before him. Silently Catelyn, Mace and Margaery listened.

"This is most unorthodox." Mace managed to say.

"I'm sure he didn't mean for it Father." Margaery said in a sweet voice." Simply a bad circumstance is all."

"It is that indeed." Catelyn agreed. There was a way Margaery carried herself. The way she sat, the way she smiled. Everything about her was breathtaking." He'll certainly wish he was here to meet you in person my lady,I'm sure."

"Yes." Mace nodded." She is very beautiful my daughter. Many say she looks like the Queen." Before Catelyn could answer her father jumped back in.

"Lord Tyrell." He quickly gained his attention.

"Yes, yes." He nodded." Business first. I am grateful for you offer Lord Hoster. You clearly know a good match when you see one. I'd say better than the last one." Catelyn looked to her Father again seeing if this time he would strike out at him. He did not." A golden plater has been laid before me it seems."

"So it seems." Hoster answered dryly.

"But. "Mace said." I don't know that I can accept." Hoster raised a brow at him." You see my Margaery is meant for the Prince." Her Father cracked a thin smile.

"You hadn't heard?" Hoster answered.

"Heard?" Mace squeaked." Heard what?" Hoster snapped his fingers and the measter appeared holding two letters in his hand.

"You were on the road." Hoster continued." It's no wonder you didn't hear about it. Your measter sent this here knowing you were visiting." He took one from the Measter and slid it across the table. With fat fingers Mace took it and began to read. And it made a cheerful smile form on his face, looking like a boy with his first sword.

"What is it father?" Margaery asked.

"The King has offered me a position on the Small Council. As his Master of Coin." He seemed very pleased with himself. His daughter didn't seem to share his enthusiasm." The King knows a good man when he sees one. "He said to his her." You see Lord Hoster." He said turning back to him." King Robert knows he can trust my family. That's why my daughter will-" But that was not the end of the surprises.

"There is more." Hoster said. He grabbed the other one and passed it over in the same way. Mace accepted it still trembling with joy from the previous. But this next letter might rob him of some of that.

"What is it?" Margaery asked once more.

"Prince Lyonel Baratheon is to wed Aurora Arryn." He said. Now it was Hoster turn to smile with joy.

The Tullys and Tyrells were not so different. Two of the Greatest Houses in all Westeros, and the only two who were never Kings. Some of their Vassal claimed a long-lost crown but not these two Houses. And so for centuries they sought to advance their family in anyway possible.

Catelyn's father had accomplished much in that regard. Married his daughters into two powerful houses creating a strong alliance. Sat on council with a King whom his son had squired for. His granddaughter to become Queen, his great-grandchildren Kings after. Had Edmure lived the task would have fallen to him but now it would fall to Robb. But it would be threw Robb that the Tully name would live on. What a wonderful situation, for him at least.

"But this has little relevance to us doesn't it Lord Tyrell?" Slowly Mace set the letter aside.

"Quite right." He nodded setting the note aside.

"Then do you have an answer for me?" Mace was silent for a moment, nibbiling at his upper lip.

"Riverrun is different from Highgarden." Alerie spoke up." Winterfell even more. My sister married up North, and she hated it. It was always cold and wet she complained."

"I remember your sister." Catelyn said." The Hightowers are one of the most prominent houses in the Reach-"

"In Westeros." Alerie said piously. Catelyn ignored her and continued.

"The Mormons are one of the most prominent houses in the North. But very different from what someone from the South would be used to. I myself moved from this castle to Winterfell. I won't lie and tell you it wasn't hard. But my husband made it comfortable for me." Alerie sat back in her seat and her husband moved forward.

"How is it Lord Hoster that you can speak on behalf of your grandson? He has been a Lord since his Father became Hand." The old trout leaned forward." And if this match was of such great importance to him then he should be here discussing it with me."

"He is still my heir. And I dislike him not being here as much as you." Mace sat back, strumming his fingers along his belly.

"He is Warden of the North, father." Margaery said." He has many duties to attend."

"You are very forgiving Lady Margaery." Catelyn said.

"Yes my Margaery is a delicate thing. "Mace nodded." But I'm not just willing to hand her over to just anyone. "The tone of his voice hinted at further problems." You say the boy is his father's son, his father had a bastard didn't he?" Catelyn shrunk back down in her place. And in her delicate moment her Father and Uncle moved in. Brynden put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her while her father spoke.

"The bastard shares no blood with me and thus has no claim to Riverrun. Or Winterfell for that matter."

"Then who shall?" Mace asked.

"My grandson and his children after him."

"But which ones? The North and the Riverlands is a large place for one House to rule. Will the eldest son get both?" Lord Hoster sat back.

"That is for them to decide. Do you have an answer for me Lord Tyrell?" Mace retreated into himself once more. It's more than clear where his mind was. He only wanted what was best for his daughter and nobody could blame him for that.

"Yes." Margaery answered for him. And the sound of her sweet voice broke any and all tension across the room.

 **Robb**

The Wall probably hadn't been this crowded in centuries. In fact it was so crowded that not even all of his men could stay inside the Castle, most making camp outside it's gate.

Robb had never been to war before but the Night's Watch was always at war. And many of his bannermen had as well. Greatjon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Wylis Manderly all had followed his father into battle in years passed. And now they would follow him.

It was these men who sat beside him with the Officers of the Night's Watch when they held council. His uncle was amongst them along with Lord Commander Jeor Mormont with his son Jorah, all Northmen who dedicated their lives to the Night's Watch.

"You couldn't have come at a better time Lord Stark." The Old Bear said to him." Most others houses sent us the picks of their dunegons but you've come here with an entire army."

"My Father often spoke of the trouble the Night's Watch faces." Robb nodded." And I've heard a lot about this Mance Rayder."

"Plus we've got our own interests to manage." Lord Umber spoke up." Can't have any of these goat-fuckers coming too far south. Where's the first place they'd go, hmh?"

"Mance Rayder does know where we're weakest but he doesn't know that you've come." Jeor continued to Robb." He'll never expect all the manpower we have now."

"Where will he attack? "Robb asked. His uncle stepped up after that.

"I myself saw his army at the Fists of the First men, heading towards us. But the Shadow Tower has reported seeing large numbers at the Bridge of Skulls."

"Bridge of Skulls?" Robb questioned.

"Just a name. "His uncle assured.

"The Little Lord's nervous." Greatjon roared. But he was the only one who did. Wylis bit his lip and perhaps a comment with it. Rickard remained stern and silent. Lord Roose Bolton sat back silently the entire time, his fingers interlocked together. But he never blinked and his pale moon-like eyes saw everything.

"I imagined we would have to divide our forces anyway." Robb said." We'll send men to the Shadow Tower and to East Watch."

"We must not divide our forces." Rickard said." Let this army throw themselves at the wall with everything they have and we'll push them back with everything we have."

"We will divide." Robb said this time in a more commanding voice. Lord Rickard did not reply to that.

"As you wish Lord Stark." Jeor said.

After the meeting Robb himself went about the Castle ground to make sure everything would be ready. The armory was refilled, men were practicing in the yard, oil and torches were being prepared. But most importantly was the gate.

The gate was four inches of steel but if his Uncle's reports were true the traitor Mance Rayder had giants and mammoths with him. Robb himself didn't believe such a thing but the fear in his Uncle's eyes made him reconsider. For one reason or another the gate was being refortified with wood from the nearby trees.

Robb continued his walk along the battlements, looking for anything or anyone that needed his attention.

"Do you think we'll be ready my Lord?" Olyvar asked from over his right shoulder.

"I'm sure of it." Robb answered.

"Have you given any thought to whom you'll send to the other Castles?" Robb glanced around. He surely had his options.

"Some." He answered. Olyvar was quiet for a moment but then spoke up.

"My Lord?" Robb turned to him." I wonder… if you might teach me something now my Lord? It's just I've never been to battle before and I've never held a sword in earnest before. And I want to do my best when the time comes." Robb took in a deep relaxed breath. They certainly couldn't have a soilder who didn't know how to fight. And now seemed as good a time as any.

"Alright." He nodded." Let's go." Olyvar followed him excitedly.

In the courtyard Robb swung his sword at Olyvar knocking his sword away before bringing it up to his neck, but stopping short of cuttinghim.

"Keep your shield up!" He said. "Your holding the sword too tightly." Olyvar nodded a little unnerved while a small audience of Black Brothers and Northerners watched on.

Olyvar picked up his sword and Robb prepared for animmediate attack. It came instantly but Robb was ready. He swung his sword but his shield was there to block it. He swung again knocking the sheids away andin another swoop the sword from his hand disarming him completely .

"Now too lightly" he grinned at a now defenses squire. Clapping broke out from the crowd.

"Well done Lord Stark." Daryn Hornwood said as he came into view.

"Daryn." Robb smiled as he set aside his weaponary to shake his hand. Robb had only managed to join the Northern host just as the arrived at Castle Black. And as such did not have much time to familiarize with his Lords as he would have liked. Daryn would have been at the top of that list.

"I'm glad to see you again my Lord." Daryn said." How were things down South?" Robb's smile faltered a moment. He didn't know if he should bring up the tragedy of his Uncle's death and even less of his new inheritance. This was certainly not the time or the place.

"Well enough." He lied." But what about you? Did you marry Alys Karstark yet?" Daryn shook his head.

"When I returned home everything was ready to go. But before we knew it the Night's Watch called and here we are." He poked his head passed Robb and looked to Olyvar." And I see you've brought a friend back with you. I've heard a lot about Walder Frey, did you have to marry one of his daughters as well?" He snickered. Robb once again bit his lip, wishing to keep his family's scheme quiet for now.

"He certainly tried." He laughed instead. Daryn stepped away from his Lord and towards the Frey.

"Mind if I take over my Lord?"

"Not at all." Robb answered." I have other matters I must attend." He turned and walked away while Daryn and Olyvar clahsed behind him.


	31. North and South

**Eddard**

Wedding guests were already showing up by the dozens with more and more coming each day. Naturally the Royal Family would attend, Ned included. And his family had been invited down from both Winterfell and Riverrun. Mace Tyrell would come from Highgarden for his new Council seat and to seal the marriage pact with Lord Hoster. It was unknown at this time whether Tywin Lannister or even the new Lord of the Eryie Harrold Arryn would appear.

But of all the guests to arrive one was finally coming that Ned was happy to see.

The caravan was large. The banners of a Silver Eagle, Twin blue towers, a Flock of Ravens surrounding a dead weirwood, a dancing maiden. And most important of all the leaping trout from blue and red mud.

The litter pulled up before them and out stepped the last of House Tully.  
Robert moved forward. Shaking hands with the Blackfish, kissing Cat and hugging her tight. Then lastly coming to the old trout himself.

"Lord Hoster." Robert said bending down and embracing the Old man." I'm sorry." He said with tears building in his eyes." For Edmure. I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been there."

"It's done your grace." Hoster replied in a small, kind voice." Do not let it trouble you."

"He's in our thoughts and prayers always." Lyanna said.

"Thank you, your grace." And here it was after all this time apart that Ned and Catelyn were reunited again.

"Cat." He smiled to her as she stood before them.

"Ned." She smiled back. He took both her hands and held them in his.

"Kiss her you fool." Ser Bryndenn suddenly broke it." You'll never get another chance."

"Where's Robb?" He asked. Her response was hesitant at first.

"He went back North." She responded." To assist the Night's Watch against the Wildlings."

"He's just a boy."

"Robb?" Lyanna questioned suddenly jumping between them." Is he in danger?!"

"I would think not your grace." Cat responded." He has many capable warriors with him."

"Why haven't we heard about this before?!" Lyanna demanded.

"You know how far away from the North it is here." Ned responded." It takes a month to ride up to Winterfell, by raven or horse."

"He'll be fine." Hoster spoke up." I've no doubt of it. He wouldn't go off and die, now of all times."

"Yes." Robert clapped his hands together with a smile on his face." The marriage. I suppose we could do both. My son and Ned's son, both married here in the Great Sept of Baelor." He seemed very pleased with the idea.

"Robb would prefer the Godswood." Catelyn told." And I'm not sure the Tyrells would agree."

"Yes." Robert mused. "The Tyrells." He turned back to Hoster. "Where are they?"

"Here your grace!" A voice called from behind the crowd. The rivermen were slow to respond in allowing him passage between them. But eventually the crowd widened and out walked the fat flower himself. Waddiling forward he bent down to one knee and Robert quickly commanded him back to his feet.  
Lord Tyrell moved forward bending to shake Robert's hand.

"Your grace." he said." I don't know how to thank you for this opportunity. You won't regret it I can guarauntee that."

"I'm sure I won't." Robert smiled." Come." He put an arm around the Warden of the South." You've had a long trip and must be tired."

"Oh yes, your grace." Mace answered as the two walked off.

"Ned." Cat said getting his attention. He turned to see his wife with a young girl standing beside her." This is Margaery Tyrell, Robb's betrothed." She was very pretty

Ned could agree to that. It was probably that which made Catelyn so attracted to the match. He still would have preferred Wynafryd Manderly.

"Lord Hand." She said." Or can I call you Father?" She added with a giggle. She did have a very pretty voice to match her appearance.

"Call me what you wish my dear."

"Ned." Lord Hoster called. He turned to see his father in law in his chair." Come push me along."

"Allow me-" Brynden offered but with an extended arm Lord Hoster stopped him.

"Why don't you escort Lady Olenna inside Brynden?"

"What you want me to marry this one too?" Ser Brynden snickered as he offered his arm to the lady.

"I'd make it worth your wile." She joked back. Ned moved behind Lord Hoster and began pushing him along.

"How are you enjoying your new office?" Hoster asked him.

"Well my Lord. It is a great honor the King has given me-"

"A great headache more like. Remember I sat on the small council, I know exactly what goes on here."

"It has it's troubles of course."

"Hmh. Still you are suited to the position my boy. Your brother Brandon or Edmure would be alittle too hot-headed for this office."

"Thank you my Lord, I-"

"Of course neither Brandon or Edmure had any bastards." Ned let in a deep breath. The old man would never let that go.

"Oh father." Catelyn said." Stop teasing."

"Ned." Hoster said." I've been stuck up in that litter for so long it feels good to feel the sun again." This was probably deliberate as Catelyn, Margaery, Lyanna and all of them continued inside the Red Keep." Now tell me my boy, what do you think of my choice?" Ned looked up to the retrearing figure of Margaery Tyrell.

"You had the best intentions I know." Ned answered." And it is a great opportunity you've given my son and my house. I don't think Lord Tyrell would have accepted otherwise."

"No." Hoster shook his head. "I don't think he would have." Lord Hoster was part of a dying breed. Years ago he had united with other Great Lords to create an alliance unlike anything Westeros had ever seen. And none of them could have forseen what this alliance would unfold. But Steffon Baratheon, Jon Arryn, and Ned's own father were all gone leaving only Hoster Tully left. Left to finish what they started.  
"Come on." Hoster urged him." Let's catch up with them."

 **Robb**  
The night had finally come and all had quieted down around castle Black. After another meeting with Commander Mormont Robb exited his quarters and went out into the courtyard. He rested his hands along the railing and looked down. Fires were burning every few feet as men tried to huddle close for warmth. But he was not alone for long.

"Lord Stark." Ser Wylis said coming up beside him.

"Ser. "Robb greeted him back.

"You handled yourself very well in there my Lord. Karstark, Mormont, even that giant Umber knew to listen when you spoke." Robb simply nodded in reply." My father also wishes for me to offer thanks on his behalf."

"For what?" Robb questioned.

"For helping his cousins in Hornwood. The Lady Donella is his cousin."

"I was simply doing what was right." Robb answered.

"Yes your duty. And a wonderful job you did. The Boltons." He sneered." Never can trust one."

"He wasn't a Bolton." Robb told." Not really." Ser Wylis simply nodded.

"You're a dutiful man Lord Stark. Just like your father and grandfather." He continued. " Honorable and duitiful my father always said about the Starks, and I couldn't agree more." Robb simpley nodded his thanks." You show the same charactersitics, my Lord." Robb simply nodded once more." You know just before we left my daughter was asking me about you."

"Really? "Robb asked." And what did she say?"

"She was wondering if she might be able to see you again. Once we're done here of course." Robb didn't know what to say. Had recent developments not occurred Lady Wynafryd would be his bride and Ser Wylis his father in law.

"Perhaps." He simply answered." But I have a mission for you Ser Wylis."

"I am at your command, my Lord."

"I'm sending you to the Shadow Tower with four thousand men to reinforce the garrison there." Ser Wylis' face tightened, that wasn't what he expected to hear.

"I'd rather be here with you my Lord."

"And I'd gladly have you. But I need a man I can trust to go where I cannot. I can't be everywhere at once." Understandibly Wylis nodded his head.

"No you cannot. Have no fear Lord Stark I will hold the line for you or die trying."

"I hope it doesn't come to that. "Robb smiled.  
Ser Wylis was a good man and Robb knew he could count on him. But another commander was needed to defend East Watch.  
Roose Bolton and his men. Men wielding the pink banner with the flayed man on it. Even with Grey Wind at his side Robb didn't feel safe amongst them.

"Lord Bolton." The Lord of the Dreadfort reared up to his full height. Not much taller than Robb but those cold eyes seemed to shrink his liege Lord.

"My Lord." He nodded with a quiet voice.

"I have a mission for you." Robb told mustering his courage.

"I am at your service of course."

"I'm sending you and your men to reinforce East-Watch." If Roose was upset, startled or honored by the news he didn't show it. He stood there silently, not blinking. But after a silence he nodded his head.

"As you wish my Lord." One man in bright armor made in the likeness of the flayed man moved beside Lord Bolton."My son and heir Domeric."

"My Lord." The young Bolton nodded. Robb remembered him from years past when they were both boys. Domeric was a quiet boy even then with a melancholy smile. But here with the flayed man armored and the moon like eyes of his father he was truly terrifying.

"He wishes to stay here with you and…..make amends."

"Amends? What for?"

"On behalf of my brother, My Lord." Robb looked at him curiously. Roose Bolton had only one living son and heir Domeric himself. That was until he remembered the bastard.

"You need not feel any fault. He was illegitmate. He-"

"His blood had Bolton blood in him and that made him my brother." Domeric said." And to repay his crimes I will fight and die for you if needed."

"That's hardly necessary." Robb said." But I accept your offer." Domeric's lips curled, showing a small smile.

"You won't regret it my Lord."

But this wasn't the night for battle and bloodshed. This was a night to get warm and so Robb looked for a fire to that.  
He found his squire huddled around the fire, rubbing his hand together trying to keep warm. Olyvar was the only outsider, born south of the Neck. To him these Northern men were a hard brutal folk who battled the cold and wildlings daily.  
With him was Daryn whom Robb had left him with. But they were joined by Jon, Theon, the three Karstark brothers, Cley Cerwyn and the heir to Last Hearth Smalljon Umber.

"You think this is rough Frey?" Smalljon questioned." Just wait till you catch sight of the Wildlings."

"There can't really be a hundred thousand can there?" Olyvar questioned with doubt. But no doubt the Northerners sensed the fear in his voice and were quick on him.

"Aye Benjen Stark said so, and he's been fighting them since before you were born." Theon said.

"If you end up fighting 'em you'd be better off dead." Smalljon said." Worse is done to them they take alive." He leaned over and laid a hand on Olyvar's shoulder. The Frey's frightened face and shaking delighted him." They take the women off to rape them while they cook the men alive for their supper."

"Don't you worry about that Olyvar." Robb arrived joining the conversation. " With any luck none of them will breach the gate."

"Where's the fun in that?" Smalljon laughed. Robb took a seat between his half brother and his squire. Domeric went to take a seat but found that the only available spot was next to Daryn Hornwood. And given recent events the heir of Hornwood was not to excite to share space with a Bolton.

As Domeric made a step towards the space Domeric lift up his legs to cover the space. A scowl accompanied him while Domeric slowly back away. Noticing this Robb rose to his feet.

"Here, Ser Domeric." He said. "Take my seat, it's closer to the fire." As he spoke he moved over to take the space currently occupied by Daryn's legs. As his Lord approached he removed his feet, allowing him the seat.

"Ser?" Smalljon laughed as Domeric sat down." You a knight little Bolton?"

"I squired in the value for Lord Redfort." Domeric said in a small voice." It's him who knighted me."

"Bah!" Smalljon continued." What's the point of such a thing? Does it make a man a better fighter?" Domeric seemed to shrink back into himself.

"It's honorable." Olyvar answered instead.

"If it's so honorable then why don't we have many in the North?" Smalljon answered.

"Or the Iron Islands." Theon laughed with him. Olyvar didn't appear to like this conversation and Domeric seemed to be frozen with fear. Robb was quick to change the subject.

"I've always wanted to see the Wall." He told." But I never thought I'd see it like this." Olyvar appeared to open his mouth but paused when he met his Lords eye. He was quick to change his words.

"I agree." He said." Hardly anyone talks of the Wall in the Riverlands. I'm..happy to see it for myself." His comment seemed to gain Daryn's attention.

"Lord Stark." He said to Robb. "What happened down south? Why were you so late to meet us?" Robb glanced between the heir to Hornwood and then to the others. None of them knew the truth, and for now he wanted to keep it that way.

"A visit." He answered." My grandfather is very sick and my mother wanted to visit him." They all seemed to accept that answer.


	32. The Battle at the Wall

**Jaime**  
For one moment all was still, but the next everything was chaos. Two horn blasts and every man in Castle Black was on their feet running to their battle stations. Accompanied by Sam, Jaime exited the lift and arrived at the top of the Wall. There he stood beside Commander Mormont and Lord Stark alon with a thousand men along the wall.

And there out in the darkness he saw them. The forest was ablaze with fire, smoke rising higher than the Wall itself. From up there the Wildling army seemed like nothing but tiny ants. But there were certainly a lot of them. Benjen said a hundred thousand, it look more like one million.

Their bloody thirsty cries rang out in the night as they banged their weapons together. Jaime could already Sam start to shake. The boy was no warrior but that was already known. It was time to see now if Stark had brought any to this party.

The chanting continued on a few minutes more, the Wildlings hoping to strike fear into every man on Wall. But the tables would turn on them soon enough. Slowly but surely the vast army began to make it's way towards them. Those crowds of little ants marching forward across the snow and towards them.

"Archers nock!" Commander Mormont roared." Everyone else hold." All along the wall the tips of arrows burned with fire. The archers drew back and pointed them into the night. The Wildlings continued to advance now running across the field to the Wall." Loose!" Mormont commanded with a wave. And thousands of arrows were released into the across the night sky down onto their savage foes.  
With any luck that single volley would have been enough to scare them all any, now knowing the true power of what they were up against. But things could never be that simple.

Hundreds laid dead down there no doubt but it wasn't enough to stop them. They simply massed themselves once more and charged.

"Nock!" Mormont shouted again." Loose!" And the arrows continued to rain down.

If Jaime had his way the entire field would have been covered with oil before the battle, so that even one fire arrow would set it all ablaze. But there was too little to go around and the oil would have frozen before it could have been of any use.

The Wildlings advanced once more. But there numbers didn't really matter. They were being picked off by the hundreds as a seemingly endless supply of arrows rain down on them. This battled seemed over before it began, and not a single brother would be lost in the process. Or so they thought.

A horn blast suddenly got all their attentions, and everyone turned to face the call. One long, strong blast quickly followed by another. Wildlings approaching but they already knew that. One would be quick to look out beyond the Wall but once they heard the clamoring and yelling everyone quickly looked South.

Somehow a group had already gotten over the Wall and was attacking from the rear, a spot much less protected than the North. Jaime was the first to see them.  
"Lord Commander." Jaime called out." Look!" he pointed out the advancing party approaching the gate. Atop the Wall were thousands of men but the inner courtyard of Castle Black only held a few hundred. The Lord Commander was quick to act.

"I'm going down there." He roared." First Ranger you have the Wall." That wasn't what Jaime wanted. Mormont might have been strong but he was still old and too valuable a man to replace. Jaime was the warrior, he was the fighter. But orders were orders." Lord Stark." Jeor said getting his attention. But that was just rubbing salt in his wounds, choosing the boy Lord over his second in command. But this wasn't the time to brood over it.

Jaime turned his back to them and looked down below at the advancing army.

"Loose!" he commanded with a wave. The arrows were doing the trick but it wouldn't be long before they made it to the gate." Prepare the barrels!"  
 **Robb**

The fighting was already in earnest when the lift finally reached the ground. The Wildlings funneling in from the Southern gate which none of them had thought to protect given the circumstance. Others had taken to climb onto the roof and fire arrows down below.

Robb marched down the steps just as Wildlings tried to gain some ground into the courtyard. Alongside the Lord Commander and his own men Robb led the charge into their ranks.

With one strong swing of Ice he cut the man into as if he was butter. Daryn was to his left, bashing his shield into one's head dazzing him before finishing the job with a sword. To his right was Jon who ducked under a Wildling axe to run him right through.

A wooden spear jabbed at his face but with a swing Robb cut it in two, then brought the blade up to stab his enemy through the chest. Valyarian steel certainly helped make fighting easier. He had to use both hands which didn't offer him the protection of a shield but Valyarian steel was stronger than anything.

Robb looked up to see a group of Wildling's making their advance along the ramparts. The young Lord turned and ran up the stairs to meet them. The hallway was to his advantage as with their numbers they could only come at him one at a time.

The first one dived at him but Robb easily stepped aside, bringing Ice up to slash him across the chest. The second swung low trying to take his legs out from under him. Robb jumped back allowing him to gain ground. But when he swung up to try and clash with him Robb swung down and spilt his head in two. The third came bolting at him from behind the blood and bone of his fallen comrade. The sudden attack caused both the dead body and the live one to fall ontop of him. And in the struggle Robb lost hold of Ice.

The Wilding reached an arm around the dead one to wrap his hand around Robb's throat, and then he began to squeeze.  
But luckily Robb had one other defense. Tucked into his belt was the knife gifted to him by Ser Wylis. Meant for hunting but a knife was a knife. With his free hand

Robb gripped the hilt sticking out of his belt and quickly drew it forth.

His attacker didn't see it coming not until the blade was plunged into his eye. Robb ripped the blade free only to quickly plunge it back in. Using his other hand to push the two bodies off him until he was ontop of his attacker.

By the time his knees touched the ground again the Wildling was dead. Robb looked up to see the battle still going on around them.

With one arm Smalljon lifted a man up and over his head, tossed him into the wall like he was a doll. Theon disarmed a Wildling and then drove his sword into him. Cley Cerwyn armed with only a shield bashed one Widling across the face, sending him to the ground. Then the heir to Cerwyn stood over him and hit him with the shield again and again. Harrion Karstark kicked a man into the fire.

Robb quickly sheathed his knife and retrieved Ice. The sword laying on the deck only a few feet away from him.

 **Jaime**

No matter how many times they fired the Wildlings just kept advancing.

"First Ranger." Ser Waymar said getting his attention." It's the last barrel, Ser!" Jaime heard him but kept his attention on the group below. And in the black night he could see two giants each riding a mammoth approaching the gate. This last barrel would have to count.

"Keep it ready." He pointed to the young knight. The giants continued to march forward. A few arrows pierced their shoulders but it was no more concern to them than a fly." Steady." Jaime continued pointing to them." Steady." The giants dismounted their mammoths and approached the gate. Gripping it with their large hands, attaching chains onto it and their mounts."NOW!" Jaime roared.

At his command the men released the final barrel of oil. The casket went soaring down and crashed onto one of the giant's heads, spilling oil all over and around him.

"NOW!" He commanded once more." Concentrate fire on the gate!" And just like that everyman within earshot turned their attention and weapons onto the gate. Ser Waymar had picked up a bow and joined in.

The fire arrows turned down on them until at last one hit the oil which lit the entire area in fire. The giants ran around, yelping as the fire grew on their bodies. But all the others cheered Jaime turned his head down to the courtyard. The fighting was still going on. Even if they defeated the army on the other side of the Wall would good would it do them if they were already inside?

"We shouldn't sit here like a bunch of cowards." Jaime grinded his teeth together." I'm going down there. Ser Waymar, Ser Terrance with me. You!" He pointed to the closest man to him. Who just so happened to be First Steward Bowen Marsh. Jaime was hesitant for a moment to pass command to him but at this point offices didn't matter, everyone must fight. "You have command." Jaime quickly said moving past him. "Follow me men!"

The First Ranger led the way to the lift and the men piled in behind him. This is what he'd been waiting for, some real action.

"First Ranger." Sam called. Jaime turned his head to see his fat little squire running towards him. "What should I do?"

"Stay here." Jaime said stretching out his hand to keep him entering the lift. Sam was no fighter everyone knew it. It'd be better for him up here and out of the way where it was safe. "With any luck this will all be over soon." He said nothing more after that and entered the lift.

He was the first one out of the lift. Leading the charge, vaulting over the railing and into the battle below. He came right down ontop of a Wildling, turning his sword down and stabbing it into his head.

Quickly he jumped back to his feet. Another Wildling swung a sword at him, no doubt something he picked up off a dead brother. Jaime raised his sword and blocked, then swung his hand up to hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. With a bleeding jaw the savage stumbled back. Jaime quickly advanced forward and with one clean stroke took his head completely off.

The battle was going better than expected. The attack force sent from the South was unable to compete with the superior numbers they encountered. And still none had been able to breach the main gate.

With another swing of his sword Jaime cut the leg off a Wildling. Then he stabbed his sword down, hitting him in the center of the chest.

He could see Commander Mormont fighting wild and savage as if he was a bear. The women on Bear Island are skinchangers he'd been told, perhaps it was the same of their men as well.

One second he stood there tall and fierce. But the next Jaime was horrified as he watched the Old Bear buckle over. An arrow flew out and hit him in his right thigh.

"NO!" Jaime let out. The Commander turned around, trying to find the source of his attacker. But the second he turned around another hit him. This time in his chest.

A Wildling blocked his path as Jaime ran to him, wielding his axe in the air. But with one swing of his sword Jaime took the arm completely off, then kicked him out of his way. Looking forward he saw the Lord Commander staggering as another arrow had pierced his chest.

Breaking into a full sprint the First Ranger continued on, diving forth and taking the Lord Commander to the ground. Just in time as another hissed passed their heads and hit the ground.

Moving quickly Jaime wrapped one arm around the Commander shoulders and began dragging him into cover. Luckily he didn't have to do it for long. Benjen quickly joined him, putting an arm around Jeor and making the struggle easier. Jaime couldn't see the others who joined them but there were at least three of them.  
The cries of battle continued all around them and the arrows continued to fly over their heads. Finally they'd managed to get Commander Mormont under the cover of the stairs. And just as Jaime turned to face him someone else bent down to his side.

"Father!" Jorah said dropping to one knee. For the first time now Jaime had a chance to view the others who had helped him. Aside from Benjen and Jorah it had been his cousin Dacey Mormont." Father." Jorah said again putting a hand on his shoulder. But the Old Bear did not stir.

Jaime turned his head back to the Lord Commander. His eyes still open, blood dripping from his mouth. His chest bleeding from the arrows, his sword fallen from his open hand.

He had come to the Watch only a few years before Jaime but was already a man of great experience. Everything Jaime learned about surviving North of the Wall he'd learned from Jeor. He was the Father Jaime lost when he came North.  
With anger rising in his chest like a fire Jaime drew up his sword and charged back out into the fight.

 **Robb**

He swung up his foot and knocked a Wildling off his feet. Then in the same move swung Ice up and finished the job. Blood spraying from his enemy and all over his body.

And when he looked up all was quiet. The courtyard was covered in the bodies of the dead. Men from the North, Night's Watch and Wildling army alike. Robb turned his head looking for familiar faces amongst the survivors. One by one they made themselves known.

First Jon and Olyvar followed by Daryn and Theon. Harrion and Eddard Karstark supporting Torrhen. Cley Cerwyn and the Smalljon next.

"We did it Robb." Theon said. "We did it." Robb turned his head and looked out the Northern gate into the lands beyond the North.

"It's not over yet." He said. Without another word he turned and raced for the stables. Jumping on his horse and riding back into the courtyard." This will not be the end, not so long as we give them time to regroup. We should ride out in force and make them fear marching here ever again." The first man to agree with him was surprising.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Stark." Jaime Lannister said. The First Ranger was the first to join him, but he wasn't that last. Jon, Theon, Daryn, Olyvar every man in Castle Black ran for the stables to mount a horse.

But just as Robb prepared to lead the charge his Uncle Benjen blocked his path, grabbing the reins of his horse.

"Hold on!" he said doing so.

"Uncle." Robb said." We can't wait their getting away."

"I understand what your thinking." Benjen said." But if you go out there, they'll see you. And if they do they'll know that it wasn't the power of the Night's Watch that defeated them."

"They'll assume that anyway." Jaime said." Mance Rayder's no fool."

"Aye." Benjen agreed." But we are sworn to defend the wall Ser Jaime. The Wall is defended, the battle is won." That seemed to ease the situation as the black brothers slowly backed down." And you." He turned to his nephew." You've done your duty, you've helped defend the North."  
He was right of course. The North ended at the Wall the lands beyond were of no concern to him. And so long as the Wildlings stayed there was all that mattered.

Slowly Robb dismounted his horse.


	33. A Hero Comes Home

**Robb**  
The battle at the Wall was over. The castle had been cleaned up completely. The bodies had been placed in the courtyard and burned as was customary of the Night's Watch. Commander Jeor Mormont standing at the top of the pire alongside his fallen brothers in arms.

"And now their Watch has ended." The prayer ended.

"We owe you more than our thanks Lord Stark." The First Ranger said to him." We owe you our lives."

"I need what needed to be done." Robb answered." I will tell the realm wanted happened here. And let them know you still need help."

"We will need much in the days to come I'm afraid. If we're lucky the Wildlings will never trouble us again. But I doubt it, we've only driven them away for the time being. They'll be back and they'll be better prepared."

"We'll be ready then." Robb promised." For now you must tend to your order, First Ranger." Lord Commander Mormont was dead and as of now Jaime Lannister was the highest ranking officer in the Night's Watch. And so there would be a choosing for the next Lord Commander soon enough.

"Robb." Called a voice getting his attention. He turned to see his Uncle walking towards him, a piece of paper between his fingers." A raven for you." He handed it to him. The seal on the paper hadn't been broken, it was the leaping Trout. It couldn't have been for anyone else.

Robb himself broke it and rolled out the paper. The instructions were clear. He had missed the opportunity to met Margaery Tyrell now officially his betrothed but this was his second chance. His cousins Prince Lyonel Baratheon and Aurora Arryn were being married in King's Landing. As such all the Kingdom was going to celebrate, Robb's family included. His grandfather stressed the urgency at which he was to come down in time for the wedding.

"Pardon me Ser." Robb nodded to Jaime." But I must be preparing. I've a long journey ahead of me."

"Please." Ser Jaime said." You are more than welcome to take one of our ships. It might be alittle rough but the ride will be shorter." Originally Robb didn't like the Kingslayer for that act in question. But now his opinion had changed, he was a reformed man of the Night's Watch now.

"Thank you First Ranger." He nodded. "I accept your offer."

By now the forces which Robb had sent to inforce the Shadowtower and Eastwatch had been recalled. One man in particular made himself known upon his return.

"Lord Stark." Ser Wylis said getting his attention." I'm glad to see you alive and well."

"Ser Wylis." Robb smiled." I'm glad to see you unharmed as well."

"And you as well my Lord. I heard you were very influential in the battle and that you slew fifty men."

"An exaggeration." Robb smiled." Your knife." He motioned to the item on his belt." Served me very well in a tight corner." Ser Wylis beamed with pride.

"You acted well under pressure, not every man can do that. Especially in the heat of battle. I could…. Knight you for it if you wish." His fingers strummed the hilt of his sword." Your worthy of it I'd say, and you could be the first Stark Knight." Robb politely declined.

"The Old Gods have no need for knights." He told.

"As you wish." Ser Wylis nodded." Where are you going now?"

"South." Robb told." To attend my cousin's wedding in King's Landing."

"My father said King Robert always hosted tourneys for big occasions, will there be one this time?"

"Aye." Robb nodded." I believe there will be." Ser Wylis nodded his head.

"Then perhaps I will see you there Lord Stark." Robb smiled.

"I'll see you there Ser." And no doubt his daughter as well.

Accompanied by his squire Robb went and prepared the last of his things.

"Where will we go now my Lord?" Olyvar questioned.

"King's Landing." Robb told." For a wedding."

"A wedding?" Olyvar questioned. He took a nervous glance around and then leaned in closer." Your's?"

"Certainly not." Robb chuckled." They'll want to have the wedding at her home I'd imagine."

"Who's home?" a voice questioned. Turning he saw the doors blocked with bodies. The men of the North. His brother Jon, Theon, Daryn Hornwood, Smalljon Umber, the three Karstarks, Cley Cerwyn, and Domeric Bolton. The question had come from Daryn.

The idea brought another question to his mind. The North was meant to be his ever since he was born, the second his father went down South it was. And so he couldn't abandon it. And if the First Ranger was right there was another battle waiting on the horizon.

"Jon." He said getting the attention of his brother." There must always be a Stark in Winterfell you know that as much as I do. And no matter what everyone says you are my brother and you are a Stark. While I am gone Bran will rule in my place but he'll need someone trustworthy to help him. I am leaving the job to you." Jon smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He nodded." I will do whatever I can." Robb turned away from him and now to his brother in arms.

"Theon. "He said." I also have a task for you." He put a reassuring hand on the Greyjoy's shoulder." I need a man to stay here with a small host to in case of another attack."

"Consider it done, my Lord." He nodded. It would be hard leaving them behind but there was no one else Robb could think better suited for the positions.

"And what of us my Lord?" Daryn asked.

"You may all return to your homes." Robb answered." Our job here is done." Surprisingly it was the shy Domeric who stepped forward.

"Truth be told." He said." I'd rather stay with you. Who's wedding is there in King's Landing?"

"My cousins." Robb told." And so I must attend."

"May I….come with you?" Domeric asked.

"And what about you?" Robb turned to Daryn." Wouldn't you rather go home and finally marry your bride?"

"We've waited years for her to flower, we can wait a little longer." He smiled.

"Well I'm not getting married." Smalljon said pushing the two smaller men aside." But I've never been to King's Landing before." Simple enough and Robb saw no reason to deny them.

"Very well." He said. "If you'd like to accompany me then so be it."

And so accompanied by his squire and the heirs of the North Robb prepared to leave Castle Black and head to EastWatch and a ship to take him south. But he wasn't done just yet.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye could you?" His uncle stopped him at the gate. He was accompanied by the First Ranger.

"Before you go Lord Stark." Ser Jaime said." We have a small gift for you." He turned his head and nodded signaling for his squire Samwell Tarly to walk forward. In his arms was a white fur cloak folded in on itself." It's not customary but you've done more for us than anyone else has." Sam raised his arms and handed it over to Robb, he accepted. The fur was rough and heavy. Turning it for further examination he saw an Ice Bear's giant head still attached to it. This defiantly was a great gift."We have the body amongst the dead beyond the Wall."  
The bear was huge and looked more suited to be a blanket or a rug rather than a coat. But he liked the idea and could imagine his pretty little bride wrapped in a big bear fur.

"I know just who to give it to." He smiled.  
 **Eddard**

Mace Tyrell had adjusted quickly to his new position. Leaning back in his chair, resting his hands over his belly, a smug little smile on his face looking as calm and collected as a King. He had even moved his seat so that he would sit across from Ned and beside Robert.

"Things are starting to get out of hand." Stannis told them." With each passing day more and more guests are arriving for the Wedding. "Ned knew it was a bad idea to have a tournament to celebrate this.

The Red Keep had already become overcrowded and camps were starting to pop up all around King's Landing.  
To Ned's great surprise the West did decide to show up for this wedding, and they arrived in numbers. Lord Tywin rode in under the golden lion banner with his heir Daven by his side. It had recently been announced that Ser Daven was to wed the only daughter of Paxter Redwyne. Accompanying them was Ser Kevan Lannister, his eldest son Ser Lancel with the twins Willem and Martyn.

Along with various cousins from Casterly Rock and Lannisport.  
Lord Tywin had lost much of his power in the Greyjoy Rebellion when his fleet was burned. And he had to spend a lot of gold to rebuild it. His near isolation with the rest of Westeros did not help that situation much either.

But somehow he managed to regain some of the power he lost and was now ready to flaunt it before all of Westeros, his heir included.

But the West were not the only recent guests to arrive. Harrold Arryn had come down from the Eryie making this his first public appearance as Lord Arryn. There were even a few Houses from Dorne who had attended. This certainly was a new development as Dorne had seemingly cut all ties with the Iron Throne after the Rebellion.

But with all these people in one place things could get out of hand real fast.

"What we need is tighter security." Ser Barristan suggested.

"I can offer ten men from my personal guard." Ned said.

"I'll offer twenty." Mace Tyrell spoke up.

"I can't imagine this'll go on longer." Robert said." Everyone is just settiling in is all. Once the festivities are underway everything will calm down." Ned leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"One can only hope." Renly spoke up.

"A wedding is a happy thing." Robert continued." And speaking of" He turned to his younger brother." I think it's time for you as well Renly."

"What?" The younger Baratheon jolted.

"You're more than old enough." Robert continued." And it's time for you to do your duty." He took a moment to chuckle." You seemed to love the Tyrells so much I thought you'd have married them" Renly sank back in his chair, a small shade of pink rising in his cheeks" But since you've missed your chance I suppose I'll have to do it for you."

"Robert." Renly said.

"Not to worry, I've done this before. Stannis, Lyonel and now you."

"I appreciate the offer your grace but I….I don't want to marry." That turned a few heads, namely Lord Tyrell.

"What do you mean Lord Renly."

"I think history is a great teacher." The youngest Baratheon brother said." And we've seen what too many of royal blood has done in the past. To reduce that threat I've taken it upon myself to…not marry. Instead, I'll name my favorite neiece my heir." He turned to Stannis." And make sure she marries a handsome young man. And continue the Baratheon name." Stannis gave no reaction. For sixteen years he'd complained to Robert about how he'd been robbed of Storm's End but now his daughter, grandchildren and so on would inherit the lands destined for them. Robert simply nodded his head.

"As you wish."

"That's very noble of you Lord Renly." Mace said leaning over to him.

"My Lords. "Robert said rising to his feet." I think we'll conclude for today." He turned to the Lord Commander and gave a nod. Ser Barristan responded with the same and followed after his King.

"Lord Stark." Mace said as Ned stood up. Ned tried to take in a relaxed breath, ready for what might come next." My Lord might I have a moment of your time?"

"You may Lord Tyrell."

"It concerns our Small Council." Mace said giving a cautious look at the retreating figures. Ned raised an eyebrow at him.

"What of it?"

"I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"Well as you may know Paxter Redwyne owns one of the largest fleets in Westeros." Ned already didn't like where this was going." He's the best sailor and naval commander in all of Westeros, the Master of Ships position is well suited to him."

"We already have a Master of Ships." Ned flat out told him.

"Yes but Lord Stannis is hardly the sailor Paxter is and half a man I'd say."

"There isn't a man more just than Stannis Baratheon." Ned told." He has severed on Robert's council since the beginning."

"Yes but good men come and go. I think it's time to add some new faces to the Council. Fresh but experienced faces."

"I'm not sure about that." Ned answered. Paxter might have had a great fleet but Ned could never recall any great naval victory he held. The only one he had was when he was under the command of Stannis in the Battle of Fair Isle.

"Well if not Lord Stannis then perhaps the Grand Measter?" Ned looked at him even stranger." He's old and getting older, he's not long for this world. Better to replace him now and get it over with."

"And replace him with whom?"

"My Uncle Gormon has been a master o the Citadel for Thirty years."

"I'm not sure King Robert will want to replace the Small Council, especially not now when he has other matters to attend."

"Yes, yes." Mace nodded." I didn't mean now of course I simple meant at... some point.

"NED!" Robert called from the doorway." Come with me, we have another matter to attend." Ned simply nodded.

"If you'll pardon me Lord Tyrell."

"Of course Lord Stark you can't keep our King waiting." Ned turned to Robert, showing Mace his back." I'll see you later….brother." Ned let out a sigh before walking to his King.

"Still happy with your choice?" Robert chuckled as Ned approached.

"I am content your grace. Lord Tyrell is well suited to the position."

"Ha, could have fooled me."

The matter the King and his Hand had to attend was visiting the New Lord of the Eryie. Neither Jon, Robert or Ned had ever known Harrold. He was born to House Hardying a vassal to the Waynwoods. He'd grown up with them while Robert and Jon ruled in King's Landing.

This would be the first time the boy lord would meet the King who made him.

Lord Harrold Arryn had come down from the Eryie in numbers as well. He rode with his new family House Royce. Lord Yohn Royce was Jon Arryn's right hand man and helped rule the Vale in his absence. As such when Harrold became his heir Yohn was rewarded for his work with the marriage to his daughter.

The two accompanied by three Knights of the Kingsguard approached the tent raised for Arryn. Colored in the blue of the house with the soaring Falcon flying high in the wind.

The outside of the tent was guard. A young man in his early twenties with black hair that ran past his shoulders with a thin beard along his jaw. His armor was bronze with ancient runes all over them. Clearly he was a son of Yohn Royce.

"Your grace." He said bending to one knee.

"Rise." Robert said." Who are you Ser?"

"Ser Robar Royce" He said rising. "Second son of Lord Yohn Royce."

"And you serve Lord Arryn?" Robert asked pointing to the blue tent.

"Yes, your grace. I am amongst Lord Arryn's personal guard."

"Tell your Lord I've come to see him." Ser Robar nodded his head and obeyed, turning in and entering the Arryn tent. There was a brief conversation inside before he returned.

"Please come in your grace." He said opening the flap for them. Robert ducked his head and entered with Ned right beside him. Ser Barristan and his sworn brothers waiting outside.

Inside was the old face o Lord Yohn Royce.

"Your grace." He bowed his head." It's been a long time." He offered his hand which Robert shook. Lord Royce used to be a regular contender in Robert's annual tournaments but had been absent the past year. His most important task marrying his daughter to the new Lord of the Vale.  
Robert now turned his attention to the young Lord. He was a well built young man and tall. Though shorter than Robert and Yohn but of the same height as Ned. Coupled with that was blue eyes like the color of his house and blonde hair. If one was to shave away the age and wrinkles from old Jon Arryn's face they would see Harrold. A smile formed on both the King and the Hand's face as they realized that.  
Yohn got the boy's attention. He nodded and the boy acknowledged bending to his knee.

"Rise. "Robert commanded still smiling. He took a step forward." Forgive me but I see the shadow of Jon Arryn in your face."

"He does look like him your grace." Yohn agreed. Eyes shifted from the Lord to his Lady.

"Lady Ysilla." Robert nodded.

"Your grace." She responded sheepishly lifting her dress.

"I'm glad you've come." Robert said back to Harrold." It allows us to finally meet. Jon Arryn was very close to me you know." Harrold simply nodded as the King spoke." And served me well. "He continued to nod." And I hope you do as well." Harrold shifted to his father in law and then back to the King.

"Of course your grace."

"Excellent." He slapped a hand on his shoulder." You're a strong looking lad, will you partake in the competition?" Enjoying the compliment Harrold smiled.

"The lists your grace." Robert nodded.

"You'll have your work cut out for you. Between your father in law and your new brothers, not to mention all the other knights in the Kingdom." Harrold simply continued to smile.

"I look forward to the competition."

"Wonderful." Robert smiled." Well I'll take my leave of you now. But don't be a stranger, come dine with me and my mine one of these nights.

"Of course. Your grace." As Robert turned he motioned to Yohn and the Bronze Royce followed.

"A decent enough lad." The King said after they'd exited the tent.

"Aye your grace. Lady Waynwood has raised him well and I will do what I can for him."

"And how do the other Lords feel about him?"

"The Waynwoods adore him of course. My own sons enjoy him, and my daughter even more so. He is friends with Lord Redfort's four sons, Lord Bellmore's son and even the Corbray's. Especially Ser Lyn and Lady Forlorn." And every single one of those men had accompanied their Lord into the Capital. It seems Jon had done right naming Harrold his heir.

But now came the part of the day Ned enjoyed least. Every since they'd arrived the Tyrells and Tullys ate together every night. And Ned was the only Stark amongst them.

It was bad enough he had to sit with Mace Tyrell on the Small Council but now he had to deal with the rest of his family.  
Lord Hoster seemed to be happy for the first time since he arrived as he jested with Lady Olenna. Ser Garlan and Ser Loras enjoyed hearing old War stories from the Blackfish. Mace Tyrell kept refilling his wine cup as he spoke to Ned of his 'undefeated' battle record.  
And then of course there was Margaery. The flower of Highgarden, the pride of the South, the future Lady of Winterfell. She laughed and smiled while she spoke with her mother and Catelyn at the other end of the table.

Ned observed her dress which was a bright emerald green with hints of golden yellow to help bring out the color of her hair and eyes. The Grey of House Stark wouldn't suit her as well.

"So Mother." Margaery smiled to Catelyn. The sound of that seemed to please his wife very much, evident by the smile on her face." What's Robb like?"

"Well he looks alot like my Father when he was younger." Both turned their heads to view Lord Hoster at the end of the table. Hunched over in his chair, white hair and slender body.

"So that's what I have to look forward too?" Margery giggled. Everyone laughed at that, especially the Blackfish.

"He has the Tully looks." Catelyn said." Red hair with blue eyes." Her eyes flashed across the table at her husband." But he really takes after his Father." Ned watched as Margaery turned looking at him as well. She quickly adjusted in her seat to face him completly. He didn't like where this was going.

"What's Winterfell like?" she asked leaning towards him.

"It's been the home of my Family for eight thousand years." He began." Built by Brandon the Builder, founder of our House."

"And how many kids do you want?"

"I'm done having children." Ned answered. She didn't like that answer as her face turned into a mock pout. She was using him to try and gauge what his son was like.

"Oh play along Ned." Catelyn said.

"Yes." Lord Hoster said stern like a father." Play along." Ned closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, turning back to Margery ready to play her " _little game_ ".

"We'll have two castles, so we should have two sons. A daughter would also be nice."

"I want a dozen. "she let out. The Blackfish had another fit of roaring laughter." So we can fill both castles." Catelyn and Lord Hoster seemed to enjoy that idea greatly." And you know what we should do." she said once the laughter died down." Once I finally meet Robb we should announce our marriage at the Royal Wedding. Steal some of their thunder." The laughter continued.

"An excellent idea." Mace cheered. Everyone else seemed to agree. Ned just sat back silently and drank his wine.

One way or another he hoped Robb would make her happy and she in return. It's a hard thing for Southern women up North. It had been for Catelyn he knew that well enough. It would be hard at first but Margaery would learn to love it as they all did.

 **Robb**

Finally after all those days at sea they had finally made their destination. Robb had never been on a ship before and now he never wanted to be on one again.

The towering structures of the Red Keep was the first thing they saw. And as they got closer it only got bigger and bigger until it was close enough to touch. The City was buzzing with excitement. Singing and laughing could be heard in the distance and the smell of fresh bread and warm sasauge filled the air. Everywhere one looked there was people, people everywhere. More than any of them had seen in one place.

"Incredible." Domeric said in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it. "Daryn agreed.

"It can look like Walder Frey's nickers for all I care." Smalljon said." Just so long as we get off this damn boat." The sailors were already going about their duty shouting orders and preparing to tie the ship off.

Robb wanted to be the first one off, eager to leave the ship and the sea behind him. The brothers of the Watch who sailed with them had their own task. As usual they would visit nearby Castles for the pick of their dungeons. As well as the alleys of flea bottoms for orphans and bottom feeders indeed of good food, cloths, shoes any anything else. It would only cost them a vow.

The men mounted their horses and rode out to the Red Keep. Olyvar was by his right raising the Stark banner while Domeric rode to his left. The others all behind him.

But none of them had every been to King's Landing before or had ever been told how to navigate their way in it's crowded streets. Every way they went only seemed to get them lost even more. Until they had some help.

"LORD STARK!" called a voice. "Robb Stark!" But between all the faces moving about Robb couldn't see who was calling his name. But then at once the crowd began to part and six men in golden armor began walking towards them. The man at the head of the group calling his name. At first Robb did not recognize him until he got a good look at his face.

"Ser Donnel?" Robb said surprised." Fancy meeting you here." He said with a chuckle. He realized now how he hadn't recognized him. Ser Donnel was dressed head to toe in bright golden armor." And that is a handsome set of armor you have."

"For my new position my Lord." He answered." Commander of the City Watch."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And I have your Father to thank for this."

"Yes we've been trying to find my Father and the Red Keep for hours."

"You're in the wrong place my Lord." Ser Donnel told." This is Flea Bottom the worst part of King's Landing." He didn't have to explain that. The place stunk of pig shit, whorehouses and ale." It's lucky we found you when we did. Follow me, I'll take you to your Father."

And with Ser Donnel as their guide they were brought right to the Red Keep, the heart of King's Landing. By the time they finally arrived new had already spread about their arrival. Armored knights and men at arms guarded every corner, linning the courtyard.  
The group dismounted and then followed Ser Donnel on foot. To his left was Olyvar, Daryn and Cley. To his right Ser Domeric the Karstarks, and Smalljon. He had expected to find his Father and Uncle in the throneroom where he could finally see the IronThrone.  
Who he came upon first juts happened to be by chance. Moving across the courtyard was the future King of the Seven Kingdoms and his blushing bride to be. Prince Lyonel Baratheon and Aurora Arryn.

"ROBB!" Lyonel shouted with glee. He darted across the yard and before Robb knew it he was swept up in his cousin's arms. Although a year younger Lyonel was both taller and stronger than Robb. " It's a wonder to see you. "He laughed. I'm glad you've come."  
"Lyonel." Robb squeaked a blast of air out of him. Lyonel set him down to the ground and the Prince observed his men." My bannermen of the North." Robb introduced going down the line one by one for each of them.

"It's good to see more Northern faces down here." Lyonel smiled. Growing up in King's Landing he'd always been far away from the home of his mother. But his his Uncle had become Hand he'd been allowed to connect with that other side of himself.  
At that moment Aurora stepped forward standing between the two cousins.

"My Lords." Lyonel introduced. "This is my betrothed Lady Aurora Arryn."

"My Lady." The men replied with nods. Robb observed her carefully. It was the first time he'd ever met his cousin from his mother's side, and looking at her now he could see a lot of his mother in her face.

"Your grace." Robb bowed to her. She blushed slightly at that.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"Is my Father about?" Robb asked rising to his feet. "I would like to see him."

"Certainly." Lyonel said. "I'll take you too him. And I'll give your men appropriate accommodations while their here."

"Thank you, your grace." They said. The task was then given to a nearby stewards who took Robb's men away. Now it was only the three of them.

"I'm glad you've come." Lyonel cheered putting an arm around Robb again as he led him off.

"I couldn't miss your wedding could I?" Robb answered.

"The entire family is here." Aurora told." Our grandfather arrived a few weeks ago. The poor man he looks worse than when I last saw him."

"Time certainly has aged him." Robb agreed.

"And Uncle Edmure…" Aurora trailed off. She had known her grandfather and uncle ever since she was a girl. She grew up beside them, it was still hard to think one of them was gone.

Lyonel leaned over to put his other arm around his bride, holding her and Robb in both his arms.

"We must stay happy." He said." My Father has set them up in the Red Keep." And now with Robb here we're all under one big roof. It's wonderful!"

"Indeed. "Robb agreed. By the end of this week his cousins were to be married. It made him think of his own bride to be, Margaery Tyrell.  
The Young Stark was led away to the Red Keep. Where he was reunited with his mother.

"Robb!" His mother beamed as she rose up from her spot to meet him. She put both arms around him and kissed his cheeks." You've made it."

"Yes I have. Is Father here?"

"Your Father is very busy." She answered." He is the King's Hand after all." Robb nodded and accepted that. It was as he did that he noticed a little head hiding behind his mother. He glanced down to see a young boy standing there.

"Robb." His mother said. "This is Lyman Darry. You spoke with his father at Riverrun." It all suddenly came flooding back to Robb. He had promised to foster young Lyman in return for House Darry's lost lands and titles.

"Of course." Robb said turning to the young boy. He seemed to be the same age as Bran." Good evening Lyman." But despite Robb's friendly tone the boy remained quiet. He had a shy look on his face almost like Domeric. But Robb had younger brothers so it shouldn't be to hard to win the boy over.

"Robb." His great Uncle said getting his attention. "You'd best get over to your grandfather. He's in one of his…prickly moods." His mother urged him on and with Lyman by his side Robb went to his grandfather in the corner.

"Grandfather." He greeted him with open arms. But the sour look on the Old trout's face killed Robb's smile.

"You've missed your second chance." He said to him.

"What?" Robb questioned." Second chance for what?"

"To meet your bride, she was just here a moment ago."

"Well I'll go after her." Robb said." I'm sure-"

"No." Hoster waved his idea away." They've been here all day and it has been a long day. There's always tomorrow." His voice sounded tired and restless.

"Yes." Robb agree." Always tomorrow."

"The Tournament starts tomorrow as well." Hoster said. "You'd be get ready for it."

"The Tournament?" Robb questioned." I hadn't planned on entering."

"Change of plans. They closed the sign up yesterday but King Robert will no doubt let you participate anyway. Beside the lists aren't until after the Archery contest and the Melee."

"If anything I would like to enter the melee." Robb told.

"I'd bet you'd win for sure." Brynden spoke up. But his grandfather fumed in his chair, gripping the armest tighter.

"Nobody cares about the melee! Everyone only cares about the jousts."

"But I haven't practiced with a Lance recently. "Robb said." And I-"

"Well you'd better hope for the best." Hoster told." You don't have to win but don't go out there and make a fool of yourself." Whether Robb liked it or not the conversation seemed to be closed." Now you'd best get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

But Robb was not ready to go to bed yet. Or rather his friends weren't.

After their long journey stuck on that ship with only dried food and warm water they were in the mood for a hot meal and cold beer. Provided of course by the King's best cook.

Robb sat at the head of the table with little Lyman by his side listening to every word. He warmed up to them quickly and would occasionally squeak up a question.

Soon enough they were recalling war stories, mainly of they're exploits at the battle of wall. Darryn told how he and his father held the gate beneath the Wall. Domeric reminded them about the row of archers he took out along the roof. Cley Cerwyn abut he killed me with nothing but a shield. The Smalljon's story was the loudest and by his own making the longest.

"I had my shot at a bear once you know." Smalljon told them." And she refuses me! Thinks cause she's got some Valaryian Steel fuckin sword she's better than me. Bitch." But this talk was making Robb tired. He'd had a long voyage and a long day ahead of him tomorrow. He rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you off to my Lord?" Daryn asked him.

"Just for some fresh air." Robb replied." I won't be gone long." He reassured. Grey Wind left the table and accompanied his master.  
As they exited the Smalljon stood up drunk with joy. A mug of ale in one hand while he swung his arms around wildly.

"Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!" He sang loudly." My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! And off they went, from here to there, The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair!" He buckled himself over and broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

Robb continued on until his laughter faded into the distance.

He continued on his walk aimlessly through the Red Keep. He saw the Godswood which only made him more melancholy. Truth is he missed home more than anything else.

The routine's of the Storm Lords could be heard across the city, the Westerman singing 'The Reins of Castemere' was defeating and he had to get away from it. And that's when he stumbled on it; the Tyrell party.

He looked among the crowd to see who he could find. All he knew of them was from descriptions given by his family. The fat one was the Lord Mace Tyrell, the brown haired boys his sons Ser Garlan and Ser Loras. Seeing all of them he was sure his bride was amongst them.

But he didn't see her now, there were too many people in the way. Maybe she wasn't here? Perhaps she'd gone off to bed. He decided to creep closer, but didn't really want to draw attention to himself, which was difficult when you had a direwolf. He walked along the ramparts overlooking the largest group of all the Kingdoms. He remembered what she looked like; going off of only descriptions. His head scanned them all then suddenly he stopped.

There she was; Margaery Tyrell. If Mother and Grandfather had they're way she'd be the next Lady of Winterfell and Riverrun, but his wife regardless. He could tell the appeal from the size, strength and wealth of the Reach, but up close now he could see it as well. Her hair was brown, a darker brown than what he saw of her brother Loras and Garlan from before. Her hair went well passed her shoulders and half way down her back. Her dress was eloquent and a combination of purple and bright silver.

She was talking with two men and although he didn't know their names he knew their sigils. One a red apple, the other a striding huntsman. The Fossoway said something that made her laugh.

 _'They must be trying to court her'_ he thought to himself. He supposed there would be time for him as well. Perhaps if he was in the joust he could ask for her favor.

He knew one thing for sure , the joust was tomorrow and he would be in it.


	34. The Tournament

**Robb**  
Today was the day. The day of the Tournament.

Robb hardly knew what to do with himself. He could ride a horse and hold a lance, but it had been a long time since he'd practiced. After becoming Lord of the North his priorities went elsewhere. Not to mention the Riverlands, the Wall and perhaps most importantly his bride to be.

As he walked he came upon Ser Domeric, his eyes gazing off into the distance.

"What do you see?" He asked. He followed Domeric's gaze to a pretty little girl in the stands. Strangely enough it was a face he already knew." Her?" He asked turning back to Domeric. The look on his friend's face only made him smile more." You know who that is?"

"No." Domeric shook his head.

"I do." Domeric looked to him in surprised shock." Lady Roslin Frey of the Twins. The Fifth daughter of Lord Walder Frey."

"And my sister." Olyvar said as he walked up beside them.

"Really?" Domeric asked. Olyvar nodded in response. The Bolton stayed quiet as he looked the girl over." Olyvar could you go over and...ask her something for me."

"Hm? And what's that?"

"Ask if she'll let me wear her favor in the lists today." Olyvar nodded and then walked off. Robb and Domeric watched him go." If I win today." Domeric continued." I'll name her my Queen of Love and Beauty." The two watched Olyvar now standing before his sister. Frantically he waved his arms around pointing back at his Northern friends, Roslin snapping her head over to them." Do you know who you'll crown Lord Stark?"  
Robb stayed silent a moment, thinking. Thinking of the beautiful girl he'd seen last night. The girl who was to be his bride.

"No." he answered. He wanted to surprise everyone.

"Here." Olyvar said returning. "My sister offers you this." Domeric gladly accepted it.

Robb was suddenly distracted from his thoughts by a visitor.

"Lord Stark!" called a voice. Robb turned around to see a friendly face. Ser Wylis Manderly and his daughter Wynafryd. Robb smiled as they approached.

"Ser Wylis." He put out his hand which the older man shook." What a surprise to see you here."

"I told you I'd be here." chuckled Wylis with a tight grip. Wynafryd in turn stepped up, but beside her father to stand before Robb quickly grabbing his attention.

"Lord Stark." she said. Ser Wylis stepped aside, allowing nothing to stand between the two.

"My Lady." he smiled.

"Quite the predicament." she smiled." You're the heir of Winterfell and I'm heir to White Harbor." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Will you be competing today my Lord?" asked Wylis.

"Yes." He nodded." I've entered the list."

"You'll do just as well as you did at the Wall my Lord." Wylis said." I've no doubt."

"I can only try my best."

"You'll do better than that I'm sure." Wynafryd jumped in. Robb tilted his head over to view her smiling face.

"The tournament will begin soon." Ser Wylis said." We'd best find our seats." He turned and walked away after extending a goodbye to Robb. The Young Wolf turned to make his leave after, but instead found Wynafryd blocking his path.

"I'll be cheering for you." she said." Louder than anyone else."

 **Margaery**

Everyone always loved Tournaments. The bright banners, the honor, the knights. Margaery had seen many growing up in the Reach.  
The Crowned Stag of Baratheon flew high above all others. But a dozen banners flew with it. The banners of House Tyrell, Lannister, Arryn, Mallister, Tarly, Connington, Tully and Stark.

Margaery starred long and hard at the Grey Direwolf. It was certainly more attention grabbing than a golden rose.

Her father decided to sit beside the King and the Hand in their own private booth. This allowed Margaery to sit beside her handmaidens, younger cousins from across the Tyrell family. They sat high up in the stands so that they had a good view of the entire field.

The first contest was Archery, won by Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard.

Next was the Melee.

Most of the knights attending this contest had been too young in the last war, even younger or not even born during the rebellion. There hadn't been a war in ten years so the young knights were ready to show their prowess to the world. But the contest also had veteran fighters as well.

The Strongboar of the Kingsguard was cutting threw men like butter. Ser Robar Royce, Ser Patrek Mallister, Ser Harwyn Plumm, Ser Hosteen Frey all fell to his amazing strength.

His sworn brother Ser Silveraxe Fell fought right beside him and defeated Red Ronnet Connington by bashing his shield against his head.

Everyone watched Ser Lyn Corbray closely. More specifically they watched Lady Forlon. Valyarian Steel was a rare thing in these times and this was one of the few times any of them had ever seen it up close, let alone in action. The blade flashed like a star as it cut threw shield and armor alike. Ser Lyn had won his knighthood by fighting against the new King at Gulltown ,but ironically gained fame at the Trident where he killed Prince Lewyn Martell with his family's famed sword.

The Stark's had a Valyarian steel sword as well, a broadsword that made Lady Forlon look like a toothpick. A toothy smile formed on her face as the the Strongboar defeated Ser Lyn. Margaery simply replaced him with a tall, brown-haired Stark with a Valaryian steel broadsword.

For generations the Tarlys had been known as the greatest warriors and battle commanders from the Reach and across Westeros. Dickon Tarly proved to be a mirror image of his father as he defeated every foe before him. She found out later that he had even defeated her husband's squire in the fight.

Surprisingly Mychel Redfort a squire from the Vale defeated the heir to Horn Hill. A task which he was knighted for afterwards.  
She heard that her cousin Desmera was supposed to marry Dickon's older brother once, but he took the black. She wondered if her husband had met him?

But now it was time for everyone's favorite event. The joust.

Lord Harrold Arryn was doing well in the lists. First he defeated Ser Parmen Crane in a single title. And then Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard. A cheerful laughter booming inside his helm with each fallen foe. And he wasn't too bad too look at either. With his broad shoulders and blonde hair.

Unfortunately he was already married and Margaery was spoken for.

Margaery clapped along with the crowd as he did a victory lap, waving to the crowd.

Since the Rebellion the Dornish had kept mostly to themselves. So it was surprising for many, especially Margery who had never seen many before at this Tournament.

Ser Gerold Dayne was head of the Cadet Branch of House Dayne of Starfall. Many were disappointed to hear he wasn't the Sword of the Morning. But with his sharp features, strong chin and shining hair Margery found he made up for that.

The Westermen had been nearly as secluded as the Dornish but here they appeared in numbers. Golden Lions beyond count were seen everywhere in the lists.

"Next!" The herald announced." Ser Balman Byrch." Margery had never heard that name before." Husband to Lady Flayse Stokeworth." Margaery was prepared to ignore this bout instead choosing to talk to her friends. That was until the next name went up.

"Lord Robb Stark!" The herald continued." Son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn stark. Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and heir to Riverrun." Margeary turned back and prepared to have a look at her future husband.

She saw him sitting aotp his horse but covered in head to toe in grey armor, the roaring direwolf on his shield. Together with Ser Balman they bowed to their King before heading back to their respective corners.

Margaery leaned forward, keeping Robb in full view at all times.

All at once the two went from still to full movement, charging ahead with their lances dipped down. They gap closed within seconds as the thunderous sound of hooves continued and the cracking of wood rang out across the sky.

And Margaery smiled as she watched Ser Balman fly into the dirt as her husband continued on, broken lance and shiled in hand.

"HaHa!" She heard the King cheer." That's your boy Ned!" But none cheered more loudly than the men awaiting Robb when he dismounted.

"The Young Wolf!" The biggest of them cheered. Then reared his head back like the animal and howled. The other two helped him off his horse and now she got the to see him for real.

She watched as Robb ripped off his helmet to reveal his face for the first time. A light beard along his face, high cheek bones with blue eyes and red hair that nearly fell to his shoulders. Her smile grew even wider and her eyes softened.

"I'm so jealous of you Margaery." Her younger cousin Elinor spoke up. Margaery kept her eyes on Robb who was talking amongst his friends.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" she boasted. Margaery Stark was starting to sound a lot better.

Ser Gerold Dayne unhorsed Lord Jason Mallister, Ser Guard Morrigen and Ser Marywn Belmore.  
Other great Dornish names included Ser Cletus Yronwood second son to Lord Anders Yronwood, along with his cousin Ser Archibald. The two brothers of Sandstone Gulian and Arron Qorgyle.

Daven Lannister seemed to roar like the animal on his sigil as he cracked his lance against Ser Marq Piper's head causing him to flip off the end of his horse. Lord Yohn Royce was an old and experienced tourney knight but his run in this was was cut short by the Lion of Lannister. It had been announced recently that her cousin Desmera was supposed to marry Ser Daven soon.

The Mountain unhorsed Renly Baratheon, Ser Archibald and both Qorgyles.

The oldest contendor in the lists at sixty and two but even Ser Barristan seemed unstoppable. He unhorsed his sworn brother Balon Swann, Sandor Clegane, and Ser Andar Royce.

Her future husband continued to be successful as well. He defeated one of the Redwyne Twins with ease. With each little victory he had the crowd began to cheer louder and louder for him. They chanted "Young Wolf" and had even begun to howl. Margeary herself even joined in.

But all their successes were dwarfed by her brother. Loras unhorsed men from across the Seven Kingdoms. Defeating three knights of the Kingsguard including the Lord Commander. Lord Arryn's victories were cut short by one clean shot of Loras' lance. The heir to Casterly Rock broke two lances against him before being knocked into the dirt. Most had already betted on him winning, even Margaery herself.

The final round would be her own brother and her husband to be. What a lovely predicament this was for her, whatever was she supposed to do? Loras was clearly the more experienced of the two, the lance often seemed like apart of his body being placed exactly where he wanted it. Robb's form was not as refined. He simply seemed to put all his strength into the strike, he probably hadn't considered what to do it his first strike didn't finish the job. This certainly was going to be an interesting final bout, for her at least.

This day might have been to celebrate a marriage but it would soon be all about her.

One way or another she was getting the crown of roses today.

 **Robb**

No one could believe he had come this far, even himself. He'd seen the Capital for the First time, seen his future wife Gods be good and even beat three older more experienced men in the joust. He couldn't believe how far he'd come, and it was his first tournament!

Then one of the Redwyne twins Hobbar if he remembered correctly, who also went down after one hit though he almost knocked Robb off his horse. Then he faced Lancel Lannister. There was some resemblance to his cousin. Robb had expected him to be the hardest one yet but he was disappointed.

He'd made it to the final four. He himself "The Young Wolf" Smalljon had called him and now the crowd was as well. Ser Loras Tyrell the "Knight of Flowers", Ser Gregor Clegane "the Mountain" and "The Darkstar", who was his first opponent.

He had a fierce reputation but so did the Mountain but he was defeated by Ser Loras. Ser Loras was the finest knight of the Seven Kingdoms they said, he managed to defeat Lord Harrold Arryn, Ser Daven Lannister, even Bold Ser Barristan of the Kingsguard. But he had also defeated Domeric and Ser Lucas Blackwood. And Robb felt the need to avenge his bannermen.

Their horses burst into full speed, their lances dipped and aimed at each other. They collided and crashed, splintering into pieces across the field.

The two collided yet again. Robb took a blow to the chest and was almost forced off his horse and barley managed to hold onto the reins, his shield fell from his hands. Ser Loras raised passed him to the end of the field to retrieve a fresh lance.  
Olyvar rushed out with one.

"Here my Lord!" he cheered. Close by he heard Domeric, Daryn and his fellow northmen cheering. Robb turned his vision down the field seeing Loras armed and ready for more, charging at him.

Lord Stark urged his horse forward and charged to met him, lance lowered. He heard something collide with the ground hard and when he picked himself up he saw it. The Knight of Flowers was face down firmly in the dirt.

The crowd cheered with excitement and cheered the name." Stark! Winterfell! Riverrun!" The Smalljon reared his head back and howled like a wolf.  
He rode before his King and bowed from atop his horse. A crown of blue flowers was brought to him. He took them in his hands and all went deathly silent.

He made a quick round of the crowds with his eyes looking for the young woman he saw last night. He scanned they're faces only once until he found her, Margaery Tyrell. The easiest girl to pick out since she was clearly the prettiest one here just as his mother had said. He calmly directed his horse towards her and it made it's way over to her, sitting in the front row.

The crowd was silent, the stomping of the horses hooves and the ringing of his armor was all that he heard. He had locked eyes on her but she didn't seem to notice. Did she really think he'd pick someone else?

He got closer to the stands and turned to view them from his right side. He clenched the pedals tighter in his hands as he saw so many young women's faces and hearts rise and sink as he passed by.

He didn't look at banners, he only saw faces. He would regret that soon enough.

He made his way down until he finally reached her trying to be as subtle about this as possible. The horse's trot slowed and he stopped directly before her.

She looked up to him and he down to her;her long brown hair, brown eyes of her house and the many freckles all over her face.

Then in what seemed like the longest second of his life he raised his hand with the roses and passed it to her. Her eyes widened like two dinner plates in complete shock at first. But then transformed and she smiled warmly receiving them.

The moment she placed them on her head the crowd reared up in a deafening cheer.

That's when he realized he'd made a mistake.

He looked around to see the two men sitting beside her. They looked identical; twins clearly. They were the Redwyne twins. Closer was a woman almost identical to her, but older in age sitting with a man of equal age almost bald except for a few orangs strands of hair left.

And right before him now standing with a crown of flowers was his queen of love and beauty. She wore purple like them and from her necklace dangled a gem carved in a cluster of grapes.

When the realization that this was not Margaery Tyrell only one word entered his mind.

"Fuck"


	35. The Grapevine

**Robb**

 _'Fuck'_ Robb thought ' _Fuck'_ he kept thinking "Fuck" that one was out loud. He paced back and forth in between his tent practically pulling his hair out over what had just happened. He had just won the tournament, everything was perfect. He'd won-somehow- he'd beaten Ser Loras in the final joust. The man who beat Ser Barristan and the Mountain in the same day!

Robb was frantic and the crowds were just as so. He could still hear them cheering and calling from outside even after hours had past. It almost deafened the calls of his Northern lords and friends.

"You did it!" The Smalljon bellowed as he towered above him. "Robb!" "The young wolf! Winterfell!" They crowded around him. "There's some northern fury" Darryn said and all others cheered. His squire praised the very ground he walked on, but Robb felt he would just trip and fall at any moment. "What's he so stressed about?" one asked. He didn't catch who. "Sad the fightin's over" They all had a laugh over that "To think they'd wasted all they're years practicing just to be beaten so easily. " the Smalljon sauntered around clearly mocking the men of the south. Robb was glad at least they were happy with it.

"And who'd you crown?" Domeric asked. Robb just kept pacing. How could he have let this happen? He was sure mother and grandfather would be displeased. He was the Lord of two great Kingdons and felt like an utter fool.

He continued pacing in silence as the others tried to get a response from him. All save Olyvar who noticed through the flap of the tent a small armed guard of three men clad in purple approaching. Feeling stalwart he puffed up his chest and positioned himself outside.  
The three men stopped before him.

"Good Ser" the man in front said. Now Olyvar was no knight, but given his lords talents he would no doubt make a great one soon enough. "We have come at the request of our Lord Paxter Redwyne. He congratulates Lord Stark on his victory today and would offer him the opportunity to dine with him tonight." Olyvar gulped down. He peered back over his shoulder to see his lord with his friends. Surely he would want to celebrate with them over his victory.

"My lord is busy" he stated simply.

"My lord insists" he answered immediately. Olyvar fidgeted slightly.

"Lord Robb is-" he didn't know what he was going to say before another voice from behind interrupted him.

"The fuck is this?" the Smalljon ducked under the tent and came out before revving his full towering height. He eyes the three men suspiciously.

"Good Ser" the man said again "I am -"

"I'm no Ser" he interrupted in a raised voice. "I didn't ask who you were. I asked what you want?" His voice alarmed the others inside who came out to see what was happening. They snarled and shifted amongst each other like the wild men the south assumed them to be.

The man in purple repeated himself only to bring snickers or sneers to the northern faces. Even Olyvar joined in, though he didn't find this amusing.

"My lord insists-"

"If he insist he should have come himself." Darryn said. All the Northmen agreed. The three were becoming visibly unnerved by the sight of this.

"You cold?" Smalljon asked." Your shaking in that pretty little armor of yours." They laughed.

The man repeated himself "My lord wishes to dine with Lord Stark this evening"

Before anyone could offer another retort a voice from the tent cried "I accept". Quietly and submissively they all parted as young Robb Stark; who didn't look as fierce as the others when he exited his tent. He looked the three men over "I would gladly accept your lords invitation."

The man nodded.

"Follow me then" Robb bid his men farewell before leaving. He decided to keep Grey Wind with them. He doubted they would like or accept his company.

"I must apologize for my men's behavior towards you." Robb said as they walked. " They are good and loyal friends, but the north is not as.. refined as the south" The men accepted his apology and they walked on in silence. Something Robb enjoyed. He expected this to happen he just didn't think it'd be so soon. Maybe there was still time to get out of it. If there was anyone who could it would be his father; he'd watched the entire thing unfold with the King, Queen and his mother. He would certainly know what to do. He would go now to honor the Redwyne's tonight at dinner, but after he would go to his father.

The tent they approached was much larger than his and purple in color. Servants went in with trays of gourmet food to leave empty handed only to return with more. The Knights stopped before it. He could hear the conversations from inside. They were only whispers to him, but a man was talking to the others; giving instructions on what was to come.

"My lord is waiting inside" Robb was told. The knights then opened the flap and the bright light shined into the dark street. The clamoring stopped once he stepped inside. "Lord Redwyne!" Robb couldn't see them, but he imagined the anticipation was killing them as much as him."May I present Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell and Riverrun!" Robb knew what to do next. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He picked up one foot and placed it inside.  
Inside the tent it was as bright as day with a high table filled with all kinds of food, some he'd only heard of. Sitting at it were five people with various servants around them, each one looking down at him with seemingly anticipation. At the center was Lord Redwyne himself; thin, gaunt and balding with only a few strands of red hair on an otherwise bald head. He made up for it though will a full beard and a colorful violet wardrobe. On his left was an older woman, around Paxter's age with brown hair and eyes, clearly his wife. Next to her two identical men-the Redwyne twins no doubt-eyed him down viciously. He recalled knocking one of them to the ground very easily. Then to Paxters right was a young brown haired girl with freckles, wearing a crown of flowers on her head;the one he'd mistaken for Margaery Tyrell, but was in fact her cousin and his queen of love and beauty. Her eyes lit up and she flushed when she saw him.  
A thin cocky smile went across Paxter's face.

"Lord Stark, thank you for accepting my invitation. We're honored by your presence." He turned to the guards. "Leave us" he waved his hand and they silently obliged. He turned his attention back to Robb "Come sit" he dragged out both words and motioned to the empty chair in between him and his daughter.

Robb kindly accepted and made his way over to the empty seat. All eyes of the family were on him as silently walked over to the seat. The silence in the room was painful to him. Luckily introductions then followed once he finally sat down.

"This is my wife Mina" he looked at the woman who was once a Tyrell; no doubt leading to his confusion now. It was clear who his daughter took after "My sons Horas and Hobbar. You no doubt remember one of them from the joust?"

"I do" Robb nodded "You rode well. It was a lucky shot that's all."

"A defeats, a defeat" Horas admitted with a shrug"You were the better man today". Before the two could exchange any other words Paxter continued.

"And of course our queen of love a beauty," he motioned proudly to his daughter "Desmera."

"My lady." Robb took her hand and kissed it.

"Lord Stark" she beamed with big brown eyes. They're eyes locked and lingered on each other before Robb sat himself down and Desmera shifted her seat closer to his.

"Take your fill lord Stark" Paxter said displaying the bounty before them " There's plenty to be had."

"More than I've ever seen." Robb said forcing a laugh.

"You must have had Arbor Gold before."

"Regrettably no my lord, though I have no doubt know it's name."

"You'll find it sweeter than any Dornish wine." Paxter said before getting him a glass. "And?" he asked curiously. Robb swallowed.

"It is rather sweet." He admitted "One the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He glanced over to Desmera on his right who became even redder when he looked her way.

"Well then have your fill." Paxter personally poured him another glass this time. Robb now regretted taking it, in fact he regretted this whole situation. In truth he thought it tasted like piss. Perhaps this was why Lord Bolton didn't drink.

He took another-noticeably smaller sip- before setting it aside.

He took a few excruciating moments to have his food which while very good only served as a distraction to what he knew was coming.

"Try this." Desmera said offering him a slice of fish. Robb did so as she piled more and more onto his plate.

"Don't crowd him dear. He can eat well enough on his own." her mother chided. Her brothers laughed as she grilled them down before going back to her own food. A few more moments of silence passed as they scraped from they're plates and drank from they're cups.

"Congratulations on your victory today Lord Stark. You rode better than any man I've ever seen." Robb was sure that was just flattery.

"Thank you for your compliments" he said between his meat and berries. "I'm surprised I made it as far as I did." he admitted

"You have skill my lord. My sons have been training for months. And you went through him like a knife through cheese." He portioned it out with his knife" Put a magnificent crack in the armor I had made for the occasion." Though Robb couldn't tell the difference the twin he soundly defeated today bowed his head.

"I had been practicing just as long. It was a lucky shot that's all" he repeated "This was only my first tournament" Robb said.

"Truly?!" Paxter admitted shocked "I'm surprised to hear it, in fact I don't . You ride too well. Winning your first joust and defeating the Knight of Flowers is no easy feat you know."

"I'd believe it" Desmera said speaking up so all could hear her.

"Tournaments are seldom up north. Knights even less so. I was considering entering the melee first as that's where my expertise lie" Robb explained.

"A martial man" Paxter inquired " You'll make a fine warrior."

"Truthfully I hope I never have to lead men into battle again." Robb admitted.

"Again?" Mina inquired

"I led an army north of the wall to defeat a wildling army with five times my numbers" Robb told.

Had he been north they'd be cheering his name now, but silence was his response here. The even twins looked to each other and snickered. Did they really not know? Didn't they all get the raven? It was only a few short days ago, though it felt like a lifetime at this point. Paxter cleared his throat.

"Impressive" he admitted though he seemed forced.  
There was a seemingly awkward moment of silence as everyone shuffled in they're seats and ate they're food. Robb had more wine to be polite.

"I would love to see the Wall someday." Desmera spoke up "I heard you can see it from a top the Hightower."

"I can't say the same is true looking south. But it's nothing like being up close my lady. I hope I can return as well.. under different circumstances".

They likely would have continued had Paxter not interjected.

"Speaking of riding." he said getting everyone's attention as if they're whole exchange before did not happen. "They say you came into the city with a giant wolf." he laughed "I can see such tales are exaggerated. Saying that right after Robb talked about the wall seemed like a slight to Robb.

"I arrived by ship the night before the tourney" he said and they all greatly enjoyed hearing that. "But it's no exaggeration my lord." he replied and all eyes went back to him in a mix of disbelief. " I left him back with my men. He doesn't like the smell of the city, but he's loyal and will follow me anywhere I go."

"Are you not afraid he'll turn on you? He's a beast." Mina asked

"He's actually quite docile." When not in battle that is, though he decided to leave that out " I trust him like he was my own brother. He's like a part of me." the twins eyes him curiously.

"Well I can't see how this'll work." Hobbar said and Robb raised a brow at that statement "Desmera hates dogs." he laughed and his brother joined him.

"I do not!" she shouted at them. She turned to Robb to justify the statement. "I only think they make a little too much noise at night sometimes." she clarified "I would much rather go hawking than hunting anyhow"

"I have never gone hawking, I'm unfamiliar with the sport." Robb admitted.

"I could teach you." she said happily with a pretty smile "I'm sure you'll be great at it. And maybe you could teach me how to be as great a jouster as you." She laughed and Robb let out a small one along with her. "I'll be beating them in no time." she eyed her brothers from across the table. They all managed to share a laugh about that.

"There's a lot we can do for each other." Paxter said "Lord Stark" he turned to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder "you've named my daughter as your queen of love and beauty and I've received you here tonight as my honored guest. To celebrate your victory and the crowning of my daughter" he sounded like he was rambling." And I know your intentions my lord" he said. Robb tensed up when he said that. " No doubt everyone does." He had no idea. Lord Redwyne let out a sigh "Still" he paused "I find the whole predicament rather interesting." Paxter said taking control of the conversation." My aunt Bethany was set to marry the Blackfish. They didn't and she married Rowan instead and your uncle gained the name he's known for. I guess your trying to make it up to us eh?" He laughed and nudged Robb who fidgeted uncomfortably as he said that. Paxter downed his wine before wiping his mouth "This is quite scandalous you know." he said gravely. Robb turned to him strangely. "I have been in talks to wed her to Devan Lannister you know." Desmera's smile diminished, but Robb took a sigh of relief. This wasn't as bad as he thought. He could get out of it.

"Forgive me my lord, I didn't know" he said sincerely and he noticed Desmera's smile fade even more as he spoke. "Had I known, I assure I would-" Lord Paxter started laughing before Robb could continue.

"It's quite alright my lord, quite alright" he patted Robb on the back in an overly friendly manner "We were only in discussions like I said. A nephew for my daughter? Ha!" he cackled

'Fuck' Robb thought. There goes his chance. Desmera's smile returned brighter than before. Paxter leaned in closely to Robb.

"Your a powerful man lord Stark and smart as well. We'll bring more trade up North and with your cousins as King and Queen, the Greyjoy boy as your friend there's not a fleet in the world that won't be loyal to you." Robb listened intently. But he imagined that would happen anyway, if Margaery Tyrell was his bride.

"I haven't spent much- or any time on a ship" Robb admitted. "Just ceremonial ones made in White Harbor."

"Fathers ship is the Arbor Queen" Desmera tore Robb away from her father "It's docked in the harbor. You should come see it tomorrow. I'll give you the tour and we could sail out to sea"

"A fine idea" Paxter agreed. "She's the pride of the fleet of over two hundred warships and five times as many merchant vessels" Robb wasn't sure if he was boasting or mocking him with the 'five times as many' comment. Given how enthusiastic they were he assumed it wasn't the latter. " I used it in the Greyjoy rebellion smashing the Iron born off fair isle! You must come see her!"

"At some point surely" Robb agreed. He looked around before continuing "and I could introduce you to direwolf Grey Wind." The look on her face showed him that she really would enjoy that even if her family didn't." But if you'll excuse me my lord, it was already late in the day when I arrived here. I would like to retire for the day"

"Must you really?" Desmera pleaded.

Paxter raised his glass "As you wish Lord Stark. We will talk more later." he motioned for his men from before "take a casket of Arbor Gold with you. I have more than enough to spare." Robb begrudgingly agreed before biding goodbye to his hosts. Desmera's eyes lingered on him long fully as he made his saw out of the tent.

The men who accompanied him they're accompanied him back, only this time they carried a casket of wine with them. When he arrived back to his men they cheered his return and scarred off them men who were with him.

"How was it? What happened?" they all asked together and he was loose on the details. It had been a long day and we was very tired from it all. He wanted nothing more than to sleep this away and hope it would be better in the morning. Then he would go to his father, then he would settle all this.

"What's this?" Smalljon asked as he inspected the casket along with Domeric.

"The Arbor's finest" Robb answered "A gift. Try it" he recommended hoping the more they had the less he'd have. The let out more rowdy cheers and poured themselves some glasses and knocked them together "Winterfell!" they cheered and downed it. But it didn't stay down long as they almost instantly spat it back up.

 **Eddard**

This certainly had been a long day. It took a lot out of a person to be pleasant the hole day Ned amongst them. The people, the noise always ringing in his ears. The tournament had been one of the shorter ones he had attended and he was grateful for that. The day had dragged on long enough. More importantly his son had done very well for himself.

Others disagreed.

He had just returned to his room, resting down on the beside and removed one boot before the door came bursting open and in barged Catelyn. Her face told everything.

"Ned!" she painted in a cry as she put her arms around him. "How could he do this?" she asked him, her face was wet with tears." We had everything planned for him." But this 'We' didn't include Ned, not this time." How could he do this?"

But she wasn't alone. Following her into the room was her father pushed along by the Blackfish. Lord Hoster was fuming, his face red as blood.

"I told you!" he grumbled." The second I saw him I told you he would be trouble!" His brother's face was red as well but for a different reason. The Blackfish could hardly contain himself. His face was red, his voice nearly gone from laughing to hard.

"I think it's wonderful." He managed to say." You finally get the marriage to the Redwynes you always wanted." He broke into another fit of laughter.

"BRYNDEN!" Hoster yelled." SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The door opened again and this time Mace Tyrell walked in.

"Stark!" He pointed to Ned." Stark!" He said again as he ventured deeper into the room." Do you see what your boy's done?! He's your responsibility, what are you going to do about it?!" Before Ned could even responded Lyanna came into the room followed by Robert and the Kingsguard.

"Don't you dare" The Queen yelled suddenly appearing the room behind him." Point your finger at him like that!" Mace Tyrell shrunk back into his place while Robert moved behind his Queen.

"Good sport today eh Ned?" He chuckled." You should be proud of that boy, he's your seed."

"His seed!" Mace suddenly jumped back in." Has insulted the honor of my House!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Catelyn said trying to find an excuse for their son." There must have been confusion."

"How could there be any confusion regarding my daughter?!" Voices continued to roar which brought the knights of the Kingsguard thinking there was danger to the King. But Ned had certainly had enough.

"Everyone!" Ned called trying to get their attention. But his voice was hardly heard amongst all the yelling. "EVERYONE!" he said louder. And this time he managed to get the desired result." It has been a long day for all of us. And the solution to our problem won't be solved by yelling at each other." That seemed to get their attentions.

"He's right about that." The Blackfish spoke up." Poor Ned here was just a spectator like all of us. He's not the one to blame here."  
Before another yelling fit broke out in his room Ned called their attentions once more.

"This is not as big a problem as we think, just a simple misunderstanding." He had to choose his words carefully. They all remembered what happened last time something like this occurred." I will talk with Robb in the morning and sort this matter out."

"Well you heard him." Robert said with a clap of his hands." The Matter is closed." He turned and put an arm around Lyanna. But the She Wolf still had some fight left in her no doubt. " Come along my Queen." He said dragging her away.

Everyone else followed their example. Blackfish leaving while jesting to his brother as Catelyn cried her hopefulness into Ned's chest. But as the group began to leave Mace Tyrell lingered. A hint of anger still in his brown eyes.

"Have no fear Lord Tyrell." Ned said to him." By tomorrow night we'll be laughting about this whole thing." Mace puffed out his chest.

"Yes you don't worry either Lord Stark." He responded." Paxter Redwyne is my closest friend. It'll be easy for me to explain the situation to him."

One could only hope. The Hand turned and accompanied the Master of Coin to the door. "By tomorrow this issue will be long behind us."

"I don't doubt it." Ned nodded." Goodnight Lord Tyrell."

"Good Night Lord Stark." And Ned was quick to shut the door as soon as he'd finished.

This had been to long a day.


	36. Bear One Another's Burdens

**Eddard**

The next morning came too soon for his liking.

But Eddard Stark was a man of his word and so he went to find his son and figure this situation out. He wouldn't have to go far. He opened the door to his room to already find his son and heir standing right before him. A frightful pale look written all over his body.

"Come in. "he hardly had to say before Robb quickly moved inside as the door was closed behind him. As Ned turned to his son he found the boy pacing back and forth about the room before him.

"Father." He choked in his throat. He gulped it down and tried to continue." I've made a mistake Father." Ned quickly crossed the room and rested both hand son his son's shoulders.

"It's alright." He said softly." It's alright, just stay calm." But his words did little to ease his son's nerves.

"I meant to crown Lady Margaery, I did." He pleaded." I thought it was her, I-"

"That's alright. It was just a simple mistake was all." At least that's how everyone else sees it.

"Yes, yes. An honest mistake. I didn't mean to cause any problems. Have you seen her? Was she mad?"

"I have not." Ned shook his head." But I did see her father."

"I should go to them." Robb said his eyes on the door." And offer my apologizes." Ned released his son allowing him to continue to the door.

"I think that would be best." Robb marched across the room and grabbed the door. But when he opened it already found an older man and his daughter standing there before him. However, it was not the two he wanted to see.

"Lord Hand." Paxter smiled with a nod to Ned." Lord Stark. "He said to his son. His daughter followed his example although her enthusiasm doubled when her attention went to Robb. She was still wearing the crown of flowers.

"Lord Paxter. My Lady." Ned greeted trying to take the attention from his son." To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Another congratulations." Paxter said turning back to his son." On your victory yesterday. And to you Lord Hand." He said turning back to Ned." On your promotion to office." Ned offered a courteous smile although it was less than what his grinning guests were giving him.

"Would you like to come in?"

"If it pleases you my Lord." Paxter said walking inside followed by his daughter.

"Please sit." Ned motioned to the table and Paxter, but Desmera continued to stand. That was until Robb himself took a seat and she found the perfect spot right next to him. Taking notice of her bright smile he put on one of his own,though he couldn't match those wide eyes that started at him in fascination.

"You must be proud my Lord." Paxter said once he sat down." For the victory your son achieved yesterday." Ned gave a small nod.

"Aye." He said. He turned his eyes to his son and Lady Desmera sitting beside him. Whatever needed to be done Robb didn't look as if he could do it here and now with Lord Paxter. So Ned decided to arrange the situation. "Robb." Ned said getting his son's attention. Robb loked like he was going to be sick " Perhaps you'd like to take Lady Desmera around the Capital." Robb gulped down a breath. This was a delicate situation, one he certainly didn't want to be in, but it seems that Mace Tyrell hadn't gotten around despite his fury last night.

"Certainly. "He said offering the lady his arm as was expected of him. Ned waited until Robb walked out of the room with Desmera around his arm.

"I've never seen her so happy" Paxter said to Ned as they watched both of they're children leave. "A handsome lad that son of yours." Paxter said after they'd left." Like his father I'd say." Ned gave a slight shake of his head.

"He takes more after his mother's father." He turned his eyes back to the Lord of the Arbor.

"I could certainly say the same for her" Paxter grinned "We've come a long way since Storm's End haven't we?"

"Hm." Ned nodded." Things change."

"For the better, always for the better." Paxter said cheerfully. He took in a deep breath."When I left for war, in truth I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know what was waiting for me back home. But when I came back she was there waiting for me." he smiled. Ned shared his sentiment. When he left Riverrun for war he didn't know what to expect on his return, if he should return.

"I always found daughters more difficult than sons."

"I couldn't agree more." he laughed." She's my only daughter and I've always worried about her. But I knew she'd turn out well. She's just another branch on the Redwyne Tree and our blood if the blood of Kings, no different than the Starks."

Many houses claimed descent from a long lost ancient crown only to be reduced to vassals of a greater house. However that difference between their lineages might not have been good to bring up.

"Hmh." He said instead, nodding to Paxter. There was something else dancing around in that head of his that was just waiting to come out. It did.  
"I know she'll be happy in Winterfell or Riverrun regardless. She was up all night talking about it." Paxter said." Do you know where your son plans to take residence when this is all over?"

"All over?"

"After the wedding of course." Ned crossed his legs allowing him to buy a precious second.

"Since his grandfather is still alive and the Lord of Riverrun he and his bride will return to Winterfell." Paxter nodded his head in understanding. But Ned had said 'Robb and his bride' for a reason.

"Right, right." Paxter said." I wonder Lord Stark if I might… ask something of you?" Ned had hoped to dig his son out of this hole but it didn't appear to be going the right way.

"What?"

"I am a seasoned seafairer." He told." You know my ships blocked Storm's End." Where he bent the knee to Ned himself." But then helped give you free passage to crush the Greyjoys." He balled his hand into a fist." And I'm well versed in matters of trade perhaps…. Perhaps the King might have need of me?"

"I'm afraid the positions of Master of Ship and Coin are both filled my Lord."

"My the King's own brother and my own brother in law respectively, I know my Lord." Ned knew what he was getting at. Like Mace Tyrell before him." But perhaps I could… be an advisor of some kind?" He was almost begging. Yet for some reason Ned found himself unable to answer at first.

"I….. I could ask the King." Paxter smiled at Ned the same way his daughter smiled at Robb.

"That's all I can ask for my Lord." There was brief moment of silence allowing Ned a moment of his own.

"Can I ask you a question of my own?"

"Certainly!" he cheered. It was only last night when it was agreed that Ned would deal with his son and Mace would deal with Paxter. Ned did not know this man as well as his future 'brother' and he certainly hadn't expected to see so many people so soon after he woke up.

"Have you seen your Leige Lord today?"

"Tyrell?" Ned nodded. All the excitment left his face, clearly confused." Not since yesterday, but I didn't speak with him then. Why do you ask?"

Ned let out a quick breath. This was for Mace Tyrell not Eddard Stark.

"Just curious. I recommend you meet with him as soon as possible " Another moment of silence passed over them." If you'll excuse me my Lord, I have many matters to attend."

"Yes, yes." Paxter said jumping to his feet." The King's Hand is always busy, you know what they say. My Lord I would be greatly honored if you'd dine with me and my family tonight. You may bring your wife of course. Your father in law and-"

"I will be busy all day my Lord." Ned quickly answered." I do not know if I shall be able to leave the Small Council chambers at all today."

"Quite right." Paxter nodded with apologetic understanding." It is a heavy burden you bare my Lord, not every man would be able to face it as easily as you do." He rose to his feet and headed to the door. "I will leave you to your work my Lord. But perhaps…" He turned back to him." Perhaps later you might like to have some wine. I've brought the Arbor's finest with me."

"Perhaps." Ned simply answered. Paxter pointed a finger at him.

"I'll have some sent to you."

"Not necessary. "Ned said with a wave." Don't trouble yourself."

"No trouble at all." Paxter quickly answered." No trouble at all. Think of it as a gift from brother to brother." Ned's eyes bugged open at him." Good day my Lord." Paxter said closing the door behind him.

He was hoping now more than ever Robb ended this. Had he simply crowned Wynafryd Manderly instead he would have been glad about this little 'mess'.

But the thought was quickly dismissed from his mind as there came a knocking at the door. No doubt Lord Paxter come to suck up already.

"My Lord I-" he began as he answered the door but stopped when he didn't see Lord Paxter there. He greeted his new guest with more curtesy.  
"Good Morning Lord Tywin."

 **Jaime**

He had been standing at the top of the Wall for the longest time. He wasn't one watch and had no other duty at present, he was just…..thinking.  
Looking down below he saw the snowy lands beyond the wall which not too long ago was covered in Wildling bodies. Stark had certainly done well for them with that army and still did. He might have left but he left and armed host and his friend to lead him.

But that only meant they took up more space and ate more food, which the Night's Watch suddenly became short of. But he was greatful for the help and help they needed. The Greyjoy boy had since taken some of his men to Eastwatch where a large group of Wildlings had been reported.  
He worried little about another attack on the Wall. If they were fortunate Mance Rayder died in the fighting. Even if he hadn't there's no way he'd risk another attack not after last time. But another battle was the least of his worries.

The sound of snow crunching under boots was heard behind him.

"First Ranger." Samwell said getting his attention." It's time."

Now he sat in his place at the table amongst the other officers of the Watch. First Steward Bowen Marsh, First Builder Othell Yarwych and old Measter Aemon.

Crowded into the halls before them their brothers in arms. Twenty men had come from the Shadow Tower led by Ser Denys Mallsiter and Qhorin Halfhand. From Eastwatch came Cotter Pyke with twelve men. Old measter Aemon was shaking as he rose to his feet, assisted by Samwell. And as he rose all the noise in the hall silenced.

"Would anyone like to speak for candidates as we vote for the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" Qhorin Halfhand did not wait a second and rose to his feet.

"Ser Denys Mallister came to the watch as a boy, and as served faithfully longer than any other ranger." Murmers of agreement rose out from men of the Shadow Tower with many others as well." Ten winters he served, commanding the Shadow Tower for over thirty years. A candidate in our last two elections it's time to give him what he's earned." As he sat down claps and cheers of approval accompanied him.

Jaime looked over the old Mallister with his bald head and long beard. He was not as tall or as powerfully built as Mormont but there was wisdom behind those old eyes of his.

The second to rise was Cotter Pyke Commander of Eastwatch. He was a bastard of the Iron Islands, despised by Ser Denys as much as Cotter despised him. It was fortunate they lived at opposite ends of the Wall.

"The Wall doesn't need another old man to lead it." He said with disgust looking at Ser Denys." What the Wall needs is fighters and I am just that." That was all he said as he sat back down with some approval although those who supported Ser Denys did not like his talk.

Jaime now tried to think about Cotter Pyke as Lord Commander. He was brash, outspoken, and illiterate but he was just that a fighter and Jaime could agree that's what they needed more of. And it looked like Ser Denys hadn't wielded a sword in earnest for years. But what Ser Denys seemed to lack in strength he made up for in wisdom. And as it was said he was the most experienced ranger of the Watch.

But they were not the only two candidates running. Ser Alliser Thorne had tried his luck once again. Ser Waymar Royce, Ser Terrence Celtigar both young and stupid enough to think their first real battle defending the Wall was enough for them. Even first builder Othell Yarwyck thought himself a proper candidate. But there were others who were taken seriously.

"Benjen Stark." Ser Mallador Locke suggested." The Starks have always been good to us. They've always helped us and come to us in our hour of need." Agreement began to rise among the crowd." And Benjen has been as good a man to the Night's Watch as any." Better if you'd asked Jaime.

"Ser Jorah Mormont has served us well." Bowen Marsh said." Just like his father before him. And the son will be as dutiful as his father."  
More and more mans were put out there at the end of the day. Most of which Jaime couldn't see lasting a day. No in the end he believed it would come down between Ser Denys, Cotter Pyke and Benjen Stark. Any one of them seemed suitable for the vacant position.

Some might have been surprised he didn't put his own name forward. In all honesty he'd never given it any thought. But as First Ranger he already held many responsibilities and didn't need more to contend with. He was content where he was.

Or so he thought.

It was Sam, Jaime's own squire who picked himself up and stood before the group.

"Ser Jaime has been a black brother since I was born."

"Kingslayer." Men hissed amongst the crowd. But Sam did not let that stop him and continued.

"Commander Mormont choose him as his First Ranger when there were many other suitable men. He fought bravely to defend the wall and… is a man of honor." That was all he said. The reaction was mixed amongst the crowd. Some clapped and cheered others snarled and booed.

"The time has come." Measter Aemon said. And the voting began.

Ser Denys took the lead with two hundred thirteen votes. Behind him in second was Ser Jaime himself with one hundred ninety eight votes. Benjen, Jorah and all the others battled for lower numbers. And this was only the first day.

This was going to be a long choosing.

 **Mace**

The second the sun rose Mace did as prepared, marched out to meet Paxter. But when he went to his tent he found the not the Lord of the Arbor but his heir or other son, in all honesty Mace could never tell.

The Warden of the South made a tactical retreat and would prepare to speak with Paxter and only Paxter as soon as possible.

And so once the sun was higher in the sky and a second breakfast Mace sent out once more.

There was a lot of ground to cover and even less time given everything that's happened. What made it worse was the crowds. Left and right there were people everywhere. But he had to keep going he would find Paxter here amongst them somewhere.

Eventually he did.

The Purple colored grapes flew high above a purple tent. But as he approached Mace heard raised voices. He couldn't make much of it out but one of the raised voices he heard was Paxter himself.

"Get out!" He demanded. "Get out!" A moment later Mace watched as two golden haired men marched out of the tent. Although Mace couldn't see their faces he could tell by their red garbs that they must be Lannisters. But Mace had little time to know or care what they were here for he had his own business to attend. He turned inside and went to talk to Paxter of his own business.

He found him only a few feet inside. Standing over a small table, a goblet of wine laid out before him.

"Paxter." Mace said approaching him. There was a cheery expression across his cousin and brother in law's face despite what must have just transpired.

"Mace." He chirped." Good morning. And what a lovely morning it is."

"Lord Tyrell." Mace corrected trying to sound as stern and confident as the battle commander he knew he was. But it was clear Paxter had been drinking evident by the glass of wine before him. Lord Redwyne paid his liege Lord no mind as he drank some more of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Paxter spoke first. He was remarkably quick this morning.

"Look out there!" he walked to the other side of the tent and opened the flap to reveal the harbor. Mace crept over and looked with him to see exactly what he was talking about. Paxter's flagship and the greatest ship in the Redwyne fleet; the Arbor Queen.

"Impressive" Mace said quietly, though he'd seen it countless times before.

"She's to be the flagship of the Royal Fleet soon enough"

"What?!" Mace snapped "But-how when?" PAxter ten turned to Mace

"I have you to thank Mace" he placed a hand on his shoulder "I couldn't have done it without you.. and the Starks"

"Well what do you-"

"You saw it the other day didn't you? All of the seven kingdoms did" Paxter waved his arms "It'll only be a matter of time it seems" he looked up to the top of his tent with wonder. Then he let out a calming breath. Mace knew that there was a time in all battles to strike and this was exactly that time.

"Well that's exactly why I'm here" he said gaining Paxter's attention again" Paxter I've come to talk to you about the problem with your daughter."

"Problem?" he questioned. Mace nodded his head." Ah you've come to offer your congratulations! The Hand said you'd come by to do such a thing" He chuckled." Well I accept. She'd do so herself but she's off right not with her betrothed."

"Betrothed?!" Mace jolted." You mean he's, he's asked you to for permission already?!"

"No, No." Paxter shook his head, shaking his cup and spilling some wine with it." He's a quiet boy, but he has a good character. " He started breaking into laughter." But it's only day two, we still have time." Yes time, there was still time. Time for Mace to end this.

"What about the Lannisters? Your daughter was to be Lady of Casterly Rock." Paxter only snickered.

"Perhaps you didn't see them on your way out." He pointed to the entrance of his tent.

"But you were trying to marry Daven Lannister."

"Aye, trying. That was until this came along." He took another sip of his wine. He grimaced, but not from the taste "I was never comfortable with my daughter going there. Lady of the west or not, they're too prideful and violent" he then looked to Mace and recalled his pact with the Lannsiters "Not that I hold it against you Mace. I understand you are very close to the Old Lion" he quickly backtracked. This was getting out of hand. Mace had to gain ground quick.

"But, But he's not a Knight you know."

"Yes he's a Lord. A Lord of two regions!" He laughed, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

"I mean he doesn't worship the Seven." To his surprise Paxter seemed to swat the information like it was a fly.

"There's no problems we can't easily overcome." He smiled. The time had come. Time for Mace to end this. He took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

"I'm afraid Paxter, this cannot happen." He was half-way into another sip of his wine when he spoke, causing him to cough and spit it back into his cup.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Robb Stark was meant to marry my Margaery." Mace told." I made a pact with Lord Hoster Tully before arriving down here to take my seat on the Small Council." Paxter said nothing. Despite his drunkenness he seemed to be comprehending this very well. The drastic situation he put himself in must be sobering " But don't worry. You can still undo this damage before any further dishonor is done to your house."

Paxter was musing on every word said to him as he swirled the wine in his glass "Ah" he eventually let out "So that's what the Hand meant.." he paused.

"You've met him?" Mace asked. Paxter only nodded "Well yes. I knew you better, so I took it upon myself to take care of you"

Paxter nodded again "That's quite the story." Paxter told." And perhaps there is some truth to it." Mace nodded his head. Now Paxter was getting it." But I've come too far to back out now."

"What?"

"This is one of the greatest things to ever happen to my house. It's not everyday a member of a great house offers such a lucrative deal. Even less likely is that he will rule two sections of Westeros." Paxter told. The idea of his grandchildren doing the same was just as appealing no doubt." I could think of no better future for any of my children, let alone my only daughter." he grinned "And let's not forget. All the world saw what happened out there!" he pointed off into the distance with his free hand "If there was such a pact whose to say? It's your word against every one else" Mace had to regain control of this situation quick. He puffed his chest out even more.

"Paxter." He pointed a finger at him." As your Liege Lord I command you too-"

"Command me?" Paxter laughed." Mace you couldn't command a pack of hounds." He laughed even louder. The drink was clearly getting to him.

"Have you lost your wits?! I am undefeated in battle. I beat King Robert at Ashford, I sieged Storm's End, I took Blacktyde!" With each triumph his voice grew louder. But so did Paxter's, his laughter grew.

"Every battle you've gone into Randyll Tarly's won for you. He beat King Robert at Ashford and he won the day at Blacktyde. And it was my ships that allowed our armies to go from Island to Island. And as for Storm's End" He stopped to chuckle a moment." The only thing you laid siege to was the banquet table." Mace's face began to turn red with rage. How could Paxter speak such lies!" Since your so fond of stories about better men, let me tell you something you don't know. Years ago Lord Randyll and I met and we sought to make an alliance between our two houses. An alliance to save the Reach from you!" He pointed a finger at his fat liege lord." His eldest son was to be my squire and eventually marry my daughter. But my own sons teased and bullied him too much and Randyll took him back to Horn Hill. I'm very grateful for it now since my daughter will marry better than anyone in the Reach."

"Paxter you-"

"But don't worry Mace. "He continued piously." I won't forget you. Perhaps when the time comes one of your grandchildren can marry one of mine. Should any be born to you that is." That was too much. Mace reared back his arm and then swung forward landing on clean punch on the right side of Paxter's face.


	37. Lady Stark

**Robb**

As his Father had requested he exited with Lady Desmera. He thought it strange that he was asked to show her the capital when she had been here longer than he had, so it ended up her doing most of the leading. This was a troubling situation he had put himself in, but he knew with his father's help back there everything would be fine. But he was still unsure of how to exactly explain his situation to her. So instead he just choose silence, allowing her the opportunity to begin.

"You must be happy for your cousins." she spoke up, her voice catching him off guard.

"Hm?" He grumbled turning to her." Yes, yes very happy. I'm…sure they'll be happy together."

"Do you think you'll be as happy on your wedding?" Not the kind of question he wanted to answer. He instead puckered up his lips and looked down at her.

"In all honesty… I haven't given it much thought."

"Oh." She responded with a slight pout, twirling a finger in her long brown hair. Silence overtook them once more all the while Robb trying to figure out what exactly to do and say.

"You said the other night that you had sailed before my Lord?" she asked moving her hand behind her ears, probably to show off the pearl earing that dangled there.

"What? No, no, Well yes actually. Yes I have once. "He held his index finger up." On my journey down here. The First Ranger of the Night's Watch allowed him one of his ships to travel south faster."

"That was generous of him. I'm glad you made it here on time" She said smiling." I've been on ships most of my life. But living on an island I'm sure you already knew that. I'm fact I'm going to be the one to present your cousins with the model as a gift during the ceremony" Robb simply nodded causing her face to turn red." That's my Father's ship there." she pointed out over the battlements and to the nearby harbor. Docked there was the largest ship Robb had ever seen and probably would ever see. With three sails painted purple, hundreds of banks of oars and a shining color of white and gold all around it.

"Very impressive." Robb told.

"Those smaller two next to it are my brother's ships. They designed it themselves for they're fifteenth name day." she pointed to the two 'smaller' ones though they looked just as gargantuan in size. "That one is Hobber's. He called it 'Blessed Bounty'" she pointed to the farthest of the three. The most distinguishable aspect of it was a mermaid with purple tail and blue hair, placed at the bow with an exposed and very large chest. Carved along the sides were schools of fish, sharks and whales of various shapes and sizes in the colors of purple, gold, red and white against the blue hull. It had purple sails and hundreds of oars to match the others. "The other is Horas' and he named it 'Sweet Victory'" she pointed to the ship between the other two. It had a white hull with alternating rows of gold and purple carved on each side to resemble rows of wine fields. On the bow instead of a mermaid was a large whale, looking as if it was erupting out of the water despite it being still and tied off to the dock. "He says with that he'll be like Aegon the Conqueror, only he'll have ships instead of dragons."

"So what does that make you? Rhaenys or Visenya?" Robb quipped and she laughed.

"I'm not sure. I always thought I'd be like Alysanne Targaryen. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, loved where ever she went." it sounded like something Sansa would say. The two of them might get along well together " Horas wants to be a great warrior, but he hasn't been in a real battle yet. All of his idols are men like Aegon or Randyll Tarly-he's set to marry his daughter later this year"

"What about Theon Stark? I imagined he'd like some one like him" Desmera paused for a moment thinking it over.

"I'm sure he does" she eventually answered. "He has a squire like you, only he doesn't do as good a job I think"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"He's a sweet boy, but he still can't tell my brothers apart so one will often ditch him for the other without the poor boy even knowing. They think it's funny, but I keep saying they have to teach him about honor and duty."

"I couldn't agree more. If he's to be a lord he should know these as more than just words" Desmera enjoyed seeing them agree on something, before her attention then went back to the ships " So that's his now, but Horas will get the Arbor Queen when he becomes Lord. For now they each have a ship and a sword to themselves. Horas' has a sword with the hilt in the shape of a ship while Hobber's is in the shape of a wine chalice. 'The best things to come out of the Arbor' my father told them." Before she could continue Robb cut in.

"There's an awful lot for your brothers. Has your Father presented you with any such gifts?" Her hand moved down towards her chest and Robb's eyes bugged open in shock. That was until she reached for her necklace; gems and large sapphires carved purple and fastened to look like grape clusters." Very beautiful." He commented. Desmera's face turned red again.

"I've designed my fair share of ships too, but they're back at the Arbor" she squeaked "Would you….like to sail on my Father's ship my Lord?"

"Sometime perhaps-"

"How about tomorrow?!"

"Well uh tomorrow?" He stammered but she continued to gaze at him in amazement." That might work." He said hoping to keep his answer ambiguous. But she didn't see it as that.

"Wonderful!" she cheered. The longer this went on the worse it got, he was going to have to end this and soon. "Did you enjoy the gift my father presented you last night?" she asked.

"The dinner. Yes it was very courteous of him" he answered quickly

"That's good. We should meet again some time" she proposed happily "But I meant the wine". Robb had to think for a moment before remembering he was in fact given a personal casket. He also remembered passing it along to his bannermen who were so disgusted by the taste that they marched to the highest tower in the Red Keep and hurled it over the ramparts.

The Gold Cloaks were still looking for the men responsible.

"I indulged some of my bannermen, though they were not very fond of the taste" he admitted politely. Perhaps the first truthful thing he was able to say.

"It's an acquired taste I know. Believe it or not I didn't like it all that much when I first had it"

"Really?" he asked "I thought you'd be the most accustomed to it"

"It grew on me." she admitted "When I was younger my brothers and I used to sneak down to the cellars and have a few cups. They were older than me and could drink more and coerced me into having more than I could handle. My father was so angry with them when he found out" she let out a small laughed at the memory" but not me. I swore I'd never drink that again"

"I suppose you've reacquired the taste?" She nodded.

"Some of earliest and fondest memories were down there. My mother says in some winter's some of the wine down there would even freeze in the barrels. When we were younger we would always play down in my father's wine cellars" she told "There so many rows and caskets-some were even bigger than us- that two of us would hide and the other would try to find us. One time" she started up again without even taking a breath "I stayed down there for an entire day. They came down looking for me, but never found me" she laughed "They caught me later that night taking deserts from the kitchen". Robb hadn't realized it, but he was laughing with her too. Some of that sounded all to familiar. It reminded him of a place he felt he'd ignored, a place he'd been away from for far too long. It sounded like home.

"The cellar, the games.. reminds me a lot of home." he admitted "A lot about the crypts". She looked at him with genuine interest and asked for more "The crypts are the tombs even larger than Winterfell, where all the members of my family are. They go as far the back to the age of heroes and are just as deep. My brothers and sisters would always try to go as far down as we could, but we'd always get scarred and come back up. Some say they're ghosts still walk about down there" she leaned in closer with every word he said and clutched his arm tightly in hers.

"My Lord?" she questioned." Could I see the wolf you spoke about?"

"The what?"

"The wolf you said rode with you into the City." All this talk of ghosts and monster must have reminded her of Grey Wind.

"Uh.. well I… I don't see why not."  
So Robb led her back to his camp. He himself had been given a room inside the Red Keep, but Grey Wind did not like the city at all. He instead stayed with Olyvar and the others.

His friends and future bannermen greeted him with the appropriate "My Lord" as he walked by. Some casted sly glances at Desmera, Ser Marq Piper even calling her "Lady Stark" making her blush even more. Robb was quick to leave them all behind.  
The Direwolf jumped to his feet at the sight of his master returned. But his quick movement caused a gasp from Desmera and she jumped behind Robb in fright.

"He won't hurt you." He assured." Grey Wind, come boy." Despite the great size of the beast he slowly made his way over to them. As he did Robb put out his hand to scratch him atop his head and behind his ears." Good boy." He said while doing so. Slowly gaining courage Desmera took one step out from behind Robb.

"Can I…." she said getting his attention." Can I pet him?"

"Of course." He smiled. Despite her statement she was slow bend down to offer her hand. To help her Robb covered her hand with his own. Grey Wind slowly moved in sniffing at it. Desmera was turning a light shade of white, afraid the wold might take her hand off. But he didn' he stuck out his tongue and began licking her hand like his Master's. That caused her to let out a sheepish giggle.

"I…I think he likes me." She cheered. Grey Wind moved forward and began liking her face.

"I'd say so." Robb smiled." Easy." He said grabbing him by the neck. "Down boy." Grey Wind did as his master commanded but was still happy with his eyes on Desmera. Her eyes quickly went to another item in the room.

"Is that your sword?" He leaned over and grabbed it.

"Ice." He unsheathed it slightly, dazzling Desmera with most likely the only Valyarian steel blade she's ever seen." The Blade of my House."

"It's beautiful." She said in awe. Carelessly she moved forward to touch it.

"Careful." He advised getting her attention. She picked up her head and looked him in the eyes." Nothing cuts like Valyarian steel."

"Of course." She nodded intently." Of course how silly of me." He pushed the blade back into it's scabbard. He turned his back to her to put the sword back where he'd found it.

"And this?" Desmera questioned. Robb quickly turned around to see her looking into his closest. And right now she was pawing at the Ice Bear skin he'd picked up at the Wall. The gift he'd meant for his bride.

"Oh um… that's uh a gift." Desmera's eyes shined for a moment. "For my cousin on her wedding day."

"Oh." She said letting go of it." It's very big, I've never seen a bear this big. Was this from the Wall?"

"Yes." He said clearing his throat and walking up beside her.

"I'd like to see the Wall someday." She said turning around to face him, now with only a few inches between them.

"Well…uh" The freckles on her face seemed to really brighten right now. And he hadn't noticed until just now how blue her eyes were." Someday….maybe."

"Maybe." She repeated daring to press herself closer to him.

"Desmera I…." he said in a hushed breath." I have to go meet with someone very important."

"Oh." She said taking a step back." Alright." She stood there awkwardly for a moment, fumbling with her hands. Robb turned to the door, and as he did she did with him." Will I….get to see you later?" she questioned when she stood in the doorway. He looked again into those deep drown eyes accompanied by those shining freckles.

"Later perhaps." he said. He couldn't bring himself to say 'no'. She turned away from him, struggling to do so. He imagined that would be the last time he saw her. She would go back and her father would tell her what his father had said.

With Desmera gone Robb had to turn his attention to a new matter entirely. In truth he had nearly forgotten her in all the excitement over the past day. But before he could go forward he'd need a clean conscience, and he would have to go back to the beginning.

There was a blue tent and the image about it was of a Merman with a green beard wielding a Trident. He took in a deep breath before approaching the armed guards outside.

"Sers." He said." Please inform your Lord I would like a word." One of them disappeared into the tent only for Ser Wylis to return in his place.

"Lord Stark." He nodded.

"Ser Wylis." Robb nodded." I wonder if I might have a moment of your time."

"Certainly my Lord, certainly come in please. "Robb followed him inside. And sitting right there before him was the young Wynafryd Manderly, heiress to White Harbor. But she quickly turned away from him choosing instead to address him with her back to him.

"Wynafryd!" Wylis snapped.

"That's alright Ser." Robb said." I can understand her resentment. And so I come here to beg forgiveness form the both of you." Wynafryd shifted slightly in her seat to face him over her shoulder." With my Uncle's passing I was named my grandfather's heir. It was he who" He paused a moment to consider his next few words. No need to mention Margaery's name and cause even more problems." Arranged my marriage. I had my father's wishes on one hand, my grandfather's on the other's. So I beg your forgiveness for being mixed up in this." But Wynafryd turned away from him once more.

"You are forgiven Lord Stark. "Ser Wylis said instead." Come." He said putting an arm around Robb's shoulder." I'll walk you out." They exited the tent side by side. "I have no sons of my own." Ser Wylis told." When I die White Harbor will pass to my eldest daughter. I only ever wanted what was best for her as any Father would." Robb simply nodded his head." Everyone looks to you now hoping for Winterfell and Riverrun but I had hoped for this long before your Uncle's passing."

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Robb said.

"I believe you." Wylis nodded." You're a good lad Lord Stark. " He faced Robb with open arms." Now hug me like a son would." And certainly after everything that Wylis had done for him Robb could definitely give something back to him.

The two embraced for a few moments before Wylis broke it off, Robb doing the same shortly after.

"I only hope all of this ends up behind us rather quickly." Robb said.

"And I hope you find happiness Lord Stark with your young bride. And you are always welcome at White Harbor." Robb moved forward and laid a hand on the fat knight's shoulder.

"Someday I will repay the kindness you've shown me Ser. I promise that."

 **Margeary**  
While her Father tracked down her uncle Lord Paxter, Margaery took it upon herself to track down her cousin. Her Father was a headstrong man, but in a situation like this that boldness may not work out much like they'd hoped, though the Redwyne's would no doubt see the error of they're ways soon enough. So as a back-up plan should her Father fail Margaery would change Desmera.

Margaery knew exactly what to do. Her cousin had always been a delicate little thing even when they were little girls. Always coming from the Arbor to visit her, always following Margaery's lead, doing whatever she did. So she'd have to break this to her softly.

She found her on a balcony overlooking the harbor, a small helping of food before her as she ate along with an open book as she did. There were four guards standing around her with Desmera was naturally dressed in the purple of her house, but with a crown of blue roses still atop her head. Her cousin had always been a fragile thing so matter what Margaery had to try and not upset her too much. She put on her best smile and walked over to her kin.

"Desmera." She said getting her attention.

"Margaery!" She answered jumping to her feet. There was a sing-song sound to her voice and a spring in her step. She jumped up and put both arms around her cousin's shoulders." I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you." She responded. Her eyes flashed up to the roses on her head. The roses meant for her.

"Come sit with me" Desmera invited cheerily as she lead her to the table and they sat down together. Margaery couldn't taker her eyes off of the roses.

"Still wearing those I see" she commented. Desmera said nothing, but beamed when she mentioned them "You look very pretty with those on." Desmera's smile grew and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She answered." I've met him you know. Lord Stark-Robb Stark." She quickly corrected." He's very handsome."

"I had noticed." Margaery said. "But what about Devan Lannister?" she asked and Desmera stirred in her seat, dropping her eyes.

"He wasn't unkind to me" she said " My father told me it was a better match for him than it was for me. He only agreed when I consented as well.. but" she perked up "I don't think I have to worry about him. Since I'm to marry Robb Stark"

"He's asked permission?" Margaery looked at her strangely.

She shook her head "Not yet, but he will" she said so certain of the conclusion, but Margery was relieved to hear that because it was definitely not going to happen "We had dinner together last night"

"So you've seen him often?"

"Nearly every day since the tourney." she said though it's only been a day "I've been to the godswood with him, he introduced me to his direwolf, showed me his sword."

"His sword?!" Margaery let out.

"Ice." Desmera told." The Ancestral blade of the Starks. Valyarian steel you know, only a few left in the world." That was the last Margaery would hear of Deserma's little fantasy, it was time to break it to her. She put on another smile and a small chuckle to go with it.

"Thank goodness. I had thought you'd been implying something indecent."

"Me?! No, never." She laughed. Margaery laughed with her, but reached out to hold Desmera's hand in both of her's. "Look at you" she said softly "You're so happy" she paused "Which makes me all the more sorry this had to happen." Desmera's laughing stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Robb Stark-"

"Is he hurt? Is he alright?" she asked frantically.

"No no no" Margaery managed to calm her with her beautiful soothing voice "That crown." Margaery pointed to the pedals atop Desmera's head." Those were meant for me." Desmera raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"I don't think so." she forced a smile and a laugh.

"It's true." She nodded." Robb Stark as well. My father made the pact with his grandfather after he'd become heir to Riverrun." Desmera still did not look convinced.

"W-why hadn't I heard this before?" Now she was getting it, the poor girl. It took a bit longer than Margaery had expected, but that was natural for some one like Desmera.

"It was going to be a surprise. Here at the royal wedding." Desmera pulled her hand away from Margaery's.

"That's... very convenient for you isn't it?." She spat.

"What?"

"You've always been like this. You always thought everything was meant for you!" She pointed a finger in her Margaery's face." That everything revolves around you! That you always put yourself above every one else" she stood up and her voice rose with her "You couldn't become Queen and now your trying to get the next best thing. And you can't stand that some one else- that I have it over you!"

"How do you know any of that?!" Margaery raised her voice back and jumped to her feet.

"Your father told my father everything. How he meant for you to be Queen. But he never mentioned any of this." Margaery couldn't believe this. Desmera couldn't ride as well, sing as well, talk as well or do anything as well as Margaery could. How could any one mistake the two? But this newfound development was filling her head with air. If Margaery was going to gain control of the situation she'd have to do it quick.

"Desmera" she lowered her voice, regaining her composure "think for a second. Winterfell is not the Arbor. You don't know if you'll like it up there-"

"Neither do you!" she yelled gaining the attention of those around them. This was getting out of hand very fast." I don't care about Winterfell, I don't even care about Riverrun! All I care about is Robb Stark!". That was it for Margaery, how dare Desmera talk to her like this? She didn't care about breaking her feeble cousin's spirit now, all she wanted what was rightfully hers.

"Desmera I-"

"NO!" she screamed." I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, just leave me alone!" Before Margaery could say anymore Desmera marched away. And before Margaery could follow after her she was stopped by two Redwyne men at arms.

Well this was a new development; rejection and failure were entirely new things to her. But she would have her way soon enough, Margaery knew that. One way or anther this would end as it should; with Margaery on top and Desmera wallowing beneath her. She returned to the chambers of the Master of Coin; her father's residents while he remained in the capital.

There was her Father hunched over in the chair, his right hand covering his right eye. His wife, two sons and mother close by.

"Father?" Margaery chirped as she made her way into the room." What's happened?" She let out a gasp he showed her. Lord Tyrell sat up and removed his hand showing a big purple bruise on his right eye.

"Damn Paxter." He grumbled." Damn Paxter and damn the Redwynes!"

"I couldn't agree more." Margaery agreed with equal spite.

"Make a fool out of me will he?" He grumbled sitting back." I'll show him. I'll-I'll put a heavy tax on anything from the Arbor."

"We could take the Island." Loras spoke up.

"Yes!" Her Father agreed." Take the Arbor and banish the Redwynes, I have the King's ear I can do it!"

"This seems to have turned into a right mess." Her grandmother called. Although the only one who seemed to have heard her was Margaery as she turned to her. Everyone else continued their conversation of War against the Arbor and Redwyne's. But Margaery went over to Lady Olenna. "But things are not as bad as they seem." She told.

"I beg to differ, Grandmother."

"True." The Queen of thorns agreed." This isn't the best of circumstances, but there is still time to change that. And you're the only one to do it." Margaery raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"How?" Olenna reached a slender hand down and laid it on her Granddaughter's face.

"Did I ever tell you of how I met your Grandfather?"


	38. The Brave and the Bold

**Robb**

Standing in the doorway was Horas and Hobber Redwyne, the twin elder brothers to Desmera.

' _Oh No'_ Robb said inside his head, but put on a smile and instead said "Good Morning."

"Good Morning my Lord." They said together." May we come in?". Robb knew this was coming, now that they knew the truth they would come to impress upon him the humiliation of they're sister. He felt he couldn't blame them, he'd likely do the same if someone had done it to Arya or Sansa.

"Of course." Robb stepped aside and allowed them entry. As they walked passed him he looked to the sword hilts at their belts, remembering what Desmera had said the other day he would use those to identify them. Following behind them was a young boy, perhaps a bit older than Bran. He then also remembered the Florent boy she had mentioned the other day and saw him following obediently behind the two knights. When they were all inside his eyes were drawn back up to theirs'." To what do I owe the pleasure, Sers?"

"We simply want to talk is all." one said. Merrell Florent nodded behind them.

"And please call us brother" the other insisted "We're going to be brothers by law after all". That statement puzzled Robb, but he tried not to show it.

"Hm." Robb simply nodded. Their was a dry tone to the voice and a sharp, questioning look in both their faces.

"You crowned our sister as your Queen of Love and Beauty." The one he thought was Hobbar said.

"So I did." Robb simply nodded.

"Why?" The other brother asked. But Robb didn't have to explain the situation least of all to these two.

"I think that would be obvious."

"Maybe, maybe not." Horas continued." We've heard somethings you know."

"Things?" Robb questioned the vagueness. The two looked to each other before back to him.

"Have you ever met Margaery Tyrell?" And now they came right to the heart of the matter.

"No." Robb shook his head." I can't say that I have."

"Well she's very pretty."

"So I've heard." He responded with a dry chuckle, but perhaps that wasn't the best move.

"So you have met her?!" Horas said without wasting a breath.

"No I've only said I heard." Robb corrected.

"Hm" Horas let out as his hand tapped the hilt of his sword rhythmically "Well she's very beautiful. We've met her lots of times" he looked over to his brother who nodded in agreement with him. "I guess if your set on marrying Desmera then there's no one to claim her hand?" he asked without expecting an answer.

"Well if I had won that's who I would've crowned" Hobber said even though he participated in the melee not the joust. Regardless he faired just as well as his brother. "Maybe I'll end up marrying her" he said delighted.

"Not unless I do" Horas retorted. Robb felt like this banter may be usual to them, but it felt awfully rehearsed now. They're attention came back to him soon enough "I'll expect to see you at my wedding brother" he said turning back to Robb "After you marry our sister of course."

The two brothers were inching towards him, sizing him up it seemed. Grey Wind took noticed and rose to be at his master's side. At the sight of the Direwolf the two quickly backed down." Is there something else you'd like to ask me?" Robb said feeling more secure with the Direwolf by his side.

They were clearly unnerved with Grey Wind still in the room, but now it was Robb's turned to intimidate them. They may be knights and think themselves warriors, but of the people in this room only Robb has actually killed men.

"Well?" he asked sternly.

The two of them looked to the each other, to the wolf and then to him. A faint, sly, nervous grin went across both of they're faces, but Horas was the one who voiced it.

"You best keep him around" he said "You'll need all the help you can get". Robb raised an eyebrow at that. "Just a fair warning to our new brother." they kept using that word, likely in an attempt to guilt Robb. It was working. "You may have crowned our sister, but you weren't the first to claim her hand. Some people will fight for her." Robb said nothing.

"Yeah he's a real warrior. A killer" Hobber said.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked. They were confused by his answer.

"Surley you know about Dev-" before either could answer the door opened again and in walked Desmera, cradling two large objects in her arms.

"Ah!" she gasped. "What are you two doing here?!" She marched over and put herself between Robb and her brothers." I told you not to come here!" She said pushing them back and kicking at they're feet.

"We were only talking was all." Hobber told defensively.

"He's right." Robb spoke up. Desmera quickly lowered her arms and turned to Robb."We were just talking." She instantly believed him and flashed a smile. He was surprised at how happy she seemed given what she-what they all must know. At the same time Grey Wind nuzzeled up to her, saying hello much to the discomfort of her brothers. She turned her attention down to do the same.

"Robb." She quickly said turning to him. "I have something to show you."

He studied the two items Desmera had carried with her. She placed them on the table for him to inspect. They were both ships, about the length of his forearm; one with a snarling direwolf on the bow. On the other a wolf's head reared up to represent howling, a similar figure was on the top of each of the three mast post. On both ships, carved in each mast was a face of the Old Gods just like he'd seen on the weirwood trees and along the sides were writings in the runes of the First Men.

"Do you like it?" She asked "That one is called Winters Wind" she pointed to the first "and that is called the Lone Wolfs Howl". A fitting named Robb thought even though wolves are pack animals.

Though he found the gifts a curious choice. He was a grown man now. These toys would be better suited for Rickon or even Bran.

"Incredible craftsmanship" he said and a smile graced her face. "I can see my brothers already having fights over who will get to play with these"

She fidgeted in place "Well they can play on it once they arrive"

That puzzled Robb and he looked to her quizzically when she said that. "Hm? What do you mean?"

Now she looked at him strangely "These are both models" she explained with a happy smile "My father is having them built in the Arbor as we speak"

Robbs eyes widened in utter shock. Things were clearly worse than he thought. He had to find a way out of this fast.

"Oh well" he stammered the shock settling in "… If it's as impressive in this form I can't imagine what it'll be like when fully constructed" he paused "it's just.." a look of dread came over her face.

"What wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"Well it's just.." she looked on totally engaged " I'll be the Lord of Winterfell and Riverrun. It would be disrespectful to the Rivermen if I had nothing to honor them. If you understand" Desmera nodded her head furiously.

"I do, I do. I'll talk to my father"

Now Robb thought perhaps if he was a little overbearing Paxter would insist on calling this wedding off even though he was insisting it happen. He received his answer later that day.

"Here it is" she presented it to him. A sturdy little model just like before with a trout on the bow and waves carved into the sides. Circling the masts were schools of fish and though it was hard to see they were also on the helm. "This one is called Riverbed's King. Do you like it?" She asked just as eagerly for his attention as before.

"I do" he admitted looking it over "Which of the others will it be replacing?" He asked. She went silent for a moment and her smile returned.

"My father said he'd build this one as well".

'Fuck' Robb thought once again.

 **Eddard**

He sat there silently in the Tower of the Hand with his family; his devoted wife Catelyn, her kind uncle Brynden and her prickly old father Hoster. A cup was in the two brothers hands, filled with the Arbor's finest. The casket had arrived soon after Paxter left, right as Ned was in an important discussions with the Warden of the West.

"Ah" Hoster let out after a refreshing sip "I suppose an upside to this is that we will always have a fresh supply of Arbor Gold at hand" he said surprisingly genial about the whole affair. "Of course we'd be getting it anyway, if he'd crowned the right girl" he said returning to his usual bitter old self.

"Father please" Catelyn cooed "Ned did his part. It's a very delicate matter and Lord Tyrell knows them personally, he'll know how to handle it. "

"Tell him to fuck off" Hoster said. Brynden reached a gentle hand out to Hoster's shoulder.

"Now Hoster" he said calmly once he took hold "You can't just go around telling every one to 'Fuck off'"

"Fuck off Brynden" he snapped.

"Lord Hand." a voice called and Ned turned his head to see Jory standing in the doorway." My Lord the King has summoned you."

"What is it this time?" Ned grumbled to himself as he rose to his feet." Pardon me Catelyn, Lord Hoster but I must go."

He followed the white sword down the halls until they came at last to their destination.

There was Robert, Lyanna, Lyonel and his bride to be Aurora. With them were all seven knights of the Kingsguard, one of them laid out on the table before them.

Ser Barristan Selmy had been a Kingsguard since he was twenty three, dedicating over forty years of his life to the order and the King he swore to protect. He'd been Lord Commander for sixteen years.

"This was the only way he could go." Ser Lyle spoke up." Death could only take him in his sleep for even he were awake there would have been a fight." The Sworn Brothers chuckled.

"No man could match him." Ser Balon Swann said.

"None." Ser Arys agreed. The King laid a hand on the Lord Commander's shoulder.

"Ser Barristan was a good man, a better man than most. A Living Legend. His deeds with live on forever and he with them." With this newfound age of peace it seem strange that such a skilled warrior could die only in his sleep.

"I wish he would have stayed for the wedding." Prince Lyonel spoke up.

"He was happy for you." His mother said putting an arm around him.

"It will be hard finding a replacement for him." Ned spoke up. The sworn brothers nodded silently." Appointing a new Lord Commander and finding a replacement."


	39. First Blood

**Robb**

"Robb! Robb!" Desmera exclaimed as she came running into the room.

"What is it?" he asked getting up." What's the matter?"

"Are you hurt?" she asked with tears in her eyes." Have you seen them?"

"Seen whom?"

"Daven, Daven Lannister!"

"No." he shook his head." I have-"

"What are you doing?!" yelled a voice from outside. Smalljon by the sound of it and he sounded angry. It was answered by half a dozen more just as angry. Soon enough there were yells and curses going back and forth just beyond his door.

Stepping around Desmera Robb opened the door to see all the commotion.

He saw his men first and foremost. Smalljon, Domeric, Daryn, Olyvar and all the Northmen their backs to him. Facing them were faces he had never seen before. Until one looked right at him.

"Here you are!" Daven Lannister exclaimed pointing a finger his way. Robb had only assumed he meant Desmera as the girl quickly hid behind his shoulder. Daven took a step forward infront of his men." I've been looking for you boy!" He had been wrong. It was Robb he'd been looking for.  
This situation just kept getting worse and worse. To get out of it had had to stay calm.

"Here I am." Robb said in a polite, neutral voice. "What can I help you with?" But his curtious did not sit well with Ser Daven. It only seemed to make matter worse.

"What can I help you with?" He repeated." I can help you to a helping of my sword." He pointed a finger at Robb." You've dishonored me when you crowned by bethrothed at the tourney."

"I'm not your betrothed." Desmera yelled from over Robb's shoulder, feeling safe and secure from behind him.

"You are!" Daven repeated." After I deal with this little welp!" He turned his attention back to Robb. The men beside Daven moved up beside him. Grey Wind moved forward snarling and showing his teeth.

"There's no need for hostilities." Robb said stepping up." This is all one big misunderstanding. Something that can be fixed without bloodshed."

"Blood is the only thing that will satisfy my family's lost honor." Daven growled." Draw your sword, boy!"

"You touch him!" Smalljon growled sword already drawn and pointed in Daven's direction." And I'll stick this blade into your gut." But now Daven's men had drawn their weapons forcing the Northmen to do the same.

"Enough!" Robb commanded." Put your swords down." His men reluctantly agreed." I said there was no need for violence here and I meant it."

"Their blood no, but your's boy!" Daven pointed at the Young Wolf." And I'll cut down any man who gets in my way." He turned to Smalljon." Giant or dwarf." Before Smalljon could retort Robb stepped between them.

"Then let's settles this. Just the two of us. You and I."

"Draw your sword boy and face me!" Robb took in a deep breath. This situation just kept spiraling out of control and no matter how hard he tried it just kept going that way.

"So be it." he answered." I accept your challenge…." Daven smiled a toothy smile while Desmera shrunk back in her place." To First Blood only." Daven's smile lessened.

"Very well." He grumbled.  
 **Jaime**  
Day in and day out it was the same song, same tune. The brothers cast their votes but not matter how many voted or who they voted for the ballads stayed the same.

Ser Denys Mallister retained first place with a total of eighty votes before Jaime himself. The second place slot was occupied by the First Ranger although he had to battle Cotter Pyke for it, for the longest time. Behind them the likes of Benjen Stark and Jorah Mormont battled for relevance.

In truth the process was getting annoying. Jaime's place was beyond the Wall against the Wildlings not wasting his time casting vote after vote. This election would be the death of him if not the cold.

At the end of each day he'd return to his chambers to a roaring fire provided by Samwell usually with some wine to accompany his thoughts and perhaps some small talk with the steward. But today would be different.

A sharp knock grabbed Jaime's attention. Closer to the door he rose from his chair to get it. Standing there in his doorway was old Denys Mallister.

"Might I have a moment of your time?" he asked. Jaime simply nodded his response stepping aside and allowing him to enter the room. The Commander of the Shadow Tower walked over and took a place close to the fire.

"Sam." The Kingslayer said getting his attention." Your dismissed." Jaime shut the door behind him and now realizing he couldn't find comfort in a nap would find it elsewhere.

"Some wine Ser?"

"Yes, thank you." Jaime walked across the room to retrieve the bottle. Some Arbor gold, the finest the South had to offer. He poured one cup for himself and then Ser Denys. Turning around he handed one cup to the old man.

"The days are getting colder." Ser Denys said." It'll be winter before long. And this will be a long, hard Winter indeed."

"I can't but agree." Jaime sipped at his wine.

"This summer has lasted nearly ten years. So the Winter may be twice as long." Jaime strummed his fingers along his glass. Ser Denys had an alternative means for being here, anyone could see that. But frankly with the ongoing election, dropping temperatures and high chance of Wildling invasion he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"You didn't come here to discuss the weather did you Ser?" He took a sip of wine. The Mallister licked his lips before taking a sip of his own.

"Right to the point then." He said putting the cup down."I think you a good man Ser Jaime do not think otherwise. The Old Bear choose well when he made you First Ranger."

"Thank you." Jaime said.

"You are everything your squire said of you. You're a better candidate than Cotter Pyke, I'm glad he dropped out." But just out of spite many of his votes had gone to Jaime." A bastard son of a pirate could not be Lord Commander, what kind of message do you think that sends to the rest of Westeros?"

"I wouldn't know. "Jaime simply said taking another sip of wine.

"Not a good one. It takes a man of honor to lead. A man of experience and patience who can read, fight and deligate." He paused a moment. You are a knight Ser Jaime and from a powerful house such as I. Our names are known all throughout the Seven Kingdoms." And then came the punch line." But that is the problem." And here it came." To us Ser Jaime you are First Ranger of the Night's Watch but out there" he pointed a long thin finger down South." You are the Kingslayer. A betrayer to your oaths, a man of low honor and integreity." Jaime could only nod his head, he'd heard this all before." What do you think the world would think when we called for aid with the 'Kingslayer' as our leader." He turned that old finger and pressed it into Jaime's chest.

"I can't but agree." He answered.

 **Robb**  
"I don't know about this my Lord." Olyvar said.

"Neither do I." He responded." My sword please." Olyvar did as he was told taking Ice in both hands and offering it to his Lord. Robb moved forward to take the hilt in both hands. Using the blade would mean he couldn't use a shield, but the blade would more than make up for it.

"Ha!" Daven growled getting his attention. The Lion of Lannister was pointing his sword in Robb's direction." Hiding behind a fancy piece of steel? Afraid to face me fair, man to man!" His westermen laughed with him and Robb's grip on Ice lessened.

"Don't listen to him." Olyvar said." Take it." But Robb continued to slowly draw his hand away." My Lord!" he pleaded. In one move Robb reached out and pulled the sword from Olyvar's belt. Now it would be a fair fight. Olyvar bowed his head sadly and set Ice aside.  
The Young Wolf turned forward and prepared to meet the Lion.

"Robb!" A voice cried getting his attention. He turned to see Desmera running to him. She ran right into him, wrapping her arms around him." Don't do this." She cried." Daven's a powerful fighter, he'll kill you!" Robb took in a few breaths as she continued to cry against his chest.

"It's only to first blood." He assured her. "I'll be fine." She seemed to accept that and was accompanied away by her father who wished him a silent 'Good Luck'

Robb took a few steps forward glancing left and then right to view his surroundings. A large crowd had turned up for the event, probably as large a crowd as the tourney only a few days prior. Close by were his friends Smalljon with Darry on his shoulders. Cley Cerwyn the Karstark brothers, Domeric and Daryn.

He turned next to face his opponent. Ser Daven wore now helmet and his scowl was just as fierce as the Lion on his banners. In his left hand was his longsword gripped tight. At the look of him Robb took his sword in both hands and prepared himself.

All was silent at first until the horns blew and the trial begun.

There was twenty yards between them at first and Ser Daven quickly crossed them.

"AH!" He roared as he did so jumping at Robb and swinging his blade. The Young Stark ducked under the first swing but raised his sword to block the second. Daven followed with another strong swing. This one with enough power to wobble the young Stark's legs. His powerful assault did not end there was he swung again and again, so strong and so fast that Robb could only tighten his grip and block as Daven danced around him.

In this moment of weakness Daven swung up his leg and kicked Robb right in the stomach. He fell into the dirt rolling onto his back.  
He heard a loud cry that most likely was Desmera. The voices of his Uncle and cousin cheered for him to get up and keep fighting. While the Westermen cheered for his defeat.

Looking up Robb saw a sadistic smile painted across Daven's face. He held up his empty hand and waved Robb towards him. Robb quickly jumped back onto his feet causing cheers from his supporters but only laughter from Daven.

The Lannister prepared for another attack but this time Robb was ready to make the move. He jumped forward and swung his blade down. Daven grunted as he crashed his own blade against it, the clashing of steel ringing out across the yard.

Robb heard Daryn and Olyvar cheering him on while Torrhen Karstark shouted for him to press the attack. He did just that, this time kicking his own leg up and managing to knock Daven off his feet.

The cheers doubled for Robb as men of the Riverlands cheered louder for him.

"STARK! STARK!" they cheered." WINTERFELL!RIVERRUN!"

But Robb kept his attention on his opponent before him. Grinding his teeth together Daven turned to Robb with rage in his emerald eyes. The Stark pup had humiliated him once already and had now done so a second time. This would not go unpunished.

Robb allowed him to his feet. And once at his full height Daven gripped his sword with both hands and swung. If Robb hadn't ducked his head might have been rolling. In dawned on him then and there that the Lion of Lannister was not out for First Blood but for Death.

House Stark had ever been the sight of Lannister fury since the Rebellion when Ser Jaime was sent to the Wall. And only recently they were trying to regain the power they once had until they suffered another slight by Robb's hand. But today all that would end and it would end with Robb Stark's blood.

Robb stepped aside but Daven followed him with another swing of his sword. Robb met it by clashing it against his own. Again and again Daven swung but Robb met him blow for blow each time.

Then he raised an armored fist and swung for Robb's face. The Young Wolf avoided it but only too late realized it was a distraction from his real attack. He felt the pinch in his right shoulder and quickly realized he'd been stabbed. Ser Daven placing his blow well and stabbing almost right where the plates of armor were weakest.

But here in this close space Robb also had his chance. The decision was too first blood and no doubt Robb was bleeding. But now it was Daven's turn.  
Robb tilted his sword and swung upwards managing to land his blow on the Lion. Ser Daven cried out as he stumbled back holding his free hand to his face. One moment he was on the ground the next bent to one knee with only his sword to steady him.

The crowd gasped and went silent thinking Robb had slit his opponents throat. But slowly Ser Daven removed his hand to reveal a slash from under his right ear across his cheek and nose all the way up to the left side of his forehead, covering his face in blood.

But that hardly seemed to calm him. With a face of blood and a tighter grip on his blade he rose back to his feet ready to resume the fight.

"My Lord." Robb said with an outstretched hand." It's over." He swung out his hand to remove his gauntlet then dug it inside his own armor under his right shoulder. When he pulled it back out he reveal a bloody hand." It's over." He repeated. "Too first blood we agreed and here we both are." Though it was easier to spot who was the worse off." I will send a Maester too tend to you. I hope we've settled this now." He showed his back to him. But that was the worst thing he could have done.

That was Robb's third strike against Daven Lannister. A proud, powerful warrior who was meant to bring House Lannister back to it's former glory defeated and scared in single combat by a boy.

Robb looked forward to see the many smiling faces amongst the crowd.

"STARK! STARK!" they cheered.

"Winterfell!" Daryn Hornwood cheered with a fist in the air.

"Riverrun!" Patrek Mallister cried out. Looking forward Robb saw Desmera already rushing out to meet him. But in one moment her face went from pure joy to pure shock.

"NO!" she shrieked. It was then Robb heard the stomping behind him and he swiftly turned around to see Daven standing over him, blade held high above his head. On reaction alone Robb turned and swung his own sword.

One moment Ser Daven stood there, the next he didn't. His body fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Murder!" Ser Harywn Plumm roared." Murderer!" He was soon joined by the rest of the Westermen. But at the same time the opposite side of the crowd began roaring back.


	40. To the Victor go the Spoils

**Robb**  
He had to get out of that courtyard and fast. Olyvar and Domeric helped him make a quick escape. And in their haste Robb didn't see much but he heard more. Shouts and curses from the stands. The Gold Cloaks pounding their spears against the ground trying to create silence.

By the time Robb was a safe enough distance away he looked back. The crowd had dispersed but there was a lot of destruction in it's wake. Some of the wooden bleachers had been torn apart and a good handful of people were being assisted out of there. His attention was called back to Domeric as he nudged him on the shoulder.

"There' somebody coming." He said. The men quickly turned around as an armored group rounded the corner. Ser Jory Cassell and Ser Arys Oakheart with a dozen more men at arms. And all of them surrounding the Queen.

"Ah Nephew." She smiled with open arms upon seeing him.

"Your grace." He responded bowing his head.

"There's no need for that. Come." She offered her arm to him." Walk with me in the gardens." He did not refuse her and began walking the Kingsguard knights following close behind. His own men falling in with them." A busy day you've had isn't it?"

"You heard?!"

"Words travels fast in this city." she said.

"I didn't mean to do any of this." He quickly answered." I didn't mean to kill him."

"I'm sure you didn't." she said with a shrug of her shoulders." It was self defense from what I heard. If you hadn't acted it would be you dead in the dirt there, now how do you think I'd have felt about that?" she finished with a mock pout.

"I've killed many men." He answered." Out of them all Ser Daven didn't deserve to die."

"It matters not. He is dead." she said once more with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I have to go to my Father, to Lord Tywin." He broke away from his aunt. "I need to sort this out."

"Your Father is already dealing with it." She said reaching out and grabbing him by the arm once more." Let the Hand do his work." Robb calmed himself, letting his aunt lead him around once more.

"Their saying I'm a murderer. Their saying I'm Rheagar Targaygen the second." She scoffed at that.

"I knew Rheagar and he was a cunt. You're nothing like him."

"All my life I've been preparing to be a Lord. I thought when my Father became Hand that it would be my time. That I'd be curtious and honorable. I've tried so hard to do that but it keeps making everything worse. For the first time in my life I want someone to tell me what to do." His aunt was quiet at first. Slowly she adjusted herself and leaned towards him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded his heads." It's something only your father knows." The young Lord leaned in closer. The Queen leaned in and whispered into his ear." I didn't want to marry Robert." He jolted back in shock.

"What?!" his reaction causing her to giggle.

"It's true." She answered." He had a bastard and I didn't think he'd be faithful to our marriage."

"But...but he has."

"That's right." She nodded. She put up her hand and rested it against his cheek."My point is Robb, what might seem to make you happy now, might not be better in the longrun." He knew exactly what she was talking about, and it wasn't about Daven. She took her hand from his face and leaned back.

"What…should I do?" he asked slowly.

"Do what makes you happy." Not the answer he was expecting or the one he wanted.

"I've had a long day your grace." He said slowly." I think I'll turn in for."

"As you wish. Pleasant dreams nephew, and don't you worry. When you wake up tomorrow this'll all be over."

 **Mace**

Things had gotten out of fast very quickly at that trial. Nobody had expected that finish. Ser Daven Lannister was a warrior ten years older, forty pounds heavier, with greater experience and yet he was dead and the Stark boy wasn't. Perhaps everything they'd heard about him was true.

Paxter was probably laughing it up at that moment. Mace had hoped the Lannister would have bullied him back into the marriage, but now with only a dwarf for an option there was no hope of that happening.

Mace could feel the future slipping from his hands like a wet flopping fish. If he didn't act fast he would lose it. And everything Paxter had said about him would be true.

"Lord Tyrell." The Master of Coin turned around to see the King, his Hand and three sworn swords of the Kingsguard walking towards him.

"Your grace." He bowed to Robert, purposely leaving out Ned. "What can I do for you?"

"It's what you can do for me." The King said putting a hand on Mace Tyrell's shoulder." I'm sure you've heard about the Lannister's reaction to the trial."

"They are furious." Mace answered.

"That's putting it mildly." The King corrected." Their's talks of war and that's something I think we all want to avoid." The King patted the shoulder he was touching." Your son is married to Tywin's only daughter correct."

"Aye." Mace nodded. The King went silent for a moment before continuing.

"Should something happen can I trust you too…deal with that situation."

"The situation, your grace?"

"His daughter." Now Mace understood. If things were getting out of hand they wanted the Tyrells and the Reach on their side. Who wouldn't?" Can we trust you?" Everything went silent as they waited for an answer. But Mace wanted assurances for his work.

"My, My daughter is still to marry Robb Stark. As we originally agreed on."

"We will handle that later." Ned said." But for now do we have you on our side." It wasn't a tough choice. If he sided against the crown to join Tywin what would it gain him? He sided with the King before and he was lucky to escape with his head. Now was his time to prove he wasn't as big a fool as Paxter thought he was.

" I told his grace many years ago I will always be his friend and I meant it."

"Good man Lord Tyrell, Good man." Robert chuckled patting the shoulder. The Warden of the South hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"And to prove my loyalty." He continued." I offer my youngest son Loras for your Kingsguard. To replace the Bold Ser Barristan." Loras was well known throughout the Kingdoms for his strength at arms. He'd proved it in the tourney by almost winning it. And besides joining an order that took now wives or children would be good for him.

"And we'd be glad to have him." The King answered.

"And my daughter." He said turning t Ned." My daughter MUST marry your son." The Hand retained his neutral face.

"Everything in it's time my Lord."

 **Jaime**  
Once more the brothers of the Watch pressed themselves shoulder to shoulder in the mess hall and would cast their votes once more for Lord Commander. Ser Denys was still in the lead beating Jaime by nearly a hundred votes. And nearly a hundred votes behind Jaime was Benjen followed by Jorah. But not for long.

"Brothers!" Benjen said standing up at the front of the room. His loyal followers cheered the name of Stark. With a smile and a wave Benjen quieted them down." Brothers I have an announcement to make." He paused." I am withdrawing my name from the choosing." He waited again as rose of disapproval broke out." And there" He turned at pointed at the First Ranger." Is who I put my vote too." Some cheered their approval others groaned in disgust." Ser Jaime has been a loyal devout fighter to the Watch. Ten years ago Commander Mormont choose him over me to become First Ranger. I can see now why he did. And can see now that he should be our next Commander!" He raised his fist in triumph and was quickly joined by another.

"I am honored you think so highly of me despite my few years." Ser Jorah said beside Benjen." But I do not seek to command. Ser Jaime" he nodded to him." As served longer than I and is well deserving of our trust and devotion. And so I too will cast a vote for him."  
The two Northerners turned and sat down, sending a smile in Jaime's direction. As they sat Measter Aemon rose.

"Then it is time." He said."To cast our votes for Ser Denys Mallister or First Ranger Ser Jaime Lannister."

The time had finally come, this was the day. Measter Aemon along with several more stewards sat at the table, counting vote after vote. After what seemed like hours the old man finally rose.

"It has been decided." He said in an old, shrill voice." The 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is…." In that brief moment a man could hear a pin drop. Jaime's heart was beating in his chest like a drum." Ser Jaime Lannister."

The overwhelming applause coming from the hall was something Jaime thought he'd never hear. Benjen leaned over with a joyous slap to the back while Jorah sat back and clapped his hands.

"Lannister! Lannister!" men shouted." Kingslayer!" others cheered. But that didn't bother him in fact it sounded like a compliment. The new Commander rose to his feet and stood before his men.

"I am humbled by your offer." He said before them." My First act" He held his right index finger high into the air." As Lord Commander is to appoint my successor as First Ranger." He pointed that finger down and into the crowd." Benjen Stark" He pointed at him. "Step forward." The Wolf pup stood up to cheers of approval, a smile across his face." My oldest and truest friend since the beginning. A brother in both blood and bond. You will be my strong right hand, my First Ranger!"

The cheers broke out once more for the Stark as he moved to take the vacant seat amongst the officers.

Men began to leave after that. Many stopping to offer their congradulations to Jaime whether they voted for him or not. Among them was his rival.  
Ser Denys was at the head of his group with Qhorin Halfhand and Stonesnake right behind him.

"I remember when Qorgyle was elected." He said." He has more experience than I, it's only natural I said to myself. Then to Mormont I thought 'This one is old, your time will still come'. But now I must return to the Shadow Tower knowing my time will never come. "He let out a defeated sigh.  
Jaime put up his hand and offered a reassuring pat on the Old Knight's shoulder.

"You're a good man Ser Denys." The Old Mallister simply nodded before walking off with his men.

Jaime made a few quick rounds about the Castle after that. Stopping first and foremost at the library where Measter Aemon was. The Kingslayer ducked in and out of the isles to try and find him. Despite his age the old man managed to get around well even without an escort.

"Congratulations Ser Jaime." Measter Aemon said suddenly appearing behind him." Or should I say Lord Commander Lannister."

"Call me what you wish Measter." He replied. "Kingslayer is a popular one." A soft giggle escape the Measter's old lips.

"So it is." He reached out for Jaime with weak hands." Lord Commander if I may be so bold as to ask you something."

"Certainly."

"Today is my hundred and first nameday."

"I hadn't known." Jaime gasped in shock." I never would have guessed either. You don't look a day over ninety." He chuckled.

"And so if I may asked you for something on my nameday."

"Whatever you wish." He smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. The Measter put out his hands even more.

"May I see your face?" Jaime didn't understand at first but then he got it. He quickly bent down before the old man and helped his old hands to his face."Ah!" he let out at first." A fine strong jaw. A small, crooked nose."

"It's been broken once or twice." Jaime giggled. Aemon continued to guide his hands along Jaime's cheeks, ears and ran it threw his hair.

"Your eyes are green?"

"Yes."

"And your hair…. Like gold I'd wager?"

"Right again."

"Ah." Aemon exhaled leaning back." Thank you for that." Somehow it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Are you alright Measter? Learned what you needed?"

"Oh yes."

"And what was that?"

"I wanted to see the face of the man who ended my Family line." That was not the answer Jaime had expected and a dark dread feel over his face. The Measter might not have seen it but he knew somehow." Didn't you ever wonder? How many people name their children Aemon."

"Aemon? Aemon Targaryen?!"

"My Father was Meakar the First of his name. The Brother was Aegonw the Fifth. His son was Jeahaerys the second. And his son was Aerys the Second whom they call "The Mad King"" Jaime was so startled he rose to his feet but found it hard to balance himself. He had to reach over and lean on the wall. Trembling he looked over to the Measter who sat back smugly in his chair. If someone had to know the truth it would be him.

"He set Wildfire up all around the Red Keep. His pyromancer was going to set it off killing women, children and every citizen of King's Landing. I had to do it."

"It matters not." Aemon responded." We are men of the Night's Watch, it is of little importance what brought us here. I will serve you as I've served every Lord Commander before you Ser Jaime."

He returned to his quarters after that. After this long, stressful voting Jaime wanted a nice long nap. He'd need it to get ready for his new position. He walked up to the room that had once been Jeor Mormont's but were now his. He pushed open the door to find his steward Sam Tarly already hard at work, getting it ready for him.

"Samwell!" He smiled upon seeing him.

"First- I mean Lord Commander. Congradualtions Lord Commander." Jaime closed the door behind him and walked in.

"Yes, yes congratulations to me. You have a fire going? Excellent!" He quickly moved over to it. Sam said nothing but quickly went about his work once more. Setting up the tables and chairs, putting books in order.

Meanwhile the Kingslayer reached into his pocket, searching for any loose coins he might have. Once he had them he turned them over into his other hand and began counting.

"Samwell!" He called as he did so. The fat boy shuffled as fast as he could over to him.

"Yes First uh Lord Commander."

"I want you." He said counting the last of his money before turning over to him." To go down to Mole's town." He took Sam's hand in his, turned it over and slapped the money right into it." Buy yourself a big glass of ale, find the prettiest girl there and have yourself some fun."

"Fun? Do you mean-" The Lord Commander cast him a sly glance." But Lord Commander I've sworn from holding no lands or titles, taking no wife and fathering no children. I am the sword-"

"Yes, yes." Jaime waved him silent." But your not taking any lands or titles. And you won't take her for a wife, and you'll father no children if your smart about it. Go on Sam." He waved him off." Go out and have some fun, you deserve it."

"Well. "Sam said looking at the money." If you say so" He turned to leave.

"Because when you get back I'll have a new task for you. I'll send you to Oldtown to become a Measter."

"A Measter?!" he shrieked." My Lord I couldn't! My, My Father said a Measter was no better than a servant. That's why he sent he here. If he finds me there he'll, he'll-"

"Well fuck your Father." Jaime let out startling Sam." If he has any problems he can take it up with me. "He pointed a finger into his own chest. "I'm your Father now Sam." He hadn't meant to say that but it just sorta slipped out. He moved quickly to cover his tracks." Off with you lad, go have yourself some fun."

"Yes my Lord." Sam said. "I will."

It was a new Era at the Night's Watch. The Era of the Kingslayer.

 **Robb**

The first thing he heard was Grey Wind growl. It lingered for a few seconds before a quick, quiet gasp accompanied it. It didn't take him long to figure out who it belonged too. Desmera had come in the middle of the night to see him.

But it was exactly that, the middle of the night. And Robb wanted nothing more now that to sleep. His hair twisted and curly, his eyes drowsing from sleep he rolled over to face the door.

"Desmera get out of here." He groaned. He could make out Grey Wind at the dark pointed to the figure by the door. Her slender body illuminated by the candle she held.

"I'm not Desmera." She responded. And Robb could quickly tell by the voice she was telling the truth. Robb quickly jumped to his feet trying to make out who it was from the dim candle light.

Grey Wind inched closer his growling growing louder, pinning her to the wall.

"Down boy." Robb commanded pointing to him. The Direwolf did as commanded although his fierce eyes kept her in sight.

"I thought it was just a rug." She said to him.

"Who are you?" He questioned. Feeling bolder now with Robb between her and the Direwolf she moved forward, holding the candle up higher.

"I'm your betrothed." She said. He face squinted skeptical at her, until it finally dawned on him.

"Lady Margaery Tyrell?" She simply nodded. "Your pardon.' He bowed his head." I had hoped to meet you sooner but I….many things have happened recently."

"Yes." She said. "You've been very busy." Robb continued to look her up and down. Finally his bride to be standing before him in the flesh. Now finally able to see here he saw where he went wrong with Desmera. The two looked almost alike. The same height, slim figure, long brown hair, brown eyes. The only distinguishable different was Margeary's clear skin while Desmera was covered in freckles. "Is that all you have to say?" she questioned." Ask me my name and give me a brief excuse?"

"No my lady." He shook his head." Please sit down." He motioned to the bed but her eyes went to the ground as she navigated her way passed a snarling Grey Wind. Robb followed her step and sat down beside her." I had wished to meet you under more…" he struggled for the word" pleasant circumstances."

"This seems pleasant enough." She smiled." Just you and I here alone. Very private." Her eyes went to Grey Wind. "Is he going to watch?"

"Watch what?" he asked confused. Her brown eyes flashed at him and her smile grew.

"Now that you see me, what do you think?"

"Well um" He looked her up and down. Yes she was a pretty little thing, he could see why his mother was so enthusiastic about this marriage." I uh I"

"Does the sight of me offend you so?" she quickly let out.

"No, no." He quickly blurted out." You're beautiful."

"Beautiful? Then how could you confuse me with Desmera?" Nervous Robb bit at his lip.

"There is a slight resemblance." He quietly let out. Though now he could clearly spot the difference between the two. She snickered at his reply, turning her head and twirling her hair.

"Well now that you see me, tell me. Do you still mean to marry my cousin?"

"I never meant to marry your cousin." He quickly answered." I crowned her by accident and before I could explain otherwise Daven Lannister got involved and now things have gone from bad to worse."

"If that's the case why didn't you tell them sooner." Robb gulped down a breath.

"It's easy to say that here in private. But out there with all of them, not so much."

"Oh." She cooed reaching out to touch him. Her hand was soft and very reassuring. He felt as if he might melt in her grasp." You poor thing. It's alright, I know one way we can put this all behind us." She moved her hand away from his cheek and down to his leg.

"There's no need for that." He said leaning away from her." Tomorrow we can go before thte Redwynes together, offer our apologizes and then move on with the wedding as planned."

"But this way is much more fun." She blew out the candle between them.


	41. Because I Love Her

**Margaery**  
If there was any idea of a perfect morning, this was certainly it. The sun was bright in the sky, it's rays sneaking threw the blinds and into the room and from the gardens outside birds could be heard singing from the open windows.

A slight shuffling of the bed woke her and Margaery no longer felt a warm body pressed beside her. Wanting to quickly change that she rolled over and stretched her arm out to…nothing. There was nothing beside her except a lump where a body used to be.

Robb Stark was only a few feet away pulling his breeches up his.

"You weren't supposed to get up so early." She said. The sound of her voice seemed to startle him, but it only made her laugh.

"I…." he tried to continue, but the words wouldn't come out. He was too busy looking at her." I must… go to the Redwynes." He pulled one boot on and now tried the other." And tell them…..what we've done." She could still see the trenches her nails carved into his back when they were entangled last night, but those were soon covered as well. Margaery propped herself up, resting her head into her hands.

"We should go together. Like you said." She smiled sweetly.

"No." He picked himself up to face her. "I should… do this alone." He turned back to his boots and began latching them up. While his head was down Margaery leaned forward and over the bed. He hadn't noticed she was there until he picked his head up.

"As you wish my love." she kissed him on the lips. And that kiss closed the pact that had been promised at Riverrun and she had started the night before. Robb Stark was her's now. His lips quivered as she pulled away from him, wanting more.

He rose to his feet looking down onto her naked body.

"I….." he started, but once again was entranced by her. She could see his breeches tightening up "..will be back later." He quickly turned and moved to the door. But before he left he turned on his heel and headed into the closest. She giggled as she watched him bury his arms inside, pulling out clothes and throwing them onto the floor. Until he found what he wanted.

"This is a blanket made from an Ice bear from beyond the wall." He showcased the big white fur to her." I had it made for you as a wedding gift." He leaned forward and offered it to her.

With a delicate hand she reached out to take it from him, making sure to put her hands over his when she did.

"Ah." She exhaled." I love it." And in the same motioned she ripped it from his hands and put it over herself." How do I look?" she asked looking back up at him. He was silent for the longest time.

"I'll….. be … back soon." He said before quickly turning to the door and leaving, but would look back to see her still there.

It was kind of him to go and apologize in person. But Margaery had a score of her own to settle. She quickly dressed herself and headed out to break the news to Desmera herself. She would likely be able to find her first if she hurried. She was prepared to do just that, but stopped short of leaving when she noticed something that required her immediate attention.

Sitting snugly against the window were three sturdy model ships. It didn't take her long to figure out where they came from; her family had received so many through the years. She walked up and inspected them, picking up one with both hands. It was adorned with a howling wolf on each mast post as well as the bow . They were impressive as always with exceptional attention to detail and...so utterly out of place. Rearing her arms back with a joyous smile on her face she swung forward releasing it from her hands and sending it right out the window. Her smile grew when she heard something crack against the hard ground below. Wanting to relive this feeling of exhilaration she quickly reached out for the other two, another with a wolf on it and the other with a giant trout. They followed they're sister ship out of the window and into the rose covered garden's to be lost forever.

The most beautiful thing's she heard that morning was the sound of Robb Stark shouting her name in ecstasy and the sound of those weak models breaking into pieces against the stronger ground. She looked down in pure delight to see them shattered and unrecognizable from before. Smiling contently she turned away from the balcony and prepared to end this on her own terms.

"Desmera!" she sang with open arms. But after their last conversation Desmera wasn't so keen on interacting with her, the disgust on her face showing so." Oh please don't be angry." Margaery pleaded with a smile when she turned away." I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make amends."

"Amends?" Desmera repeated turning around at her quizzically.

"Yes." Margaery nodded. "Something good has happened to you, and now something good as happened to me. If you're happy I'm happy." Although Margaery would steal that happiness soon.

Desmera was eager to share her company again. Who wouldn't?.

"We should share our happiness" she declared with a bright beaming smile, taking Margaery in her arms. She was always a gullible, forgiving girl; always thinking the best of people. She quickly invited her for breakfast so they could spend time as they did when they were girls. As she moved to sit Margaery noticed a beautiful, likely expensive grey dress lined with white pearls and bright silver out in plain sight in the middle of her room. She grinned at the sight of it, they were fitting colors for a member of House Stark. A shame Desmera would never get to wear it.

"Now tell me what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Up to? Well I've been spending a lot of time with Robb recently." Margaery nodded her head acting as if she didn't know. "You saw him kill Daven the other day that was amazing!" Margaery faked innocence and continued to nod." I didn't know he was so skilled."

"Did you see him after the fight?"

"No. "Desmera shook her head." I haven't seen him since." But Margaery had.

"But I imagine everything will move along right? Daven's dead and now only Robb Stark is left to claim your hand." Desmera began to blush.

"I… guess so."

"And will you go to your wedding a virgin?"

"Naturally." She quickly replied.

"I won't." Margaery said in a heartbeat.

"Margaery!" she gasped.

"Yes." She nodded. Desmera leaned in closer.

"With who?" she whispered. Now it was time for the hammer to fall.

"Robb Stark." Desmera quickly leaned back and looked at her skeptically.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking." She quickly replied. "I met him in his chambers last night and we" she paused just to see the look of terror building up in her cousin's eyes "fucked" she said bluntly.

Desmera shook her head, not believing what she said "He" her hands gripped ahold of her dress tightly "he probably thought it was me" she managed a weak smile thinking she'd gotten through this 'lie' being told.

"No he didn't" Margaery said instantly not letting a breath pass between them "He knew it was me when he cried my name out when he put himself inside me. I had him every way I wanted and he had me any way he wanted." she smiled and sounded like a predator. And Desmera was her prey. "He dangled me off the balcony and took me from behind, then I placed him on the table and rode him like an horse. Then we jumped back on the bed, wrapped ourselves in a thick bear cloak and fucked like wild animals. His Wolf watched the entire time."

Desmera's lips quivered. The only way she could know about the bear skin would be in she really was in his room... with him "That-that's a gift for his cousin. F-for whe-"

"No it's not" Margaery snapped cutting her off and Desmera flinched in her seat "It's for me and it's mine. The-".

Desmera quickly rose to her feet and turned away, finally having heard enough of the truth. She lasted longer than Margaery thought.

"I'm done having this conversation. I thought you'd changed." she said dismissively. But the best information Margaery had saved for last.

"And the best part of all." Margaery continued stopping Desmera in her tracks, forcing the girl's eyesight back to her. The Tyrell girl moved one hand down to her stomach. " Is he's already given me the perfect wedding present." She rubbed her belly for emphasis.

The most beautiful things she heard that morning was Robb Stark shouting her name, those models ships shattering to pieces and perhaps best of all Desmera's helpless cries.

She didn't see Desmera's face as she fled, but the sight of her hands covering her face brought her greater joy that anything she'd ever felt before. The soon to be Lady Stark reared her head back and laughed.

 **Robb**  
He should have ended this a long time ago. If he had he might have been able to share himself, Margaery and more importantly Desmera this embarrassment. But this was the situation now and he would have to deal with it.

"Robb!" Desmera exclaimed upon seeing him. She suddenly burst into a run, colliding right into him and burying her face in his chest. This was a bad start already.

"What is it?" he asked." What's the matter?"

"Margaery." She sobbed. That name made a chill go up his spine and made his heart flutter at the same time. "Stupid Margaery. She's just jealous of me is all. Jealous of us. She said she went to your bed last night and had you." He took in a deep breath, causing her to rise and fall with his chest. Slowly she pulled herself away and looked up into his face. But when she looked him in the eye he turned the other way. The truth was out.

"It's better… It's better this way." He let out softly.

"Don't talk like that." She said managing a smile behind her tears. She put her hands on his shoulders and helped to straighten him out." We'll be alright. We're together now, everything's going to be fine." She'd forgiven him already.

Robb slowly moved his hands up taking both of her hands in his. She continued to smile while cry at the same time. He lifted her hands up and kissed on the knuckles.

That was her answer and she knew what it was.

He took one heavy step back and then another. The gap between them growing until her hands slid from his grasp.

"No." she cried." No! Please, please don't leave me." He turned his back on her." I love you."

Robb Stark hung his head and walked away.

 **Margaery**  
"In the sight of Gods and Men." The High Septon spoke." I join Lyonel of the House Baratheon and Aurora of the House Arryn together in matrimony."

Margaery had a front row seat to the whole thing. Her Father, her mother, brothers stood beside her in the row behind the King and Queen. Opposite them were the Starks and Tullys.

The Lannisters were not in attendance. But more importantly neither were the Redwynes. Margaery couldn't see Desmera, her father or any of them. And her family was about to find out why.

After the death of Devan it was common knowledge that the Hand of the King had a long, temperamental conversation with the Warden of the West in his personal chambers, though the exact words exchanged were unknown. Many were curious about what they talked about, but of course Margaery was one of the few who knew thanks to her... inside source. An 'agreeable' solution was found though he admitted to her that he didn't like it. Of course shortly after Lord Tywin left the Tower of the Hand the Lord of the Arbor entered practically taking his place. He found out then and there that he had always been in over his head. The Redwyne's left shortly after without so much as a word. Her family-and many others- thought it was to plan Desmera's wedding to her 'betrothed'. She suppressed a smile when she heard them rant on the subject. She wouldn't tell them just yet, she would wait to see they're reactions. Oh the look on all there faces. Even the Starks were clueless as to what happened, save one.

As the High Septon spoke Margaery's eyes glanced across the aisle to see Robb Stark standing with his family. Only he had a hard time keeping his attention on the ceremony because every so often his eyes would wander over to view her. Whenever they're eyes would lock he would have bashful smile and she bore a mischievous one. He waved one of his hands at her and she responded with little more discrete one of the own.

"With this kiss" the prince bellowed high above them and the two snapped they're attention away from the other. A rupture of applause rang out throughout the sept. Funneling out back to the Red Keep all attendants took to they're seats as the festivities continued. A table reserved for the each of the Great Lords and honored guests littered the room as other's filled out between them. The closer you were to the King's table the more important you were. The Tyrells weren't as close as the Starks or Tully's who were across the room from them. The Arryn's were closer than them, but every one else came after them. A plentiful bounty was brought out for them all and a fine selection of wine; though her family would not so much as look at Arbor Gold. Dornish wine would serve them well enough here. Then music began to play soon enough and men and women both dragged each other to begin a dance. Margaery however remained seated. But she wouldn't be for long.

"My Lady" a man's voice said. They all looked to see the heir to the Runestone Ser Andar Royce standing before her with his hand extended "May I have this dance?" he asked. Her family all looked to her curiously and the bright pleasant smile she adorned. Since the Arryn girl would be queen the Vale men would like to shore up strong alliances while they could. And everyone thought she was still unspoken for.

"I'm quite comfortable right here Ser". Silently he nodded and went of to court another highborn girl. She happily sat in her seat as her family sat with scowls with her. She raised a glass and had a sip of wine while the rest of her family looked full of melancholy and disappointment. But every one was having so much fun. Across the room sitting at they're own table the Tully brothers laughed at each other's expense. The King and Queen sat comfortably amongst them all; her silence contrasting his booming laugh. But it was the Starks who her father eyed bitterly. Ned Stark with his wife and still no sign of Robb Stark, though he had to be here somewhere.

Her Father sat in his seat starring across the room at Lord Eddard, getting himself ready for a confrontation.

"Get on with it!" her grandmother urged. And at that her father jumped to his feet and marched over to speak with the Hand. Margaery's attention was drawn elsewhere. To the new White Knight of the Kingsguard her own brother.

Loras looked very gallant in his new armor and coat, carefully clasped together with a golden rose at his shoulder. Margaery rose from her seat and went to see him.

"Loras." she greeted coming up behind her. He seemed surprised to see her as a bright smile flashed across his face." That armor looks good on you." she pointed. The Knight of Flowers looked over himself.

"Father insisted."

"And Renly?" She smirked causing Loras to blush.

"I am greatly honored for this opportunity." He told." There's honor in being Kingsguard." Margaery simply nodded.

"I know you'll be the best of them."

"I only wish you would be the Queen I'd guard. It's what you deserve. I heard Father's still planning to marry you to Stark. After everything he's done! And the Redwynes?! Damn them, damn them all." She reached out and put a hand on her brother's face.

"You were always the first one to protect me."

"I just know he's gonna mistreat you." he fumed. Her smile grew even wider. Not because of Loras but because a certain someone was making his way across the room and towards them.

"I don't know about that."

"Lady Margaery." a voice said. Loras turned around to see none other than Robb Stark standing there, " May I have this dance?" He offered his hand. She waited a moment to glance the reaction off her family. The look on Loras' face was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"I'd be delighted." She answered taking his. Everyone's reaction was as she'd expected. Shocked, surprised, dumbfounded. It was written over all their faces. All except her Father's.

He was too busy talking to Lord and Lady Stark, probably trying to sort this out for himself. So busy he hadn't even noticed.

"Lord Tyrell." Lord Eddard said." Look over there." He pointed. "There's Robb." Mace rubbed his eyes he couldn't belive it.

"And… and Margaery." There before his eyes was his only daughter around the arm of the man he intended her to marry. Someway, somehow it happened. But he had to know.

"What…what does this mean?" He asked." I…I don't understand." Margaery smiled and leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek. At the same time she grabbed Robb by the arm and lead him away. Her father was extatic for a moment but then went back to being confused." But, but, but. "He stammered following after Margaery.

But his daughter had already begun maneuvering around with Robb Stark. His arm around her waste, their other hands joined together as they danced back and forth.

"I, I don't understand." Mace said turning to face Lord Eddard. Neither did the Hand but he stood back with his wife in his arms, smiling as he nodded his head back and forth. Mace own wife and children seemed to enjoy the sight as well. Eventually Mace gave in, shrugging his shoulders giving into the glee.

"This came together rather well." Lord Hoster said moving up beside Lord Eddard." Your father would be pleased."

"I'm sure he would be." The Hand replied.

Robb and Margaery moved around once more to the beat of the music. Now other high Lords and Ladies joined them. Prince Lyonel and now Aurora Baratheon. Lord Harrold Aryyn and his wife Ysilla. But too Margaery she and Robb might as well have been alone, because that was all that mattered. He spun her once more and they took a step forward.

"I'm feeling alittle…dizzy." She finally said. Together they moved one step back.

"Kind of light headed?" he asked.

"Yea." Now they moved half a step back.

"Me too." he agreed. They took a half step to the right. Keeping their eyes on eachother the hole time." Probably from spinning." Their dancing slowed to a stop, their hands slowly dropping until it was the only thing between them." Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped." She said. Realizing that Robb seemed to jolt in surprise.

"Margaery… I" He said moving his face closer to her's.

"Yes?" she said moving her's closer to his.

The sound of sniffiling got his attention. Daryn turned his head to the left to see Domeric with red cheeks and eyes running like waterfalls.

"Domeric, what's the matter?"

"Oh." He said wipping his nose. "I just love happy endings."

"Yes." Daryn nodded. "I do too

 **Note:** **Despite how it may seem this is not The End, but the next chapter will start the final arc of this story. For just let me know what you think of how everything turned out for Robb, Margaery, Desmera, Jaime, etc.** **And I'll see you next time.**

 **Until then Stay Awesome.**


	42. Seven Years Later

**Robb**  
Seven Years had passed.

Robb Stark Warden of the North stood in his bedroom mirror before his face a knife in his hand. With one clean stroke he ran it across the left side of his face removing the beard that once grew there. He turned and did the same to the other side, then his chin and neck. Before long he was standing there with a face as clean as the day he was born.

He had to do this because he had to look presentable for everything that would be happening in the next couple of days. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was coming to visit. This would be the first they'd meet as Lord Commander and Lord of Winterfell. To add to that the other side of his family would also be coming up to visit. He had gone down to the Capital and to Highgarden to visit them but this would be the first time they'd ever come to Winterfell. He had the distinct feeling that they'd warmed up to him despite what had happened. But he couldn't say for sure whether he all liked him or not, at the very least he assumed they tolerated him. The sole acceptation being Ser Loras who was temperamental and had something up his ass….he had theories on what that must be.

But the most importantly **SHE** wanted it gone.

He saw the image in the mirror first. The door opening behind him and seeing her walk into the room.

"Ah!" Margaery let out upon seeing him." There you are." She crossed the room and stood behind him, her head resting on his right shoulder." Oh you look so handsome." Robb wiped the last bit of hair away with a warm cloth.

"Well…." He said turning to her." I just wanted to look my best." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then position herself infront of the mirror.

"I knew you would." She said." They'll be here any day you know. They passed threw Riverrun only two days ago. My Father will want to stop at Moat Callin, you know how much he likes old fortresses. I'll bet they'll be here by the end of the week." Robb simply nodded.

"It'll get pretty crowded here soon enough." Not that it hadn't already.

Much had changed these last few years. The entire household of the Starks had changed.

It all started with his mother. Once Robb started having children of his own she traveled down to the Capital to be with his Father. In the same year Balon Greyjoy died and Theon went back to Pyke to reclaim his birthright. It was hard at first and tense for the Iron Islands. Everything had since quieted down.

Both his sisters had each been married off. Bran was still being fostered with the Lannisters as payment for Robb slaying Ser Daven. By the end of this year his younger brother would return to them.

The only siblings Robb had left was Rickon who was only ten. His younger brother enjoying the company of his just as young niece and nephews.  
Secondly was Jon the Captain of the Household guard and Castellan of Winterfell. Ser Wendel had become he Master at Arms replacing Ser Rodrik.

Robb's own squire now the knighted Olyvar Frey had joined the household guard.

After the war Robb found Olyvar finally ready for knighthood. He knelt before his Lord and rose a knight. But that also meant his time with the Young Wolf was over.

"I suppose you'll go back to the Twins now?" Robb had asked him on their trip home.

"Truth is I'd rather stay with you." Olyvar admitted.

"Only a true knight and champion can ride with me." Robb said. Olyvar was disoriented at first. A nice time they'd had but it had to end apparently. A fun story for his own children one day. Then Robb laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder." I can think of no better man at my side."

And Olyvar fit right in. He might have been born in the South but now he was as hard as any Northman. Others not so much.  
When Margaery came North she brought a hole bunch of Southern Knights with her. Ser William Wythers, Ser Mark Mullendore, Ser Emmon Cuy, Ser Parmen Crane. Knights from houses and places he'd never heard of.

He didn't mind their service. Each were loyal and stalwart though they seemed more receptive to Margaery's commands than his own. Sometimes he felt the only ones he could count on were Jon, Wendel, Olyvar, Measter Luwin and Margaery.

A Septa and a new Steward came from the Reach as well. And Measter Luwin contineud his loyal service.

"I'm having the Wine brought up from the cellars." Margaery told. It was White Harbor White. Her Family swore off Arbor Gold around the same time he married her. He never pressed the issue. " We'll wait to have a hunt. You know how much my father enjoys them." He turned his head to her curious. She must have forgotten the Tyrells weren't the only guests they'd be having.

"Margeary. "He said.

"And the guests rooms will have to be prepared. Thought I'm wondering if we have enough for everyone. I'm sure Loras and Garlan won't mind sharing."

"Margaery." He tried louder.

"Oh the last time they saw Leon he could hardly walk." She cooed." Now he's old enough for them to teach him swordplay."

"Margaery!" She turned to him abruptly.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "He said to her.

"I forgive you." She said turning back to the mirror.

"But don't forget. "Robb continued." The Night's Watch will be visiting as well." She waved off his comment with a role of her eyes.

"Oh the Night's Watch is always there."

"No I mean their coming to visit."

"Who?"

"The Lord Commander and perhaps a dozen more Black Brothers, my Uncle among them most like." She just gave a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Well if we must. It would certainly help if we knew how many exactly."

"All I know is the Lord Commander defiantly." She continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"But I suppose we'll have some room. In the stables."

"No! Not the stables. We have more than enough space to accommodate everyone."

"Fine, fine. We can set them up in Wintertown."

"Not in Wintertown either. It'll seem as if we don't want them here."

"Well." Margaery shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He said. Despite being the Lady of Winterfell for Seven years she still didn't understand their customs. She seemed to accept Robb's following of the Old Gods but always brought their children to pray at the Sept. Tried to introduce Jousting into tournies which more commonly featured melees, not to mention trying to make tournies more common in general. And then there was Night's Watch.  
But it was perhaps simply because she had never seen the Wall for herself. Never met any honest Black Brothers. This visit was the time to turn that all around.

"Put them wherever you see fit." She said." But don't forget my family needs their space too." But there was disappointment in her voice. Robb could never stand hearing her so broken.

"We can… put up some men in the broken tower." Which wasn't broken making it just a tower. " That'll leave some spaces open."

"See." She said turning to him her voice returned to normal." I knew you'd think of something." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek once more." When my Father gets here make sure to talk to him about the war. He likes talking about that."

"I'd rather not." He replied.

"Oh please. It'll make him so happy."

"The Lord Commander will only be here for three days." He told." In all that time he will have my undivided attention."

"Undivided? What for?"

"Pressing concerns. They require more-"

"More men, more weapons, more food. Same song, same tune. Between us, the Capital and Casterly Rock how much more could they want?"

"Much." He answered." Could you talk to your brother? And ask him for assistance."

"He's your brother too."

"Only by marriage. Please." He moved forward standing between her and the mirror. Taking her hands in his." It would mean so much more coming from you." She flashed him a smile.

"You are right about that."

"Then you'll do it?" She puffed a gust off hair from her mouth, shooting her hair up and around her ear.

"Only because you asked." He kissed her hands.

"Thank you." He said. He kissed her hands once more." I…" He stammered as he began to look her over." I'll go and oversee how everything is."

He walked out and leaned on the nearest railing, looking down into the yard below. His southern steward shouted commands left and right as men were carry the boxes to the wrong place, carrying the wrong thing or carrying nothing at all.

Yet he seemed to ignore two all together.

Ser Parmen Crane and Ser Emmon Cuy had decided to practice their swordsmanship instead of help preparing for the arrival.  
Even while Jon, Olyvar and even Ser Wendel went about the taks of helping arrange for the arrival of the Lord Commander these two knights did not. The Lord of Winterfell moved to change that.

Ser Parmen Crane advanced and struck his sword against Ser Emmon's.

"Sers." He said as he approached. The two knights dropped their guard and turned to him.

"Lord Stark." They greeted with a nod.

"We are very busy here Sers. Now is not the time to be practicing your swordplay." The two knights shifted in their armor. Their eyes flashing from one to the other.

"Uh my Lord?" Ser Emmon spoke up.

"Yes?" Robb answered.

"We were asked to my Lord by uh" Both he and Ser Parmen turned their heads to the left and Robb followed them. Sitting there with curly brown hair and brown eyes to match was a young boy. In his hands a little wooden sword.

"Leon." Robb said." Come here." The young boy walked across the yard and to the Lord." Knights you are dismissed." Robb said to the two. They bowed their heads once more before making their exit.

Now the young boy shifted in his place. Looking up with bright eyed innocence while his fingers strummed the wooden sword. Robb held out his hands and the boy relieved the weapon to him.

It was simply a stick with a sharpened edge, hardly resembling a sword. It led Robb to believe one of the knights had done this. If they did anything as well as they did fighting he'd feel much better off.

He turned his attention back to the boy.

"First. Learn to use this" He tapped him on the forehead with his index finger." Then I'll teach you to use this. "He held up the toy.

 **Eddard**

Being a King's Hand was hard business. Though to be fair Ned's time in the Capital had been a mostly peaceful one. After the war and the Dorne coming back into the fold everything began to look up. And they've been on that mountain top ever since.

These days Small Councils meetings ran shorter than ever. Leaving Ned to spend his time with Catelyn, Lyanna, Robert and his great nephpews.  
He and Robert and become Grandparents the same year. Shortly after Prince Lyonel's wedding was Robb's at Highgarden. And later that year both House Baratheon and House Stark produced their next heir. Prince Tommard Baratheon and Leon Stark. But that also meant someone else became a grandparent as well.

When Mace Tyrell received the news he was practically singing it around halls everywhere he went. Between his two eldest sons they'd been married longer than Margaery had been alive and yet she managed to produce more children than either of them.

Leon was born the same year that Robb and Margaery were married. The next heir to Winterfell and Warden of the North. But the Starks possessed two great regions now, a second son was needed. The year after they had him. Edmure Stark named for Robb's late Uncle the Lord that should have been. Hoster was delighted.

War divided them for a year but when Robb came back a miracle, twins! One boy and finally a girl. Gareth and Olenna.  
And most recently just the year prior the fifth Stark child, Beron.

In half the time it took Ned, Robb already had five children. With Sansa and Arya being married that meant more grandchildren. Even more on the way after Bran and Rickon, Ned was starting to loose count as it was. For each and every birth Robert had sent a more than generous amount of gold as a nameday gift. Mace Tyrell sent twice as much.

Prince Lyonel and Lady Aurora did not stop either. Over these seven years his wife had birthed him a total of three strong sons.  
Three years after their first a second son was born to them, Edric Baratheon. And just two years after that Petyr Baratheon. The Royal Dyansty looking well preserved for the future.

"HAHA!" Robert cheered at the shattering of two more Lances.

The King was still tall and muscular built. His hair still brown, the golden crown sitting well on his head. That's what Ned was most jealous of his hair. His own was growing greyer and greyer each year. One day he would wake up soon with his hair like snow or with none at all. He was starting to wonder what Jon Arryn was feeling day after day. His friend was no fool but sometimes got alittle carried away. If it wasn't for Lyanna he wouldn't have been able to control Robert at all.

Lord Commander Balon Swann stood closeby with Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Jory Cassel. They were often referred to now as the "Old Guard" in Robert's Kingsguard. Those who had been there since the beginning. The younger members were called the"New Guard"  
The trio of Old Guards stood keeping guard over the King, Queen and royal family.

Lord Harrold Arryn rode to the end of the line where his squire handed him a fresh new lance. His foe had been his own bannerman once Ser Mychel Redfort, now of the Kingsguard. Ser Mychel armed with a lance of his own kicked his horse and urged him forward. Charging once more to meet the Warden of the East.

This would be the final tilt as Ser Mychel charged forward and managed to knock his lance against Lord Arryn's shoulder, knocking him off balance and off his horse. Ser Mychel certainly was skilled with a lance and better with the sword. Of this generation he was perhaps the best of them all, even the Knight of Flowers.

Ser Mychel walked over and bowed his head before his King while Lord Arryn rose to his feet marching over to his tent, angered.  
Lord Harrold Arryn had kept himself busy in the Vale. Taking it upon himself to once and for all wage a war on the Wild Tribes in the Mountains of the Moon.

Growing up in the Vale Ned had heard from Jon Arryn or Yohn Royce of these tribes. They seemed no different to Ned than Wildlings. But their attacks were always few and far between. And they hadn't massed in large enough numbers to be a threat to the Vale in hundreds of years.  
All the same Lord Harrold Arryn was devoted to ridding the Vale of them completely. A noble effort for the people of the Vale. More likely something to keep their hot-blooded young Lord busy.

Now came the next two competitors.

Prince Lyonel Baratheon heir to the Throne against Ser Lancel Lannister.

Ever since Robert's Rebellion many looked to the West with contempt. With Tywin's ruthless sack of King's Landing and his son's murder of the King. But Ser Jaime had since become an outstanding member of the Night's Watch. And the malice of the West died with Tywin in Ned's opinion.  
He died shortly after his nephew Ser Daven. That left everything to his only surviving son Tyrion Lannister. "The Half-man" as he was called was not a bad man by Ned's standards. Certainly better than his father. He certainly worked hard to try and help clean up his families foul image. One way was by helping the Night's Watch and Ned couldn't argue with that.

And Lord Tyrion was a cunning man. He himself took no wife making his cousin Ser Lancel Lannister his heir. And the young Lancel reminded Ned of the Kingslayer in his youth. It seemed forboading for him.

Ser Lancel married lady Liance Vance the eldest daughter of Lord Karyl when Lord Vance died the children of Liane and Lancel would inherit his lands and titles. Making House Lannister of Wayfarer's Rest in the Riverlands.  
Similar situations were happening all across Westeros. Where Lannister men were marrying into Noble Houses with female heirs. In a generation there would be a House Lannister in almost every region of the country, almost. The North and Dorne would never agree to it.

The young Prince Tommard stood against the rallying cheering for his Father. His younger brother Edric in the arms of his grandmother the Queen, Petyr with his own mother.

The Prince and the heir rode towards each other, lances down and ready. With one simple move Prince Lyonel avoided the Lannister's blow and instead hit him dead in the chest. The Lion fell off his horse and onto his back. The future King continued with his arms raised high in triumpth to the praise of many.

The end of the tourney saw Prince Lyonel Baratheon against Ser Mychel Redfort. The two broke twelve lances against each other before Prince Lyonel unhorsed the white knight. And with the crown of roses in hand the Prince named his wife Aurora Baratheon his Queen of Love and Beauty

 **Margaery**

Her Aunt had married in the North and she hated it. Margaery had no idea what she was complaining about. Granted she'd never been to Bear Island but everything in the North was the same in her eyes.

At first his mother had been here but she didn't stay for long. With alittle push from Margery Robb married his sisters off. Brandon hadn't been here almost as long as she had. She would be disappointed if he came back a knight. She wanted her own children to be the first Stark Knights. Or if Bran wanted to press his rights on Riverrun, but that was a problem for another time. This left only two more brothers.

Rickon who was only ten and much enjoyed the company of his young nephews and nieces. And Jon who was a bastard and hardly anyone for Margery to concern herself with.

His mother, sisters, brothers all helped him run the North. But one by one they all left until only Margery was left. Then it was ran by her…. and Robb. But for a year it was only her. Robb went off to war leading the combined armies of the North and Riverlands leaving Margeary as it's caretaker.

The Whitehills and Forresters were at each other's throats again. The Ryswell brothers were causing trouble in the rills. There were a few deserters but Margery didn't cut their heads off. She instead sent them back to Night's Watch to be dealt with as they saw fit. She dealt with all these problems and more, not to mention the children two of which they had at that time while pregnant with the other two.

The Northmen were an unruly bunch she had learned that on their wedding night.

Dacey Mormont the She Bear of Bear Island punched a man for "Looking at her cross-ways" Benfred Tallhart broke a servant's hand for spilling a drink on him. One of the Northmen who was still unknown got Margery's cousin Elinor pregnant with a bastard. Since then Margery had tried to find out who but to little avail.  
It couldn't have been Umber he was to easy to remember. Daryn Hornwood was betrothed at the time and the Northeners value their honor highly. Margery had narrowed it down to Domeric Bolton or one of the Ryswell brothers.

But unruly as they were they were Margaery's now. So she had to deal with them but she found the Riverrmen much easier to deal with.  
By Margery's suggestion Robb would marry two of his siblings in the North and two to the Riverlands so as to appease both his old and new bannermen.

First was Sansa, married to Ser Brynden Blackwood heir to Raventree Hall. The Blackwoods were a strong house and not a bad choice but this might lead to future problems. She warned Robb of the on-going feud between Blackwood and Bracken telling him doing this would only add more fuel to the fire.

He had already been called to Riverrun before to deal with a territorial feud between the two rivals. Naturally Margery went with him.  
She warned him that the Bracken's might see him as picking sides. But Robb listened to his sister's wishes and not his wife's. Whatever happened after this would happened. And when it went bad Margaery would point right back to that.

Next was Arya which was just last year. Which was another one of Robb's bad decisions.

Lyman Darry had grown up in Winterfell. As such he grew up around Robb's siblings and his children. Perhaps he often felt like one of the Starks seeing Robb as the older brother he never had, practically worshiping the ground he walked on. When the time came for him to be knighted he wanted Robb to do it. He liked one Stark just as much.

Ever since he arrived in Winterfell he always followed Arya, not that Margery could understand why. Riding, hunting, fighting he tried his best to impress her in everything but failed. After his Father died Lyman returned home to Darry to take up his rightful place as it's Lord.  
He'd visit every so often looking older with each visit. Maybe it was maturity that changed Arya, but when Robb asked her if she'd marry Lyman she said "Yes"

A foolish move in Margery's opinion. In a generation's time Darry would be the second most powerful House in the Riverlands, but with Lyman as it's Lord their loyalty didn't need to be bought with marriage. Margaery herself would have pushed for a marriage with the Motoon's who now had ties to the Redwynes.  
A fool sometimes but always a good husband. Her friends were so jealous. Not only because of how devishly handsome he was. He was very protective as well.

Each time she was pregnant he was with her day and night, bending to her every whim great or small.

Rickard Ryswell had made a rash comment once at the Last Harvest Feast. When Robb mentioned they needed a new steward he replied "Just have your wife do it, it's what her family comes from"

She watched as Robb turned and broke his jaw in one punch. She acted as if she was shocked and hadn't heard what happened that way she could apologize for his actions while picking his brain about it later. The Horse Lords have been apologizing ever since.

And already he had tried to gain the support of the Riverrmen. Most of which by now had all warmed up to him.

When Walder Frey died Robb went to his funeral and attended the seventieth name day to Lord Stevorn Frey.

Domeric Bolton heir to the Dreadfort had married a girl from House Frey. And that was warning signs to Margaery of worse things to come. Even more so when Lady Dustin had no heirs, making it possible for Domeric to inherit it.

The first person he told was Robb.

"Now I'm just like you." He smiled. He might have married a southern girl and could inherit more land. But his Frey bride was nothing compared to Margaery and House Dustin's lands were nothing more than a dot on the map compared to what Riverrun was.

"Relax." Robb told her when she brought her fears up to him." Domeric is a good friend, we've nothing to fear from him."

"Maybe not Domeric but what about the Freys?! They're nothing more than upstart bridge builders."

"Lord Stevron is better than his father." Robb shrugged. "He'll give us no trouble."

"Perhaps not. But what about his son? Or his grandson?" Ryman Frey was a fat drunk and his son Edwyn was even worse, Bitter and angry all the time. She knew it was well as Robb.

"There's still hope." Robb said." Edwyn Frey has a son. Perhaps we can foster him here."

"That's just what they want you to do! The baby's name is just to intice you." Edmure Frey was it's name.

"It's working." Robb told.

House Whent had belonged to his great aunt but instead of pressing his claim for it as Margaery wished, Robb instead decided to divide the land between the four neighboring houses.

House Roote of Lord Harroway's Town.

House Wode were landed knights sworn to the Whents but with the newfound land and wealth they had almost as much power as a Lordly House.

One hundred years ago the Butterwells were one of the prominent houses of the Riverlands before their lands were taken from them. Robb had given them all that back. In a generation they would be one of the most powerful houses in the Riverlands. They were enternaly grateful and the young Lord of the House named his heir in honor of Robb. They were still sending up fresh milk, but Margaery was hoping they'd send up wine. She was getting tired of that White Harbor trash.

And laslty was the Mootons.

Margery of course had her own opinion about this. Sure these four houses were grateful but not everyone would be. The land the Butterwells lost had been in possession to another great house who wouldn't be pleased about what they'd lost. The Wodes would be viewed as upstarts. But the biggest problem was the Mootons.

Already the Mootons were one of the principal bannermen to House Tully. Up there with the Freys and now there power might be evern greater. And just like the Florents, the Yronwoods or the Boltons they always tro to get to the top.

And the Mootons had married into house Tarly who married into House Redwyne, making quite the alliance. But perhaps problems could be avoided with a possible marriage of Edmure when he becomes Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.

But that was a problem for her and Robb for another time.

She enjoyed her little mind games with Robb. Sometimes she did it for fun, to be serious or sometimes both. His reaction was always the best part.

"What would you do if the Florents attacked Highgarden?"

"If the Night's Watch needs good men why don't you make Jon go?" He'd been drinking water at the time, causing him to spit it out his nose.

"What are we going to do about House Dustin?"

"With House Whent now gone you could lay your claim to it, just like you did Riverrun."

"We should melt Ice down into two swords. One for Leon and one for Edmure."

Normally he'd just sit there with a confused look on his face, prompting her laughter. But he was beginning to learn. One time he had one for her, except she actually had an answer.

"You know." He said." You are the only one to give your Father any grandsons." Wilas was still childless but Garlan had two daughters with his wife.

"Yes." She smiled in reply." That's true."

"So technically should no male heirs be born to Wilas or Garlan, Highgarden would then fall to Gareth." A light shined in Margery's eyes after that." By the same laws that govern I should rule Riverrun. Not his nieces or nephews in New Barrel or the Arbor." Margery certainly liked the sound of that.

"That's right." She said.' You're learning fast just like I want you too. You'll should keep all this in mind when you're the Hand."

"Hand?" He answered confused.

"The King's Hand." She giggled. "What else did you think?"

"I don't think I'll be the King's Hand." He shook his head with a modest smile.

"You'll be the Lord of Two Great Regions. The North being large than the rest of the Kingdoms combined already, but now we own one of them. Giving even more land. And Prince Lyonel adores you."

"There are still many others better suited for the position. His Uncle Renly has been in the Capital nearly all his life. His cousin in Storm's End-"

"None of them can hold a candle to you. The Young Wolf Robb Stark. The Great Warrior and Conquerer." She twirled around him as she sang his praises.

"There's more to ruling than martial prowess." She stopped before him.

"That's why you have me."

For now she knelt before the Sept which her husband's father and made for his wife when she first came here. And now Margery would use it. But she wouldn't be alone.

"That is the Father." She said to a young Edmure with his twin siblings. She pointed the bearded man out on the sept." We pray to him for judgement. The Mother for Mercy because all mother's are sweet and kind."

"Where is the Weirwood?" Edmure asked innocently. Margery managed a smile.

"Trees belong outside." She answered.

"Edmure." Called a voice. The four Starks tuned around to see the Lord himself standing in the doorway. Her own husband.

He'd grown taller since they first met. So tall now that she had to stand on her tip-toes to even get both arms around him. He'd always been stocky with a thick muscular build. And she'd always like his look of dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes like the sea.

Edmure shared the same look as his father.

"Come here lad." Robb said. Margaery leaned over to kiss him on his head.

"Go on." She whispered. She watched as he ran along towards his father. She caught his eyes and smiled at him causing him to stay still in his place for a few moments.

It had been a lond day of getting everything ready and Margeaery was ready to climb under the blankets and go to bed. Most of the time Robb came into the room after her. He'd always stay up later talking with Jon or Measter Luwin about something. Her husband had a habit of asserting himself over each and every little, tiny detail.

When he came into the room tonight he quickly discarded his fur coat before sitting down in bed next to her.

"Who from your family will be coming?" He asked.

"All the important ones." She smiled back. He didn't seem to understand.

"Meaning?"

"Father's gotten leave from the Capital to visit. My mother, all my brothers. Everyone." She finished with a smile. Robb rubbed at his neck nervously.

"And Cersei?" Now they came right to the point. Margaery turned her head and looked at him. The petrified look on his face almost made her laugh.

"Thankfully my dear sister in law will not be attending." That seemed to brighten his spirits some.

She and Robb had journeyed to Highgarden several times over these past seven years. Their pleasant little vacations they rode, hunted, hawked on the nearby countryside. Sailed along the mandor and most importantly spend time with Margaery's family.

Despite the marriage to her brother and her position as Lady of Highgarden Margaery never considered Cersei to be in that category.

"Watching her I always thought marriage made someone bitter and depressed." Robb ducked beside her, nervous confusion on his face.

"And?" He asked doing so. She turned and rubbed her hand along his newly shaved chin.

"Naturally I know she's wrong. She's always been a sour bitch and always will be." Her husband smiled as he stood back up to his full height." Even my brother couldn't make her happy I don't know what will." Robb simply nodded." You'd have learned that too if you'd married Desmera."

"What?!" He asked confused. Margaery put on an "innocent" smile as she continued. She enjoyed these little games with Robb. He was so stiff and humorless almost like his father, this helped him unwind alittle. But it was good to remind him what he could have missed out on. One of the proudest moments of her life was taking Robb from her own. Margaery liked to think that Leon was conceived on the night that she stole him away from Desmera.

"I'm just saying if you married Desmera you would have been as miserable as Cersei is." Robb bit at his bottom lip, turning his head and looking down hard at the ground." But" she said reaching out and cupping his cheeks in both her hands." You didn't" she leaned up in kissed him on the nose." Because you're a smart man."

She kissed him once more. He leaned in to try and kiss her but she stopped him.

"Stop." She giggled and he did so." It's late and we've got a long day ahead of us."


	43. The Dual Lord

**Margaery**

The gates opened up and in rode ten men dressed in black. It was easy to pick out the important ones. Benjen Stark had the typical Stark features. Tall and black haired with grey eyes. Margaery didn't like that look. Lord Commander Ser Jaime Lannister was tall and blonde haired, a strange feature usually not seen this far north.

The Kingslayer dismounted his horse and almost immediately locked eyes with Robb. A sharp, hard look written over both their faces.

He left his horse and began crossing the distance between them until he stood before Robb. Now the Kingslayer stood right before the Lord of Winterfell. The two of almost the same height, the Kingslayer a hair taller. But Robb was the broader of the two. Margaery knew if it came to blows her husband would easily win.

"Lord Commander." Her husband said in a hard voice.

"Lord Stark." He replied. They stared at each other a few hard moments longer. Then all at once a sharp smile grew across the Kingslayer's face along with her husband's." It's good to see you again." He said reaching out his hand which Robb shook." You've grown." The Kingslayer turned his head to look at Margery. Then down the line one by one to the Stark Children." My goodness you have been productive."

"My wife." Robb said turning and showcasing her." Lady-"

"Margaery Tyrell. Now Stark."

"Pleasure." The Lord Commander smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"My eldest son and heir Leon. My second son and heir to Riverrun, Edmure. The twins Olenna and Gareth." Now they came at last to the youngest, the baby." And Beron."

Jaime observed the baby the longest. Too long. It made Margaery uncomfortable.

"He has the look of your Uncle." The Lord Commander said turning to Robb. As if on cue a voice rang out.

"ROBB!" Everyone turned to see a tall, sharply featured Stark man move amongst the Black Brothers. A smile on his face, his arms held out.

"Uncle Benjen!" Robb returned the greeting. He walked over to hug his uncles.

"Ah!" He said when he saw the children." What beautiful looking children you have Robb." He was right. They were all very beautiful." I probably have more nieces and nephews than I can count." As Benjen greeted his young relations Robb turned back to the Kingslayer.

"Lord Commander I've had suitable quarters made for you and your men."

"And we greatly appreciate it."

"Please come to me with anything you need and I'll be sure you get it. Whenever you're ready Lord Commander I'll be ready to talk."

"Always time to talk Lord Stark." He answered." Walk with me please."

"I was wondering my Lord." Robb said. The Kingslayer stopped and turned to look at him." If you might enjoy taking a ride."

"My ass has been in that saddle for days, I was starting to chaf." The boys giggled at that until they were silenced by a glare from their father.

"If it please you my Lord." Robb said." I would like my sons to be apart of our conversation." The Lord Commander cast a glance at the young boys.

"Very well." He nodded." We can take that ride then."

"Leon, Edmure!" Robb called to his eldest sons." Come!" The two boys quickly ran towards their father." Saddle your horses, we're going for a ride."

The two boys ran off but were almost joined by a third. Gareth was baby and followed his elder brothers everywhere. When Robb took them to his solar to explain their duties as Lords Gareth would follow. And Robb never had the heart to turn him away. But someday soon Margaery and Robb were going to have to explain how different his responsibilities would be from his brothers.

She reached down and picked up her son, stopping him from leaving.

At that same moment Robb walked past her.

"You didn't mention this to me." She said.

"I hadn't thought about it until just now."

"Let me come with you." She said." I want to listen as well."

"There's still much to do about the Castle. And your Family will be in within a few days time."

When her husband was right he was right. If she left who would supervise. The Bastard? The Frey? Yes it was probably better for her to take the reins on this.

She watched as her husband with their eldest sons rode out the gates with the Lord Commander. They left out of the North gate, the same way they came in. Once they were gone Margaery turned her attention to the castle. She put Beron to bed and then went to the Solar, to see if there was anything to take care of. If there was anything she could take care of now, she would so Robb wouldn't have too later.

It wasn't too long after she got situated that she heard someone was approaching from the East Gate. The one connecting to the Kingsroad.

"My lady." Olyvar said to her." Riders at the gate."

"Who?" she asked standing up.

"Your family, my Lady." He answered.

Margeary did not like the sound of that. Her Father, mother, brothers all had arrived. They'd arrived and Margery was the only one there to greet them.

"Father." Margaery smiled walking up to him. She wrapped both arms on his shoulders and kissed his cheeks. He'd grown wider in recent years. King's Landing had been to good to him.

"Ah" He exhaled upon seeing her. "My Margeary. My little Flower. But what's this? Where is Leon, where is Edmure? And you're husband? Their missing, all missing!"

"Not missing. "she replied." No the've simply gone out for a ride." She would leave out who they were with for now.

"A ride?" he questioned." A poor excuse not to be here to greet his guests. His own family!"

"Oh you know him. And we didn't expect to see you for another few days. How was your ride up?"

"Those damn Freys stopped us at the Twins. And bleed me dry. ME! The King's Master of Coin. Their no better than the Florents."

"I can't but agree." Margaery said dryly. She quickly wanted to change the subject. "Did you see Moat Callin on your way up?"

"I must admit it wasn't the formidable fortress I had envisioned. If I was too invade I'll roll right over it."

"I'm know you would." She smiled and turned to greet the rest of her family. Her mother, then eldest brother Wilas. Next came Garlan's daughters two young girls with the brown hair and golden eyes of their house.

"Ah." She smiled." And my beautiful neieces." She leaned down to hug them both." When you two get older you'll be the envy of every boy in the Reach."

"Only the Reach?" Garlan chuckled. Yes she though, because her children would be the envy of the Kingdoms. Margery turned and greeted him with a kiss and a hug.

Next was her jolly aunt and Uncle Ser Jon Fossoway and Janna Tyrell.

"Margaery!" her mother called." Please show us around your new home."

And there was alot to show them. The broken tower which wasn't broken anymore, the Weirwoods. No there was something else she knew they'd defiantly want to see. The only thing House Stark had to show off, besides her of course.

With a torch in hand she led the way down the winding stairs with a torch in hand. Leading the way down the miles of long dead Starks, reciting their names as they went along.

"That's Lord Rickard, Robb's grandfather." She pointed when they came to the final statue." Did you know him Father?" He shook his head.

"I did not. But my mother knew him...briefly." Margaery turned and pointed to the vacant spot beside Lord Rickard.

"That's where Lord Eddard will go. And then passed him where Robb and I will go?"

"You?" Loras questioned.

"Yes, Robb and I right there." she pointed to the spot." That way we'll be together forever. He'll have a Direwolf at his feet, I'll have a rose at him. And between us there will be a flowing river with a trout in it."

She saved the best for last.

"Here it is!" she showcased Ice to them. A greatsword as wide as man's hand and taller than her! The Valyarian steel gave it a smokey appearance which cut like nothing else. It was captivating to everyone that saw it.

"Magnificent." Her father said in awe.

"Who wants to hold it?" she asked." Loras your the best warrior in the Seven Kingdoms, how about it?" The White Knight stepped forward and took the blade in both hands." Careful." Margaery advised when he picked it up. Everyone else stepped back as he began to swing it back and forth.

"Amazing." Her father said.

"What does your husband use it for?" Her Uncle Jon Fossoway said.

"Executing deserters mostly. But it has carried it into battle before. And someday Leon will do the same." Loras continued to swing the blade back and forth." I tried to convince him to melt it down into two blades. One for Leon and one for Edmure."

"I'm having two swords made for them, it would be wonderful if they were both Valyarian Steele." Her father said." Do you think there's enough for three?"

"I've talked to Robb but he isn't open to the idea."

"How cruel of him." Her mother said.

"Lady Stark!" called a voice. Margaery turned around to see the bastard walking down the hallway. Moving past her parents, then Loras until he stood before her." My Lady." He said once more when he stopped before her.

"Ser Snow." she responded with a smile. He was neither a knight but he was a bastard.

"My Lady your Lord husband doesn't like when others touch Ice." He glanced over his shoulder at Loras.

"But that's no stranger, that's my brother."

"My Lady-"

"If you wouldn't mind." Margaery interrupted." My Family has brought many things with them from the South. Could you help get their rooms situated?" And as a servant of the house Jon couldn't disobey his lady. He bowed his head and walked off to do as she said.

But Margery knew this wasn't the end of it. When Robb returned she wouldn't be surprised if he somehow heard about this 'little situation'.

She and Robb may have had disagreements about things but he never got mad with her about things, and she never got mad at him.

"Riders at the gate!" called a guard." Lord Stark has returned." called another

"Ah." Margaery said turning back to the gate." Just in time."

The gates opened up and in rode her husband. Her eldest son Leon riding beside him. Following after was Edmure and then the Lord Commander. The two men seemed to be having a conversation while the boys simply rode.

"Who is that?" Her father pointed to Ser Jaime. The golden haired man dismounted his horse.

"The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Margaery answered." The Kingslayer."

"Kingslayer?!" he spat back in shock. They watched as the man in questioned turned and with a smile on his face put both arms around Edmure and helped him dismounted. " What is he doing?!" Before she knew it her father stomped forward and went to meet him. His sudden abrupt charge catching the attention of many in the yard. Everyone except the Kingslayer who's back was too him." KINGSLAYER!" he roared. That got his attention and Ser Jaime turned to meet whomever was so angry with him." Unhand that boy!" Confused the Lord Commander looked to Edmure in his arms and back to Lord Tyrell." Unhand him!" By now Garlan and several Tyrell men at arms moved up beside him. Some were even of Robb's own guard, Ser Emmon Cuy and Ser Mark Mullendore.

The Lord of Winterfell stepped between the charging group and the Lord Commander.

"Stop!" he commanded with both arms raised. That managed to stop them." Everything is alright." His eyes shifted down to the man right before him." Father, I'm so glad to see you. I apologize I couldn't have been here to greet you upon your arrival." But Lord Tyrell's attention moved pasted Robb and to his grandson in the hands of a killer. "Lord Commander." Robb said turning to him." You've had a long day perhaps you'd like to rest." Ser Jaime cast a glance around the yard. With many of the Tyrell faces staring back at him with content.

"Yes. "He answered." I must rest." But as he moved to make his exit he was stopped by a tug on his black coat. Looking down was Edmure Stark, looking up at him with wide-eyed innocence.

"Ser Jaime." He squeaked." Can I hear more of your stories later?" The Kingslayer grew a warm smile and bent down to meet the young Lord eye to eye.

"Certainly Lord Edmure."

"Promise?"

"I Promise. And I've never made a promise I didn't keep."

"Except shoving your sword in your kings back!" Mace roared up. Robb looked on in shock as the Kingslayer rose to his feet, turning to face her father.

"That's right." He simpled smiled. He shrugged his shoulders causing his black coat to fall and cover his body more. Then he turned and marched off.

In the aftermath of his leaving her father quickly turned to her husband.

"I don't know why you let that maniac touc your son! Or why you even let him into your House like this!"

"The Lord Commander is my guest just as you are Father." Robb responded in a calm neutral voice. Turning the two began walking out of the courtyard and into the hall. " He is here to discuss the dealings of the Watch with me. As my heirs Leon and Edmure accompanied me. The boys were quite interested in his stories and adventures."

"Ser Jaime says he's seen giants." Edmure said popping up beside his Father's legs.

"Giants?" Mace said." Aren't you alittle old to believe in that sort of thing?" The boy shrunk behind his Father's legs. Robb stayed silent on the subject.

"You must have had a long trip." He said." Any trouble on the road?"

"Only once we got up here." Mace said." These Northern Roads are hardly marked. Not to mention that awful bog we had to pass threw."

"I trust the crannogmen made you comfortable?" Robb smiled.

"I am very happy to be off the road and behind some warm walls."

"Well do enjoy yourself while you are here." Robb said with a comforting hand on his back." What's mine is your's here."

"What's mine is mine you mean?" He chuckled." Most of these knights, warm clothing and the food" He stressed that last one" all came from me." Robb simply gave a comforting smile in response.

"And we're grateful for it." It was Mace's turn to give a friendly slap on the back now.

"Come on my boy." He said." I've had a long journey and require a lot of rest. When will dinner be ready?"

 **Robb**  
The dinning hall was full that night. The Household of Winterfell, the brothers of the Night's Watch and members of House Tyrell all joined together under his roof.

Lord Stark was surrounded by Tyrells.

Lord Mace Tyrell drank with Ser Fossoway and Uncle Benjen. Lady Janna Tyrell attracted a few black brothers with her big... personality. Margaery talked like her grandmother, had features of her mother but if she could look like anyone Robb hoped it was her aunt.

On his wedding Night to Margaery Lady Janna whether by drink or just the excitement got a little too carried away when it came to the bedding ceremony.

They had stayed at New Barrel on their visits South. The last time Janna gushed over the young Leon and Edmure. And spoiled them rotten the same way Margaery, Alerie and Olenna had. And she warmed up to Robb much easier than the other Tyrells had, save Margaery.

He liked her husband, he was a nice man maybe a bit overbearing at times but a nice man. He and Robb went hunting multiple times during their visits.

Margaery was to his left talking across him to her mother and Garlan. Robb's sons Leon and Edmure before them talking with their uncle Willas.

Robb's attention turned away from their talk to see Lord Commander Lannister across the room, sitting by himself. Now seemed as good a time as for the two to continue their talk.

"If you'll excuse me." Robb said standing up. Margaery begged for him to stay, and he stayed a little longer for her and the kids but eventually he had to go.

He began walking, with each step getting closer and closer to Ser Jaime. But then he found his path blocked by a shining white knight. None other than Ser Loras Tyrell "The Knight of Flowers", brother of the Kingsguard. And sadly Robb's own brother by marriage.

"Your pardon." Robb said trying to move past him. But Loras didn't budge.

"What's the matter 'brother'" Loras said. He said Brother like it was an insult." It's been so long since we've seen each other. I thought we could catch up."

Of Margeary's three brothers Robb liked Loras the least, and she knew it. Willas and Garlan he enjoyed. They could talk about history, books, foods, war and just about anything in between. But the two were actually fun to hold a conversation and spend time with. Ser Loras was not.

"You should come down to the Capital." Loras said with a smug smile." We could have a tournament." This wasn't the first time Loras suggested this. Ever since his lose to the Young Wolf, his sole desire seemed to be to regain his lost honor from Robb. That and make up for not crowning his sister in the first place.

"I'm done with tournaments." Robb answered. The last one left quite a bad taste in his mouth, even years later.

"Hmh?" Loras smirked." Afraid are you?" Robb managed a smile. Loras thought he had a leg over Lord Stark, he was about to learn otherwise.

"You know" Robb said studying his brother in law's face." You and Margaery share a lot of similarities." Loras smiled confidently at that." The same hair, the same smile" Loras nodded with each comparison. But now it was time for the big one." And you both like to take it in the ass." Loras' smile quickly died making it Robb's turn to smile. He used Loras' confusion to step past him, continuing his journey across the room and to the Lord Commander.

"How have things been at the Wall?" Robb asked taking the vacant seat next to him, ready to continue their conversation from earlier.

"Busy." Ser Jaime replied." Though I am glad to report we have a great increase in manpower recently. Soon I hope to reopen some of the abandoned castles."

"I would be glad to hear that."

"The Wildlings are growing bolder though. We keep hearing reports of groups coming closer and closer to the Wall. Some have even reported seeing them in the forest from the top of the Wall." Robb sat back and ran his hand along his chin nervously. Bolder was certainly the right word." But the numbers hardly resemble what they were last time."

"Hm that's at least some good news." The last thing Robb wanted to do was call his banners and ride off to fight in another battle.  
At that moment Edmure came running up to them and perching himself by Ser Jaime's leg.

"Ser Jaime! Ser Jaime!" Edmure churped.

"Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed happily doing so. "What can I do for you my lad?"

"I want to hear more of your adventures. You said you'd tell me them."

"Ah" Jaime breathed as he picked the boy up to sit him on his lap." Where do I begin?"

Robb glanced down to see if Margaery or his father in law had noticed. None had appreciated Ser Jaime's kindness to the boy before but Robb allowed it. Like most they saw only Ser Jaime Lannister "The Kingslayer", Robb himself had thought the same once. But now he knew him as Ser Jaime Lannister "The Sword in the Darkness, The Watcher on the Walls, The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch"  
And if his son idolized such a man then he saw no harm in it.

"I've seen giants and mammoths." Jaime told Edmure to the boy's great delight." Taller than trees, they were and bigger than this whole room. Able to crush a man's skull like a melon!" Edmure shivered in excited fright.

"And the Wildlings?" he asked." What are they like?"

"A savage folk." Ser Jaime answered." More beast than man, who speak in the old anciet tongues! Their only goal to get over the wall and destroy anything beyond it. It is a hard enemy we fight but we fight the good fight all the same."

"When I get older I want to join the Night's Watch." Edmure said. Margaery was not the only one to look concerned. Mace, Aleria, Loras, all the Tyrells looked distraught at the idea. The Lord Commander seemed to notice.

"You don't know what you'd be giving up." He said.

"I don't care, I'll swear the oath!" Ser Jaime had a warm smile across his face.

"And I'd be glad to have you. But come back to me when you're older and a Lord in your own right." The Lord Commander reached up to his coat and plucked the pin that kept it there. A golden lion." And then if you'd still like to join well…" He paused a moment so that he could glance at the disproving Tyrell eyes around the room." We'll see how you feel once your older." He simply said.

"Edmure." Robb said getting the boy's attention." Run along now. Go play with your brothers." The future Lord of Riverrun did as he was told and ran off.

"Cute Kid." Jaime commented as he leaned back in his chair.

Robb turned to see his father in law take one stumbling step after another, each one bringing him closer to Robb. He closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh. He really wasn't looking forward to this. Mace Tyrell was too much to deal with sober, he didn't want to know what he was like drunk.

"Lord…" He paused to suppress a burp." Lord Stark….I, I,I,I want to have a word with you."

"Father." Robb said managing a smile." Later if you please. I need to talk with the Lord Commander."

"Talk?" He burped." Talk of what?" Ser Jaime must have understood Robb's plight and jumped in.

"The Wall." He answered." And our War against the Wildlings."

"War?" he repeated." Then you are in luck" He pointed his right index finger forward. But in doing so swung his arm out and the cup with it. The wine inside splashed inside, some of it flying out and over Robb and Ser Jaime's laps. Mace hadn't seemed to notice." I am the greatest battle commander in Westeros." He said pulling a chair up besides Robb." I can tell you exactly what you need to know." This just went from uncomfortable to dreadful in only a matter of seconds.

"Do you remember the Wall Lord Stark?" Jaime asked. Robb gave a smile nod.

"Aye." He said with it.

"Now wasn't that some fun?" He chuckled." You killed what was it fifty men?" Out of the corner of his eyes Robb saw Mace shift over and look to Robb.

"I don't remember." He answered taking a sip of his wine. Ser Jaime seemed to accept that and sank back into his seat.

"You did us a great service that day." He told." If you hadn't arrived the Wildlings would have wiped us out completely."

"I was only doing my duty."

"And you've continued to do that. Food, weapons, men. With all our supplies I think this is the strongest we've been in a hundred years."

"You know" Lord Tyrell said leaning forward to view the two." Most of that food comes from down South from my lands." He pointed a finger into his chest.

"From you?" Jaime asked. Lord Tyrell nodded." Well can I make a special request?" Lord Tyrell nodded once more." Could you send up some Arbor gold?" Robb's eyes bugged open and Lord Tyrell's jaw almost dropped." All we have is White Harbor wine, tastes like piss in my opinion. I haven't had a fine vintage from the Arbor in years."

Lord Tyrell's face began to turn red as blood. He grumbled and mumbled under his breath. When Robb turned and tried to offer some kind of comfort he rose up from his chair and stomped off.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jaime.

 **Margaery**

She didn't know what to expect when Measter Luwin approached her.

"My Lady." He said.

"Yes?" she asked turning to him.

"There's been a raven my lady." He produced it from his sleeve and showcased it to her. The symbol on the crest was a Leaping Trout." I thought it would be better to come to you first."

She took the letter and broke the seal. The time had finally come. But she knew how Robb would feel about this. Margaery put on her straight face and went to meet him.

He was in their bedroom when she found him. His back to her, sitting on the bedside. She decided not to say anything getting his attention another way. The door shut behind her and he turned to face her. And right away he knew something was wrong.

"Margaery." He sat up alert." What is it?" She opened her mouth but let no words come out, instead she showcased the paper in her hands. He looked from her to the object, fear growing in his eyes.

Lady Stark crossed the room slowly and silently. And when she stood before him stretched out the letter to him.

With his left hand he took it, opening it up both hands to finally view it. All he had to read was the first few words and he knew the rest.

He crumbled the paper in his right hand tightening it into a fist while he brought it to his lips. His mouth quivered. By the time the tears started falling she already wrapped her arms around his head.

"It's alright." She cooed." It's alright." He let out a weak cry as he put both hands up to hold her tight. His face buried in her arms.


	44. Growing Stronger and Apart

**Robb**  
Lord Hoster Tully was dead. Died during the night in his sleep.

His mother and father would be coming up from the Capital with the Royal Family coming along with them. King Robert had never forgiven himself for missing Edmure's funeral and would not miss another. Robb's own party would be himself, Margaery, all of they're children, a group of guards and the Tyrells. The Night's Watch left in a hurry and Robb wasted no time in getting his large party moving south.

He wanted to get on the road as soon as possible, but given the short notice he was not surprised of any initial set backs and delays. The Tyrells had brought more than he expected up to Winterfell; they must have been planning on staying for some time and not all of it was unpacked by the time they heard they would be moving south again. Margaery had a slew of things she wanted to bring as well, but she attended to them quickly. It took them half the day to prepare and by the other half the sun was already setting. Luckily they had arrived at House Cerwyn by sundown and were hosted by Cley Cerwyn and his wife Wylla for the night. They're triplet daughters enjoyed the company of Garlan's girl's, but each one vied for Leon's attention though they were closer to Edmure's age. By the next morning they were on the road again. Leon preoccupied himself as the 'leader' of the party, telling his grandparents and uncles where they were and what could be seen. Mace enjoyed every bit of information from him. He even got a promise from Edmure that he would lead them through the Riverlands.

He was lucky to get it since he was so distraught. He thought he had left the pin Ser Jamie gave back at Winterfell even though he left with it on. It didn't cross his mind when he could go back to get it, but it did to Robb. Thankfully Margaery calmed him down and gave him a golden wolf pin to replace it.

Thinking of his children with the exception of Leon, they all took after Robb in appearance. Yet even Leon was all Northern like the rest of them; they worshipped the old gods and were clueless to the stories Loras and Mace told them of knights and the seven. They told them stories they knew well; of the Wall, the wolfswood and the children of the forest. Gareth, to show he was just as fearless as his older brothers would always tell them scary stories even though they would only keep him up all night. As for Beron well, this would be his first trip outside of Winterfell.

Along the journey he ignored request to stay in the Barrowlands; such a venture would take them off the kingsroad and waste more time as it is. Margaery and they're children didn't mind; they enjoyed the outdoors from all the trips across the North he'd taken them on. Not to mention all the other times they travelled south.

Once past the Twins Robb's party continued deeper into the Riverlands.

Their first stop after the Twins was Segaurd where old Lord Jason Mallister was their host. He joined them threw Fairmarket towards their second stop, Darry, where they joined with his youngest sister and her husband. From Darry the combined group of House Stark, Tyrell, Darry, and Mallister headed for Riverrun. There they were greeted by the rest of their family and other lords, great and small.

Sansa and her husband Ser Brynden Blackwood along with his father were already there. Both had attended the funeral of his Uncle years ago. But they weren't the only ones.

The Lords Frey, Motoon, Vance, Piper, Butterwell, Goodbrook and other great Lords across the Riverlands came to pay their respects, though not all of them shared a pleasant history; Robb imagined it was only because he would there that they showed up, for a good first impression. Even his Father and Uncle had abandoned their duties to come and attend the funeral together, leaving the Capital in the hands of Stannis and Renly Baratheon.

And so it was time for Lord Hoster Tully to follow his son, his father, grandfather and every Tully since Axel. He was placed in a boat with all his worldly belongings, his armor and sword to be pushed into the river by six chosen members. Never had such a high caliber group been assembled for the task.

Robb had done it before with his Uncle and would do so again now. As the heir he felt he had to. Joining him was Hoster's only brother Ser Brynden. His son in law Lord Eddard Stark, the King himself Robert Baratheon, Prince Lyonel Baratheton and Lord Mace Tyrell who claimed himself 'a great friend' of the Old Trout.

They pushed the boat into the river and now it was time for another Tully tradition. A flaming arrow would be shot at the boat so that it would burn and sink. Brynden would do it just as he had with Edmure before. Robb returned to his wife, his arm locking tightly around hers.

The Blackfish pulled back and aimed keeping the funeral boat in sight. He followed the boat and with a quick move released the arrow and sent it flying….. right into the water.

Most seemed embarrassed, namely his mother. Sansa turned and began crying into her husbands arms. But Brynden stood there tall and proud with a silly smile on his face. He kept that look the entire time as the boat went farther and farther downstream, almost around the bend and out of sight. Almost.  
Before it was too late the Blackfish grabbed another flaming arrow, turned up into the air and fired. The arrow went flying down and hit it's mark, the boat. Within another moment it was up in fire and smoke.

In triumph the Blackfish reared his arm back and tossed the bow into the river. Others began to leave at that time. Putting their arms around one another offering condolences ,but not the Blackfish. He stood there on the dock the whole time watching the funeral boat move out of sight. Watching as the smoke rose high into the sky and even long after it stopped.

Slowly Robb moved up to stand beside him.

"I.. was surprised. "He managed to say. "I've never seen you miss."

"Never on purpose." His great uncle smiled.

"Purpose?!"

"Aye." He nodded."I just wanted to let him down one last time." A short silence followed until he broke out into hysterical laughter. And Robb couldn't help but join him.

Hoster Tully had accomplished much. Helped overthrow a dynasty, sit on the Small Council, married his two daughters into powerful houses, do the same for his grandson and heir, see his granddaughter become Queen, see his great-grandchildren who would be Lords and Kings in their own right. He even managed to live out the Late Lord Frey and Tywin Lannister, two men he dispised. But the one thing he could never do was control his younger brother. It was funny to think of him soaring threw the Seven Heavens looking down and still scowling at Brynden.  
Their laughter started to die down and Robb wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I"ll miss him." He said.

"I will too." Brynden nodded. He turned to face his nephew, but he was more than that now." What do we do now Lord Paramount of the Trident?"

The time had finally come. Seven years later it was time for Robb to rise up and do his duty. He was the Lord of Two great kingdoms now. But with that honor came even more responsibilities.. and questions. Where would his family stay? what would happen to the other region? He couldn't say. He didn't want to either. Not yet.

"Let's return to the Castle... and drink to his memory." Robb made a move to turn and head back with his wife locked onto his arm. Brynden was slow to follow him, but when he finally did he stopped and looked back. Taking in one more lingering view of the river.

They returned to the castle and Robb took in every piece of fabric or engraving of a trout where ever he looked. It was seemingly the end of an era. This would be Edmure's castle.. but now it was his.

Margaery leaned her head on his shoulder with both arms wrapped around him and he held her tightly as they walked. One arm traced his spine up to his head where she played with his hair, running his locks through her fingers. She was showing off more of her beautiful skin than she had at Winterfell. Her eyes rolled up to him and she leaned her face into his, her lips tracing his ear "Perhaps we can name our next child Hoster" she whispered sweetly to him. Stalling along he path he went wide eyed and quickly turned to her.

"Are you telling me-"

"No" she shook her head, laughing mischievously and his eyes softened "But I'm sure I will soon" she said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek as they continued to walk. That however, did little to brighten his spirits.

The dinner table was packed, almost like it was a celebration of some sort. Try as he might he couldn't recall any such festivities during his Uncle's funeral. Robb sat at the Head of the table; as the New Lord of Riverrun this was his place now. His wife and children close to him with Grey Wind at his feet. Gareth, still thinking himself a 'lord' mimicked his father and only starred at things in the room, even when his mother insisted he eat. Going down the table were his parents, his sisters with their husbands, Lord Tyrell and his family. Opposite of Robb on the other end of the table was his Uncle surrounded by his own family.

The river lords talked amongst themselves; of Lord Hoster, of each other and many other different things. The Blackfish talked with Norbert Vance, recalling they're adventures as squires to Lord Darry only to end up burning his fields in Robert's Rebellion; all under command of Hoster. Lord Goodbrook didn't like recalling any such thing. Lord Tytos and Bracken despite being on opposite ends of the table recalled different moments Lord Hoster supported them in arguments against the other. Lord Butterwell proposed a toast to House Stark. Lyman jumped up form his seat and cheered "Long may he reign!".

With the exception of small smiles to his children Robb had remained quite, but that didn't mean he was immune to conversation.

"What do you think the new banner should be darling?" Margaery suddenly asked him at the dinner table.

"Hmh? Huh, what?"

"The new banner, my love. House Stark of Riverrun, what do you think it should be?"

"I don't know." He shook his head turning back to his food, though he wasn't really hungry.

"I'm thinking a blue and red Direwolf against a green field."

"A What?" He questioned baffled turning back to her.

"A mix of our three houses. The Red and Blue of House Tully; I always liked those colors, especially together. The Direwolf for Stark of course, and green for Tyrell."

She seemed pleased with it, however Robb was not. A direwolf was needed, perhaps it could be silver instead of gray. The red and blue represented the river and the mud beneath it. The land may be fertile, but green had no place here he could imagine. Expect as a reminder to who will help him built this new dynasty. He knew she was just trying to get him to smile, but he was in no mind to think of any such things at the moment.

"Let's just keep everything the way it is for now." he said with disinterest.

"But we'll have to change it sooner or later."

"Let's just leave it the way it is for now." He repeated.

"Oh you're no fun." She giggled at his gloominess." What about the Words?"

"Family, Duty, Honor is fine." Margaery seemed to consider the idea a few seconds.

"Alright." She sighed." That'll stay. But I still think we should change the banner." Robb rolled his eyes as he took a sip of wine. As he did Margaery let out another giggle." Children I have a wonderful little story for you." She continued with a little smile on her lips while she chewed." It's actually quite funny. Did any of you know that it was actually in this very place, in the aftermath of the same setting where your father was proposed to me?". The children all shook they're heads. Then they leaned in with wide eyed innocence and interest. "But there's history even to that. You see your great-grandfather Lord Hoster once offered your great-uncle Edmure-that's who your named for-" she pointed to her second son." a marriage to me. But my father refused he wanted better things for me and look at this" she opened her arms wide." I'm now the Lady of Winterfell and Lady of Riverrun anyway." She let out a giggle." Isn't it funny how things turn out?" She seemed to think it was funny and continued laughing. Some of the children even laughed as well whether they understood it or not.

Robb however, sat silently in his seat. Sitting by his feet under the table, Grey Wind let out a small growl at his wife which went unnoticed by everyone, but him. Grey Wind hadn't done anything like that to her in a long, long time. With his wine cup in his right hand, he swirled it's contents left to right. All while he viewed his wife.

 **Margaery**

Robb had disappeared after dinner and she hadn't seen him since. This was hard on him probably, now he was the Lord of two great sections of Westeros. It was a hard job for any man, her husband included. But most men didn't have Margery Tyrell as a wife. With her there to keep things in line everything would be fine.

Now they said Robb was a lot like his grand father. They apparently looked a lot alike in youth, both were known as skilled rulers and battle field commanders. Both had a large slew of children, though thanks to Margaery all of theirs had and will survive. Both were even know to be quite stubborn. There was one big difference. Lord Hoster liked to travel and move around a lot, while Robb liked the comfort of home; of Winterfell and would only leave it when necessary. Only visiting family and the occasional bannermen seemed to be acceptable reasons to leave, but he relished coming home no matter what. This was likely to be one of the hard parts of the transition, but she was determined to make it easy for him.

She knew he went to the Godswood; gone to speak to his nameless Gods for his grandfather in a solemn and gloomy silence. He was accompanied by his father, Sansa, Lord Blackwood and his son. They all trickled out in they're own time, but Robb remained behind; to 'speak' with his gods alone. Margaery herself went to the sept to say a prayer for the departed and to thank him for all he'd given her. Recalling when her grand mother died, Robb said a prayer in the Godswood before coming to say a prayer in the sept of Highgarden with her. She went to do the same for him, but when she went to the Godswood Robb wasn't there. And no one knew where he went.

Her children were grieving in they're own way. Leon and Edmure were taken to the Godswood, but afterword's Leon went straight to the stables and the courtyard; to fight and try to take the horses for a ride. The horses didn't interest them as much once they found the Water gate and attempted to take one of the boats through the closed gate and down the Tumblestone. That would surley be a funny story to lift Robb's spirits.

As the day dragged on many of the guests trickled off from the direction they came. All that remained mainly was family; the Blackwoods, Darry's, King, Queen the prince and his wife. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn as well as her side of the family. Her father particularly doted on his grandchildren alongside Ned and Catelyn, but soon enough she prepared to put her them to bed.

She kissed Beron good night as she put him to bed- usually she'd do it with Robb, but strangely he was still unaccounted for. Shortly after that she then put the twins to bed together in the same room; a squat triangular one. Once they get older she'll separate them. Leon and Edmure would stay up for just a little longer before settling into they're rooms. She had managed to remove any bad influence from Edmure by riding him of the pin from the Kingslayer early in the journey.

There was still no sign of her beloved husband, but by now Robb was probably talking with his great Uncle or perhaps Ser Desmond like he normally did at Winterfell. She had to wonder how much longer men like them would be in they're service. The Blackfish was one thing; he was a great warrior and family, but Utherydes Wayn, Desmond Grell, Robin Ryger. They were men who served in Riverrun since Catelyn Stark was born, some even being as old as Lord Hoster himself. Surely that would require they're attention and soon. She already had a few people in mind.

And Desmond sounded an awful lot like the name of some one she loathed.

But that could wait because now she was busy setting her and Robb's things up in their room. While he may talk with the steward or master at arms to get himself situated she would prepare they're personal chambers. She had wondered if Robb would want to take up his grandfather's room, the Lord' room. Instead she choose the room the two normally slept in when they visited, unaware of his intentions. Maybe they could move in at later time.

What a marvelous castle this was. After the dinner she had roamed around it, getting herself familiar with her new surroundings. She had done so before on trips they had taken down from Winterfell; whether the destination was Highgarden or the Capital they would always make a stop at Riverrun both ways. But it felt different to be walking the halls now. She walked through the triangular keep and up to the matching solar where at the table lay a stack of things he'd left behind for Robb to pick up on. The view from the solar had a beautiful view of many leagues, it reminded her of the sweeping view from Highgarden. The sept and the garden were lovely as well; in dedication Minisa Tully. She expected Robb to dedicate something to her; though she'd be alive to enjoy it.

It would be new for both of them. She had to get used to Winterfell just as any woman had to get adjusted to theyre new life. But now they would transition into this new home, to Riverrun together. Yes they'd both miss Winterfell with it's crypts, cavers, and Hot Springs, but this was they're place now.

In the end it didn't take her long to view everything because it wasn't particularly large. It was no Highgarden or even Winterfell to be sure, but the Riverlands! Now they were something to be hold. A fertile land filled with pleasant, devout people. A fractious people yes, but the Tyrells remained in power in Highgarden for so long for a reason. Now the Starks would too. And it's worth noting that Riverrun had never fallen to siege unlike Winterfell. She wondered if a new saying would be 'There must always be a Stark in Riverrun'.

She had gotten a good look at all the trout paraphernalia around the castle when they arrived. They wouldn't be there for long. Soon enough there will be packs of snarling, howling wolves to take the fish's place.

She was already in bed by the time Robb finally reappeared. The door creaked open and was firmly shut. And there stood the new Lord of Riverrun. He dragged his feet softly across the floor, his head and back lowered. She smiled upon seeing him.

"And where did you go?" she asked to the back of his head. His response wasn't immediate. "Robb..."

"Hmnh" he let out, but didn't turn to her.

"Did you hear me?" Apparently he did.

"...the river..." he eventually answered below a whisper.

"Ah" she let out a bit amused. "That was a wonderful supper." She said after a few strange moments of silence." I don't think I've ever tasted fish so fresh. I'd believe your uncle caught them off the battlements just before we ate them." She let out a little giggle. "I could just imagine you sitting along the walls catching some with the kids. You could finally use the fishing rod your great uncle gave you for our wedding. It'll be just like Winterfell."

"Hmh." Was all he responded with as he sat down on the other side of the bed. But he didn't face her. He slumped over with his elbows rested on his knees.

"The children really like it here I think." she already knew she did "Family close by, great country to ride on, they could even jump off the battlements and go for a swim." She giggled again." Won't that be fun?"

"Hmh." He responded once more. This was unusual. Robb wasn't exactly the conversation type, but he was usually more talkative to her than this.

"Robb dear?" she said perking up. He remained where he was. Obviously something was wrong, she didn't need to ask to know what it was, but she was determined to change that. She leaned over to rub her hand on his face. Her touch, her smile, her laugh, her kisses, they always made him feel better. But before she could touch him he reached out and caught her hand.

He quickly released her as he slowly turned around to face her, but he didn't say anything at first. He just sat there and starred at her with a blank stare a few moments and she starred back trying to gauge him. Finally he raised his hand.

"Let me, let me ask you something." he waved his hand and sounded just a little agitated. Margaery sat herself up with a bright and happy smile. Her husband tilted his head and looked at her with those sharp blue Tully eyes she liked so much." Are you happy?" What a silly question. He was always asking silly questions.

"Of course I am." she answered simply.

"Are you?" He pushed. She saw a strain all over his face as he looked at her, but she repeated her answer. "Margaery" he strained his voice.

"I'm happy when your happy" she brought her face forward, nestling his nose with hers and resting her forehead on his. She could see him visibly calm down and he became less tense with her. She recalled his words to her when they were at her grandmother's funeral, when she was pregnant with they're twins "But right now I know your not happy... and I don't want you to worry about anything" she said to him now as she ran a hand through his hair "Don't worry about any one down there." she brought a hand to his face and turned it towards the door, keeping her face in close contact with him "Don't worry about tomorrow and don't even worry about thinking." He responded the second she finished her sentence, pulling away from her.

"It's because I've been thinking that I'm asking this" he growled his voice rising once again.

"That's why I'm saying you shouldn't" she looked up to him retaining her smile, speaking a bit slower now. He didn't seem to like the sound of that, especially not when she said it a second time. What ever he thought she meant it was likely wrong. Instead of pressing it, he stumbled around the room, his boots echoing off the walls and he kept his eyes on her. Something was brewing on behind his eyes, she could tell that much. He stopped in his step and opened his mouth.

"Then what should I do?" he turned to ask, but in a manner that sounded rhetorical, almost sarcastic.

"No one can know what your going through right now. What your going to do" she said excited by the prospect. They were making history.

"Do you?" he asked the instant her sentence ended. It was much in the manner he asked before.

Her tongue traced her teeth "I can't wait to find out" she answered.

"So-so this" he pointed to the floor "Your telling me about all of this? Are you happy with this?" he asked motioning to the room, but he didn't just mean the room. He meant everything it embodied; The Riverlands itself. Of course she liked that very much.

"Why yes." she smiled "Riverrun is a very splendid castle. Not very big, but cozy in it's on way, and built on the river genius! Not to mention the Lords are very respectful. They-"

"What about Winterfell?" He cut her off. He never cut her off." What about the North?" Her expression softened.

"Well it's much colder there." She answered." It was harder to get used too." she admitted. But she very quickly, because she had him and that made it all worth it.

He nodded.

"But you did?" There was a pause before she answered.

"Of course." But that pause must have been too long for him.

"Did you?" he asked sharply. He was up to something, she just didn't know what.

"I don't know what else you want me to say." She said putting back on the smile. But that only appeared to harden his face.

"Enjoy your time here." He said turning away and looking out the window." Once everyone leaves we'll return back to Winterfell. I'm leaving my uncle as Castellan."

"We're not leaving." She said. He turned back to her quickly.

"What?!"

"We can't leave. You've just become Lord. You can't leave." She knew this was difficult for him to understand. Even before all this, they didn't know how exactly to handle the situation when it should arise. But as the Lord his place was here.

"Have you forgotten that I've been Warden of the North for far longer?"

"You can't stay up North cut off from the rest of the Kingdoms, not when your meant to the Riverlands as well. Not if you want your son to rule after you. Not if you want the name Stark to mean nothing here" she said bringing up multiple points; none of which she expected him to counter.

"I'm Lord of the North too, I can't leave them behind."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell you say. Your brothers are there, let them handle things while you rule from here." A simple solution to an interesting problem, but that answer did not seem to convince him.

"The Starks have ruled from Winterfell for a thousand years, that is our place-"

"And now they'll rule from Riverru-"

"DO NOT INERRUPT ME!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the nearby dresser and knocking it over. He never interupted her before. He had never yelled at her before and he certainly never lashed out like this with her before. She had never seen this side of him. This anger, this rage. She certainly didn't want to be involved with it. She rose to her feet.

"I'm going to come back after you've cooled off." But she didn't get farther than a single step.

"MARGEARY!" He yelled causing her to turn back to him. His eyes flashed as red as his hair. He raised his arm and pointed to the spot she just left." Sit Down" He didn't yell it ,but the hard sound of his voice was worse than if he had. She didn't move to leave the room, but she didn't sit down like he wanted either. The two starred off against each other in the room; a deadly silence overtaking them before Robb spoke again. "I'll ask again. Are you happy with all this?" His eyes shifted for a moment to view the castle around them before falling back to her.

"What do you want to hear Robb?" she questioned. Now starting to add a little bite to her own voice.

"For once the truth."

"The Truth?! You want to hear the truth?! Fine!" she yelled back ready to end this "Ignoring the fact that the North, is cold, wet, remote, desolate and barren. And that Riverlands is the battleground of the Seven Kingdoms-"

"Then why stay here?!"

"Because I wanted both of those things! I wanted all this and more!" He looked at her with a mix of confusion and anger.

"What's wrong with Winterfell and Riverrun?!" Nothing really, but she yelled at him the opposite.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?!" he seemed startled. "Have I not made it comfortable for you? Have I not done everything I could for you?! I've given you everything I have!"

"I could have had MORE!" she yelled back and he faltered when she did. But that didn't stop her from unleashing even more. "I could have been Queen. I could have had EVERYTHING!" She lifted her head and faced him. "But you, what did you have? Reed? Manderly?" she snickered. "Desmera?"

"STOP BRINGING HER UP!" he screamed at her sending a shiver down her spine and she flinched. She fought back tears building in her eyes.

"Only until you realize none of them could give you what I have."

"Given me?!" he asked shocked "What about all I've given you; the land, the prestige of two kingdoms!"

"Think of all the gold, all the armies, the food for winter!"

"How can this be so bad?!" he said yelling over her points "You have two regions sworn to you and your children. If it wasn't me, what would you prefer? Some lower lord of the Reach?" She laughed at his retort.

"You still don't get it do you" she sneered "I was the best option you had. But you weren't the best option I had." He moved to say something, but didn't. He stalled and instead bit his bottom lip, his nostrils flaring. He faltered in place and bobbed his head.

"Politics?" he growled.

"Yes." She said straightening out, he was finally getting it. Robb was silent and she was sure she'd shut him up completely. His fingers were laid out on his knee until they balled into a fist.

"It was all personal to me." He dropped his head as if in defeat. Her words had cut him deeper than any knife. Her lips started to tremble as she saw him broken on the bed. "You were the one who said yes- to Winterfell, to Riverrun" he choked "-to me". Strange how he needed to reminder her of something he wasn't even there for; she had only informed him of it after the fact. She could see tears building up as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, all she saw was rage "You were never going to be Queen." he snarled "If you were, why else would you be here now?"

"Circumstances" she responded smugly.

"Exactly" he stood up towering over her "Think about it, your just like the last woman who wanted to be Queen" he paused, but gave her no time to interject. Not after giving her that revelation. He was saying she was just like Cersei "I wonder…." He picked his head up and looked back at her." I wonder if things had been different between us…" he paused and Margeary said nothing waiting in anticipation to see what he'd say." If I had sent you away…." That was unexpected and Margaery's faced showed that.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you'd have preferred Desmera to me?!" He looked right into her eyes.

"I think if I married Desmera she wouldn't have given me half as much worthless shit as you do." That was a knife right to the heart there. Now Margaery's walls were starting to come down. Robb rose to his feet and began walking to the door." Where are you going?" He didn't answer." Robb?" He opened the door and moved out into the hallway." Robb?" He closed the door behind him." ROBB!"


	45. Winter is Coming

**Eddard**

He had whispered it to Cat last night before they drifted into sleep. She said she was expecting this from him for a while.

"It has aged you" she said to him. He couldn't agree more, but she still looked as beautiful as they day he first saw her. They slept peacefully that night and when the sun rose he set out to do what in his mind last night.

Thankfully the castle had cleared out a lot since yesterday. He never did like crowds and many who remained still wore black, including himself. Walking through the halls of the fortress he passed many guards, all clad in fish shaped helms and armor to mimic scales. He was greeted with cordial and respectful words from everyone and responded with his own before making his way through Riverrun.

Out of all the commotion and people he saw, there was no sign of one person in particular.

He hadn't seen his son this morning yet and it was already dragging into the afternoon. As for the Dual Lord, The Young Wolf, his son Robb apparently wasn't up yet. Now Ned knew he and Margaery sometimes had tendency's to .. sleep late and sometimes both would be walking funny with a tired bliss on they're faces when he saw them. He didn't see that look on Margaery when he saw her though.

A more pressing concern had emerged. The Maesters had been raving about it all morning. It was official, the long summer was over. Autumn was upon them and to Ned that meant only one thing. Winer was coming.

The North would be in a frenzy preparing themselves for the oncoming assault; they would receive the worst of it and with Robb down here they needed someone to help them through it. That only strengthened Ned's decision, thinking it was the right thing to do.

In the Great Hall he found most of the remaining guests; all family, distant or close. The Great Hall is where large councils are held in Riverrun and the high seat of

the Tully's sit. It would be the Starks from now on.

Of the many relations in the room he saw Catelyn sitting alongside with Alerie at one of the benches. In her lap was they're granddaughter Olenna. The little girl's hands were together with her thumb and index fingers connecting to form a triangle.

"My room is like this" she said with a gaping mouth. Catelyn and Alerie shared a laugh at her innocent observation.

"The entire castle is shaped like that" his wife responded with a bright smile.

Ned let out one too before letting out a sharp grunt and feeling a pain in his right leg. Looking down he was Edmure had bumped into him and had his right shoulder planted hard into Ned's knee; the golden wolf pin he had was between the two of them.

"Edmure" Ned said ignoring the pain before tussling his hair "What are you-"

"They're after me" he said before running off away from his grandfather. No sooner had he left that Garlan's daughters had appeared and chased after him.

"Just watch where your going" Ned called after him as the three children sprinted away. "Hm" he let out contently before turning off to head deeper into the hall.

Looking around he got a good view of who else was there and who was not. Robb was still absent. Ned thought he may be up in the solar since he saw Margaery walking up towards it on his way here; he was attending to his duties already it seemed. Most of they're children were here in the room, save Beron who was asleep and Leon who Ned hadn't seen either. As for his own children, Sansa was talking with her cousins, the Prince and Aurora; fawning over they're children who in turn we're very interested in her direwolf. Her husband and Lord Tytos were eating alongside them. Ser Robin Ryger and his guards were standing in discussion with members of the Kingsguard. The only others of his numerous relations he didn't see was Arya and Lyman.

Looking at his own children present, Ned would have wished Rickon or Jon could be here as well. But there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and it seemed the Lannisters wanted to hold onto Bran for as long as possible.

Sitting close to, but not in the Lord's chair-Robb's chair now, Ned thought- was Robert along with the Blackfish who sat across from the king and with his back to Ned. Sitting next to Robert was Mace Tyrell who aside from having more food on the table than the other two men combined, gleefully bobbed Gareth up and down on his knee much to his and the boys delight. He was also noticeably missing one of his golden buttons halfway up his chest. Leon had accidently knocked it off of him the other day, though Mace could never bring himself to be angry at him.

The moment the King's eyes locked onto him he rose from his seat and yelled to him. "NED!" Robert roared and it echoed throughout the hall "Come and join us" he waved. Ned was here to talk to Robert anyway, so he made himself comfortable; taking a seat next to Brynden and across from Robert and Mace. "Look at this one Ned" he said the moment he sat down and all eyes went to Gareth "He'll be a soldier, this one" he laughed and Gareth did too.

"The greatest, I have no doubt" Mace giggled through his beard even as Gareth pulled on it. He then reached a plump hand out for a piece of fish and then offered it to Gareth who released only one hand to take it. They all watched with fascination as Gareth busied himself with the small chunk of fish, but none more so than Mace or Ned. When he appeared to like it so much Mace offered him another one and let out a giggle when he ate it even faster. "You like it eh? Well you can have it all the time here" he told.

Ned's eyes went from his grandson to his King "Your Grace, I need to speak to you about something" he needed to say no more than that to silence them and scare off one of they're guests.

"The King's business it is then" Blackfish grinned before swinging a leg out and pushing his arm off the table and picking himself up. Mace wanted Gareth to be apart of the conversation, but the boy scurried off with the Blackfish leading to a pout from Mace.

"Well let us here it" he then said turning his attention fully to Ned before picking at his plate.

"Is it about winter?" Robert asked assuming he already knew what it was Ned wanted to speak of. It was always business with this Hand. "I've heard so much already" Mace nodded to him with bits of food in his beard.

"That is something to consider" Ned admitted "But not what I'm here to talk about now" he said dismissively. Keeping the King's interest Robert leaned over the table to him as did Mace. "Robert..." He took in a deep breath." I'm resigning as Hand of the King."

"WHAT?!" Robert yelled causing Lord Tyrell and the entire room to shake." Say it isn't so Ned." He reached forward and put both arms on Ned's shoulders." Not you, I can't lose you too."

"I must Robert." Ned insisted much to the shock of the two of them. "My son is now the Lord of the North and Riverlands. That is too big a place for even one man to rule."

"And yet I must rule all that and more" Robert said "But if you leave, who will take your place? Who better than my brother in arms?"

"Your brother by blood. Stannis Baratheon." Ned's eyes shifted to see Mace fidgeting in his place behind Robert." Or Lord Tyrell."

"I would humbly accept the offer your grace." Mace spoke up. Robert ran his hand threw his beard considering the thought.

"But if I elevated either Mace or Stannis to another seat on the Council, then one would still be vacant. You've solved one problem, but opened another Ned."

"I have an answer for that as well your grace." Ned told.

"And?" The King asked. Lord Stark's eyes went to Mace.

"Lord Tyrell would be well suited to the position of Hand." Mace smiled and nodded at him in agreement." But there is not a better man in Westeros to be your Master of Coin." Proudly Mace nodded once more." So keep him were he is best and promote your brother."

"I will do what his grace commands." Mace commented.

"There are many experienced sailors who might replace Lord Stannis as Master of Ships." Ned continued." Theon Greyjoy my old ward, Paxter Redwyne-" That last name had slipped out on accident. But he hadn't known he'd said it until it was too late.

"Your grace!" Mace spoke up frantically." I am skilled in both financial and naval matters. I would gladly serve both positions on the Small Council if you wish. It would be no trouble at all."

Robert smiled at Lord Tyrell. In these last few years Lord Tyrell had done many great services for the King, but more importantly he had become a close friend and ally. "Very well." Robert nodded. "At least until we can find someone to fill the positon you shall serve as both". Mace very much liked the sound of that. Leaving him Robert turned back to his former Hand. "I wish you'd stay though Ned. King's Landing will be different without you." Robert said. But then he started to chuckle. "But it's not me you need to worry about. That sister of yours, eh? You haven't told her yet. What'll she think?"

"Probably 'What took you so damn long?'" Ned retorted. He knew his sister well.

"Probably _'Take me too. I don't want to go back either'_ " Robert laughed slapping his hand down hard onto the table. He knew her just as well.

 **Margaery**

The next morning Margaery started looking for Robb. He didn't return to her after they had argued with each other; the only time they had an argument. Disagreements and differing points of view is one thing, but nothing ever like that.

They'd both been upset and said some things that didn't need to be said and things that weren't true. If she could find him they'd sort this whole thing out. The problem is she couldn't.

He wasn't in the Lords Solar, the dinning hall, the library or the Godswood. And no matter who she asked nobody seemed to have seen him.

"Not since last night My Lady." Ser Parmen Crane said.

"Not since the dinner." The Blackfish answered.

But it was during her search that she noticed something else. Robb wasn't the only one missing, Leon was as well. Things just kept going from bad to worse.

She checked on her other children, expecting- no, hoping Robb was with one of them. Instead she found Sansa and her husband Brynden together in they're youngest child's room. She giggled and laughed at little baby Beron as her husband peaked over her shoulder at his youngest nephew. Looking up from the baby they saw Margaery in the doorway.

"Sister" Sansa let out gleefully. Margaery didn't want to get involved in this right now. Just judging by they're demeanor she could tell they hadn't seen Robb; they would gave guessed something was wrong with him just as easily as she did. Going against her wishes she walked into the room and stood over the sleeping baby.

"Look at him" Sansa said "He's perfect." she said looking down at him.

"Yes, he is" Margaery smiled at the sleeping baby. She remembered the day he was born. How Robb was there with her and his eyes were as wide as they're other children when he saw him for the first time. She remembered what he said when he held him in his arms 'He's perfect'.

"When my child's born I want him to be just like him" Sansa said looking down at Beron. There weren't many children like her own, so that was doubtful.

"Just think of how close by we'll be. We can visit each other any time. We can come here and you and Robb can come visit RavenTree Hall. The Godswood there is amazing!" she let out, her excitement growing with each word and Margaery tried not to flinch when she said 'Robb "And when I have a son he'll be the best of friends with his cousins."

Sansa's son and heir paired along side Margaery's fifth child. How fitting.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Robb would like the sound of that" she admitted. She knew him well enough that he would.

"Don't forget Darry" Ser Brynden spoke up "They'll be family there as well". Sansa giggled and Margaery only nodded. She hadn't seen Lyman or Arya since yesterday. She wondered if they were still here or not.

"Let's leave him be" Margaery said softly "Give him silence to sleep". Prying the two of them and tearing herself, she managed to step away from the baby. Her search continued. Walking along the battlements she just happened to bump into the Master at arms.

"Ser Desmond" she called and he was quick to answer. His big belly bouncing and his long beard swaying with each step he took towards her.

"My lady" he bowed his head "I'm sorry for your loss" he said once again, however she was missing something else from yesterday as well.

"Thank you Ser." she said graciously "Do you know where my husband and son are?"

"Well you only have one husband, but which son may I ask?" he laughed "I just took Edmure down to the water gate and told him how it works."

"How kind of you. But Leon is who I'm asking about. Where is he?" Ser Desmond pondered before answering her

"I can't say that I know. But if you can't find either of them, then he's his father I'd imagine". She expected that much already. But if they weren't here she imagined there was only one place they would go. Leon was the heir to the North after all.

As she was looking for any traces of them some one was looking for her. The Maester informed her that the White Raven arrived in the Citadel. The Summer of almost twenty years had ended. It was autumn now and as her House words warned 'Winter is Coming'. And they said it would be twice as long and more brutal than any that came before. She didn't know how she'd be able to handle all that. Not with her husband and eldest son an entire country away in the heart of it all.

"Margaery." She turned to see Lord Eddard walking towards her. She quickly put on her 'happy' face and would try to make all this seem natural.

"Lord Hand. Good morning."

"Not the Hand anymore my dear." He said stopping before her.

"You're not? I'm sorry to hear that." She pouted."I thought King Robert would never part with you. Didn't do anything to anger him did you?" She was hoping that by asking too many questions he would ask her fewer.

"No." he shook his head. "I resigned of my own accord. And that's why I've come to talk to you."

"To me?" she blinked.

"Well you and…" she grinded her teeth at what was coming next." Robb." It felt as if he just kept saying the name." Where is he?"

"He…he went out for a ride with Leon." She lied. Before he could ask she answered." I don't know when he'll be back." Lord Stark accepted the answer although the swiftness at which it was given seemed to unnerve him.

"Well." He finally said. "When you see him let him know that I will be heading back North. I'll resume my duties as Lord of Winterfell while he stays here as Lord of Riverrun.. that should be the easiest course for every one I think." That sounded great. Now they'd have to stay here, it's just what Margaery wanted. Except Robb wasn't here.

"That sounds great." She lied trying to put a smile back on. "When I see him I'll… I'll let him know." He nodded his head contently to her. "I suppose it's just father now" she retained her smile.

"I suppose so" he said. She could hardly imagine someone giving up that kind of power, but then again perhaps it's that way of thinking that got her where she is now. She courteously left his side when she saw a promising sight.

Her husband's first and only squire turned his sworn sword; the eighteenth son of Walder Frey, half brother to the current Lord of the Crossing, brother to the Lady of the Dreadfort and Uncle to the children who grew up there. If he was still here that meant Robb had to be too, or at least not very far.

"Leave? With out you?" he couldn't hide his laughter. Margaery would love to know what was so funny about this situation. "He would never do such a thing My Lady. He loves you and the children more than himself."

A perfect thing to hear, but something she had trouble believing right now.


	46. Wandering Star

**Mace**

This was it, his final night at Riverrun before his return to the Capital alongside the King. As an important man, he had many things to do. In the past seven years he had rearranged the taxes for the good of the realm, spoke with the Iron Bank on two separate occasions and ended a trade feud between two of the Free Cities. He was even able to tax certain products coming out of the Arbor when it was of use to him and helped reduce tariff's in cities to increase trade. There was a nice surplus of food and wealth at the moment. At any occasion, even at the cost of his own coin he would throw lavish tournaments and feasts. He did so for the birth of King Robert's grandchildren and sent more exotic and expensive gifts to his own precious grandchildren; particularly the ones up North. He was having the finest smith in King's Landing craft a sword with a golden hilt for Edmure. The pommel would be a direwolf head and under it would be silver rivers and streams with red and blue rubies carved into trout's swimming in them. He had even made plans to remodel the Dragon's Gate. Since it lead to the North and Riverlands, which are now under the control of the Stark's he thought it be fitting to replace the dragon sculptures with wolves, now dubbing it 'The Wolf's Gate'. That stemmed from a similar line of thought which made him want to deal with the River Gate on the opposite end of the city. Since it opened the Kingsroad south and met with the Rose Road, why not plant a field of flowers around it's gates; to commemorate House Tyrell and all of his achievements, especially since he would be holding two great positions and the royal fleet would be right there waiting for him. And he still planned to serve for many more years to come.

Yes he was a very accomplished man, there was little doubt to that. Whether on the field of battle or the courts he was a formidable figure with many powerful friends. And there came a time in all men's life when he must thank his friends. There are also times when he must leave them, whether he wants to or not.  
The sun had set long ago and it was late in the night, but Mace 'The Mighty' was restless. Seeing no relief in the ceiling of his chambers he stood up and took in the view of the river. On this side was the Red Fork, though in the night it was only a black abyss indistinguishable from the rest with only the occasional fish being heard and seen under the bright moon. Mace let in a deep breath and then released it. Something moved and stirred in the bed behind him.

"Still up?" his wife asked half asleep as she saw him standing up and staring out to the river.

"Yes" he nodded his head and his fat jiggled when he did. Deep in thought he didn't move from his spot. Did he miss his chance before? He must have if it still bothered him now.

"Are you coming back to bed, then?" she asked looking to the empty spot next to her.

"In a moment." he said before turning back to her "There's something I have to do first" he said putting on his most extravagant robe and heading out the door. But not before grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. Closing the door behind him, he saw Alerie roll over in bed and back to sleep while Mace set out to do what had to be done. He couldn't keep starring at the ceiling or the river this deep into the night.

He walked to the chambers of the other guests, arriving to one in particular. Much to his surprise the man he was looking for wasn't there so he continued on, wandering the halls of the castle in the night. The two glasses he had clanged against each other echoing through the otherwise silent halls. His belt had come undone a few times and he stopped his search to fasten it tighter. It didn't fit him like it used to, but it was his favorite one. The longer his search went on with no end in sight the more he thought of just returning to his room. But he quickly dismissed such thoughts; this had to be done.

He walked around with the glasses ringing out down the hallway. As he walked he noticed he passed the Lord's room with the door wide open and the room empty. Apparently Margaery and Robb hadn't moved in there yet. Regardless they both seemed to be taking this very well, all things considering. Mace had saved each letter he received from his daughter throughout the years. She had loved Winterfell and seeing the castle firsthand he could understand why. He was sure they would love Riverrun just as much. Strangely Margaery didn't stop to talk much today and he hadn't seen her husband at all either. Now he knew the boy was never one to be punctual, so he didn't think much of it, but his eldest grandson was just as elusive. They were all likely asleep by now like the rest of the house. They would make time for him tomorrow.

Backtracking to the other guest room he found who he pursued hadn't turned back either and when there was no sign of him anywhere inside he went to looking outside.

Ascending the stairs he walked up along the ramparts and looked out into the Riverlands. They were his daughters lands. His son's lands. The moonlight shined down onto the river lighting up every little stream or blade of grass and outlined his path. A sudden cold wind blew when he came to the top. Bringing his arms in closer to his body he took smaller steps.

"Trouble sleeping?" a gravely voice asked from behind. Mace fidgeted in place and turned to see just the person he was looking for; Ned Stark.

"A little" he answered nervously into the darkness.

"I had some trouble sleeping when I first went to the Capital." he admitted. The shadow of his brother was becoming clearer the longer he stood next to him "Coming back here though, I slept better than I had in years" he chuckled and Mace smiled. If he was sleeping so well why was he up now?

The former Hand of the King seemed to be looking over the Master of Coin and the objects he held. A thought crossed into Mace's mind that now would be the most opportune time to act, but he ended up doing nothing.

His heart skipped a beat as Ned turned and Mace thought it was to leave. He reached a hand out to stop him, but when Ned only went to prop his arms up on the rampart Mace stopped, but still looked very foolish.

Luckily Ned didn't seem to notice and Mace joined him in taking in the view. Apparently he would be starring into the river for the rest of the night. Not a word was said between the two, but Mace was prepared to change that. Putting the glasses down he refastened his robe and then turned to Ned.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked eventually breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow with you and the King" Ned answered slowly, sleep now coming to him apparently. "We'll be taking the River Road together until we come to the Kingsroad.." Ned paused "From there.. you will go south and I north" Mace nodded to every word he said.

"They say it's to be a long winter" Mace said. He then chortled "I had thought this summer would never end"

"Many hoped for that such thing. But Winter is Coming" Ned reminded him grimly of his house's words. They were his daughters as well. He was right of course, the maesters had told them so and the days were getting shorter and colder. Ned didn't seem at all concerned or uncomfortable with the cold night air as much as Mace.

He wondered looking out into the Riverlands what it would look like when it as covered in snow and how they're grandchildren would react to it.

"I suppose with you up there" Mace cleared his throat and pointed into the air "Robb will stay here.. and when the time comes he'll return to Winterfell and Edmure can rule here". Mace ended the sentence abruptly, since he just realized that for Robb to rule the North his father, the very man standing next to him that he was trying to 'honor' would be dead. This wasn't going at all how he had planned.

"I would only assume as much" Ned mused. Mace thought now was the time to change the topic; perhaps to a more happier time.

"It was a grand seven years though, hm?" he bobbed up on his feet as the last words left his mouth. Ned said nothing, though he did nod in agreement. "Kings Landing won't be the same without you"

"King Robert certainly says so" Ned said with a strange smile, almost a laugh. Mace could agree with the King's wise words.

"Feel free to come down and visit anytime" Mace offered amiably.

"I suppose my sister would have had enough of me these past seven years" Ned joked dryly "and my son is a man in his own right" Mace shuffled awkwardly in place.

"Of course" he said thinly "but I meant Highgarden" he said in a weaker, almost vulnerable tone. That seemed to take Ned by surprise and a surge had awoken him in this night. "You'll find plenty of soft beds and good nights of sleep there" he added.

"Thank you for your invitation" he said. That would have been the perfect moment for Mace to continue on with his plan, but once again he found himself short of words at the moment. When he had nothing to say, that seemed to be the last of it as they went back to regarding the river. It was then that a thought came into Mace's mind. It was something that he had wanted to ask him for a while. He leaned over to Ned.

"It's been told for many years my lord Hand-"

"Not Hand anymore" Ned pointed out, though forgave him since it was very late. None the less Mace chose his next words carefully.

"Old habits" he admitted bashfully with a shrug, some red rising in his face that was visible even at night. He then continued on "They say that you killed the last Sword of the Morning. That you killed Ser Arthur Dayne" the mere mention of the name seemed to put Ned on edge and the white in his eyes showed. "It must be true. Here you are now" Mace waved his hands at him" and he's been dead for years. I was wondering if you could share the story with me?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together with a silly smile on his face.

Ned however, didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. He didn't say anything to him as he starred in astonishment at Mace. And the longer it went on the more Mace started to realize that he wasn't going to talk about it or even attempt to continue they're conversation.

Tightening his jaw through his beard and chins Mace cleared his throat "Forget I said anything" he reached down to pick up the wine and glasses. If he was being honest he had wanted to come to here to toast Ned's valiant efforts as Hand, but that didn't seem to go as he had hoped. He wanted to avoid doing it in public before since Ned was a more reserved man as opposed to Mace. He thought it be better if it just between the two of them and if he didn't do it tonight when could he? After Paxter had betrayed him Mace was looking for a nobler, stalwart friend and thought he had found the perfect companion in Ned. Perhaps he was wrong, just like he was with Paxter. He nodded a uncomfortable 'good evening' before shuffling off. He only made it a few steps before he had to stop and set the glasses down to refasten his robe again.

"Mace" he heard Ned's voice drone at him from behind. Fumbling around he saw Ned looking at him. "Would you pour me a glass?"

Mace's smile returned "Certainly, certainly" he made his way back and set the glasses up along the wall and then filled them "Made in Highgarden, you know"

The account he heard from Ned's exploits was legendary; comparable to stories from the Age of heroes. They raised they're cups and lamented on these past seven years together and prayed for peaceful ones ahead.

This is what he had set out to do this night. Of all the things that may happen in Kings Landing in the upcoming years, it's things like this that he'll miss the most.

 **Margaery**

She awoke to another morning in her room at Riverrun alone. She thought it was just a nightmare and was ready to wake up from it, but that never happened. She was stuck here. Worst of all she didn't know how long she could keep this up. It would be the second day that not only Robb, but they're firstborn son would not be in attendance. Perhaps it was a blessing for her then, that every one else would be leaving today; maybe no one would notice or dare to ask. The King would return to the Capital with his entourage which included her father and prepare for the oncoming winter. Lord Eddard would be doing the same up North and the Blackwoods would be retuning to Raventree Hall, though given the distance between the that and Riverrun she expected them to be back soon.

This would leave Margaery to rule the Riverlands from Riverrun by herself, with only her children to keep her company. Not that it was something she wasn't unfit to

do, Robb had left the North to her rule before and everything was fine. Of course now, it wasn't given to her with any of the trust or confidence from before.

She should have gone after him the second he left, but she faltered. She was never indecisive about anything, she was learning a lot of new things now. By now he probably crossed the Blue Fork. He may spend the night at Seagard or even the Twins if he made it that far. And when Eddard returned North what would happen if they met on the road or even all the way up in Winterfell? Would Robb tell him what happened? Would he convince Robb to come back? Or would he do it willingly? Would he want to at all? For the children no doubt, but what about her?

All these thoughts and more occupied her time as she went along the ramparts of the castle. The children were taken care of; either asleep or safely off on they're own. She was walking above the courtyard since there was hardly room to move down there in it. All the guards and men at arms were preparing to leave. She could see all sorts of banner's flapping and bumping into each other as everyone shuffled to make a move. But in the midst of all of that was a shocking discovery.

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze in place. There he was in the courtyard! Robb! With Edmure! She didn't see Leon with him, but Robb was here so Leon must be nearby. She could only his back, but a build like that and hair to match could only belong to one person. Picking up her dress she raced down to the nearest steps, not bothering to watch where she was going. She was more preoccupied with keeping her husband in sight. Running down the stairs and jumping over the last three she darted across the courtyard towards him.

Guards, horses and guests were all in her way, but looking over and around them she managed to keep her eyes on Robb. She cleared past two of her father's guardsmen and found a clear shot right towards him. His back was still at her, but he was on his knees looking down at Edmure.

She was going to run into him, wrap her around him and kiss him. Sprinting across the courtyard he was still unaware of her approaching and she was prepared to do just that. But she stopped. He might still be angry with her. She slowed down to a walk and composed herself.

Creeping up on him from behind, she came to a stop and he didn't seem to have any idea she was there. Likely because there was so much going on around them. She took in a deep breath "Robb" she said. He didn't answer, instead let out laugh to Edmure instead. He seems happy enough. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought. "Robb" she spoke louder, but he still didn't answer. "Robb!" she almost shouted. Now he stirred, finally hearing her. Half of his face appeared over his shoulder and she saw his beautiful blue eyes. Rising back to his feet he finally turned around to face her with a big smile. But when he did she was speechless by what she saw.

There he was standing before her, but he was.. different. He was shorter and slimmer now. His hair was noticeably longer and his eyes too close together. Gazing at him she finally figured it out.

This was not her husband.

The almost disgusted look on her face contrasted with his curious one as he peered over to her.

"Margaery?" he seemed to ask. Her look gave him the answer he needed. "It's me" he put his hands on his chest, but that did little to help her "Bran" he grinned.

Her disgust turned to shock. She peered closer to get a better look. Her eyes flashing between the boy she last saw him as and the man he was now.

"It is you" she said when she finally believed him. He nodded happily to her.

"Have I missed it?" he asked confused "Everyone seems to be leaving"

Margaery nodded "Yes.. I'm sorry. It was a lovely ceremony"

"I bet it was. Lord Tyrion gave me leave as soon as he heard. He thought they kept me too long anyway. 'Whatever debt there was it's been paid. So send my condolences to your lordly brother when you see him'" he told me before I left." Bran took a moment to pause before he looked Margaery over. "Where is my brother?"

It only made sense he'd want to see his eldest brother after all these years. And he was a grown man no different than Robb was.

"Again I'm sorry" Margaery swayed from side to side "He's out for a ride with Leon" Bran's smile came back.

"My oldest nephew. I still have all the ravens he sent me through the years. He was so happy when he- when they all were born. I can't wait to see them all" he said ecstatically. Margaery only nodded

"I'd love for them to meet they're uncle Brandon. Just don't be shocked if they mistake you for they're father" she made an incredibly painful joke. No one could replace Robb, but Bran found the prospect funny.

"I've kept in contact over the years" he said calming down. Margaery knew that much. She remembered watching Robb write and read letters from Bran even if they came in the middle of the night.

"I know" she nodded. "I hope the Lannister's weren't too cruel to you" she said mimicking Robb's fear of his treatment. But that only made Bran laugh.

"I rather enjoyed it there" he said "My climbing distressed Lord Tyrion just as much as it had my mother". Margaery made a laugh of her own.

"And I suppose in all that time you've been knighted, haven't you?" She wondered if any of Lord Tyrion's other traits had rubbed off on him, particularly his frequent whoring.

But with a shrug and a smirk Bran shook his head. "The Old Gods have no need for knights" Margaery looked at him curiously.

"No.." she agreed. This meant now her children could become the first Stark knights. "But Robb always told me how you wanted to be a great knight. Maybe even in the Kingsguard like my brother"

He gave another shrug "I guess I just grew out of it" he mused.

"Since you've only just arrived.." Margaery paused "would you like to stay a few days more? Get to know your relatives a bit better" He looked to his feet and rolled his shoulders around as he pondered an answer.

"I'd like to, but I think I'd better go" he admitted regretfully looking back up to her. "Robb and father have said they've arranged a marriage for me to Eddara Tallhart". Margaery recalled hearing and reading some conversations between Robb, Ned and Lord Tallhart concerning his daughter. A good match to appease his northern bannermen. Not every girl can marry a prince or great lord after all.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing" she admitted sweetly "I'm sure she'll make you very happy" she let out a breath between sentences. "Feel free to come back and visit us.. this was almost yours you know" she said looking around at the castle. Her eyes went off Bran as she looked around trying to spot Robb again, but she knew he was far away by now.

"You can keep it" Bran said, shocking Margaery even more than his looks had before "You need more room than I do"

Everything was very busy around Riverrun now. Just like when they arrived except in reverse. Everyone was preparing to leave, going either North or South depending on their destination.

She would no doubt be seeing Lord and Lady Stark before they left today. But before she dealt with them, there was another large group she had to handle. Delicately of course.

"Ah there she is" Loras said delighted as he lead the rest of her family her way. Her father pranced closely behind him as Wilas was more slower with his cane with their mother, Garlan and his daughter. "Still in black sweet sister?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I am in mourning" she replied. In more ways than one.

"I always thought you looked better in brighter colors" he said glumly.

"Gray suits me better". That comment seemed to catch him off guard. Her father quickly jumped in, eager to get his daughters attention.

"I have wonderful news my sweet child" her father said holding her hands tenderly in his "I've been given the title of Master of Coin and Ships" he said giddily.

Margaery managed a smile despite her dilemma, she just didn't know how long she could hold it. "That's wonderful father" she said happily. She could imagine the look of anguish on any of the Redwyne's face when they learned her father was given the title of Master of Ships due his power over them. "Two grand titles." she beamed "I suppose it runs in the family" she forced a laugh.

"Yes, yes" he nodded "But sadly it means I must leave at sooner than expected, though I do wish to stay longer to see you and the children settle in, but it'll be much easier to come and visit now" he said getting more joyful the longer he went on.

"Yes.. it will" her smile dropped a little by contrast.

"And where are they I wonder?" his head turned on a swivel, showing concern. "I've seen Edmure, Gareth and Olenna. Even sleepy little Beron, but not Leon". Margaery bit her lip. "I thought he'd be with you"

"He's.." she paused as every single one of them leaned in to hear her answer, suffocating her space "out with his father." she answered slowly "They went out for a ride" she said again. Disappointed grunts and some snickers came out of every one. Her mother rolled her eyes at the sound of it.

"Never been one for timing, has that boy?" Alerie mocked.

"He really likes to ride, doesn't he?" Garlan said. Only when he had somewhere to go.

"That's just typical" Mace scoffed crossing his arms.

"What do you expect father?" Loras spoke up putting a hand on his shoulder "At this rate he'll end up in the river like his uncle". The scorn coming from all of them was soon replaced with hearty chuckles and laughter. Everyone was laughing at Robb's expense, save one. It disgusted Margaery and she didn't join in on the joke, if it could be called that. Instead she took offence to it. Her eyes lingered on Loras after he said that; looking proud in his bright golden armor.

"Why would you say that?" she spoke up and all the laughter died. They all seemed surprised by her response and Loras was slow to respond.

"I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean then?" she snapped at him.

"Not Leon-" he stammered" I-I just thought with Robb always gone-"

"He's devastated and is grieving in his own way" she growled shocking her family even more "We have a lot to decide even without winter coming and could do less with this kind of slander". They all backed away from her "If you must know he left because he's tired of dealing with shit like this from you." Garlan moved to cover

his daughters ears.

Mace stammered a response "Now that is entirely unfair coming from him" he waved a finger around "I will set him straight right no-"

"Set it straight to me father because I can't help but agree with him". Mace quickly went silent and wide eyed at his daughter. It was Loras who thought he would calm the situation now. But she gave him no chance to even open his mouth. "Don't you try either Loras. You won't make it any better."

Swallowing he came to grips with this new sister.

"Margaery I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did" she cut him off again. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first "Go find your King, Loras." she practically ordered him off "Lets hope he doesn't find his way to the bottom of the river as well". Her family starred at her in disbelief. To Loras his precious little sister was scorning him for her husbands faults. To Mace his prized rose had turned to a vicious wolf.

To Margaery, it was long past time she put an end to all this talk.

"Margaery" Loras spoke cautiously and this time he wasn't cut off. He found it safe to continue "I didn't know you felt that way"

Now it was Margaery's turn to snicker "How am I supposed to feel then? What did you think I felt?"

"I thought you didn't like any of it"

"No, that's what you thought" She wouldn't have had five children otherwise."It's no wonder grand mother thought you were so dense."

 **Robb**

It was midday and they're first stop of another day of travelling, though he hoped to continue North soon enough. Sitting down on the ground with his arms resting on his knees, he didn't make a sound under the shade of the strong willow tree whose branches extended out over the Blue Fork. The small routine of men at arms were still in sight down the road, guarding the two of them. Their clamoring was drowned out by the sound of his son and heir Leon playing in the nearby river; knee deep into it as he tried to catch fish with only his hands.

A solemn yet sullen look was all over Robb's face as he sat scrunched against the tree with Grey Wind. What had happened these last seven years? He'd never been happier in his entire life. Then why was he here now away from his wife and away from his children? And what about what she had said to him to make him leave? Was it all a lie to him? From her maybe, but his children..

He would miss them all dearly, sadly they were all too young to understand. Before he left he made it a point to do something special with all of them while Leon readied himself for the journey. Edmure said he wanted to go fishing on the White Knife, but Robb said he couldn't to that now. Instead he reminded Edmure of everything he had taught him through the past few years. Gareth wanted to hear a scary story even though Robb told him it would just keep him up all night. He was already up when Robb saw him and said he wasn't afraid causing Robb to give in to his request. All Olenna wanted to do was eat desert in the middle of the night with him; they had Lemon cakes. He obliged them all before going to hold Beron for the final time.

Edmure was the Lord in his place and that had all come too early for him, just as it had for Robb. His twins, his only daughter Olenna who he fawned over more than any other lord of the North. And Beron was only a baby, hardly a year old. He wanted to see him grow up like his brothers and sister; to have a good childhood like

Robb had regardless of whether it be in Winterfell or Riverrun. He wanted to see him walk and talk. He wanted to see and be with all of his children.

But Margaery... he didn't want to think about his wife and yet that was all he had done since he made the decision to leave. He could see her now as if she was still with him. Grey Wind let out a whimper at his side and Robb slid his hand down the wolf's back to calm him. He could imagine her sitting with the two of them now as they're children played before them. Her lips were on his and her hand was running through his hair; one of two parts of his body she always liked playing with.

A large 'plunk' rang out from the water and it stirred him from his pleasant thoughts. Looking over he saw Leon picking up a large stone and tossed it into the water.

Hurling his arms down and then springing up Robb managed a smile when the boy was impressed by the splash it made.

"Is that how you intend to catch a fish?" he called down to him. Leon turned back to him with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to make it skip across the water" he called back. Robb let out a smile before pushing himself off the ground and walking down towards the stream. As he did Leon picked up another large rock and attempted to launch it across the water's surface. It didn't work out as he intended, but that didn't deter him. He reached down to try and find another.

"Here" Robb said bending down and getting his own bare feet wet "Try this" he said picking up a smaller, slimmer stone. Leon watched in wonder when with only a flick from his father's hand the rock was let loose and skipped along the top of the water.

"Whoa!" he roared and clapped wildly causing Robb to laugh. Leon then tried again with the next rock he picked up, but it was just a bit too big like the last one.

"Keep trying" Robb said when it sunk instead of skipped. Reaching his hand out he gave his son a few more flat rocks to choose from. He took them all greedily and began throwing them.

Robb watched in fascination as his son busied himself with this task, while he was content with hearing only his curious 'oohs' and 'ah's' against the running water.

"We're between Oldstones and Fairmarket" Leon said to him after a few moments of silence.

"That's right"

"Are we going to stop by either one?" he asked before tossing another rock.

"Maybe, if you want to." Robb said bending down to find him more rocks "But we'd have to turn back for Fairmarket, something I'd rather not do" he admitted letting the water trickle down between his fingers. Leon looked up to him with a look more broken than his own. "We can stop and camp at Oldstones for a night if you want" he smiled causing Leon's to return before he threw another rock into the water. "My mother stopped there once with my grandfather" he told.

A memory suddenly came to him of when he went there with Margaery when Leon and Edmure were still babies. The two of them had camped out there together for a night on they're way back to Winterfell. When they were there they saw the remains of the castle and the tomb of the last river king. Under the cloudless starlit night Margaery went on her back on top of it and they made love through the night. But when they were done she just laid there with the moon and starlight kissing her skin along with him. And they stayed up for hours in each other's arms, whispering thoughts or secrets until the sun came up.

"Will Edmure be the Lord while your away?" Leon asked breaking Robb's memory.

"Wh-oh yes" he answered, but sounded confused himself.

"But if you stayed here, then I would be the Lord of Winterfell" Leon continued, not realizing he caught his father off guard.

"..Yes.." Robb nodded. "..I suppose so"

"Will Mother, Edmure and the others come and visit us?". Robb didn't answer instantly. He had explained the situation to him many times and Leon despite being so young seemed to accept this. Though Robb did wipe away a few of his tears while fighting his own. Snow can burn your eyes but only people make you cry.

"I'm.. sure they'd like to"

"Will we come back to visit them?"

"...Of course" Robb said with a tightened jaw.

"I wish they could come with us.." Leon paused to study the water flowing around his legs "Why can't they come with us?" he asked looking up to his father.

He chose his words carefully. He didn't know how to describe it even after all these years. And especially with recent developments.

"It's.. complex" he answered.

"..com..plex?" Leon's face scrunched up. Robb smirked.

"It means there's a lot to it"

"Oh" he let out now with a sense of understanding. Looking down at his son, Robb couldn't help but see the look of Margaery in his face. His brown hair and eyes, he was the only one of they're children to take after her in appearance. Raising a hand up Robb put it on his son's shoulder. Then he slide it around his back and pulled him in close.

"It'll be okay" he consoled his son, but it was for himself as well. They stood there in the stream for a few more silent moments before Robb looked back to see his men along the road. "Come on" he sniffled wiping his eyes before taking a step out of the stream "Let's keep going". Grey Wind let out another whine as he got up and joined them.


	47. Family Comes Before Duty

**Margaery**

She was just as depressed as last time when she awoke to an empty room. Her dreams were so much more pleasing than her life right now; it was a reminder of better times. This dream was of her wedding. It was even greater than the royal wedding, exceeding every ones expectations. She couldn't say she loved Robb Stark just yet, but she grew to quickly; despite all the talk and flack about northerners. One thing was for certain, he loved her even then.

From there more memories of they're wedding suddenly came back to her. She left the Capital with her family to plan such a venture, leaving his behind. When they arrived a fortnight later Highgarden's finest foods, singers, entertainers, and lords were there to greet the combined mass of Northmen, Rivermen and the Royal family. Though every one knew who this day belonged to; Robb and her.

They wouldn't be married till the next day, but that just gave they're families more time to enjoy each other's company. She insisted that both of they're families eat all of they're meals together; an idea of hers that had taken off. Together with her family she showed the Starks the glory that was Highgarden along with all the accommodations for a wedding like no other.

"Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" she asked showing it all off. Robb reached his arm out, gently grabbing ahold of her.

"Not quite everything" Robb grinned as he pulled her close to him. She reached up and put her lips on him, recalling they're intimacy made some of they're family uncomfortable.

For the ceremony she wore ivory silk and he was clad in gray with direwolf pins to keep it all together. Loras said his colors seemed like he was in mourning. Margaery was certain he was not just by the look in his eyes when he saw her.

They had said they're vows before a septon in the sept of Highgarden; matched only by the sept of Baelor. The kiss they pledged was not their first to each other, but it was long and passionate like their first night together. Since Robb followed the Old Gods, in keeping with tradition he picked her up and carried her off to the feast setting her down at the table reserved for them; a dais above everyone else, even the King and Queen.

Now it was traditional in the Reach to give presents to bride and groom on the morning of their wedding, but she arranged it so they would receive it together at the feast. They received so many that day. From the Reach Lords Robb received a bow from Randyll Tarly, riding boots from Garlan, a jousting saddle from her uncle Ser Jon Fossaway, a golden brooch from Baelor Hightoer, silver spurs from Alekyne Florent, a tourney pavilion from Lord Mathis Rowan and much to her chagrin a model ship from Lord Hewett. Lord Warryn Beesbury gifted them with a large pot of honey 'as sweet as the maids of the Reach'. Of course she wasn't one by that point, not that anyone would know, but Robb certainly agreed with him. She would dip her fingers in the pot or put some on her lips and have him lick it off.

It was a few of these gifts that had adorned they're room in Winterfell and now that they would be in Riverrun. She had tried to make the room as much like Winterfell's as possible to help ease the transition, not that it seemed to matter at this point. She had placed the white bear skin he made for her across they're bed. Sitting next to it on a pedestal was a golden chalice with silver handles standing three feet high. It was the seven-sided chalice her father had given them for they're wedding and had remained at they're bedside ever since. On each of the sides was a decoration of the great houses; a ruby lion, emerald rose, onyx stag, silver trout, blue jade falcon, opal sun and of course a pearl direwolf. He had been saving a gift like that for a queen.

"Seven faces for seven kingdoms" he told them as he presented the first gift of the day.

"A splendid cup" Robb admitted as he held it up for all to see "Thank you father" he said affectionately.

She remembered her father reddening when Robb called him that "Perhaps we should chip the trout off and put another wolf in its place.. son." He thought he was being amiable, but the looks the Tully brothers gave him was the exact opposite.

Her mother gave her a wooden harp from Oldtown. She placed it next to the chalice from her father. When the days were long or hard she would sing to

Robb after all of it was done and lull him to sleep. Brynden Tully gave him a fishing rod which Robb graciously accepted. He then asked his grandfather jokingly what he had gotten him.

"Haven't you gotten enough from me?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

Domeric Bolton gave him a hunting knife. By his side was his future bride Roslin Frey, blushing like the red cloak her husband wore that day. She didn't know what either of them would talk about since she seldom heard it. To Margaery he gave a harp. She would say it was strange except it wasn't. The head of it was just that, a head, shaped like a skull. The body of it was shaped like a human spine and the strings were red meant to mimic blood drops. At his own wedding he ended up giving Roslin a matching one, though she was much more ecstatic upon receiving it. Margaery preferred the one her mother gave her.

When the festivities began there was food and merriment all around. Butterbumps made Robb laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Further entertainment comes from pyromncer's, pipers, trained dogs, sword swallowers, and a juggler. To beat out the royal wedding, over eighty courses were served, but not a drop of Arbor Gold to be seen anywhere. The songs were a mix of old and new ones. 'Black Pines' and 'Wolves in the Hills' were new to her ears and eagerly anticipated by the Northmen though she thought 'The burning of Ships' to be a bit dreary for a wedding. 'A rose of Gold' 'Maiden, Mother and Crone' and 'My Lady Wife' were more familiar to her and the southern lords.

But memories of a better time wouldn't help her now. She picked herself up from bed and dressed herself for another day. What ever it may bring, she doubted it would be her husband or firstborn son.

Riverrun was entierly empty now. The King, Queen, The Starks, Blackwoods, and the Tyrells had all gone. Now it was only House Stark of Riverrun who remained. Although they still weren't a complete house.

She had left on a bad note with her family, and on the verge on winter no less. One of the few things that hadn't gone according to plan.

Thinking back she remembered when she had tried to get her friend and former lady in waiting Meredyth Crance to marry Cley Cerwyn since they were the same age. She was outmaneuvered by Wynafryd Manderly however, who married her younger sister to Cley instead and then took a particular joy in Margaery's failure. It was Margaery who had the last laugh however, since she was the one married to Robb and not Wynafryd. Then what could she say now?

Wynafryd and Desmera; both would likely be laughing at her if they heard about what kind of dilemma she was in now. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, she was still determined to fix this somehow.

But with Robb so far away, who knew how she could.

The Knights and other servants who had accompanied Margery North, who had joined their Household guards remained at Riverrun. Being south of the Neck suited them better than being north of it.

Walking across the battlements Margery looked all around her. The rivers that surrounded her new home, the grassy hills and dirt roads beyond. She gaze out hoping to see two familiar figures riding their way. But none came. She turned inward to see what remained of their house.

"Mother." She heard a small voice call and smiled to see Edmure walking towards her.

"Yes, sweetling." she knelt down before him.

"Since I'm the Lord now does that mean I have to get married."

"Married?" she asked confused.

"Father always told me that when I become a Lord I would have to get married." Margery held back her tears, a lump building in her throat as she couldn't help but remember her own wedding.

"He's right. All lords have to. You're father's very smart." she said turning to her son.

"He always said you were smarter than him" the boy said innocently.

Margaery collected herself before continuing"But your only a boy. You don't have to get married just yet." She looked down and studied his face. He looked so much like his father. The tears started coming back. She leaned in a put both arms around him." But promise me one thing."

"Hm?" Edmure muffled in her arms.

"Promise me" she continued." Promise me that when you marry, that you'll take care of your bride. No matter what. Promise me. "She shook him.

"I Promise." He said. Smiling Margaery leaned down and hugged him tighter. Picking him up in her arms they looked down into the courtyard of his castle.

"So" she kissed his little cheek and he let out a giggle "What do you want to do today? Lords have an awful lot of things to attend to you know?"

"I want to go swimming!" He let out and she laughed.

"Oh that sounds wonderful" she grinned "But your father and I taught you better, you know what a lord's duties are"

He fumbled with his hands bashfully "We can go later.." he paused "and I want Beron to come with us since he's cooped up all day"

"That's very thoughtful dear, but he needs his rest"

"He rests a lot" Edmure said simply

"Babies need rest" she told him before turning "Come on. Show me how the water gate works" she said as they walked off together. She found the stairs blocked however by the steward.

Utherydes Wayn approached her with multiple papers in his hand "My Lady" he greeted her courteously. He didn't greet Edmure as his lord, but she didn't expect that just yet.

"Won't you greet our little lord" she said holding him up in her arms and Edmure giggled.

"Lord Edmure" he said hardly amused and it may have hurt him to say it, recalling the man from seven years ago. "My Lady there is an issue that requires attention. I have not seen your husband so I thought to show you" Margaery refrained from grinding her teeth, but was thankful he did not press the issue about Robb. She seemed resigned to this.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. What is the issue?"

"From Lord Roote, Mooton and Wode" he said looking over each of the papers. She could already imagine what they wanted. "It's about Harrentown. They are all insisting on it. Lord William Mooton and Lord Roote say the town is divided between them while The Wode's insist it belongs entirely to them"

This had not been the first time this issue had risen. Since Robb proposed the idea a few years ago once the Whents were gone and he wanted to stake no claim to it-much to her displeasure as he knew- he redrew the map of the Riverlands and divided it between the surrounding houses who have been fighting over the specifics ever since. It was growing into something not too different from the Brackens or Blackwoods.

"I recall being down for visits before where issue's were settled" Margery said. "By Robb, Hoster and Brynden" They visited these places and have held them as guests here throughout the years. Even from Winterfell they heard from them and Hoster Tully dealt with it. They must think this change of dynasties changes things, when it was the new Lord's idea to begin with.

"The wounds have been reopened," he said glumly "Such is the Riverlands."

"Hm" Margaery mused. Words had failed with these men countless times before, so perhaps it was time for a strong hand. Something Hoster or Robb wasn't afraid to do. And she was groomed by her grandmother for this as well. She turned to her son bring her face close to his "What should we do?" she asked him with a smile and the boy seemed to mutter a reply. "My thoughts exactly" she whispered to him before turning to the steward "Tell them I am thankful for they're kind words regarding my grandfather's passing" she said spitefully getting her point across "And continue to tell them what we have told them all this time, that the town belongs to the Wode's. Should I have to hear from them again, I may be inclined to give their new lands away to another lord more deserving of them"

"Yes my lady" the steward bowed and walked off to do as she instructed. Margaery stood with her son in her arms proud of another accomplishment.

"If I'm the lord, shouldn't I have taken care of that?" he asked thinking he had done something wrong.

"Oh that's not something you need to worry about just an old problem" she said running her hand through his red haired like she didn't to Robb's. Perhaps she should have invited them here, to make they're case before the young boy in person. But she waved away such thoughts "Come on, lead the way" she insisted and they continued on, where Edmure showed her the water gates and the boats. She knew all about this of course, but took delight in his interest and excitement. After that she watched him practice his sword, though she remembered it was Leon who took more of a liking to swordplay. Training with Robin Ryger and Desmond Grell, the two men took a quick liking to the boy. Gareth and Olenna soon joined them and she left her children in their care as she went to feed her youngest child.

When he was fed she went to the solar to look at anything else that's may surprise her during her tenure as Lady of Riverrun. This was hers as the acting Paramount of the Trident with Robb gone. After shifting through to find nothing she put Beron to bed and returned to her children who had since left the courtyard to play around the castle. As she walked after them a voice rang out.

"Riders at the gate!" Ser Olyvar called.

"Who is it?" Margaery replied letting her children get away. Was there another problem to deal with? Had the Blackwoods ad Brackens started so soon? She thought as much considering the Blackwoods ties to the ruling house, they likely thought they could get away with anything. The Frey knight looked down before turning back to his Liege Lady.

"Lord Robb and young Leon." Margeary quickly turned and dashed for the gates. As she arrived the drawbridge opened and Robb came riding in with their eldest son behind him.

"LEON!" she exclaimed upon seeing him not trying to hold back the tears. She ran up and put both arms around him, kissing his cheeks as she pulled him off the horse. Robb slowly dismounted as he watched them."Where did you go?" she asked cupping both her son's cheeks. "Where were you?"

"Father just wanted to go to Darry." The boy answered.

"Darry?" she squeaked.

"Yes. With Uncle Lyman and Aunt Arya. I really liked it there, I think you would too." As he spoke his Father moved up behind him. A looming shadow over the boy. Now came the hard part. Margaery kissed her son's head before letting him run off. Wiping her face she then turned to her husband. Straightening out to meet him, but afraid to meet his eyes. As he looked down at her he let out a long and defeated sigh. Finally Margery found the strength to talk.

"I thought you were going back to Winter-"

"I was." He cut her off. But it wasn't aggressive and angry like before. No there was something different in his voice. It was soft and soothing just as she liked.

"You didn't-" her voice getting slower.

"I.. couldn't..." he answered just as slow.

"Why…"

"Because…" he exhaled dropping his eyes."… I…" he continued bringing them back up. Slowly Margaery brought her hands up. Resting the right one against his right shoulder while moving the left towards his face. All the time they moved closer to each other.

"Mother!" called Leon suddenly distracting them both." Is it true we're going to be staying here from now on?" She opened her mouth ,but didn't know what to say. Lord Eddard said he was going back North, but is that what Robb wanted?

"Yes." He answered for her, much to her surprise."Go tell your siblings and pick a room out for yourselves, but no fighting understand." he pointed a finger at him.

"Yes Father." Leon said as he turned and ran inside. At the same time Robb turned to look down at Margaery.

"Lady Stark." He said offering his arm. She happily took it. Then with her Lord husband they entered into Riverrun and made their way to their bedroom. Margaery reached out her hand for the doorknob to their room. The room they'd normally used when they'd visited prior. But they weren't visiting this time.

"No." Robb said to her, pulling her away." The Lord's room is that way." He pointed to it. With his hand around her's, he turned and led her in there.

With his free arm he pushed open the door and waited, allowing his lady wife to enter first.

Seven years ago Robb had sat in this very room beside his mother and grandfather. It was then that he found out of his new inheritance, his new responsibility and his future bride.

Margaery took one careful step inside and followed it with another. Her eyes going left and right to view the entire room.

She saw the corner where she could place her harp and the chalice. A desk in the opposite side where Robb could conduct his business of the

Riverlands other than his solar. The bed was twice the size of their previous one, big enough for two,as expected of a Lord's. The curtains were red on right side and blue on the left. Between them was the balcony.

A swift blow of fresh air attracted her to it. She turned and walked out to the balcony. The railing was carved in the shape of leaping trout's and beneath them was the flowing rivers. From a certain angle it looked as if those trouts were jumping out of it.

Her eyes shifted when she felt an arm wrap across her back, a hand rested on her left shoulder. Turning right she saw Robb standing over her, resting his head down on her's, the new hair on his cheek and chin tickling her skin. She reached her arm around his back.

She was unsure of what exactly to say. After everything that happened, she wasn't sure if she should say anything for fear of history repeating itself. But if Robb was here, it must mean he feels the same.

Luckily he spoke first.

"I missed you." he finally said. His left hand started running down her hair.

"I missed you too." she replied. Her hand pressing closer to him and bringing him in tighter." I shouldn't have said what I said. You were greiving and I shouldn't have upset you further. And I am grateful for everything. Winterfell, Riverrun, the children and you. I-"" She was starting to ramble but Robb stopped her. He stood up and turned her to face him.

"It's alright. " He said softly. "We're together now, everything's going to fine." He said resting a hand against her cheek." Family comes before Duty my grandfather once told me." A smile grew across his lips. And in reply one went across hers.

Then in one swift motion Robb swooped down and picked her up in his arms twirling her around. It was so unexpected Margaery let out a giggle as he set her down. Putting one hand around her back, and clasping one hand in his own.

The Lord and Lady of the newly formed House Stark of Riverrun stood beside each other on the balcony of the Lord's Solar. The rivers flowing beneath them.

Together they clasped hands and began spinning around. As happy as they were on their wedding day. Robb let go of one hand to spin Margaery with the other, a soft giggle escaping her lips. Then she tuned back to face him, their eyes immediately locked.

Now only inches apart their dance slowed as they began circling each other. Margaery tilted her head as Robb inched towards her. She brought up both hands to cup his cheeks as they kissed.

 **The End**

 **Note: And So comes the end to this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you all had fun reading it. And while the official story has ended there is 1 last segment left, an Appendix "Where are they now" kind of thing that'll be up soon.**

 **Thanks again.**


	48. Appendix

**Note:** **As promised here's just a little extra something. In it you'll see some plot points that might have been hinted at or maybe for time I had to cut. Just a little extra fun, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Appendix. 313 A.C.**

 **House Baratheon of King's Landing/Dragonstone/Storm's End**

King Robert Baratheon the First. King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector pf the Realm. Called "The Demon of the Trident"

Lyanna Stark. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Wife of King Robert Baratheon the first of his name. Called "The Wolf Queen"

Prince Lyonel Baratheon, their only son and heir to the Throne.

Aurora Arryn. The only daughter to Jon Arryn the former Hand of the King and his wife Lysa Tully. Wife to Prince Lyonel.

Prince Tommard Baratheon. They're eldest son and heir to the throne.

Prince Edric Baratheon. They're second son.

Prince Petyr Baratheon. They're third son.

Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. Elder of King Robert's younger brothers. Currently Hand of the King.

Selyse Florent. His wife. Currently residing on Dragonstone.

Shireen Baratheon. They're only daughter. Heir to her Uncle Renly Baratheon. Married to Ser Guyard Morrigen.

Lord Renly Baratheon. Youngest of King Robert's of Storm's End. Unmarried. Master of Laws on the King's Small Council.

 **Kingsguard**

Lord Commander Balon Swann known as "The Brave"

Ser Lyle Crakehall called "Strongboar"

Ser Jory Cassel

Ser Loras Tyrell "The Knight of Flowers"

Ser Mychel Redfort

Ser Robar Royce

Ser Arys Oakheart

 **The Vale**

 **House Arryn**

Lord Jon Arryn. Late Lord of the Eryie, First Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon.

Lysa Tully. His wife. Currently residing in King's Landing

Aurora Arryn. They're only daughter, Wife to Prince Lyonel Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne

Harrold Arryn, the great nephew of Jon Arryn. Originally of House Hardying. Now Warden of the East and Lord of the Vale. Currently residing in the Gates of the Moon.

Ysilla Royce, his first wife. Died in childbed.

Hubert Arryn. They're firstborn son and heir to the Vale of Arryn. Fostering at Heart's Home with Lord Lyonel Corbray. Usually in the company of Ser Lyn Corbray.

Rupert Arryn. They're second son. Died as an infant.

Gella Borrell. His second wife. Lady of the Vale, currently residing in the Gates of the Moon.

 **The Iron Islands**

 **House Greyjoy**

Lord Theon Greyjoy. Third and only living son of Balon Greyjoy. Close friend of the Starks of Winterfell.

Gwin Goodbrother. Theon's wife.

Urrigon Greyjoy. They're firstborn son and heir to the Iron Islands.

Eddard Greyjoy. They're second son. Namesake of Eddard Stark.

 **The West**

 **House Lannister**

Lord Tywin Lannister. The Late Lord of Casterly Rock.

Cersei Lannister. His only daughter, married to Willas Tyrell.

Ser Jaime Lannister. His eldest son. Fomerly one of Aerys Targarygen's Kingsguard. At the sack of King's Landing murdered his king earning the name "Kingslayer". As Punishment was sent to the Night's Watch by King Robert Baratheon. Formerly the First Ranger, now the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

Lord Tyrion Lannister. His second son. A dwarf, often times called "The Imp". Now Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport.

Ser Kevan Lannister. The Eldest of Lord Tywin's younger brothers. Castellan of Casterly Rock.

Ser Lancel Lannister. Kevan's eldest son, and heir to Casterly Rock.

Liane Vance. Eldest daughter and heir of Lord Karyl Vance in the Riverlands. Married to Lancel.

Cassandra Lannister. They're eldest daughter.

Gerold Lannister. They're eldest son and heir to Casterly Rock. Fostering at Deep Den.

Rohanne Lannister. They're second daughter.

Tymond Lannister. They're second son and heir to Wayfarer's Rest.

 **The Reach**

 **House Redwyne**

Lord Paxter Redwyne. Lord of the Arbor.

Mina Tyrell. His wife. Deceased.

Horas Redwyne. They're eldest son and heir to the Arbor.

Talla Tarly. Horas' wife.

Gilbert Redwyne. Horas and Talla's eldest son and heir to the Arbor. Squiring for Lord Lorent Caswell

Hobber Redwyne. Paxter and Mina's second son. Twin to Horas. A Knight. Often drunk.

Alyce Graceford. Hobber's wife.

Axel Flowers, Hobber's bastard son. Called "Bastard of the Arbor". His Mother was a whore.

Genna Flowers. Hobber's bastard daughter. A cupbearer at the Arbor. Her mother was a peasant woman.

Desmera Redwyne. Paxter and Mina's only daughter. Unmarried.

Sworn to the Tyrells of Highgarden.

 **House Tyrell**

Lord Mace Tyrell. Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South. Formerly the King's Master of Ships. Currently Master of Coin on the King's Small Council.

Alerie Hightower. His wife. Currently residing in King's Landing.

Willas Tyrell, they're eldest son and heir to Highgarden. A cripple.

Cersei Lannister. Willas wife of thirty years. Childless.

Ser Garlan Tyrell. Mace and Alerie's second son, heir to his brother Willas. Called "The Gallant"

Leonette Fossoway, married to Ser Garlan.

Jenye Tyrell, they're eldest daughter. Bethrothed to Russell Merryweather.

Alys Tyrell, they're second daughter.

Osmund Tyrell. They're youngest child and heir to Highgarden. A young boy of four.

Ser Loras Tyrell. Mace and Alerie's third son. Known as "The Knight of Flowers" A brother of the Kingsguard.

Margaery Tyrell. Mace and Alerie's youngest child and only daughter, married to Robb Stark heir to Winterfell and Lord of Riverrun.

 **The North**

 **Night's W** **atch**  
Lord Commander Ser Jaime Lannister. Called "Kingslayer"

First Ranger Benjen Stark

First Steward Bowen Marsh.

First Builder Othell Yarwyck

Samwell Tarly, Maester at Castle Black. Personal Maester to Lord Commander Jaime Lannister.

Ser Jorah Mormont. Master at Arms at Castle Black.

Ser Waymar Royce. A Ranger

Ser Terrence Celtigar. A Ranger

Donal Noye. A Steward.

Ser Mallador Locke. A Ranger

Eddison Tollet. A steward.

The total Strength at Castle Black numbers close to 4,000

Qhorin Halfhand. Commander of the Shadow Tower.

Blane. Second in Command of the Shadow Tower

Mulllin. Maester at the Shadow Tower.

Ser Endrew Tarth. Master at Arms at Shadow Tower.

Wallace Massey. A Steward. Squire to previous Commander of the Shadow Tower Ser Denys Mallister. Now in service to the new Commander Qhorin Halfhand.

Donnel Hill. A Builder

Total Strength at the Shadow Tower numbers close to 2,000

Cotter Pyke. Bastard from the Iron Islands. Commander of East Watch by the Sea.

Ser Geldon Hewett. A Ranger

Ser Jafer Flowers. A Ranger

Denner called "Frostfinger". Master at Arms at Eastwatch

Daeron. A Steward

Ronnet Hill. A Ranger

Total strength at Eastwatch numbers close to 2,000

 **House Bolton of the Dreadfort and Barrowtown**  
Lord Roose Bolton. Lord of the Dreadfort. Called "The Leech Lord"

Lady Bethany Ryswell. His second wife. Died of a fever.

Ser Domeric Bolton. They're only son. Heir to the Dreadfort and Barrowtown.

Roslin Frey. His wife.

Bethany Bolton. They're eldest child and daughter. Namesake to both their mother's.

Robert Bolton. They're eldest son and heir to the Dreadfort. Namesake of Robb Stark.

Ramsay Bolton. They're second son, namesake to Domeric's bastard brother. Heir to Barrowtown.

Belthasar Bolton. They're youngest son, a baby of two. Domeric's is pushing his claim on Rosby in the South.

Sworn to House Stark of Winterfell

 **House Umber of Last Hearth**

Lord Jon Umber. Called "The Greatjon".

Jon Umber. Called "Smalljon" heir to Last Hearth.

Jonelle Cerwyn. His wife.

Robb Umber. They're son and heir called "Big Bob". Namesake of Robb Stark.

Sworn to the Starks of Winterfell

 **House Hornwood of Hornwood**

Lord Halys Hornwood. Previous Lord of Hornwood. Killed during the Siege of Mereen.

Donella Manderly. His wife.

Lord Daryn Hornwood. They're eldest son and heir. Now Lord of Hornwood.

Alys Karstark. Daryn's wife, Lady of Hornwood.

Robin Hornwood. Heir to Hornwood, namesake of Robb Stark. Called "Robby" by his mother.

Leonard Hornwood. They're second son. Called "Lenny" by his mother. Fostering at Last Hearth.

Karlon Honrwood. They're third son. Called "Karl" by his mother.

Larence Snow. Halys' bastard son, Castellan of Hornwood.

Sworn to the Starks of Winterfell

 **House Manderly of White Harbor**  
Lord Wyman Manderly. The Late Lord of White Harbor. Mocked as "Lord too fat too sit a Horse" Died in his sleep.

Lord Wylis Manderly. Wyman's eldest son and heir. Currenlty on the King's Small Council as Master of Ships.

Leona Woolfield. Married to Lord Wylis. Currently residing in King's Landing.

Wynafryd Manderly. They're eldest daughter, currently Lady of White Harbor.

Ser Lucas Blackwood, her husband. Second son of Lord Tytos Blackwood.

Catelyn Manderly. They're eldest daughter. Namesake of Catelyn Stark. Wynafryd is trying to have her bethrothed to Leon Stark, future Lord of the North.

Oscar Manderly. They're only son and heir to White Harbor.

Wylla Manderly. Wylis and Leona's second daughter. Married to Cley Cerwyn, Lord of Castle Cerwyn.

Rosmund Cerwyn. They're eldest daughter.

Barbara Cerwyn. They're second daughter.

Argelle Cerwyn. They're third daughter.

Ser Wendel Manderly. Wylis' brother, he is unmarried. Formerly Captain of the Guards, now Master at Arms at Winterfell.

Sworn to the Starks of Winterfell

 **House Stark of Winterfell and Riverrun.**  
Eddard Stark, called "Ned". Former Hand of the King. Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. Called "The Quiet Wolf"

Catelyn Tully. His wife. Eldest Daughter to the Late Lord Hoster Tully

Robb Stark. They're firstborn son and heir. Former Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Current Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. He is residing in Riverrun with his wife and children. Called "The Young Wolf". His direwolf companion is named Grey Wind. Robb's sworn sword is Olyvar Frey.

Margaery Tyrell. Robb's wife, Former Lady of Winterfell and current Lady of Riverrun. Called 'Mother Wolf, Rose of the North' and self styled 'Queen of Winter' .She is pregnant.

Leon Stark, they're eldest son and heir to the North. Called the 'Golden Wolf'

Edmure Stark, they're second eldest son and heir to Riverrun. Named for Robb's Uncle Edmure Tully 'The Lord who should have been'

Gareth Stark, they're third born son and twin to Olenna. He wants to be a great Tourney Knight like his Father.

Olenna Stark They're fourth child and only daughter. Twin to Gareth. Named for Margaery's grandmother Olenna Tyrell 'The Queen of Thorns'.

Beron Stark, they're fifth child. Called 'Brightwolf'

Hoster Stark, they're sixth child. Named for Robb's grandfather, one of the last Tully's. Born on the last day of autumn.

Cregan Stark, they're seventh child. The First Stark to worship the Faith of the Seven.

Greedo Stark, they're eighth child. He is remembered by every one. He shot first.

Luthor Stark, they're ninth and youngest child. Called 'Little Luthor'. Named for Margery's grandfather Luthor Tyrell, the husband of Olenna.

Sansa Blackwood. Eddard and Catelyn's eldest daughter. She has a direwolf named Lady and is married to Lord Brynden Blackwood of Raventree Hall.

Ryman Blackwood. They're son and only child, heir to RavenTree Hall. Called 'Red Ryman' or 'Ryman Raventree' since he takes after his mother in appearance. Best friend of Hoster Stark.

Arya Darry. They're second and youngest daughter. She has a direwolf named Nymeria and is married to Lord Lyman Darry who styles himself as 'The Young Plowman'.

Dorren Darry. They're eldest son and heir to House Darry. Fostering at Seaguard.

Sarra Darry They're daughter.

Jonos Darry. They're second son.

Brandon Stark, mostly known as "Bran". Eddard and Catelyn's second son, named for Eddard's older brother. His direwolf is named Summer. He was fostered at Casterly Rock for seven years after Robb killed Devan Lannister. He is married to Eddara Tallhart.

Jocelyn Stark. Their eldest daughter.

Lyra Stark. Their second daughter.

Rickon Stark. They're youngest son, named for Eddard's Father. His direwolf is Shaggydog. Betrothed to Erena Glover.

Jon Snow. Eddard's bastard son with Ashara Dayne. Captain of the Guards and Castellon of Winterfell. His direwolf is named Ghost.

Lyanna Stark. His younger sister. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Wife of King Robert Baratheon the first of his name.

Benjen Stark. Eddard's younger Ranger of the Night's Watch under the 998th Lord Commander Jaime Lannister.


End file.
